


1E99 (Infinity)

by Golden_Au



Series: Fragments of Forever [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :), Abusive Relationships, Aftercare for Afterdeath, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Being Cockblocked By A Baby, Chapter Length Will Vary, Cock Rings, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Error Was Geno, F/F, First Meetings, Geno In Glasses, Geno is sexy and it makes skeletons weak, Geno makes a (possibly) surprising friend, Insecure Geno, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaper The Creeper, References to Depression, Safeword Fail, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 113,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au
Summary: 30 days was a mere fraction of the time Geno and Reaper had together. Add in the multiverse and all the other timelines out there on top of an eternity and you have a formula for an infinite amount of experiences the two get to share.What else goes on in the life of a glitch and a god?Well, let's take a look!(This story is a partial continuation of A Glimpse Into Forever. Any chapters not directly related to that story will be marked for your convenience.)





	1. Forever Starts Here

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! My other story wrapped up but I'm not ready to say goodbye to this couple so let's get to writing some more Afterdeath!
> 
> NOTE: This chapter can be considered the first meeting between Reaper and Geno from A Glimpse Into Forever. That being said, it isn't necessary to read any of that story to read this chapter since, well, it's just a first meeting!

It was a dark, starless night when the souls of the dead and dying began calling to him again. Not with words, of course, nor with any real sound at all, but with a quiet tugging that he found he could not ignore. It was subtle at first, like a toddler’s weak grasp on their mother’s skirt. Then, as time passed, it grew more forceful. Less of a tug and more of a _yank_ , it became, as though he were a collared dog oh so ruthlessly pulled by his leash. _Find us, find us_ , the souls soundlessly called, yet his head began to ache all the same as if the silence was instead the mightiest shout.

Sighing, he tore his eyes from the seemly empty sky and slowly pushed himself to his feet. Work could not continue to be avoided, it seemed, though he dearly wished for just one more peaceful night. It was dark, yes, but the air was cool and the realm felt so calm, even if he found the silence a little lonely with his dutiful brother busy with the very tasks he himself was avoiding. _Find us, find us_ , the souls insisted and he sighed again. The silent cries would get noisier, he knew, and the tugging only harder. _Find us, find us! Find us, find us! Find us, find us!_

_Find me._

Stilling, he frowned and listened closer.

_Find us, find us! Find us, find us!_

_Find us, find us! Find us, find us!_

Then, so quietly the others nearly drowned it, came that small, separate call.

_Find me_.

“Ah,” he murmured, understanding settling in. “another one.”

A little curious, he focused on the separate call and nearly winced at the harsh yank he felt urging him towards it. Although the sensation wasn’t actually physical, he absently rubbed at his sternum to soothe the imagined pain as he listened to the cry again, awaiting a name just to ensure he was correct in his assumptions. It was hard to catch but, eventually, the words came to him in a voiceless whisper; knowledge creeping to the forefront of his mind.

Genocide Sans Gaster

Sans Gaster.

_Sans_.

Instinctual, a chill went down his back and he shivered. It was always a little unsettling to be called to reap the soul of someone who was technically _you_ but, unfortunately, it wasn’t all that uncommon. With so many worlds containing so many timelines and so, so many events, it was inevitable that he come across other Sanses, even if some were only that in the vaguest of ways. Still…

“Genocide Sans, huh?” Another sharp tug. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve been called by one of you _this_ strongly. I wonder why that is…”

_Find us, find us! Find us, find us!_

Wincing at the increasing insistence of the others, he sighed yet again. Curiosity could wait, he decided as a tall, wicked scythe appeared in his grasp with a flare of magic. There wouldn’t be any peace until the louder begging souls had their rest and he rather not have a headache simply because his laziness came around to curse him with their noise. With his mind made up, he focused his magic and allowed himself to be led to whichever world’s dead reached out to him first.

Just as he was about to disappear; however, he heard it again.

_Find me._

_Find me!_

_FIND ME!_

And with his magic already set to be guided…

...he went.

* * *

 

Darkness.

That was the first thing he noticed.

It was almost as though the shadowy, cloud-hidden sky he had been admiring had overcome the entire world and painted it in midnight; or as if the void of space had left all it’s stars and suns and moons behind until only deep, dark blackness remained. Curious, he slowly spun himself around and found that, mid-air as he was, he couldn’t actually tell if he was right-side up or upside-down. If he lowered himself would he feel the ground? _Was_ there a ground? A ceiling? Did this world of shadow ever actually end? Plagued by this thoughts, he began to drift downwards, closer to what he assumed would be the floor.

Suddenly, he saw it.

Light.

Pausing inches or miles or a hair's breadth away from the ground, he tilted his head and peered at the light with interest. It was a speck so small that the void nearly drowned it but the more he stared the more certain he grew that it _was_ light.

_Find me._

_Find me!_

_FIND ME!_

It seemed as though he was about to, little soul.

He was creeping towards the light even before he consciously made the decision to move, his subconscious directing him after the soundless call and his body naturally following the forceful tugs he felt until, finally, he was close enough to see that the speck was not a speck but a beam of light…

...with a person beneath it.

Sans, he knew, lazily taking in what little he could observe when the other was faced away. A genocidal one as given away by the name _Genocide_ Sans but not one he could ever recall facing before. The scarf was familiar—his brother wore one very similar—but the white hoodie worn with it was not. Then again, his years were so long and his experiences so many that it was possible he was just forgetting this particular one. It didn’t really matter though, did it? The mystery of this place intrigued him, yes, but it seemed as though there was no mystery behind the Sans himself. Wasting time was dull if there was no fun or relaxation behind it so, with a bit of disappointment, he readied his scythe and soundlessly stepped up closer to his victim.

_Find me._

_Find me!_

_FIND ME!_

He did.

Expertly, his scythe was swung…

...and the Sans disappeared.

“Attacking from the back is a little cheap, isn’t it?”

Shrugging off his surprise, he turned around to face the other; his dark, unsettling sockets meeting the singular eye light of the would-be victim. Actually, _victim_ looked to be the perfect descriptor for the Sans given his wounded, bloodied appearance. How was he still alive, he wondered, tracking a drop of crimson with his gaze as it created a bright line down the other’s chin. Reaping usually meant gathering souls already passed or ripping them from bodies seconds away from death but the Sans looked well pass the point of death, yet he wasn’t dust where he stood. Strange, he thought. Very, very strange.

“Staring is a little rude, buddy.”

Knowing his sockets made others nervous, he simply stared _more_.

_Find me._

_Find me!_

_FIND ME!_

He did. He did.

“Yeesh, attacking from the back, staring… the least you could do is introduce yourself. You see,” Eye light never leaving him, the other skeleton motioned to the darkness around them. “I don’t get many visitors around here and, because of that, it’s always a little strange to see someone drop by. You’re not the first to attack me on sight though, so let’s try this again. Hi,” he held out his hand. “I’m Geno. Who are you?”

Genocide Sans Gaster.

Genocide Sans.

Genocide.

_Geno_.

Huh, cute.

Seeing as of how the other was making this easier for him, he dispelled his weapon and slowly reached out with a hand of his own. Chilling grin stretching wide, he chuckled.

“Death.” He introduced just as he curled his fingers around bone.

…

…

…

Geno blinked, then tore his hand from his grasp as he stumbled back. _“Death?”_ he hissed, socket narrowed and flashing a red-blue dual tone. “As in the grim reaper? _That_ Death?”

Find me.

Find me!

FIND ME!

He did. He did. He did.

Stunned, he stared at his hand.

“What do you want with me?!”

Slowly, his gaze slid back towards the other.

Find me.

Find me!

FIND ME!

He found _something_ , alright.

“Answer me!”

Quietly, he eyed the skeleton that should be dead twice over, a bit of wonder in his gaze. At his side, warmth lingered on his hand.

I found you.

I found you!

I FOUND YOU!

He found _someone_ . Someone _special_ …

...and, he decided as he watched the other flush in anger, he wanted to keep him.

Geno, huh?


	2. Forever Starts Here Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The color red had quite a few meanings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting continues!

Red, he decided, was a beautiful color.

There was no doubt that it was an intense color—a hue representing extremes—but, he mused as he gracefully spun around an attack, that didn’t change the fact that it was really quite…

“I said leave!” The Sans— _ Geno _ , he reminded himself—shouted, red bleeding into blue in his glowing socket. “You’re not welcomed here!”

...pretty. 

Gracefully stepping around multiple attacks and vanishing just in time to avoid the slew of bones that erupted from the ground, Death remained silent as he continued to advance; the pole-arm he expertly yet absently wielded twirling at his side to fend off more hits. When the sharp, high sound of a blaster began to squeal from behind him, he paused and tilted his head back to blink at the impressive creature-like attack before easily sidestepping the white-hot beam of power. Briefly, the glow of the bright attack illuminated the darkness they fought in and he found his head tilting in interest at the way the light made the other’s angry flush  _ shine _ .

Taking advantage of the other’s rapid blinking—was he not use to such brightness, he wondered—he darted forward and closed the distance between them between one blink and the next. “Red magic runs hotter than others, doesn’t it?” he casually questioned, a wisp of blue trailing after the arc of his blade as it cut through the air. Geno dodged with a last-minute step backwards but Death didn’t allowed him a single moment of respite and quickly stepped into his space again. “I suppose that makes sense. It’s such a  _ passionate  _ color, after all.”

“Are...are you fucking  _ flirting _ ?!” Enraged, the other disappeared only to fire off a wave of sharp white attacks the second he reappeared a few feet away. “Is this just some kind of joke to you?!”

In a way? Yes. The other skeleton—Geno, he corrected himself again—had come close to landing a hit quite a few times but it was a little funny that he actually seemed to think he would leave this confrontation alive. 

Every soul that fought against their fates did so with the belief that Death was something that could be overcome. They attacked and attacked and attacked until they gasped for air and exhaustion dripped down their brows. Then, they grew pale with horror as they realized that _his_ chest did not heave and _his_ skull did not glisten and that, while they could attack no more, _he_ still could. When battling inevitably turned to begging and begging turned to hateful slurs, he remained cold in the face of their anger and fear; his sockets void of pity just as they were void of light and his scythe masterfully steady as it cut the soul from their bodies. Geno had far more promise than most who had attempted to escape him before but he could see the way he was beginning to slow as the battle dragged on as well as the little blood-like drops of sweat collecting on his flush bone. 

How long had they been fighting for, he distractedly questioned, going through the motions of avoid, avoid, attack, avoid almost lazily as he attempted to estimate the time between the other’s current attacks and the very first one the bloodied skeleton had shot at his head. Time didn’t seem to work in this strange, dark place and he soon found that he couldn’t decide if mere minutes had gone by or entire days. Either way, it didn’t really matter. Years could have passed them by since the start of their battle and it still would have felt too short.  _ Millennium _ wouldn’t even be enough, he decided, a little upset at the realization that his hand was once again cool.

He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to that warmth. 

When a large wall of bones shot up and around the other skeleton, Death smiled. Geno would throw up a wall, he would break through it, and the smaller would unleash a handful of smaller attacks...it was a pattern.

Patterns in battles were dangerous.

Using the cover the other unknowingly provided for him, he allowed his scythe to vanish into nothingness just as he stepped through a shortcut that led to him standing behind the dangerously unaware skeleton. Geno was too busy glaring at the wall before him and too confident in the back and forth Death had purposefully established to consider just how open he was from be— 

In a blur of movement, his hand shot out and grasped a surprisingly skinny wrist and, stunned, his wide, void gaze slowly slid from the sharpened edge of the bone a mere hair’s breadth away from his sternum to the bright, angry gaze of the other skeleton holding it.

“Did you really think I’d let myself get comfortable around you?” Geno hissed, attempting to tug his arm away. In response, Death silently tightened his grip around the other’s carpals to ensure he stayed put. “I knew you were trying to lure me into a trap with that pattern, asshole.” Again, he tried to pull himself free. “Let me go!”

As close as he now was, he observed that Geno’s angry flush wasn’t just red. It was a soft, nearly unnoticeable pink, too, the darling hue a soft dusting around the edges of the angry color. Bright, intense red and soft, subtle pink. How lovely.

“Why do you keep fighting?” He murmured, reaching up with his free hand to grasp the bone the other held. When his hand met the attack, he didn’t even flinch at the sharp pain that came from touching something with violent intent from it. Staring deeply into the widening gaze of the other, he crushed the bone in his hand and stepped closer to his captive once it dispersed. “You’re tired.” The exhaustion was clear in the other’s eye and Geno was both sweating and panting, but the lack of bones and blasters following his wrist being caught was the most telling sign of all. He was out of magic. “You can’t escape me, Ge-no.” he drawled, dragging out the other’s name. “Why don’t you just give in?”

“Fuck. You.” Geno growled, struggling against his unrelenting grip and all but snarling when his other wrist was caught too. “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!”

“Did you know...” With a sharp tug, the other fell against him and Death’s voice dipped into a low, sensual purr. “...that red is associated with seduction?”

“Let me go!” Magic sputtering in his socket and too low to use for battle, the other resorted to physical attacks and angrily rammed his knee up into his pelvis. Despite the lack of summoned anatomy, it hurt. Years of practice in masking his emotions made it easy to hide the pain; however, and he didn’t so much as flinch as he kept his hold on Geno. “Let me go, you fucking creep!”

“I can’t.” He wanted to keep the other skeleton but it was obvious by the volume of his SOUL’s cries and the strength of the tugging in his chest that Geno’s reaping was long overdue. “You seemed to have avoided falling into my grasp for quite some time. Now that I finally have you, I can’t just let you go.” His touch alone wouldn’t work on this one though, so he readjusted his hold until one arm was tight around the other, keeping Geno trapped in his embrace while his other hand reached behind the other skeleton. “If it helps at all,” he murmured, magic flaring in his socket and scythe appearing in hand. “this won’t hurt.”

“Let me go!” The other shouted, pushing against him desperately. “Fuck, let me go!  _ Let me go!” _

Unmoved, he pressed the cold, biting blade of his weapon against the back of the other’s neck, not yet forceful enough to end him but the resolve to do so clear with the steadiness of the weapon. 

“Red is the color of violence as well, and violence...” Pulling Geno in more tightly against him when his squirming proved a little difficult to handle, thus muffling his shouting against his robe, he moved the pole-arm away as he readied to swing it towards them. “violence so often leads to  _ Death _ .”

He yanked the blade down, aiming for Geno’s neck…

...and froze just before the delicate bone could be cut.

His chest was...wet?

“I’m sorry, Paps. I’m sorry.” Geno whispered, hands clenched in the dark material of his clothing as he pressed himself closer, unconsciously seeking comfort in his final moments. “I tried. I promise I tried.  _ I’m sorry _ .”

Defeated souls cried all the time, he reminded himself. Tears meant nothing.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The other repeated, the words muffled as he pressed his face further into his sternum. “I’m sorry.”

Strange...

...he seemed...smaller.

Had the other been this short at the start of their fight?

“I’m sorry I failed.” Geno cried. He buried his face as much as he good in Death's cloak and the god stiffened as the other's skull tucked itself perfectly under his chin. A little unwillingly, the arm trapping the smaller skeleton loosened into a softer hold. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Paps.”

…

…

…

Slowly, he released the other and stepped away.

“I…” He began, unsure for the first time in literal ages. “I’m not…”

“Do it!” Geno snapped, crumpling to the floor and scrubbing his tears away angrily. More fell to replace to them; however, and he curled forward to hide his face instead. “I...I fucking failed! I thought I could—” angry, he cut himself off. “I can’t beat you. I tried b-but...but  _ I can’t _ , so just...just do it. End me.” Brokenly, he laughed. “Maybe I’ll get to see my brother.”

“...I thought you didn’t want to die?” That’s what began the battle, after all. Upon learning his name, the other had refused his presence and made it clear he didn’t plan to die anytime soon. “Why the change of heart?”   


“Are you fucking deaf?” The other,  _ smaller  _ skeleton snapped. He...it was strange to see him defeated. During battle the other had seemed so large with how viciously he fought but now? Now all that power and determination had faded and Geno...he looked to small. Meek, he’d say if it hadn’t been for the fire in that watery socket. "I can't win!"

Worrying, he found himself wanted to reach out for the other again. Not to trap but to...to hold.

“I can’t beat you! I...I can’t...I can’t…” Breath hitching, he gripped the red scarf he wore and sobbed harder. As he cried, his anger seemed to grow as though he were infuriated by the sobs raking through him. Red was the color of anger, wasn't it? “I can’t beat you...I couldn’t beat  _ them _ ...stars, I…” again, he forced out that rough, broken laugh. “I’m such a fucking failure. Nothing...nothing works. Nothing I try...nothing I do  _ matters _ . Just...just kill me, Death.” A little hysterical, he cackled. “Stars, I tried so hard escape death and now I’m asking  _ Death  _ to kill me. It was all for nothing in the end, wasn’t it? Fuck,” drained by the battle and exhausted by his tears, Geno pressed his face against his knees for a few seconds to steel himself. With a deep, stuttering breath, he lifted his head…

...and smiled, tears the color of blood dripping from his eye.

“I...I’m ready.” The lie was given away by the way he shook and gripped his scarf tighter. “You won, Death. You can have me.”

You can have me.

_ Find me. _

You can have me.

_ Find me! _

You can have me.

_ FIND ME! _

His scythe shook. No, wait, it was the hand holding it that was shaking.

“I...” Geno whispered, closing his eyes and bracing himself. “I’m yours.”

I’m yours.

_ Find me. _

I’m yours.

_ Find me! _

I’m yours.

_ FIND ME! _

When the silence dragged on and Geno confusedly opened his eyes…

...he found that Death was gone.

* * *

 

You can have me.

I’m yours.

You can have me.

I’m yours.

You can have me.

I’m yours.

“Fuck.” Death whispered, wide, dark sockets staring blankly at his bedroom floor. Shakily, he pressed a hand to his chest where his robe was still damp with Geno’s tears and felt the way his sternum throbbed with the pounding of his SOUL, the blue glow clear through the dark material as his heart raced. A little hysteric, he laughed. “Asgore is going to kill me.”

Red was the color of Geno’s angry flush.

Red was the color of Geno’s sad, defeated tears.

You can have me.

I’m yours.

You can have me.

I’m yours.

You can have me.

I’m yours.

Red...

...was the color of love.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Reaper, my friend, you were not prepared to meet Geno.
> 
> Does he actually like him though, or is Reaper just a little smitten with the idea of someone he can touch without killing? What do you guys think? 
> 
> Fun fact: Geno never realizes just how flirty his words were. You can have me? I'm yours? Yeah, a bit of a poor word choice there, sweetie. You pretty much offered yourself up to your future husband the first time you met.


	3. Flirting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you get a glitch to fall for you?  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Seriously, how do you get a glitch to fall for you?! Reaper's asking for a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper's a little hopeless this chapter.

A cold blade pressed itself against Geno’s neck.

He didn’t bother with flinching.

“Have you come to finish the job?” He questioned dully, eye light focused on the little black thread he was playing with. Picking at your clothing when it was all you had was a terrible idea but another genocide began recently and Geno found himself needing something,  _ anything _ , to distract himself with. Unfortunately, it seems like he got his wish. “Or are you just here to bother me again?”

“You didn’t jump.” Death murmured, completely ignoring his words in favor of pushing his scythe against Geno’s neck harder. When a thin line of red split the fragile vertebrae and all he did was blink in response, the would-be executioner sighed. “Do you not fear your death anymore, little Genocide?”  Slowly, the scythe slid up from Geno’s neck so that the flat portion of the blade was pressing under his chin. With a bit of pressure, the seated skeleton’s skull was coaxed into tipping back so that the glitch could meet the god’s gaze. “Do you not fear  _ your Death?” _

There was an emphasis there, Geno knew. He chose to ignore it.

“What is there to fear?” After much thought, Geno had decided that dying wouldn’t be the scariest thing he’d face. It would be the worst of all his failures, yes, but it’d be easier to handle than watching his brother die again. That being said, it didn’t seem as though he’d be dying anytime soon. “You won’t kill me today.” He said with a confidence in the fact that still astounded him. “Just like you didn’t do so yesterday, or the day before that, or any of the other times you threatened to do so.”

Silently, Death observed him. The endless voids of his sockets made the god’s stare a difficult weight to bare but Geno didn’t dare look away. His weakness had been revealed to the other once with his tears and he be damned before he allowed himself to show it again by backing down from that impossibly dark gaze; even if those twin pools of shadow sent a disturbed chill down his spine. Natural grin twisted into a sneer, he held firm until the other skeleton blinked and sent his weapon away, the wicked scythe disappearing into nothingness.

“Don’t get too confident in your survival, little Genocide” The deity warned before lazily toppling over so that was lounging in midair. “I’ll do my job and end you one day.” He said with a yawn. “Today; however, I’ll let you live. We can celebrate your continued existence together.”

“I’d prefer death over your company.” Geno growled.

The god’s chuckle was deep and amused as he playfully drifted in circles around the other. “They’re the same thing, little Genocide.”

“Stop calling me that!” He snapped in annoyance. This was not his first time demanding that. “I won’t tell you again, Death.”

“You said that yesterday.” The other, taller skeleton teased. “You have yet to do anything about it though, little Ge-no-cide~”

With a huff and a sharp crack, Geno left his spot under the beam of light and reappeared further into the darkness of the save screen, far, far away from his headache. “Go away.”

“So cruel.” Death sighed, the words making Geno jump when they came from just behind him. Before he could whirl around to face the deity, arms wrapped around him and dragged him backwards into a firm rib cage. “Haven’t I been kind to you, Ge-no?” The god questioned in low purr, easily working around his struggling to place the smaller onto his lap. “The least you could do is welcome me to stay awhile and chat.”

“This isn’t chatting, you fucking creep!” Geno hissed, pushing at the arms settling around his waist. “This...this is sexual harassment! Let me go!” Surprisingly, the other listened and, instantly, Geno scrambled off his lap and a few feet away, his expression dark as he glared at the god. “Just...just fuck off!”

Death didn’t reply but disappeared all the same.

* * *

 

_ Sexual harassment _

_ Sexual harassment _

_ Sexual harassment _

Smacking his forehead onto the kitchen table with a great, big sigh, he grumbled and attempted to become one with the coffee-stained wooden surface. “Real smooth there, idiot. You got yourself called a creep  _ and  _ he thinks you’re trying to molest him now. Stars, what am I doing wrong?”

Lifting his head from the table with yet another sigh, he carefully looked around to ensure that his brother wasn’t around before opening the connection to his inventory and pulling out a magazine. Thumbing through all the brightly colored post-its sticking out from the pages,he tracked down the one he was looking for and flipped open to the page he required; his sockets trained intently on the words.

“Sometimes, love makes you a little silly. You’ll laugh a little too hard, say the wrong things, and maybe get a little tongue tied when around your crush, but don’t worry, ladies! That’s what body language is for!” he read, muttering the words under his breath. “If you can’t tell your crush how you feel, then show them! A coy lean in? A flirty hand on their arm? Anything works! Our motto here at Tween Queen Magazine is ‘The Bolder The Better’ so don’t be afraid to go in for that cute cuddle if you see your chance!” Scowling, he crumpled up the vibrant, glittering magazine and tossed it in the trash. “Cute cuddle, my ass.” he grumbled. “I knew I shouldn’t have gotten the newest issue after the last magazine lied to me about petnames.” Feeling a little defeated, he smushed his face against the table again. “This is hopeless.”

He should just kill Geno, he knew. Asgore was going to throw the biggest fit the realm had ever seen once he eventually learned that there was an overdue soul out in the world and, after all the lecturing, the Kind would order him to finish his work. Either now or later, Geno was going to die. It was unavoidable, really, so letting him live was pointless. Cruel even, seeing as of how the other, smaller skeleton was so certain he’d never go through with it.

“He’ll look surprised, I bet.” He said to himself. “I’ve gone to see him everyday for a month now and every visit I’ve tried to kill him but never ended up going through with it. When I finally reap him…”

They weren’t friends, he knew. Geno didn’t expect anything good or kind from him but the other Sans had foolishly stopped expecting his death by his hand. When he reaped him, Geno would be shocked. His socket would widen and his eye light would extinguish and maybe, just maybe, he’d look a little betrayed. Oddly enough, he could easily envision the expression on the other’s face.

He didn’t like it.

“...Asgore hasn’t found out yet.” He muttered, attempting to wave away the distressing picture in his head. “I...I’ll let Geno live just a little longer. Just for another week. Maybe two.”

His stupid crush would fade soon.

* * *

 

Three weeks later, he found himself being ignored as he sat across from Geno in the smaller’s strange, dark home. Since his disastrous attempt at cuddling, the other skeleton had taken to ignoring him completely whenever he popped up for a visit. He was use to people ignoring him though, so it was fine. The newest issue of his magazine suggested humor and Geno’s silence was a good way of testing out if the other found his jokes funny. 

Geno had yet to laugh.

A little discouraged, he tried again. “What’s blonde and dead in the closet?” he asked, unsurprised at the lack of a response but feeling downtrodden all the same. “The hide and seek champion from 1955!”

“... _ Pfft. _ ”

Sockets wide, he stared at Geno.

“Ha...haha…” Hand pressed to his grin, the smaller skeleton attempted to muffle his laughter. It didn’t work. Snickering, he simply turned his head away to hide his grin. “T-that was so...so...” He snickered, unwilling amused by the stupid, dark humor. Stars, his sense of humor was so shitty. “stupid! That was s-so stupid!”

“You’re laughing.” He whispered, stunned. “You...you’re laughing!”

“Shut up, no I’m not!” Geno snapped, chuckles cutting the sentence apart. “I’m just breathing weird!”

“You think I’m funny!”

“No I don’t!”

“Hey, hey, Geno? What’s the last thing to go through a bug’s mind when it hits a windshield?”

“...What?” The other asked, voice reluctant but natural grin still full of humor.

“His ass!”

It took a moment, but the morbid joke eventually sank in and the other, smaller skeleton snorted.  _ Loudly _ . Then, he broke down into laughter once again. “That’s so bad!” 

When he snorted again, the god stared.

Stars, that was adorable.

"Pfft, haha! Hahaha!"

Unable to help himself, he smiled.

Maybe those magazines knew what they were talking about after all.

* * *

 

Death was smiling.

'Cute.' Geno thought absently as he began cackling at another horrible joke.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wait, what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper: My crush won't last much longer!  
> 3 weeks later: *desperately trying to impress his crush*
> 
> That poor, hopeless child.
> 
> An important note: Reaper still thinks he'll actually kill Geno. He has a bit of a crush but the idiot doesn't think it's that serious and completely believes he'll do his job eventually. Just not today. Or tomorrow. Or next week...  
> ...or ever.
> 
> Also, my poor godly baby is so bad at flirting right now. The idiot hasn't actually told Geno either of his other names (Sans/Reaper) which is why he has yet to be referred to as anything but "Death" yet. He needs help, people! Help that doesn't come from dating articles in teen magazines!


	4. Wise (Wo)man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reaper seeks advice from an experienced source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Reaper fumbling his way through flirting
> 
> Btw, a comment brought up more interactions with other characters and this idea has been stuck in my head ALL DAY because of it because YES! THERE'S A SUCCESSFUL RELATIONSHIP HE CAN TAKE NOTES FROM!

No matter how much she loved Papyrus, Undyne would never be able to get over how freaking creepy the walk to his house was.

The large, blackened forest that surrounded the home of the gods of death was always dark. It didn’t matter if the dead trees had no leaves to provide shade or if the sun was shining the brightest it possibly could. Hell, being able to look up and _see_ the bright blue sky and glowing sun didn’t change the fact that light just didn’t make its way into the dark stillness of the forest.

Undyne wasn’t afraid of the dark though, so that wasn’t her issue with the place. What really got to her was the _silence._ You see, the forest was so quiet it almost seemed as though it were voiding all sound. She couldn’t hear the birds that would pass overhead, the sound of the wind, or even the heavy thuds of her footsteps. It was a silence that was so prominent it was almost loud and, unnervingly, it reminded her of battlefields after a war; barren and so, so disturbingly _quiet_.

Unwillingly, she shivered and picked up her pace.

Part of her wish she brought Alphys along but her wife was busy with research and this wasn’t exactly a social call.

News kept going around lately saying that the eldest death god was acting strangely. Personally, Undyne thought the guy was always a little strange, what with his blank gaze and weird addiction to coffee but the rumors were starting to concern Asgore and the king himself had requested she drop in for a subtle interrogation. Admittedly, subtle wasn’t her specialty but the king asked her directly and she admired the big guy too much to say no, so here she was; walking through a creepy forest to see her best friend’s creepy brother.

Sighing in relief once she finally made it through the last few trees and both sunlight and sound came rushing back, Undyne made sure to wipe away the nervous sweat from her brow before making her way to the front door of an unassuming home. Paps wasn’t home, she knew. The guy was a hard worker and probably wouldn’t be back home for at least another five hours. That being said, pretending to wait for him for an impromptu cooking lesson would probably be the best method of getting let inside the house. Sans was a bit of an antisocial bastard but Undyne couldn’t deny that he loved his brother and hoped he would suffer some awkward company for his sake until the younger returned.

Cracking her neck and knuckles as though preparing for a fight, she knocked on the door.

Instantly, it swung open and she was met with Death’s dark glare. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for my magazine for _weeks!_ I thought mail gods were supposed to be fas- oh.” He blinked “Damnit, you’re not my mail.”

“Hey, punk.” She greeted with a strained grin. He was already doing that annoyingly creepy stare and smile combo. “Is Paps home? I got a new recipe I want to show him!”

“No.”

“Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“No.”

“...”

“...”

“...Are you going to invite me in so I can wait for him?”

“No.”

Okay, relying on his brotherly affection wasn’t going to work. Time for plan B.

Taking caution to avoid touching him, the goddess of death pushed herself pass the other, shorter god and forced her way into the home with a wide, challenging grin. “Too bad, punk! You’re just going to have to put up with my company until your brother gets back! Now,” taking a seat on the couch, she looked at him with a threatening stare “aren’t you going to offer me some tea? Papyrus keeps my favorite next to the fridge!”

Twitching, Sans shut the door and wordlessly made his way to the kitchen.

Huh, she didn’t think he’d actually do it.

* * *

 

A hour later, Sans was still in the damn kitchen and Undyne hadn’t gotten her tea.

Trying to push down her temper—Al would give her The Disappointed Look™ if she broke another wall or couch—the goddess of war stood from the comfy sofa and made her way to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Sans was still there but seemed engrossed in...a notebook? Yeah, that was a notebook. Judging by the pen in his hand and the frustrated expression on his face, the god was attempting to get some kind of work done.

Suddenly, he seemed to get an idea and his expression cleared, a smile taking over his previous annoyed frown as he began madly scribbling something down. Scarily enough, the smile wasn’t one of the teasing smug grins she had seen before. No, it was...it was _bright_ and _happy_ and really freaking weird to see. That was a Papyrus level smile right there! What the hell?!

Wait.

What…

What was that sound?

 _“Hmm, hm hmmm~ hm hm hmm hm hmmm~”_ Sans hummed, eyes on his paper as he wrote and smile still so unnervingly bright. “ _But I~ can’t~ help~ falling in love with you~”_

What the hell?!

“Are you singing _love songs_?!” She blurted, eye wide and mouth agape as she watched Sans jump. “Holy shit, you are, aren’t you?!”

“Shit, you’re still here?” Sans grumbled, discreetly coveting his notebook with an arm. “I thought you would have left by now.”

“Paps isn’t home yet, is he? I’m not leaving until he is!”

Annoyed, Sans scowled. When she pulled out the chair across from him and plopped right down, his scowl deepened. “He can call you when he gets back. Don’t you have something better to do?”

“Nah, Alphys is busy.”

At her comment, Sans froze. “...You two are married.” He murmured. It didn’t sound like a question but she wasn’t sure why else he would be staring that so, confused yet proud, she nodded. “You two dated before getting married, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“...Did you flirt before dating?”

“Yeeeeah…?”

Suddenly looking a lot less annoyed with her company, the eldest god of death stared at her intently with a strange, hesitant expression on his face. “...How did you flirt?”

“Okay, why the sudden weird interest in my love life?” She asked, more than just a little weirded out. “You’ve been acting strange lately, Sans, but you’ve never been interested in Alphys and I before and it’s freaking me out.”

“What? I haven’t been acting strange!” The other god protested. “And maybe I’m just trying to be nice?”

“You weren’t going to invite me in just a hour ago.” She responded, flatly. “That’s not exactly nice.”

“Okay, okay,” Sans sighed “how about this? If you answer my questions, I’ll answer yours so you can go tell Asgore I’m fine and that he doesn’t need to worry. Sound good?”

Undyne nearly choked on her own spit. “How did you-“

“You know Papyrus’ schedule better than I do, Undyne.” Sans said with a flat expression. “Also, I’m not an idiot. You’re usually Asgore’s first choice when it comes to bothering me about my work habits.”

Well, she couldn’t really deny that.

“What do you want to know?” She asked with tense grin. She wasn’t great at losing, okay?

“How did you flirt with Alphys?” Sans asked seriously. “You two got married so whatever flirting you did must have worked.”

Thinking back to her so-called flirting, Undyne coughed; embarrassed. “I, uh, I asked her about the weather.”

Astonishingly, Sans was actually writing that down. “What would you have done if there was no weather where she lived?”

“There’s always weather?”

“But what if there wasn’t?”

“Well, I guess I would have…” man, asking about the weather had really been her main way of flirting. “...tried small talk? Or, uh, compliments. Alphys had this one dress that was AMAZING and I let her know I thought so every time she wore it!”

“Small talk.” The god muttered as he wrote the words. “Compliments.” Pausing, he stared at his notes with a thoughtful expression. “...blood is pretty cute, I guess.”

What.

The.

Hell.

Before she could ask about _that_ , Sans continued with another question. “Okay, so, hypothetically, if you tried to kill Alphys the first time you met, what would you have done to get her interested in you? Oh, but keep in mind that you made her laugh recently! And she actually talks to you now when you show up instead of just ignoring you!”

“...Sans,” she began slowly. “why do I feel like we’re not talking about Alphys?”

“Who else would we be talking about?” The other deity asked, looking so confused that she _almost_ believed it was an honest question.

Undyne knew a lot about battles though, and she could tell this was one she wouldn’t win. “Never mind.” She grumbled. “And I don’t know. That’s...really weird and specific. I guess I’d get her apology flowers?”

“...Let’s say that, hypothetically, you getting her flowers was impossible. What else would you try?”

“Well, there’s a bunch of other things Al likes that I could give her instead.” She mused, recalling the time she got her wife a limited edition figurine. “Chocolate is a classic. Alphys is a sucker for homemade chocolate, actually. It makes her feel like she’s in an anime.”

“Chocolate.” Again with the notes. “Got it. Now,” expression serious, the god leaned in close over the table. Seeing that he was the god of _death_ , Undyne leaned away. “...how long did you wait before getting physical?”

Had Undyne been able to touch him, she would have suplexed him into next year. “ _What?_ ”

“Oh, not, like, sex physical. Even I know that _usually_ doesn’t happen until after the flirting. Unfortunately.” It was a little worrying how his nose started bleeding. Sans didn’t exactly have one, after all. “Say that, hypothetically, the first time you tried to cuddle you got called a creep. Is that a sign you’re moving too fast?”

“Wipe your nose, punk.” She demanded. “Also, are you talking about cuddling _before_ dating? I guess everyone is different but it took ages just to get Al to hold my hand without fainting…and that was _after_ we were a couple, too. She’s super shy so trying to cuddle before we were a thing would have been impossible.”

“Shy, huh?” Writing the word and circling it about a dozen times, Sans finally put down his pen and looked over his work. After a moment, he nodded and gathered the notebook. “Okay, I think I’m good on the questions for now.”

Good, they were seriously weird. “Okay, my turn now. Asgore wants to—“

“Oh, would you look at that! A bunch of people are dying!” Notebook in hand, the god stood with a wide, teasing grin. “Looks like I need to go, goddess.”

“Sans, wait—“

“Bye!”

With that, he was gone.

“UGH, YOU ASSHOLE!”

* * *

 

“Here.”

For years to come Geno would deny the loud, high pitched shriek he made when Death appeared inches away from his face. Eye wide, he stumbled back a few steps and placed a hand over his racing heart. “Don’t do that!”

“You don’t jump when I pull a weapon out on you but you jump when I don’t? You’re pretty confusing, little Genocide.”

“I said stop calling me that.” He growled.

As always, his complaints about the name went ignored. “Here,” Death repeated, holding out some kind of box. “For you.”

“I don’t want it.” He grumbled. “Take it back.”

Frowning, the god nudged the box against his chest. “Take it.”

“No.”

“Take it!”

“No!”

“Genoooooo!” The god whined. “I picked it out just for you!”

“That makes me want it less!”

Scowling, Death carefully moved the box so that it was held against his side with one arm. With a flash of blue, he had his scythe in hand and was pointing the blade at Geno threateningly. “Accept the gift.”

Eye light flaring his red-blue tone, Geno growled. “No.”

For a long moment that felt like an eternity, the two stared each other down. Then, with a sigh, Death let his weapon fade and deflated with a sulk. “Please?” He begged, voice small. “I promise it’s not anything bad!”

Actually feeling a little bad about how defeated the other looked, Geno sighed and took the box with a small nod. “Fine.”

With nowhere to rest the box, Geno simply sat on the floor and placed it on the ground before him. Seconds later, Death plopped himself down right in front of him and leaned into his personal space with a wide, eager grin. “Open up, little Genocide~”

“Never say that again.” Stars, that cheery, sing-song voice paired with the annoying nickname made the words sound creepy. Leaning away from the creepy god, Geno picked at the tape holding the plain cardboard box shut and peeled back the flaps. “...Oh.” He murmured, pleasantly surprised. “This is…”

“Chocolate!” Death finished, unnervingly dark sockets trained on his face intently. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I just grabbed a bit of everything. Oh, and to wash it down…” digging a hand through the intimidating amount of chocolate, the god beamed as he pulled out a bottle of—“

“Ketchup!” He admittedly squealed, eye light briefly flashing into the shape of a star. “Holy shit, that’s...I haven't had ketchup in ages!”

Seeming a little dazed for some reason, the god remained silent and simply held out the bottle. Not even caring that it was probably rude, Geno snatched it out of his hands and eagerly unscrewed the cap. There wasn’t a trash so he settled for flicking the little paper tab to the side before pressing the unsealed bottle to his teeth and taking a long sip.

Oh.

Oh stars.

“It’s so good.” He moaned.

* * *

 

Oh.

Oh stars.

Geno was so _cute_.

Well, he was cute until he moaned, that is.

Shifting a little uncomfortably and trying to discreetly cover his lap with his hands, he cleared his suddenly dry throat. “Um, do you like it?” He asked, slightly surprised at how quickly the smaller was draining the bottle. “I, uh, the uh…” Small talk and compliments. Small talk and compliments. Small talk and compliments. “I went to the store for coffee.” He informed the other skeleton. "I, uh, I like coffee. A lot. The check-out line was kind of long though, so I did a little roaming while I waited for it saw the bottles. Sans usually like condiments but I wasn’t really sure what you’d like.”

Amazingly, Geno actually looked interested in what he was saying. He was still getting use to the fact that the smaller wasn’t ignoring him anymore and seeing him actually listening made his chest feel funny. Shit, was he getting sick?

“Why’d you pick ketchup?” Geno questioned, still sipping at the red condiment. Oh. Oh no. He had a little smear of ketchup near the corner of his grin.

_That was adorable!_

Unprepared for such beauty, his mind went blank. “Well, uh, you see…” Small talk and compliments. He tried small talk and it seemed to be going well so...compliments? He could do this! “I went with ketchup because, well, the...the red reminded me of your cute blood!”

Yes! Smooth!

Only, Geno seemed a little disturbed.

“What the actual fuck, Death?” The smaller grumbled around his bottle of ketchup. “Cute _blood_? Are you fucking with me again, asshole?”

“No! I just, I mean I, uh, I…” Swallowing nervously, he tried again. “It’s red! Your blood is red too and I, um, I...it’s yours? Your blood, I mean. Your blood is yours and it looks...nice. Because...because it’s yours.” Fiddling with his sleeve, he meekly added, “You make blood look nice.”

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like his compliments were working. “What. The. Fuck.”

“How’s the weather?!” He blurted, desperate.

“There’s no weather here, idiot!”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

“I, uh, um,” he stuttered, starting to feel a little hot under the collar. “I…”

“Death, you’re being fucking weir-“

“Call me Reaper!” The god interrupted, latching onto the name in an attempt to get himself back on track. “Death is, well, it’s a title. Kind of. It’s a name too but most people just call me Sans or Reaper so, um, I’d like you to call me Reaper. Um, please.” Shit, was it too soon to be giving away one of his preferred names? Trying to cuddle hadn’t worked out so what if Geno thought he was trying to get too personal by offering his name?! “I mean, if you don’t want to call me that it’s fine. Death is just a little…” Distancing. Unfriendly. “...professional?”

He was fucking this up big time, wasn’t he?

“You’re so fucking weird.” Geno complained, boredly picking at the label on his ketchup bottle. “Honestly, Death, you’re acting—”

“Ohlookslikesomeonedied!” He babbled, deciding that things were going downhill and he needed to escape _now_. “Gottagobye!”

With that, he vanished.

* * *

 

“—strange.” Geno finished, frowning at the now empty spot before him. “...Bye, I guess?”

Stars, the god was such a weirdo.

…

…

…

But kind of nice, too, he thought, unknowingly smiling at the box of chocolates as he fiddled with the empty bottle in his hands.

“Reaper, huh?” He murmured, reaching out for a bar of dark chocolate only to snort when he noticed it was shaped like a coffin. Cute. “Reaper.” The glitch repeated as he unwrapped the bar. “Reeeaper. Reap-er.”

He kind of liked it.

* * *

 

You’re so fucking weird, Geno said.

_Weird._

_Weird._

_Weird._

Curled up on his bed, Reaper shoved his face into a pillow and _screamed_.

What was he doing wrong?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear you'll be smooth one day, Reaper. Just keep trying your best, honey!
> 
> Also, that little 'cute' that Geno thought? Yeah, he thinks he's calling the funny shaped chocolate cute but baby doesn't know he unconsciously means Reaper picking out death themed chocolate was cute.
> 
> Anyone have dating advice for Reaper? He thought threatening his crush with a weapon was an acceptable way to get him to accept a gift. The skeledude needs help, you guys!
> 
> For any Night Vale fans out there: Every time Reaper puts his foot in his mouth and stresses over it later, I think of Cecil's "Neat" moment.


	5. Beauty is in The Socket of The Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author breaks up Reaper’s terrible flirting with a random, unconnected chapter.
> 
> Also, yay! Second update in one day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not connected to Glimpse or the other chapters in this story. That being said, all you really need to know is that Reaper and Geno are married (without kids).

Hesitantly, Geno looked at himself in the mirror.

Hidden from the public and kept safe from judging eyes in the tiny dressing room he stood in, the small, glitchy skeleton nervously smiled at his reflection and did a little experimental twirl. When flared out fabric settled back into place, he gently smoothed out what little wrinkles there were and twisted this way and that in order to get the best look at himself he could manage. After a few minutes, his small smile grew a bit, confidence in the curve of his grin as he admired the way the pretty material looked against his skin.

He felt good.

Blushing, he tried out a seductive pose.

He felt  _ sexy _ .

Noticing that the white bandages wrapped around his torso were starting to color with blood, Geno hurriedly stripped himself of the revealing clothing he wore in favor of one of Reaper’s black hoodies and a simple pair of shorts. He was hoping that the bandages would hold out a little longer but it seemed like he was going to have to stop and change the medical wrap if he wanted to try anything else on. That being said, Geno didn’t think it was likely that he’d find anything else he’d want to buy. Not in the store he was currently in, at least, because, well, because he was pretty happy with what he already found.

Glancing at where the tiny outfit hung on a hanger, he smiled. He was nervous, yes, but excited all the same.

He felt good about this.

Making sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind and double checking that he had Reaper’s wallet in his pocket alongside his cellphone, Geno took hold of the hanger and left the changing room. He was good on clothing—if you could call it that—but they had a decent selection of stockings he wanted to check out in case any caught his eye. Maybe some gloves, too.

Feeling good, he made his way over to the rack he was looking for and began browsing through the options. Was lace paired with more lace too much? Unsure, he lifted the hanger and held it next to the thigh-highs he was eyeing.

“Wow, I didn’t know skeletons could be fat.” Someone whispered from behind him. 

_ “Huh,”  _ A disappointed voice spoke, rising from his memories and forcing itself to the forefront of his mind.  _ “I’d didn’t think you’d be...well,  _ big. _ ” _

Flinching, Geno bit his tongue in place of the lips he didn’t have and tried to shove the memory back down. Ignore it, he told himself, referring both to the words echoing in his head and the snickers he could hear. Part of him wanted to just dispel his body but the bandages he was wearing were applied over it so that they wouldn’t tighten when he needed his ecto to ensure the clothes fit. If he dropped his form now, not only would the bandages loosen and fail to soak up his blood, but it would be so obvious that he was reacting to the words being spoken. He just had to ignore it. 

“That oversized hoodie really isn’t doing anything to hide that stomach.” Another person said with a cruel kind of amusement. “Why are they even in this store? No one is going to want to see  _ them  _ in anything sold here.”

_ “Can’t you just...summon the important part? You don’t really need anything else, right?” _

Nearly splitting the magic forming his tongue with how hard he was biting, Geno urged himself to stop listening and bravely continued his shopping, much less enthusiastic but unwilling to admit defeat by leaving. Deciding that he didn’t like the lacy stockings, he turned his attention to a pair that were solid black. The material would look sheer once stretched, he knew, but he didn’t think that would look bad. Smiling a bit, he reached out for them.

“Really? They want to bring attention to those thighs?”

_ “C’mon, Sans. I won’t be able to fit in between your legs with how big your thighs are.” _

Ignore them.

Ignore your memories too, Geno.

Grabbing the small pack, he began searching for a belt to wear with them. 

…

…

…

Oh, they didn’t have his size in the color he wanted.

_ “Hey, why are you so upset?” _

That was fine. He’d get another one instead.

_ “Look, it’s not my fault you’re fucking fat, okay?” _

The white would look nice.

_ “Don’t be such a fucking crybaby, Sans. I’ll still fuck you. Just...get rid of everything we don’t need. I won’t be able to stay hard if I have to watch you jiggle everytime I thrust.” _

Staring blankly at the clothing he held, Geno desperately attempted to hold onto the confidence he had felt in the changing room. The little outfit was his size, the stockings were his size, the white belt was his size... _ they were meant for him _ . They were just...just a little bigger than the other sizes.

“It’s a good thing they’re getting the black one. They’ll be harder to see if the lights are off.”

_ “You know what? Fine. Keep the damn body. I won’t have to look at you if we do it doggy style.” _

The familiar taste of iron filled his mouth when his teeth sank too deeply into his tongue. “Ow.” he whispered, gaze downcast.

Humiliated by his past and present alike, Geno clutched onto what he picked out and did his best to make his walk to the cash register look less like the retreat it felt like. On the way there, he passed two beautiful, thin women—one a monster, one human—and ducked his head to hide his ashamed, embarrassed flush when they snickered at him. He could feel their eyes on his back as he purchased the clothing and felt his face grow hotter when they audibly gasped at his deep voice when he nervously requested a discreet bag.

“Oh. My. God.  _ That’s a guy!” _

_ “You know, for a man...you’re a real pussy, Sans. Why don’t you just leave?” _

Quietly thanking the cashier, Geno took his bag and bolted out the store.

* * *

 

Slipping into the bedroom once he was sure Reaper was busy in the shower, Geno quietly dug through the closet until he found the unmarked white, plastic bag hidden under a pile of old shirts and robes. Double checking that the door was shut, he slid out of his clothes and summoned his ecto once naked; soft red flesh stretching from his throat all the way down to his wrist and ankles. A little unsure of himself, he turned his back to the mirror for now and began to slide into the soft, black babydoll lingerie. Once the top and matching panties were in place and the garter belt was on after a bit of struggling, he bent over to slip on the thigh-highs and clipped them into place one at a time. With nothing else to dress in, he bit his sore tongue and counted to three in his head.

One…

Two…

Three!   


Geno spun around.

_ Smiling gleefully, Sans blushed a pretty, cool blue as he leaned into his date. Originally, he had been a little nervous about being set up with someone he had never met before, but the information Alphys managed to find on the guy had seemed pretty promising. A cousin of 01, one of Undyne’s guards, his date was apparently handsome, funny  _ and _ interested in science. That was the whole package, right there. Their dinner date had proven those last two things correct—they had a pun-filled discussion about physics, of all things—and, well… _

_ Sneaking a glance up at his date, Sans blushed brighter.  _

_ He was  _ definitely  _ handsome. _

_ Passing by a tree where a strange, round metal device was catching the light, the skeleton discreetly shot a thumbs up at the poorly hidden camera to let Al know things were going well as he was led to his dates home. _

_ Yeah,  _ home _. _

_ He wasn’t usually one to jump into sex on the first date but he...he really liked this guy. Dinner had been fun and walking through the capitol had been surprisingly enjoyable due to the great company he had. His date got flirtier as the night progressed and it hadn’t off put him. Instead, Sans flirted back and found himself not wanting the night to end once their date began wrapping up, so when he was asked if he wanted to head back to his date’s place… _

_ Well, he said yes. _

_ Papyrus was at a sleepover at Undyne’s for the weekend and had a recording of Fluffy Bunny on his phone so he wouldn’t have to worry about his brother for tonight, or fumble through a quickie just to get home fast. No, this time, Sans had all night to enjoy himself. _

_ “Here.” His date purred, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him into a decent looking apartment complex. Together, they stepped into an elevator and he gasped when he was backed into a wall the moment the doors shut. “You look good in those clothes.” His date complimented, leaning down so that their faces were inches apart. “I bet you’d look better out of them, though.” _

_ Grin stretching wider, he pushed himself up onto his tip-toes and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck. “I guess you’re about to find out, huh?” _

_ When the doors opened, Sans found himself being scooped up and thrown over his date’s shoulder. Laughing, he let himself hang and simply enjoyed the sight of the man’s ass in the jeans he wore. He’d definitely be touching that later. Grinning when he heard the sound of a door unlocking, he patiently waited as he was carried into the apartment and through another door before shooting his about-to-be lover a coy, flirty look the moment he was set down on a bed. _

_ “Come here.” he murmured, reaching out for the collar of his date’s shirt to tug him down into a kiss. _

_ From there, things blurred. That one kiss stretched on and on and on as their hands roamed and only broke when the two needed to pull away to tug off their shirts. Sans’ bones were starting to tint with magic and he eagerly shimmied out of his pants and shoes before adjusting himself on the bed to get comfortable. _

_ “Do you mind, um, well,” this was always the embarrassing part. “hot dog or donut?” _

_ “Either is fine.” His date said with an amused grin. Winking, he added, “I’m not a picky eater.” _

_ Flushing at the implication in his dates word, the skeleton nodded and let his magic spread across his bones. Forming ecto always made him feel tingly and he chuckled a bit at the ticklish feeling as his stomach formed. Once everything was in place, he turned to grin up at his date. _

_ Only, the taller man was frowning now. _

_ “Is something wrong?” He asked worriedly.  _

_ “Huh,” his date murmured, sounding disappointed. “I didn’t think you’d be...well,  _ big.”

_ Startling, he stared at the other in bafflement. “W-what?” _

_ Slowly eyeing him up and down, his date frowned. “Look, you’re...you’re a skeleton. I was expecting a dick or a cunt, okay? Not...all that. Can’t you just...summon the important part? You don’t need anything else, right?” He asked, wrinkling his nose when his eyes landed on Sans’ chubby stomach. “You’re sexier without all that extra...flesh.” he said, but Sans could hear the word he really meant: _

_ Weight.  _

_ “You...you don’t like my body?” He questioned, unable to hide his upset tone. Biting his tongue, he looked down at himself. “I can, uh, I can get rid of my stomach…” he offered. He…he really liked this guy. Ecto could be a little startling, he knew. Maybe they’d just have to start small. “I can do a partial formation. That’s, um, that’s just the hips and down.”  _

_ His date’s frown didn’t ease up. “C’mon, Sans. I won’t be able to fit in between your legs with how big your thighs are.” _

_ “...T-they’re not that big…” He whispered. _

_ “Sans, I probably couldn’t even wrap both hands around one. I have big hands, too. Here, look.”  _

_ In order to prove his point, the taller reached out and boldly circled one of his thighs with his hands. His fingers  _ nearly  _ touched. _

_ Nearly. _

_ Embarrassed, he jerked his leg from the other’s hold. “S-stop!” _

_ “Hey, why are you so upset?” His date questioned when he saw the expression on his face. “Isn’t it better that I’m honest about my feelings?” _

_ “Your honesty is making me feel like shit, buddy!” The smaller snapped, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his nudity and dragging his hoodie over his body. “Y-you’re being a real asshole.” _

_ “Look, it’s not my fault you’re fucking fat, okay?” _

_ He flinched, the word echoing in his head. “I...I’m not fat, jackass!” _

_ “Please.” The other snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re not fooling anyone. If you were any rounder you’d be mistaken as pregnant.” _

_ “Okay, seriously. S-stop.” Stars, he hated the way his voice cracked on the last word. He hate the way he could feel himself tearing up more. “You...you weren’t acting like this earlier. If you don’t want to have sex, fine. Just...j-just don’t be an ass about it.” _

_ “Don’t be such a fucking crybaby, Sans.” His date scoffed. “I’ll still fuck you. Just...get rid of everything we don’t need. I won’t be able to stay hard if I have to watch you jiggle everytime I thrust.” _

_ “I s-said stop!” He shouted. “S-stop poking fun at my weight! T-this...this is h-how I look! I’m not s-some...some cheap s-sex toy you can c-customize!” _

_ Looking angry, the taller man scowled and sighed heavily, as though Sans were being the difficult one. “You know what? Fine. Keep the damn body. I won’t have to look at you if we do it doggy style.” _

_ “Oh, f-fuck you!” Quickly brushing away the first few tears that fell, the skeleton began looking for the rest of his clothing. “I t-thought you were c-cool but I r-realize now t-that I was wrong.” _

_ His date flipped him off. “You know, for a man...you’re a real pussy, Sans. Why don’t you just leave?” _

_ Humiliated, Sans messily threw on his clothing and did just that. _

Blinking away the memory, Geno smiled at his reflection shakily.

It fell instantly.

“Fat, huh?” He murmured, gaze dropping to his stomach and thighs. Attempting a little twirl like the one he did earlier, he flinched when the movement made his soft ecto shake a bit. No, not shake.  _ Jiggle.  _ “...I-it doesn’t look bad.” Geno whispered, not quite believing the words. “I...I look good.”

When he tried the same sexy pose from earlier, his fragile confidence shattered.

He was stupid to think something like this would ever fit someone like him.

_ Click _

Eye light darting to the door, Geno panicked when he saw the knob turning and hurriedly looked for something to hide himself with. Spotting Reaper’s cloak balled up on the floor, he all but dove for the dark clothing and was quick to slide it on and overlap the ends shut. Seconds later, the door was pushed open and his husband stepped in; dressed in nothing more than a towel.

“There you are, Gen.” The god said with a grin. Upon noticing what his lover wore; however, the grin tilted into a smirk. “Oh, that’s a nice surprise.” he murmured, eyeing his husband appreciatively. “I was going to complain about you shooting down my shower sex idea but I think I like this better. Only…”

“What?” Geno mumbled, head tilted away.

Gently, fingers caught his chin and turned his skull to face the god. Smirk still present but softened by concern, Reaper caught a teardrop with his thumb. “Only,” he repeated quietly “I know what you look like when you’ve been crying, honey, and I’d like to know what’s wrong before doing anything fun.”

Eye light downcasted, he sniffled. “Nothings wrong, Reaper.”

“Liar.” His husband scolded. “Something’s obviously wrong, Gen.” His eye caught the plastic bag on the bed and the clothing on the floor and, with an understanding look, Reaper returned his gaze to his face. “Did something happen to that little lacy outfit you bought?”

Socket widening, Geno stiffened. “W-what? You...you saw it?”

“I saw you trying to hide the bag and peeked when you went to make dinner.” Reaper admitted, not ashamed in the least. “Did it rip or something?”

“...No.” He whispered, wishing that were actually the case. “It just...doesn’t suit me. I think I’m going to return it.”

Always annoyingly attentive, Reaper frowned at whatever he found on Geno’s face. “...Geno, you don’t buy clothes unless you like how they look on you.”

“I changed my mind about this one.” The smaller claimed. It wasn’t really a lie, either. “It...it’s not…”

Meant for him.

Pretty on him.

_ Sexy  _ on him.

“...I look ugly.” He revealed in small, quiet voice. Against his will, tears began flooding his socket again. “It w-was stupid o-of me to try wearing something l-like this.”

“Gen…” Reaper began worriedly “Honey, you’re just being hard on yourself. How could anything possibly look ugly on you? You’re gorgeous!”

“I’m  _ fat _ .” He snapped, wiping at his face angrily. “It doesn’t hide my stomach and t-the stupid stockings a-are just going to highlight how h-huge my thighs are. T-those stupid women a-are right. You’re g-going to look at me and want to run!”

“What women?” The taller skeleton asked darkly. “Did people say something to you when you were shopping, baby?”

“...Not  _ to  _ me.” Geno mumbled. “They w-were talking behind m-my back. That d-doesn’t mean what they were saying i-isn’t true though.” 

When he tried to look away again, Reaper gently stopped him. “Honey, what did they say?”

“...The usual.” He muttered. Geno had the worst of luck and an even worse insecurity problem. Unfortunately, it seemed like every time he mustered up the confidence to go out with his body formed, somebody was around to ruin it. “...I hate this feeling.” 

Dark sockets soft, the god gently wiped his tears and pressed a kiss to his head. “You can’t help the way your brain works, baby. Whatever you overheard was obviously hurtful. Hurtful things impact everyone.”

“I liked how I looked.” Geno admitted, tucking his skull under Reaper’s neck despite his near-nakedness. “I felt  _ good  _ for once.  _ Excited.  _ I...I really wanted to hold onto that feeling. I  _ tried  _ to hold onto it but those comments reminded me of—“ he cut himself off.

Reaper’s loving smile twitched. “...I swear I’m going to cut that asshole in half one day.” The god growled darkly, well aware of Geno’s precious disaster of a first date. “He should have never said any of that bullshit to you.”

“He wasn’t wrong.”

“He was!” The taller snapped before forcefully calming himself when Geno flinched. “Shit, I’m sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have yelled. It’s just,” he grit his teeth. “...you’re  _ beautiful _ , Geno. Your body type doesn’t change that and I  _ hate  _ that some asshole managed to make you think otherwise.”

Gene snorted despite the lack of humor. “It wasn’t just him…” The guy had been his first experience with a partner who didn’t like this body, but he hadn’t been the last. Back when he went by Sans and his magic was still blue, Geno fell into a long line of bad date after bad date. “...You’re probably the nicest guy I’ve dated. Well, aside from Grillby.”

“Too bad I’m not as  _ hot.”  _ Reaper said in an attempt to make him laugh. He smiled when it worked. “I wish you’d let me track all those assholes down, Gen. They deserve a special kind of hell for everything terrible thing they’ve said about you.”

“Don’t be mean.” He lightly scolded, sniffling as his tears finally stopped. “You’re better than them, so don’t stoop to their level. Or murder. Asgore will call you in for another scolding.”

“Look at my beautiful, loving husband trying to save me from a headache.” The god cooed, nuzzling the top of his skull lovingly. “I love you, Gen.”

“I love you too, Reaps.” Geno said softly. When he went to wipe his cheek, his hand brushed against Reaper’s bare ribs and the taller skeleton shivered. Biting his tongue, the smaller glanced away unsurely. “...Do you...do you want to see my outfit? O-on me, I mean.”

“Only if you feel comfortable showing me, Gen.” Reaper responded gently.

Lightly pushing his husband away, Geno made sure his was dry before nervously gripping the overlapping folds of the robe. Averting his eye, he let the large, loose material fall open and slide off his form.

Reaper choked.

“...Does it look weird?” He hesitantly asked. “I thought it, well, I…” Feeling humiliated, he covered himself the best he could with his arms. “It came in my size.” Geno muttered, defensively. “It definitely doesn’t look weird.” Reaper reassured, his voice strained. “Shit, babe. You look  _ good.” _

Flushing, he shook his head. “I don’t.”

Stepping into his space, Reaper gently coaxed him into turning around to face the mirror and, when he attempted to look away, carefully yet firmly moved his skull back into place. “Gen, look at yourself.”

Not really having a choice but to listen, the smaller glanced at his reflection.

A rich black, the babydoll hung from his shoulders by two simple thin straps. It was tight around his chest and completely solid, keeping his ample breast hidden even as the built-in bra pushed his ample chest up to further showcase an eyeful of cleavage. From there on out, the fabric flowed out as lovely and fine lace that ended just about mid-thigh. Being such a transparent material, the lace offered a look at his pretty red magic and the simple, solid black panties he wore under the tempting article of clothing.

Lastly, he had on a contrasting white garter belt that went well with both the little outfit and his skin. Connected to it were two black thigh high stockings that were solid enough to darken the ecto of his legs but transparent enough to still show them.

It wasn’t the most revealing thing that had been in the store but it had made him feel sexy all the same. Now, he just felt like a joke, his hands coming up to conceal the soft curve of his stomach insecurely as he fought the urge to look away.

“I thought it looked nice earlier.” He whispered, recalling the way that nervousness has blossomed into excited confidence. Reaper loved buying him sexy clothing but this was the first time that  _ Geno  _ had wanted to get something sensual. “I really, really thought it was nice on me.”

“Geno, it’s beautiful on you.” Reaper stated, sliding on the robe Geno dropped to the floor before circling his arms around the smaller from behind. “Stars, I love when you wear black. It’s such a sexy color on you, baby.”

“I don’t feel sexy anymore.” Letting Reaper remove his hands from his stomach, Geno leaned back into his husband and watched as the taller skeleton ran a hand down the lacy fabric he wore. “I just feel ugly.”

“I wish you wouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” The god sighed, tone sad but understanding. Outside of battle, confidence was something Geno had always struggled with. “Want me to make you feel pretty, Gen?” Reaper murmured, fiddling with the hem of the lingerie. “Or do you wanna just steal some of my clothes and watch a movie?”

Eyeing his reflection, Geno turned around and tucked his face back into Reaper’s neck to hide. “...Can I borrow another hoodie?”

“Sure, Love.” His husband allowed, holding him tighter. “Do you want the black one? Or the black one? Oh, what about the black one? I have a black one, too.”

“Dork.” He chuckled quietly. “Just give me one.”

Reaper seemed reluctant to let him go so the god simply dragged him on over to the closet to find a suitable hoodie. The taller skeleton didn’t actually own much casual clothing so it took some time to dig out a baggy pullover that wasn’t dirty. When he held out with a victorious grin, Geno smiled slightly and took it from him before turning around in his lover’s arms and sliding the babydoll off. Shrugging on the hoodie, he reached under and began searching for the clip on the garter belt but paused when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Hesitantly, he twisted around in his husbands arms to look himself over. The hoodie was baggy on Reaper and practically drowning him in cloth so you couldn’t really see his stomach  _ that  _ well. It was long on him, too, falling further down his thighs than the lingerie but not covering them completely, allowing for a small gap between where the hoodie ended and the stockings began. Unsurely, he shuffled around again—Reaper’s arms still around him—and took note of how certain types of movement gave teasing glimpses of his panties.

“Love you in my clothes.” Reaper murmured, watching as Geno checked over the outfit in the mirror. 

There was a heated look in the taller’s eyes that Geno knew Reaper wouldn’t act on unless asked. “I like wearing your clothes.” He admitted, enjoying the warmth of Reaper’s hoodie around him and Reaper himself holding him. “...I think I still like the stockings. And the panties.”

“Yeah?” The god purred, slowly sliding a hand up a stocking covered thigh to tease at the bit of revealed flesh. “They look nice on you. Well, the stockings at least.” Making sure Geno knew what he was doing, he tugged the hem of his sweater up to catch a glimpse of the black panties. “I haven’t gotten a good look at these yet.”

“...Do you want a closer one?” He asked quietly, spreading his legs a bit when a knee nudged itself between them. 

Pressing a kiss to his neck, Reaper hummed in thought. “Do  _ you  _ want me to get a closer look?”

“Yeah.” Geno decided. Then, hesitantly, he added, “...but I want to keep your hoodie on.”

Spinning him around just to tug Geno up into a hold with the smaller’s arms around his neck and legs around his waist; Reaper chuckled and began trailing kisses across whatever he could reach as he carried his husband to bed. “That’s fine with me, baby.”

“ _ And  _ I still want to watch a movie later.” He added, gasping at the sharp, stinging sensation of a bite. “W-with cuddles.”

“Whatever you want, Gen.” The god purred, hands searching out every sensitive spot he knew. “I’m gonna make you feel  _ good  _ first, baby.”

Later, tired and sore in the best of the ways as he cuddled up to his husband, Geno watched as Reaper pulled up Netflix on his phone and smiled.

He didn’t feel up to trying on the sexy top again…

...but he couldn’t deny that Reaper  _ definitely  _ made him feel good.

* * *

 

**Bonus!**

Allowing his body to dragged into the next world his work called him to, Reaper blinked in surprise upon finding himself in an underground capitol. Shit, Paps was the one that dealt with peaceful deaths so if he was the one in the underground then that meant…

“Run!” Someone cried, darting pass the god of death who remained unseen. “The human is coming!”

Fuck, a genocide.

A little uncomfortable, he began following the tugging he felt to whoever his victim was meant to be. 

Geno’s world was centered around them, but his husband’s underground wasn’t the only one that experienced genocides. That being said, it never failed to make him guilty to have to reap the souls of victims who experienced the same horror his loved one did. A little uncomfortable, he summoned his scythe and a turned a corner, sending the poor soul on the other side of a build—

Reaper froze.

…

…

…

_ The shitty date. _

Suddenly, he didn’t feel all that bad about what was about to happen.

_ Karma, bitch! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a poor mood today so I made Geno suffer. Sorry, Gen! I promise you’re my favorite!
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes! This was typed up and posted on my phone.


	6. (Mis)steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot more research, Reaper was ready to try again at winning Geno's heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After our scheduled commercial break, he continue with pre-relationship Afterdeath!

When the dating magazines failed him yet again, Reaper decided it was time to expand his resources…

...by buying _more_ magazines.

Ignoring the strange glances being sent his way, the god noisily sipped at the remains of his _triple mocha frappuccino_ while eyeing the rack of magazines before him. Was it okay to get the ones directed at men? A lot of them seemed to be written with the assumption that he was trying to charm a woman and he didn’t want to risk offending Geno if the suggestions were too gender specific. Flipping through one he picked at random, he frowned in consideration. What if Geno _did_ want to be swept off his feet with jewelry and shoes, though? Unsure, he tossed the magazine in alongside all the others he already picked out and moved onto the next in line. He was a little tired at looking through them all; however, so he simply swept the rest of the magazines off of the rack and into the cart so he could move on. He wanted to get some reading in before Paps came home.

Huh, Paps.

Pausing by the little set up of books, Reaper frowned and chewed on his straw in thought. Papyrus was a pretty big fan of manuals, he knew. Paps referred to them for nearly everything. Reaper had been avoiding asking his brother for the dating manual he knew the younger god of death had though, but he wouldn’t have to ask if he bought one for himself, right? Looking over what literature was offered with a critical gaze, the god grinned upon finding something about dating tucked behind a trashy romance novel. Pleased, he tossed it in the cart…

...and circled back to grab the novel, too.

It could come in handy!

* * *

 

Hours later, Reaper finally leaned back against his headboard and groaned in relief when his neck and spine popped gloriously. Stars, he had been bent over for far too long. Absently rolling his shoulders to rid himself of some tension, he reached down for his notebook and began reviewing his game plan for winning over Geno.

“Okay, so…”

* * *

 

**Step One:**

**“Spruce Up Your Wardrobe: Catch your crush's eye with some hot new clothes!”**

Stepping through a portal into what he now knew was called the save screen, Reaper allowed himself a brief, nervous smile before replacing it with a confident grin as he began strutting towards the beam of light Geno usually sat under; his clothing flaring out around him dramatically.

“Little Gen-o-cide~” He called out, stressing the syllables in a playful manner.

Sighing, the smaller skeleton looked up from the little pile of plucked grass he was making. Despite his grumpy, annoyed expression, there was a bit of warmth in his everlasting grin. “Death.”

Stopping just before his feet would touch the small patch of green, Reaper sulked. “Nooo, call me Reaper!” he whined, making sure he was catching the light as he smoothed the wrinkles from his clothing. Discreetly, he checked to see if Geno had noticed it yet. “Reap-er.”

Apparently unaware of the change, Geno shrugged. “If you won’t use my name, then I won’t use yours, _Death_.”

“Genocide is your name though!” Reaper argued, shifting pointedly under the beam of light. Come on, come one. Notice, he silently urged. “The ‘little’ just makes it cuter!”

Still, Geno didn’t seem to catch that something was different. “I’m not little, asshole. Genocides also aren’t cute, dumbass.”

Maybe Geno was just playing dumb? Letting his power lift him into the air, Reaper took a seat on literally nothing and crossed crossed a leg over his knee sensually, long, dark fabric draping over his legs and swaying in a non-existent wind. “I don’t know…” He drawled. Compliments, Reaper. Compliments. “...the one I’m looking at now is absolutely adorable.”

Yes! That was _so slick_!

...Right?

Nervously, he peered at Geno’s expression.

…

…

…

“You’re such an idiot.” Geno growled, _blushing_.

Attempting to maintain a cool expression despite being faced with such pure, unmatched beauty, Reaper chuckled. Embarrassingly enough, it came out as more of a giggle. “A _fashionable_ idiot?” He asked, trying to nudge the smaller skeleton into noticing his new clothes.

Raising a brow and eyeing him up and down, Geno snorted. “If you call wearing the same thing everyday fashionable, then sure.”

What?

No!

“This is a new outfit!”

“...Are you sure?” The smaller asked, squinting at him as though it weren’t completely obvious Reaper’s clothing was entirely different this time around. “Doesn’t look new to me.”

“There’s no rips at the bottom!” Gesturing to the hem of his cloak where the typically torn fabric was intact, he added, “This is an entirely different shade of black than my other robes,” before motioning to the ropes he wore. “and I just got these today from a couple of nooses I found at work!”

“The ropes you wear are _nooses_?” Geno asked, disturbed.

Reaper nodded with a pout. “If they’re strong enough to hold a body, then they’re strong enough to keep my clothes shut.”

Not at all put to ease by that logic, Geno scooted away. “You’re fucking weird, Death.”

* * *

 

**Step Two:**

**“Try finding some common ground with your crush!"**

Hearing the soft tap-clicks of a skeleton’s footsteps, Geno smiled slightly before schooling his expression into something more neutral as he looked up from his lap to greet his headache. “Hey, Dea—fuck!” he shouted, scrambling to his feet and taking an unsure step forward. “Reaper! Are you okay?!”

Smiling as though his clothing wasn’t torn and dripping with blood, Reaper waved cheerfully. “Hey, Little Genocide!”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, you fucking asshole!” He snapped, letting the name go for now as he worriedly looked around for something, _anything_ , he could use to stop the blood-flow. Shit, why did the save screen have to be so empty? “Sit down, idiot!” Geno scolded when he noticed Reaper was just standing around like an idiot. “You’re losing too much to be standing!”

“Oh,” nonchalant, the god looked down at himself. “don’t worry, Geno. None of this is mine.”

…

…

…

“What?” He asked weakly, hoodie half off in a paused attempt at using it to staunch whatever wound he assumed the god had.

Grinning, Reaper repeated himself. “The blood isn’t mine!”

“What the fuck?” The smaller whispered. “Did...did you get into a fight?” The chest of the robe was torn open. Maybe someone attacked Reaper but missed and the blood was from the god’s retaliation. “Oh, or is...is it from...work?”

“Nope!” Drifting closer with a carefree smile and pausing when they were standing side by side, the god began digging through his pocket in search of something. Seconds later, he pulled out a phone and was holding it out in front of them with the selfie camera on. “Say ‘cheese’, blood buddy!”

“What the _fuck_?!”

The camera flashed.

* * *

 

**Step Three:**

**“Take inspiration from The Classics!”**

It took him much longer than expected to find his old boombox and even longer to dig through his music collection for the perfect song but Reaper was sure all the effort would be worth it. Double checking that everything was set to go and that the right song would play, he hefted the big, clunky machine over a shoulder and sneakily popped on over to the save screen. Geno was facing away, he noticed. _Perfect_.

Letting himself hover closer, he quickly pressed play and held the music player over his head just as the first notes of the song began to play.

Instantly, Geno jumped. “Reaper?!” he shouted over the guitar echoing through the save screen as he spun around to stare at him with a socket wide in surprise. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Serenading you!” Reaper shouted back.

“What?!”

Raising his voice, he tried again. “Serenading you!”

“Urinating poo?! That’s disgusting!”

“No!” That wasn’t even close. “I said I’m serenading you!”

“Serration?”

“Serenading!”

“Turn down that music, idiot!” Geno demanded. “I can’t hear you!”

Lowering the boombox, Reaper attempted to do just that only to find that the little dial was stuck. Shit! Putting a little force into it, he tried turning it…

...and accidentally _raised_ the volume.

“Reaper!” The smaller shouted, hands clamped down over the side of his skull to cover the ears he didn’t have. “I said _down!_ ”

“Shit, shit, shit!” He whispered, turning the dial the other way—

—aaaaand it broke.

“Shit!”

Setting the heavy machine onto the floor and kneeling in front of it in order to poke at it more comfortably, Reaper lowered his head to search for where the batteries where and completely missed the expression that settled onto Geno’s face as the music continued blaring.

_“Let me love you to…_

_Let me love you to death.”_

“What the fuck?” Geno whispered, blushing furiously.

His face was back to normal by the time Reaper shut off the music.

* * *

 

**Step Four:**

**“Get creative! Give your crush a homemade gift!”**

This was a terrible idea.

A terrible, stupid idea.

“Well?” Geno prompted, brow raised as he watched Reaper shuffle around like an idiot. “You said you wanted to show me something, so where is it?”

It was so _ugly!_

Geno was going to laugh!

Not his cute laugh, either!

“Reaper?”

It would be one of those mean, mocking kinds.

“Reaper, are you listening?”

Oh, who was he kidding? It would still be cute.

“REAPER!”

“Would you look at the time?! It’s a Death-O-Clock! Gotta go kill people!”

“Reaper, wait! Don’t—”

* * *

 

“—go.” Geno sighed.

Why did Reaper keep doing that?

…

…

…

“...Is it me?” He murmured worriedly, bringing his knees to his chest and picking at his shorts with a frown. “That’s the fourth time he’s left in a hurry like that just this week. Am I…”

Boring.

Cynical.

Grumpy.

Rude.

Dull.

_Mean_.

“...He’s going to stop showing up, isn’t he?” Geno asked, whispering the question to the void and suddenly feeling incredibly alone without Reaper there to respond. Glancing at where the god had just been sitting, he sighed again and slowly scooted closer to where the floor was still warm. Maybe he’d take a nap… “Huh?” He mumbled, frowning at the black floor. “Is that...a package?”

Hesitantly reaching out, he poked the ground.

It gave under his prodding and Geno decided that, yeah, that was a lumpy, black package poorly blending in with the shadowy ground. Picking it up, he saw that it was wrapped in what looked like dark tissue paper and that it was held close by rope instead of tape. Curious, he fiddled with the knots until the ropes unraveled and tore through the tissue paper only to blink in surprise.

“This is…”

Holding the garment up, he choked on a laugh when it unraveled.

“... _so ugly!”_

In his hands was what _had_ to be a homemade sweater. Red, it was lumpy and lopsided and just about a hundred times his size. Stars, you could probably fit three of him in it! Maybe that was why there was three sleeves? Chuckling, he turned the red monstrosity around…

...and gasped at what he found.

“Oh…” he whispered, laying the sweater across his lap as he lightly ran a hand across what he assumed was meant to be the front. “That’s…”

Nice.

Kind.

Endearing.

Thoughtful.

“Sweet.” Geno murmured, smiling as he traced a large incision cut across the sweater. He put up with it when it came to his hoodie—he didn’t really have a choice, after all—but fabric always felt a little uncomfortable when pressed up against his wound.

Oh.

The sweater was _red_.

He couldn’t ruin a red sweater.

“Did Death himself really make me an ugly, thoughtful sweater?”

Again, no one answered.

Oddly enough, the silence didn’t feel so lonely this time.

Smiling a little wider, Geno carefully tugged off his normal white clothing in favor of the sweater. It was so, so, _so_ big and the neckline was so wide that the sweater kept slipping down his shoulders, but the cut in the fabric settled _perfectly_ over his own and he grinned.

“I like it.”

* * *

 

“He probably _hates_ it!” Reaper groaned.

Stars, he was such an idiot.

* * *

 

**Step Five:**

**“Be attentive! Keep an eye on what your crush likes!”**

Day Three of Watching Geno  

As the dating manual suggested, I’ve been keeping my eye on Geno, dubbed Subject Q-T for these notes. So far, he hasn’t seemed to notice me so I can only assume my invisibility works just as well on him as it does on other mortals. Good.

Just like the first two days, he isn’t doing much. Well, aside from being absolutely adorable, that is. Stars, he’s so, so cute. He’s taking his third nap of the day (Note: He’s taken a total of twenty-nine naps so far) and his sleeping face is so sweet. Q-T _drools_ in his sleep! I never knew it was possible for someone to look his cute and innocent.

Oh, he’s making noises. This is new.

I’m going to attempt to get closer in order to record what he’s saying in these notes.

Hmmm, he’s not saying anything though. Q-T is just making these little sounds.

Huh, his face is getting red.

Can he get sick in the save screen? (Note: Ask Subject Q-T if he can get sick in the save screen.)

Wait, he said something! I’m going to pull out my phone so I can play this back later for research.

Reaper’s Research Album

173 Photos

1 Video

Playing Video (Running time: 1:09):

_Blurry at first and quality poor due to the lack of good lighting, Geno was just barely seen on the screen of the phone; his face slightly illuminated by a faint, glowing red blush._

_“...er…” He murmured, voice too soft to be picked up correctly. “Mmm…”_

_“I wonder what he’s dreaming about.” Reaper whispered off screen._

_Suddenly, Geno’s face burned brighter, the smaller skeleton releasing a small noise as he squirmed for a bit before settling. “...a...er…” Geno mumbled, still too quiet to be heard completely._ _  
_

_When his mouth fell open, the phone shook with Reaper’s quiet laughter. “He’s drooling again. How cu—”_

_“A-ah~” Geno moaned._

_The camera jolted._

_“H-holy sh—”_

_“Ah, a-ah…!”_

_The screen went black as the video ended._

Day Three of Watching Geno (Continued)

Subject Q-T, now renamed Subject SX-Y, began…

Well.

He.

~~Fuck, he was having a dirty dream. Geno has dirty dreams! Holy _fuck!_ ~~

~~His moans were so~~

~~Stars, I’ve never gotten so har~~

~~I want him to have dirty dreams about m~~

Subject SX-Y was left alone to sleep in peace  ~~because I had a boner~~.

I think that, after today, I should stop with the research

My heart can’t take it.

~~Neither can my dic~~

With that, today’s log ends.   

Reaper out.

* * *

 

**Step Six:**

**“Share Your Interest! Let your crush know you want to include them in your hobbies.”**

This one was easy! Reaper could bring Geno Starbucks! Reaper was interested in coffee, after all!

Yeah, that would work!

It _had_ to work.

…

…

…

This was hopeless, wasn’t it?

Sighing, Reaper teleported to his favorites Starbucks anyways. It was worth a try, right?

Not feeling very good about this attempt, he quietly greeted the barista and put in an order for one of his usual drinks. While that was being made, he looked over the menu before deciding on a simple black coffee for Geno with a request for a small cup of milk on the side. He didn’t even know if Geno like coffee. If he did, Reaper had no way of knowing if he’d like something sweet or not, so he settled for shoving some packets of sugar into his pocket alongside a stirring stick in case Geno would like to mix in anything. When he was about to reach for his drink; however, the barista tripped and he had to jump back to avoid touching her, sending his drink splattering across the floor.

Great.

Just great.

This attempt was off to a _great_ start.

Merely nodding in response as the poor woman rushed to apologize and make him a new one, Reaper sighed and took hold of Geno’s cup. His drink would take a some time to make, he knew, so, feeling bored, he went digging for one of the pens he kept on him to make his flirting notes and clicked it open to absently scrawl across the white cup he held. Something had been stuck in his head lately. Maybe writing it down would get it out….

“Here, sir.” The barista said nervously a few minutes later, sliding his newly made coffee across the counter and smiling apologetically when he jumped. “Sorry again. Have a nice day!”

Shooting back a simple ‘you too’ and tucking his pen away in favor of his drink, he quickly made his way out of the Starbucks and all but ran into the first dark alleyway he could find. He really wasn’t any more enthusiastic about this attempt but he couldn’t deny that he was excited to see Geno yet again.

Smiling, he vanished…

...and nearly gave Geno a hard attack when he appeared inches away from him.

“Sorry.” Reaper said with a nervous chuckle. “Didn’t mean to startle you, Little Genocide.”

“Again with the name?” Geno groaned, throwing him a grumpy scowl. A part of Reaper wilted when he noticed that his ugly, handmade sweater was still nowhere in sight. He hadn’t seen it since leaving it behind and he was really starting to think the smaller simply blasted it to dust. Stars, he knew making that was a terrible idea. “You know I don’t like that stupid nickname, _Death_.”

“Tween Queen Magazine recommended cute nicknames though…” He mumbled under his breath, shoulders slumping a bit in disappointment. Was it really not catching on after all this time? Ignoring Geno’s confused expression at the muttered words, he tried for a smile and held out the black coffee. “I, um. I got you coffee.”

“...Why?” Geno murmured as he reached for the cup. At its warmth, he gave a pleased hum and held it closer to his body, not yet drinking from the cup but seeming to at least enjoy the way it felt in his hands. “Um, thanks, I guess. Why coffee though?”

“I like coffee.” Reaper responded dully, sinking to the ground with his own drink in hand. Did Geno not remember that? He...he told him that before, right? “Starbucks is my favorite. This is, uh, this is Starbucks. Coffee. Starbucks coffee.”

“I haven’t had coffee in forever…” The smaller skeleton said, though the words seemed spoken more to himself than to Reaper. Curiously, Geno brought the cup to his teeth and tried out a small sip. “Oh, bitter.”

Shit, he forgot to offer the sugar.

...Shit! He forgot the cup of milk!

“It’s as black as my SOUL!” He blurted, immediately wishing he could die.

Geno snorted. “More like as black as your clothes, idiot.” The other, smaller corrected with a hidden grin and teasing tone. “How did you know I like black coffee?”

“You do?!” Oh, wait. Play it cool! “I mean, uh,” Clearing his throat, he smiled charmingly (just like he practiced in the mirror). “Of course you do. You’re…” Compliments. Compliments. Compliments! “Well, um. Uh.” Shit. “Black coffee is bitter!” He informed, panicking inside because Geno obviously knew that. “Opposites attract right? Right. Uh, coffee is bitter and you’re...you’re sweet!” Feeling this entire conversation crashing and burning, he chuckled nervously and got ready to teleport away. “...You’re sweet, Geno, so of course you’d be drawn to bitter coffee. Bitterness is your opposite.”

Stars, did that even make sense?!

“Wow, looks like someone is conveniently dying again! Gotta go, Gen—”

A hand slid into his own.

Reaper froze.

“Wait!” Geno cried, looking up at him with a frown. He was blushing, Reaper noted distantly, dazed by the small, warm fingers curled between his own. “I, uh, I…” Losing his nerve, the smaller skeleton glanced away. “...Never mind.” his hand slipped out of Reaper’s loose hold. “See you next time, Reaper.”

“Bye…” He mumbled, still stunned as he teleported away.

…

…

…

“GENO HELD MY HAND!” He screamed, diving for the pillow on his bed to muffle his excited squealing. “He hasn’t done that since I tried to kill him!”

* * *

 

Staring down at his hand quietly, Geno sighed.

You’re sweet, Geno.

You’re sweet, Geno.

You’re sweet, Geno.

“I’m not.” He scoffed, turning his gaze to his coffee cup. There was writing messily scribbled across the white cup but Reaper left too quickly before he could ask about it. “I’m not sweet.” Geno denied even though the god was long gone, eye light scanning the words as he silently read them. “If anything, I’m just as bitter as the coffee...”

…

…

…

“...and you’re as sweet as this poem.” He whispered.

* * *

 

**Step Seven:**

**“Be thoughtful: Give them something with meaning!”**

“I’m back again, little Genoci—oh.”

Geno was sleeping.

Geno was sleeping…

...in a very familiar red sweater.

Smiling, Reaper quietly drifted forward and took special care to remain silent as he crouched and carefully placed a book next to Geno’s head. Just when he was about to stand and leave, the smaller skeleton shifted in his sleep and mumbled something.

Curious, he leaned in a bit more.

“...Reaper…” Geno mumbled.

…

…

…

Oh.

Flushing blue, the god smiled gleefully.

Maybe things were working out for him after all.

"Sleep tight...Gen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be another separate, non-connected piece. I got hit with a major plot bunny...
> 
> ...and I'd just like to say that I'm sorry. In advance:)
> 
> Geno is so cute. He doesn't know he likes-likes Reaper yet. Poor, innocent thing totally just thinks he made a friend who is very nice and sweet.
> 
> Huh, poor Reaper. Geno thinks he made a FRIEND who is very nice and sweet.
> 
> Boys gotta step up his game!


	7. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are a lot of plot holes but the author still had fun writing this happy chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not connected to the events of "Glimpse" and is instead its own, separate work.

The end of the multiverse began with a gasp.

Oh, you could definitely argue that it began long before that but it was the gasp that solidified it. 

Small, yet sharp, that little gasp was such a quiet thing. Such a tiny sound, really, especially when compared to the shouting that had filled the room. Not everyone even acknowledged that the sound was made but Reaper had always been so very attentive to his darling one and had known that something was terribly, terribly wrong the moment he heard that intake of air.

It was a sound surprise…

...and of  _ pain. _

“R-Reaper…” Geno shakily called, voice a mere whisper yet an echoing scream in his ears.  _ “Rea...per…” _

Feeling as though he were moving through molasses, Reaper turned around.

…

…

…

“Geno.” he whispered, sockets wide. Around them, the others took notice of what happened and cried out in horror. “...Geno…”

…

…

…

**_“G  E  N  O!”_ **

Slamming into the god standing behind his darling,  _ his precious one _ , Reaper snarled as he clawed at him viciously, begging his power to slow in order to tear and tear and  _ tear  _ at the fool; to make him  **s u f f e r** before his death. When his pleas went unanswered and the god mercifully died seconds after encountering his touch, he screamed in rage and threw the limp corpse into the wall; a sickening  _ crunch  _ echoing through the room.

Uncaring, he spun on his heel and ran to catch his love as Geno crumpled on the floor, the magic of the spear impaling him shattering with its creator’s death. 

“Geno, darling, beloved.” He rasped, cradling his world in his arms and scrambling to press his sleeve over the gaping hole in the smaller’s sternum. “No, no, baby.  _ Gen. _ ”

“R-Re...Reap...er…” Geno whimpered, eye light worryingly fuzzy. He coughed and red magic spilled from his grin, so similar to his body’s grim habit but so, so much worse in this scenario. “R-Reaper…”

“Help…” Reaper whispered, tears filling his socket as he held Geno close. “Help!  _ SOMEBODY HELP!” _

When no one moved, too stunned to do so, the distressed god shrieked in fury and disappeared with his lover only to startle Life seconds later as he appeared before her in her garden; blackening the grass.

“Sans, wha-“

“Heal him!” He interrupted, void gaze panicked and crazed as he revealed his better laying limp in his arms. “Heal him!  **_N o w!_ ** _ ” _

Jumping at the darkness creeping into his words, Toriel rushed to do so. When she coaxed Reaper into settling Geno onto the dead grass before him and the god removed his sleeve, she gasped; horror in her eyes. “Sans…”

Gritting his teeth at the uncertainty he could hear creeping into the voice of his best friend, Reaper turned his head away to instead focus on his beautiful little lover, fear in his eyes as he gently peeled Geno’s wet, crimson shirt away from his bones. When the smaller whimpered, he hushed him with a gentleness full of barely concealed fear. The wound was so, so much worse with no clothing in the way and both deities felt sick upon realizing they could see through the hole to the shattered and missing vertebrae of Geno’s spine.

“You have to hurry!” He hissed, clutching at one of those lovely skeletal hands and attempting to soothe his shaking, crying beloved. “Please,  _ hurry! _ ”

Geno wasn’t withering to dust but his bones were graying the same way a human corpse would begin to discolor and pale. Reaper...Reaper didn’t know which was worst. The tint to the smaller’s bones was concerning, yes, but was it a good sign Geno wasn’t getting dusty or would his darling simply close his eyes and never wake without turning into little specks of himself? Injecting yourself with DT wasn’t common throughout the worlds and he wasn’t sure how it would affect the usual process of a monster’s...of a monster’s….

Biting his tongue to cut down on the whimper that wanted to escape, he simply held Geno’s hand tighter and watched as Life coaxed her magic into the smaller skeleton’s trembling form.

“It’s going to be okay, my love.” He comforted, gently stroking the individual bones forming his darling’s hand. “It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine.”

“R-Reap…” Geno whined, choking on his blood and weakly squeezing Reaper’s hand. “Re...Reaps…” Scared and in great pain, the smaller skeleton stared up at him, his eye light flickering weakly. “L...l-love...y-you…”

Laughing hysterically, he shakily reached down to cup his beautiful lover’s cheek. 

Geno felt cold.

Red magic monsters always ran hot.

“I love you too, my beloved Genocide.” He responded with a bright, wobbling smile. “After this, we’re going to go on a vacation, okay?”

Crying, Geno weakly nodded. “Love y-you…”  the smaller repeated with a weak sob. “Love y-you, Reap...Re...aper. M-my...my R...Reap...er…”

Eyelight vanishing, Geno went still…

…

…

…

And

 

Turned 

 

To

 

D  u s  t.

…

…

…

No.

…

…

…

No.

…

…

…

**_“N O!”_ **

Desperately, he lunged forward, his chest hitting the ground hard as he hurriedly circled the small pile of clothing and dust with his arms; protecting it from the wind. Toriel was saying something, he knew, but he couldn’t hear her over the sound of his own screams as he attempted to keep his lover all together. He had to keep Geno safe. He had to keep his beloved safe and together and—

There was a large gust of wind and Reaper screeched, throwing himself on top of the dusty clothing when a few of the precious specks escaped his hold.

“Geno, Geno, Geno.” He chanted hysterically. “I got you, baby. You’re safe. I have you. I have you.”

“S-Sans…” Toriel whispered in horror. “I...I-I’m sorry. My friend, I tried to-“

**“You didn’t try hard enough!”** Reaper snarled. “Gen…” he whined seconds later, anger fading back into despair near instantly. “My beautiful, precious Genocide…” Quickly, the anger returned.  **“A s g o r e.”**

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Life startle at the sound of her estranged husband’s name. Ignoring her, he slowly lifted himself up off of his darling and carefully, lovingly, swept Geno onto his clothing before gently folding everything up to ensure none of the dust would spill out. White was smeared across his hands and cloak but he merely smiled and rubbed his beloved further into the dark material; tears spilling down his face. 

It was tradition to spread the dust of monsters on the things they loved.

Geno loved him.

Loved.

Loved.

Lov _ ed _ .

Sobbing, he carefully placed Geno in his inventory for now, knowing it would keep his beautiful Genocide safe  _ and  _ close. He couldn’t help himself though, and kept his darling’s scarf out so that he could wrap the strip of dusty red fabric around his neck instead. Geno was even  _ closer  _ now. In his inventory, on his hands, on his clothing, and, now, keeping him warm as though hugging him around his neck. It made him smile…

...but the smile was crazed.

“We’re going to go talk to Asgore, honey.” He murmured, tucking his chin behind the scarf and slowly walking away. With every step he took, the grass beneath him withered. “The King needs to  **a p o l  o g i z e** to you. This is his fault, after all.”

“S-Sans.” Toriel bravely spoke up, stepping before him and forcing him to pause in order to not run into her. “Please, my friend, you’re falling to your grief. I dread asking what part my husband played in this, so instead I ask that you allow yourself some time to grieve before confronting him. Please, Sans, don’t let your sadness push you into doing something terrible.”

“...He got my Geno killed.” He whispered, staring at her with wide, blank eyes. “He didn’t dirty his hands but  _ he’s  _ the one who called us here today. It was  _ his  _ guard that murdered my beloved, Toriel.  **I t ‘s  h i s  f a u l t.”**

“Sans please,” The goddess begged “You’re not thinking clearly! Asgore will not take kindly to aggression! He  _ will  _ punish you!”

Reaper stilled.

Then, he began laughing. 

**“A   d e a d   m a n  can’t punish shit, G o d d e s s.”**

With that, he was gone.

* * *

 

_ When Reaper awoke, it wasn’t due to sunlight creeping into the room or the sound of his alarm blaring nearby, or even because of his brother crashing through the door with an announcement of breakfast. Instead, he was lovingly coaxed away from the gentle embrace of sleep by a familiar weight draped over him and the sensation of playful fingertips skimming across his skull. Feigning sleep, he inwardly preened at the soft caresses and nearly found himself purring in a pleased fashion at the way those curious fingertips grew bolder the longer he went without responding. Slowly, the touches transformed from loving traces of his closed sockets and grin to teasing trails down his neck. He wasn’t particularly sensitive there, nor was he ticklish, but the light brush of bone felt pleasant and the god found that he couldn’t quite stop the pleasant shiver that shook him. _

_ In response, the weight pressing into him shifted as a familiar smile brushed against his own. “I know you’re awake, Reap-er.” Geno whispered. “You don’t breath in your sleep, you weird bastard.” _

_ “Breathing is overrated.” He murmured, blindly closing the distance between them for a firmer kiss. “Mm, good morning, glitchy husband.” _

_ Heh, he could feel Geno’s smile widening. Cute. “Morning, creepy husband.” _

_ “...Is it morning, by the way?” Reaper questioned, too comfortable to bother opening his eyes to check the time. “I don’t hear Paps downstairs.” _

_ “He’s asleep.” Strange, Papyrus was always an early riser. Did he have an especially late ni— “It’s two in the morning.” _

_ “...Geno.” He couldn’t help but whine. Opening a single, bleary socket, he groaned when he saw the darkness filling their room and the numbers on the clock proving his husband’s words correct. “How can someone so beautiful be so cruel? You know I get to sleep in on Sundays, Gen.” _

_ “Sorry.” Geno said with a nervous chuckle. “I couldn’t sleep.” _

_ Well, Reaper didn’t actually need sleep anyways. “Insomnia acting up again?” _

_ Thankfully, Geno shook his head. “No. I was…” hesitating, the smaller skeleton tucked his skull under the god’s chin and turned his head just enough to stare at the wall they shared with the guest room; his cheek smushed against Reaper’s sternum. “I was just thinking.” _

_ “About…?” He prompted, stroking the smooth bone of Geno’s skull comfortingly. “You wouldn’t wake me if it wasn’t about something important, Gen. Actually, you usually wouldn’t wake me even if it  _ was  _ about something important, you stubborn, prideful brat.” _

_ “It’s called being independent, asshole.” _

_ “Not waking me up when I accidentally rolled on top of you and began crushing your rib cage because ‘you could handle it’ isn’t being independent, darling. It’s, and I say this with love, really stupid.” That earned him an annoyed huff and a sharp jab to the ribs but Geno didn’t actually argue. Victory. “C’mon, tell me what’s on your mind.” _

_ “I think I’m ready.” Geno whispered. _

_ Unable to see the smaller’s face, Reaper settled for shooting the ceiling a confused look instead. “Ready for…?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Gen?” _

_ Lifting his head to meet his gaze shyly, Geno offered a nervous grin. “For that thing we talked about last week.” _

_ Thing? What thi- _

_ Oh. _

_ “Yeah?” He breathed, grin spitting his face excitedly. “Really?! You...you want to-? _

_ “Have a baby.” Geno finished with a smile of his own. “I thought about it and I...I think I’m ready for one. I’m nervous.” The glitch admitted. “Stars, I’m so, so nervous but I...I want one.” _

_ “Oh, we’re definitely not stopping at one.” With a sharp motion, Reaper flipped their positions so that he was the one looming over his husband. Careful of Geno’s fragile ribs and sensitive cut, he pressed his weight down onto the other, smaller skeleton with a smile too bright to be a leer. “One’s a good start, but I’m thinking four is a good number. No, thirty. Yeah, thirty kids will do.” _

_ “You’re going to be the death of me.” Geno groaned, bemoaning what the future held in store for him. His little husband knew him well and Reaper was sure he could see the promise in his void-like eyes. “I suppose that’s what I get for marrying literal  _ Death  _ though, huh?” _

_ “Mmm, less talking, more baby making.” Reaper teased. _

_ “Wow, what a smooth talker. That sentence totally got me in the mood for se—ah!” _

_ Smirking against his lover’s neck—where, unlike him, Geno was  _ very  _ sensitive—the taller skeleton chuckled as he lathed the pretty new bite mark his husband was sporting with attention from his tongue. “Don’t worry, honey.” He purred. “I know  _ just  _ how to get you in the mood.” _

* * *

 

_ When the morning came, the two hopefuls were met with a guest instead of the little, glowing SOUL they had been wishing for. _

_ “Can’t you come back later?” He grumbled to Undyne, Geno wrapped up in his arms and Papyrus at his side. Both the smallest and tallest skeleton were terribly flustered. “Geno and I were in the middle of something.” _

_ “BROTHER,” Papyrus groaned with a bright, orange blush. “PLEASE DON’T REMIND ME.” _

_ Poor guy had been the one to walk in on them. _

_ For a long moment, Undyne didn’t speak. Her usual wide, slightly threatening grin was gone. “Sans…” She eventually began only to cut herself off immediately. With a sigh, she straightened and met his gaze bravely. “Death The Elder, your household has been summoned by King Asgore.” _

_ Instantly, his expression grew cold.  _

_ “What quarrel does Asgore have with me that is so great he’d  _ dare  _ bring my family into it?” _

_ “Reaper?” Geno whispered, confused. _

_ “Asgore isn’t summoning just me, Gen.” He explained quietly, voice gentle yet gaze hard as he eyed the goddess in his home; no longer sure if she stood as friend or foe. “War specified he sent her to bring my  _ household _. That’s, Papyrus, love.” Tightening his hold around his husband protectively, he added, “That’s  _ you _ , too.” _

_ “Why would he want Paps and I there?” The smaller skeleton asked worriedly.  _

_ When three pair of eyes turned to her for answers, Undyne looked away. “...I don’t know.” She admitted. “I...Before being sent for you guys, I was told that Alphys and I were being summoned to this meeting as well. Whatever is going on, it involves us, too.” _

_ “I don’t like this.” Reaper growled. “A household summon isn’t for shits and giggles. Unless this is something serious, this could be taken as a major insult.” At Geno’s confused expression, he went on to explain that, “By stating my name first and  _ then  _ summoning the others in my home, Asgore’s made it clear that his main issue is with  _ me.  _ He’s tying you all to my name, Gen. If it’s over something silly, he could be dragging the name of my family through the dirt for nothing. Summons are...usually bad news. No one likes having their names attached to them.” _

_ “Sans is right.” Undyne said. “Alphys is my wife and we share a home, but we were summoned separately with our own, individual titles. At the very least, Papyrus should have been addressed by his title and, as Sans’ husband, you should have been addressed with a title of your own, Geno. This is…” Looking uncharacteristically unsure, the goddess frowned. “...not Asgore’s usual style. Whatever happened has him mad. Mad at  _ Sans.”

_ “MAYBE THIS IS ALL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING?” Papyrus piped up with a hopeful smile. Hidden behind the optimism in his voice was concern. “I’M SURE EVERYTHING WILL BE MUCH CLEARER ONCE WE SEE THE KING IN PERSON!” _

_ Somehow, Reaper really doubted that.     _

_ Stars, he had a bad feeling about this. _

* * *

 

“I should have trusted my instincts.” He rasped the moment he appeared back in the throne room. Everyone present jumped at his sudden appearance but he ignored them all, uncaring of the horror on his friends’ faces when they saw the scarf he wore or of the armored guards reaching for their weapons. He cared not for his brother’s small distressed whisper of his name and he cared even less than that for the corpse still crumpled near the wall. No, his dark, wet eyes were on Asgore and he was all he cared for at the moment. “I should have taken my family and run the moment I felt uneasiness settle in my stomach.”

“Sans…” Asgore murmured regretfully. “My friend, it had to be done.”

“Friend?  _ Friend?!”  _ He echoed, laughing hysterically before stopping abruptly. “You’re a  **f o o l** if you really think us friends,  **K i n g** . Before this? Oh, certainly. Now though? Now?!  **Y o u   a r e   n o t h i n g   t o   m e.** You’re not my King,” He stepped forward. “my friend,” Another step “, or even  **m y  e n e m y.** ” When a guard stepped before him, he stopped. A nasty smile settled on his face. “Dead men are  **n o t h i n g** but  **d u s t** , after all.”

In a blink of an eye, Death stood before Asgore’s throne, a hair’s breadth away from the wide eyed, pale king. “Sans-”

**“Y o u  k i l l e d  h i m.”** He hissed, the shadows within his sockets writhing as though the void within his eyes lived. “You killed him but you didn’t even have the balls to do it yourself.” 

Behind them, someone shouted in alarm. Seconds later, arrows pierced his back.

Death didn’t so much as flinch. 

“I let myself get distracted.” As if it couldn’t be contained, the darkness in his eyes began to spill down his face in place of his tears. “When the arguing began, I allowed my focus to shift onto you. That’s my fault. You; however,” He growled, the words scraping against the sharp teeth forming his grin and coming out raspy and raw.  **“You signaled for that god to take the shot. You and you alone called for my  b e l o v e d ‘s end  a n d   n o w   h e ‘s  g o n e.”**

“You told me he was safe.” Asgore murmured, sounding sad yet firm on his decision. “You told me no harm would come from his presence, Death. I put my faith in you only to learn that your lover was a  _ glitch _ ; an abnormality of his world. You know the danger of glitches, Death. You  _ know  _ the ruin such creatures could bring to the realm. To have brought him to us was a terrible misdeed that I could not ignore. I regret the pain my decision causes you but I refuse to regret my actions when it will keep my people safe.”

**“...S a f e…?”** Screams, pleas for mercy, the sirens of ambulances, the sound of tears...somehow, all those terrible things echoed in the sound of Death’s laughter.  **“Oh, Asgore, you fool.”** The same dark, inky shadows dripping from his eyes began pouring from his wide, unsettling grin.  **“No one is safe now.”**

At first, it seemed as though nothing happened.

…

…

…

Then, the screaming began.

It began in the throne room, with the guards still pitifully attacking him from a distance, so focused on attempting to protect their king that they failed to notice the way Death’s shadow stretched to greet their own until it was too late and their bodies dropped; lifeless. 

Terrified, Alphys screamed first but the sound was mirrored by everyone within the realm as gods and goddesses alike began falling to their deaths, caught by the darkness that crept from every speck of shade to consume their souls. Horrified by the realization of what was happening, Asgore summoned his great trident but Death, already so close, merely smacked the weapon away and, with a flare of magic, had the great king pinned to his throne by sharp, twisted bones that speared him throughout his body.

**“You will sit.”** Death commanded.  **“You will sit and you will listen to the cries of the people you’ve damned. You will hear them scream and beg and you will hear the silence they leave when none of them remain. You will s u f f e r, Asgore and then,”** Leaning oh so dangerously close, Death purred,  **“y o u    w i l l  d i e.”**

“B-BROTHER…” Papyrus called out in horror. “SANS, PLEASE, T-THIS...THIS IS…”

“Leave, Paps.” He called out without turning around. “Geno...Geno loved you. You weren’t his Papyrus but you became a brother to him all the same. Take your friends and go to the save screen. Go there and  _ stay  _ there until I tell you it’s safe. Geno wouldn’t forgive me if I let any of you get hurt.”

“SANS…”

“And,” he continued, voice dropping to a whisper. “Since I know  _ you  _ won’t forgive me for what I’m about to do, I want to tell you that I love you. You’re the best brother I could have ever asked for and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m not going to be sorry.”

“BROTHER, PLEASE-”

“Go.”

“SANS—”

**“G O!”** He snarled, twisting around in a manner that should have been impossible without snapping his bones.  **“Leave before my anger turns to you!”**

Expression sad, Papyrus took his friends and left.

...

...

...

And

The

World

Turned

To

**A s h.**

When silence filled the realm and Asgore sat on his throne as a king without a people to rule, Death turned his terrible power onto him. With merely a single touch from a single fingertip the king slumped, lifeless, but it wasn’t enough.

**I t  w a s n ‘t  e n o u g h.**

The world was too big, too empty without his darling’s laughter to fill the silence. Reaper hated it. He hated the realm that was meant to keep his love safe. He hated the sky they gazed upon at night, the grass Geno loved to nap on, and the birds his everything use to compare him to. He hated it all.

He hated it.

He hated it.

**H e  h a t e d  i t.**

Screeching inhumanly, he slammed his feet through the thick stone of the throne room floor until he felt the coolness of soil. Viciously, he poured his hatred into the ground and sent it throughout the realm: to the grass, the trees, the flowers...he sent his terrible power into **e v e r y t h i n g** that blossomed from the earth and refused to stop there.  _ Couldn’t  _ stop there, really.

He was too mad.

Too hurt.

Too lost in the otherness that was  **D e a t h.**

Decay spread to all that touched the ground. Wood rotted, stone turned to sand, and buildings all across the realm began to wither away as they fell. When the land was dead and void of life, Death pushed further. Suns could die, he knew, and so would could stars as well. Black tears still falling and broken smile so terrifyingly wide, he coaxed fire into lighting the sky and cackled as hell rained down upon the world, though his laughter rang closer to sobs. When flames began to near; however, he disappeared.

He wouldn’t dare risk singeing Geno’s scarf.

Besides…

There

Were

Other

Worlds

To

Honor 

His

Lovely

**G e n o c i d e**

With.

* * *

 

It took a day for the multiverse to end.

It took millenniums for it to begin again. 

The Original world could not be destroyed by others, he knew. It lived on, free from his grief, and through it the multiverse slowly blossomed once again. Not all at once, but in bits and pieces as fragments lost to his anger slowly pieced themselves back together with the inspiration gained from The Original. New faces that did not know they were old appeared in worlds dragged from the grave. Swaps, fells, errors...all that lived and breathed within the multiverse returned to the multiverse as it reformed; a mirror image of what once was without the horror of the knowledge of what it once fell to.

Even the world of Death slowly reformed, though Death himself was not replaced. No, he still lived, after all. The multiverse could not fill a role already filled. Curiously enough; however, he took notice when a young Papyrus was born into the world. 

Broken and cold, it took him quite awhile to realize the meaning for his tears.

Ah, so his anger still reached his brother, in the end.

Following that realization, Death returned to his old-new world and slotted himself back into the life he no longer felt he fit into but the multiverse demanded he live. He smiled rarely, if ever, and even then they were half-hearted at best and simply mustered up to appease his new brother who thought him odd but loved him as nearly every Papyrus loved their Sans.

Quickly, he gained a reputation among the gods worse than his last. No longer was he lazy and smug and annoying with his unsettling grins and dark humor. Instead, they called him heartless. Emotionless, the gods would have claimed if not for the rage that filled his empty gaze whenever he looked upon Asgore. He was cold and dutiful and cared for nothing but his brother and the faded, dusty scarf he wore.

He was a monster, many whispered.

Unnatural. 

Horrifying.

A curse upon them all.

Silently, Death agreed.

He just didn’t care.

* * *

 

The multiverse reformed, yes, but, for Death, it didn’t truly begin again until he  _ felt it _ .

A tugging in his chest.

A cry of a voice begging to be found.

…

…

…

Slowly, he smiled, the expression warm and bright.

**“G e n o.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, ending isn't as happy as I planned. Probably because Reaper is more batshit than Fatal Error Geno and their reunion would honestly be horrible.
> 
> Let me know if anyone would like a continuation of this!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry? This idea just kind of bombarded me and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down.


	8. Coming to Conclusions (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geno realizes he may just like Reaper in a rather...interesting...way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not safe for work, kiddies!
> 
> Happy birthday, space_junk! This chapter is now dedicated to you!

Hesitantly, Geno glanced around the save screen to ensure he was alone. Reaper was busy with work and wouldn’t be coming around today, he knew, but the knowledge of what he was about to do had him paranoid enough to feel the need to triple check that no one else resided in his home at the moment. Finding no black clad gods hiding in the darkness of the save screen, he sighed in relief. He was truly, undeniably alone.

Good.

He could test out his theory now.

Flushing in embarrassment, the smaller skeleton nervously glanced around once more before carefully sliding his scarf off from around his neck. Stalling, he folded the fabric up neatly before placing it on the floor and turning to his focus to his hoodie next. Hoodie taken care of he then moved onto his shirt, slippers, socks, and, lastly, his shorts. With everything folded on top of his scarf as though trying to hide the vibrant, innocent strip of red from what was about to happen, Geno took a deep breath and slowly leaned backwards until he was lying on the cold, dark floor of the save screen; his knees bent and legs slightly spread.

A little mortified of what he was doing, he shut his socket tightly and hesitantly slid his hand down his damaged rib cage to the magic summoned between his thighs and, with a deep, nervous breath, sought out the little nub of nerves he knew would get him started.

“A-ah…” he moaned quietly, quickly finding his clit and teasing himself with a light touch to the sensitive little bit of magic. Circling it with a single finger that offered only a lightest bit of friction, Geno waited until he was nearly biting through his tongue with frustration before pinching his clit between two fingers and rubbed at it firmly. Instantly, his hips jerked up into his own touch and he moaned again; louder. “O-oh, stars!”

More. He needed more friction on that glorious little nerve and greedily offered it to himself. Instead of rolling his clit between his fingers, he flattened three against himself and began grinding up into his hand. It felt embarrassing to be doing this—he was practically humping himself—but it felt  _ good _ and with a needy whine that echoed around him, he turned himself around onto his knees and leaned forward on an elbow as he drove himself harder against his hand; clit deliciously stimulated and fingers starting to dampen as they brushed against his soft, concealing lips that were beginning to glisten with desire. Stars, just a little touching and he already felt so desperate for  _ more _ .

Unable to help himself, he gave into his desires quickly.

Pressing his forward against the floor and spreading his legs wider, he pushed open his lips and teased his slit with a single finger. His clit was throbbing in a plea for more attention but he did his best to ignore that need for now as he prodded at his pussy with his phalange. He could take one easily, he knew. It wasn’t something he did all that often but this wasn’t Geno’s first time masturbating and he knew well enough what he liked and what he could take. One finger right off the bat would be easy.

Impatient, he pushed in three.

“A-ah!” He cried out, head tipped back and grin falling open with a loud, drawn out moan. It should have hurt more than it did but, oddly, the burn of being stretched so hurriedly felt good. “Ah, a-ah, ah!”

Stars, he could hear how wet he was. He could feel it, too, but the slick sounds of his fingers pleasuring himself was obscenely loud in the silence of the void. The sounds nearly echoed and Geno found himself trying to focus on something else— _ anything  _ else—in an attempt to ignore them. He had a shitty imagination though, so he decided focusing on making himself better would have to do as a distraction.

Body trembling with pleasure and phalanges driving into his own hot, wet heat, he tucked his other arm between his legs and pressed into his clit insistently, the texture of bone so, so,  _ so good  _ against the flesh. He tried to curl his thrusting fingers just as he twisted the little nub of magic but, while the sensations had him crying out, he found that he couldn’t quite find his g-spot. Whimpering desperately, he curled his fingers again and tried to find it once more. Then again, and again, and again…

“C-come on!” He whined needily. “F-find it,  _ find it!”  _

Fuck, he needed it. His fingers felt good inside him and on his clit but he needed to find that perfect little bundle inside him. He always had trouble with it though, and it seemed like it would be no easier this time around. Desperate, he attempted to push his fingers inside deeper but his phalanges were annoyingly short and their reach was limited.

Stars, why couldn’t he have pianist-esque fingers like Reaper?

Oh, fuck.

_ Reaper. _

Whimpering, he pushed his hips against his plunging phalanges and fucked himself just a little harder. Reaper’s hands were bigger than his; his fingers longer, yet thinner. His touch was cooler, too, he knew, recalling the two brief moments their hands had met. Geno’s own magic ran hot ever since it shifted from blue to red but he could remember the feeling of his once-cool fingers pressing into his burning magic. Now; however, it wasn’t his own hands he thought of as he pulled up the memory of that icier touch. Instead, it was...it was…

_ “Reaper!”  _ He mewled, pushing back against his hand harder as he drove his fingers into himself faster. Still searching for his g-spot, he all but screamed when he finally brushed against it and attempted to aim for it again all while abusing his clit with firmly pinching fingers. “Oh, o-oh, please!  _ P-please, please!  _ M-more!”

And, mercifully, Reaper gave him more. 

Skeletal fingers were ruthless as they plunged deep into his heat, alternating between curling against the bundle of nerves that made him shriek and spreading to stretch his tight, fluttering walls. When Geno cried with his pleasure, begging for even more, a fourth finger eased it way inside and fingertips dug into his clit in a way that sent a jolt down his spine. It was just an especially hard pinch, he knew, but it was easy to picture the sharp pleasure as a bite instead.

Oh, stars. A bite.  _ Teeth.  _

Reaper’s head was between his legs.

“A-again!” He begged, pushed up against the god’s mouth with a pitiful moan. Stars, that felt so good. Reaper felt so good… “P-please, again,  _ again!” _

That same sharp nip on his clit, fingers forcing him open and slick with his pleasure…

“Y-yes!  _ Yes!”  _ Geno cried, writhing as his stomach began winding up tightly. So close. So, so close… “A-ah! Ah! I...I’m gonna...”

The fingers fucking him pulled out all at once…

“G-Geno?!”

...only  _ slam  _ back in.

Socket clenched shut tightly, Geno threw his head back and came, the pleasure combined with the imagining of Reaper’s voice more than enough to send him over the edge and spiraling into completion.

…

…

…

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no.

Panting and shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Geno quickly slid his fingers from dripping pussy and rolled onto his back. Mortified, he ignored the cum staining his hand in order to hide his face as he fought the urge to scream for an entirely different reason than the one just had.

He thought the dream he had a while ago was a fluke.

He _hoped_ it was a fluke.

There was no way it could have meant something, right? It was just a dirty dream starring the first person his mind threw in to replace what would have been a faceless figure. It was just a one time, dirty dream that meant  _ nothing _ . 

He was supposed to masturbate to nothing and  _ prove  _ that dream meant nothing.

He wasn’t supposed to...to…

Screaming, he viciously tried to force the heat he felt on his face away.

He wasn’t supposed to think of Reaper, damnit! 

Unfortunately, Geno was well aware of what this meant.

He didn’t…. Geno just didn’t think of people when it came to indulging certain desires, okay? If he felt the need to relieve himself, he just...did it. No faces and no real imagination was put into the lewd act and he got through it all just fine. If he  _ did  _ think of someone; however, that usually meant that he...he....

…

…

…

“Oh stars.” he whispered, completely mortified. “I have a crush on Reaper.”

* * *

 

Never in his life had he teleported so quickly.

Sockets wide, Reaper stared at the wall of his bedroom with a stunned expression painted across his face in cyan.

He just…

He saw…

_ “G-Geno?!” _

_ Chest pressed to the floor and legs spread as he kneeled, an absolutely sinful noise escaped Geno as he withdrew wet, color-tinted fingers from his sex before suddenly driving them back into himself; hard. Back arching and head tilted, an intense expression of utter euphoria settled on Geno’s face as the smaller skeleton shouted his pleasure to the void as he reached completion. _

_ Frozen, Reaper just barely managed to disappear before the smaller rolled onto his back. _

“I saw Geno cum.” He whispered, stuck somewhere between guilty arousal and horrified embarrassment. “I know what he looks like when he has an orgasm.”

…

…

…

“Oh stars.” The god groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I’m a dirty peeping tom.”

He saw Geno have an orgasm. He walked in on Geno in an obviously private moment and instead of backing out the moment he realized what was going on, he stood there like a dirty, perverted  _ idiot  _ and  _ watched his crush have an orgasm. _ That was...that was bad. Shit, that was so, so bad. He should apologize, right?

How the hell did he apologize for that?!

Reaper could barely string up a coherent sentence around the smaller skeleton on a good day! Stars, he was still recovering from his embarrassing attempt at flirting from yesterday (“You’re, uh, your blood is red. It’s…it looks nice. I like red.”). How was he supposed to look Geno in the eye after seeing  _ that  _ and apologizing for seeing it?! Shit, shit, shit! His magazines didn’t say anything about having to deal with  _ this! _

Panicking, Reaper decided that he’d just pretend it didn’t happen…

...and that he needed to take a shower.

Cold, preferably.

“I’m never ditching work again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Geno.
> 
> Geno, my boy.
> 
> Let's review:  
> -Realizes he's in LOVE with Reaper while dancing with him (Chapter 21 of Glimpse)  
> -Tells Reaper he's in love with him because of cat ears (Chapter 11 of Glimpse)  
> -Realizes he has a crush on Reaper...because he got down and dirty with himself.  
> Ah, Geno. You strange bean.
> 
> So I originally had more clumsy Reaper planned but it didn't want to be written. I went from dorky Reaper to angst to more angst to something fluffy to more dorky Reaper and kept going on in half written circles until ending up with this. Now, we're going to get mortified Geno trying desperately to ignore his crush while said crush tries desperately to get Geno to like him, unaware that Geno already likes him!
> 
> Oh, there's going to be so much dorkiness going on now.
> 
> Also, to clarify, Reaper came (*snickers like a child* came) into the save screen literal seconds before Geno, well, came so he missed his name being said:)


	9. A Bit of Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reaper finds a way to flirt without making a mess of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Alphys in this chapter.

UIf the dating manual was to be believed, then communication was vital in a relationship. Reaper was still trying to _get_ into a relationship but this fact seemed important for his wooing, too. Communication = falling in love! Got it.

There was just _one_ little, itty bitty issue…

He and Geno weren’t speaking.

The thing is, they weren’t angry at each other. Well, Reaper wasn’t angry at Geno, at least, and he was _pretty_ sure the smaller skeleton wasn’t angry at him either. Reaper was still visiting, after all, and he was never kicked out or outright ignored like he had been at the start of their friendship. He showed up, sat down, and…

...well, and nothing.

No, really. _And nothing._

See, whenever Reaper stopped by for a visit, neither of them did anything. Neither of them _said_ anything and he could not for the life of him figure out what was going on. Okay, no. That’s a lie. Reaper knew his own reasons for not being able to muster up any words and _all_ of them were centered around that little private moment he stumbled across a few days ago. He was pretending that didn’t happen though (and he was trying really, really hard to stop dreaming about it) so he was going to stop thinking about why he felt so tongue tied around the smaller skeleton. All that mattered was that he had some _very_ valid reasons for his mind going blank around Geno and his sudden inability to look at the glitch without turning blue.

Geno probably had a good reason for his own silence but Reaper had to admit that he couldn’t really think of any. Like he said, he was pretty sure that Geno wasn’t mad at him, even if the smaller skeleton kept greeting him with angry scowls and flushes. His face screamed angry, yes, but Geno was usually a lot more vocal about his anger and hadn’t really been lashing out so much as he had been staring intently, as though trying to set him on fire with his gaze. Well, when he thought Reaper wasn’t looking, at least.

Reaper knew his lack of eye lights made it difficult for people to track his line of sight and Geno didn’t seem to be an exception to this. The smaller skeleton would stare intently until he made it obvious that he was watching Geno watch him by tilting his head in the other’s direction. Whenever he did that; however, the glitch would hurriedly turn his head in another direction in order to pretend he hadn’t been staring at the god. It was kind of weird but Reaper had to admit that he liked the attention. He could pretend Geno was staring lovingly in his direction~

Stars, he wished Geno was actually staring lovingly in his direction.

As much as he liked the staring, Reaper really, really, _really_ didn’t like this silence between them. To be fair, they both tried to break it multiple times but nothing seemed to really stick. It was like there was a tension in the air that kept interfering with their usual conversation and Reaper just...didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t fix whatever was up with Geno though, so it looked like he was going to have to focus on himself instead. If he could get pass how flustered he felt, then maybe he’d be able to get their usual conversations going again.

Somehow, he felt like his magazines weren’t going to help him with this issue so, instead, he went to an expert.

Alphys.

The moment he heard her excuse herself from the marathon going on downstairs to use the restroom, he pounced. “Tell me how to flirt with someone when you can’t even look them in the eye.” he demanded, cornering her the second she was up the stairs.

A few shades paler, the goddess stared at him with wide, confused eyes. Huh, shouldn’t she be breathing? “W-w-what?”

Annoyed, he repeated himself. When the goddess remained silent, he scowled a bit and leaned in closer to make sure she hadn’t passed out standing up or anything. “Well?” he pushed with a frown, thumbs ready over the notes app he had open on his phone. “Are you going to answer me, or not?”

“C-can I,” swallowing nervously, Alphys gestured to the bathroom. “um, can I...u-use the bathroom f-first?”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Carefully locking the door behind her and calmly making her way to the sink, Alphys looked her reflection in the eye…

...and began panicking.

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh.” she whispered, nervously turning on the sink in an attempt to drown out her already quiet voice. “Death wants dating advice from me. Death wants dating advice from _me. Death_ wants _dating advice_ and he’s totally going to kill me if I don’t give him any.”

Wait.

“Death wants dating advice?!”

Slapping a hand over her mouth when her words rang a little louder than she intended for them to get, Alphys nervously glanced at the door to make sure it was still locked before sinking down onto the cold tile floor in hopes that the coolness would calm her down. If it didn’t, she might actually explode.

Sans, the oldest god of death, wanted dating advice.

She didn’t know if she should squeal or not. On one hand, that was absolutely _adorable!_ Oh, Alphys loved a good romance! It was one of her favorite genres of anime, actually, and the thought of one of her kind-of friends being in love filled her with the kind of bright, bubbly happiness that made her want to jump around and squee. That being said, the kind-of friend in question was _Sans_ and she had no clue what to do with that information. He…he wasn’t actually in love, was he?!

Only, Alphys wasn’t just plain old Alphys. She was _Knowledge_ and with a sudden certainty that she would never quite be able to describe, she knew in that instant that, yes, he was.

Stars, Sans was _in love_ with someone.

And he was asking _her_ for advice!

“I could be his senpai in love.” she whispered excitedly before nervousness filled her again. “Oh no. What if I give him bad advice?! I should...I should just stay in this bathroom. Yeah, he can’t ask me anything if I stay in here.”

“Actually, I can.”

Shrieking, Alphys jumped to her feet and clumsily spun around to face Death himself. “S-Sans!”

“You’re taking too long.” The god informed her with an irritated tone. “I didn’t hear anything but the sink so I figured you were done. Now,” looking at her with dark, intent eyes, he smiled. She was pretty sure the expression knocked off a few years of her life. “How do you flirt with someone when you can’t bring yourself to look them in the eye?”

“U-um, well, y-you…” Oh stars, she wished he asked someone else. Alphys really wasn’t sure how she landed herself a wife. “You c-can try to w-work up to looking t-them in the eye? I mean, uh, eye contact isn’t necessary for talking r-right? Or, um, f-flirting.”

“I thought eye contact when talking to someone was polite?” Sans questioned, looking a little confused. “Isn’t it intimate, too? How are you supposed to flirt without intimate eye contact?”

“Um, w-well…” What had she and Undyne done?! “...a m-majority of our language comes from body l-language! You could u-use your, uh, body? I m-mean, um, turning towards him—” _him_ . Somehow, she _knew_ it _had_ to be a him. “—or leaning into h-him would s-show you’re interested. I, uh, I use t-to turn towards Undyne w-without really realizing I was doing it. Also, i-if you really can’t look him in the e-eye you could try staring at something c-close enough to make look like you a-are? Like...l-like the tip of his nose!”

“He doesn’t have one.” Sans murmured absently as he quickly typed away on his phone. Oh, his phone!

“Y-you could text each other! It’s, um. It’s a l-lot easier to be bold when you c-can’t see your crushes face…” Alphys wasn’t really a violent person but she would have _killed_ for cellphones to be around when she began fumbling through things with Undyne. “I-is that all?”

“One more thing. Well,” a thoughtful expression briefly crossed the god’s face. “two, actually. How did you get over your reaction to seeing Undyne naked?”

What?!

“I...I...I…” she stuttered, face hot. “T-that’s, u-uh, I...I…”

Shameless, Sans continued pressing for more information. “Did it take you a long time to stop blushing whenever you saw her after? If so, how long? More than a few days? A month? Did seeing her naked that first time fill you with... _urges?”_

Oh stars. Oh stars. Oh stars. “W-what was y-your other question?”

“Oh,the second thing wasn’t a question.” Sans said nonchalantly. When she looked at him in confusion, he smiled brightly and leaned in dangerously close. “It’s a warning.” Smile transitioning into a wide, threatening grin, Death looked at her with a dark promise in his dark, dark eyes. “I know you can’t help _knowing_ things, Knowledge. Information is what you’re made of and you have no say in the little facts you learn. That being said…” voice low as if telling her a secret, he whispered that “I do so sincerely hope you _know_ how much better for yourself I’d be to keep what you’ve managed to pick up today a secret. I’d hate for news of my affections to get out.”

Yellow skin gone sickly white, Alphys didn’t dare to so much as _breathe_ as she promised the other deity that she wouldn’t tell a soul. As Sans’ threatening smile dropped to his usual grin and he nodded at her in thanks, she remained still and only allowed herself to move after he vanished. Giggling hysterically, she slumped back down to the ground.

Death was in love…

...and it was the scariest thing she had ever seen.

…

…

…

Okay, and still really, really cute.

* * *

 

When Geno awoke from his nap, he found a small, neatly wrapped box sitting innocently just about a foot before him. Blinking sleepily, he slowly sat up and yawned as he reached for the gift, admittedly pretty use to finding things left for him while he slept. Curious yet excited, he quickly tore through the wrapping paper—black, of course—and peered down at the small, rectangular box he now held. There was a post-it note on the top saying to be careful so he made sure not to jostle whatever was inside around as he pulled the top off.

Oh, it was a phone.

What the hell was he supposed to do with this?

Frowning in confusion, he picked up the sleek, black phone and fiddled around with it until the correct button lit up the screen. It was fully charged apparently but the battery wouldn’t last forever. Even if it did what would it matter? It wasn’t like the phone would—

_Bzzz, bzzz!_

—work.

Stunned, he stared at the little notification banner hanging from the top of his screen. Seconds later, more popped up.

**Unknown Number**

Testing, testing! 1, 2, 3! 

Geno~ 

Genoooooo~ 

Is this working? 

Oh, you might still be asleep 

Well, when you see this, text me back! 

K? :) 

Unless this isn’t working… 

Aw, please work :’( 

More than just a little confused, he tapped on one of the notifications and waited until it took him to his messages before carefully typing on the little key board.

**Unknown Number**

Reaper? 

Geno!!! :D 

How in the world is this working? 

There’s no internet! 

Or service! 

How are we texting?! 

No clue! 

Honestly, I wasn’t sure this would even work. 

Glad to see it did though~ 

Now we can talk even when I have to leave! 

Get ready for 24/7 Reaper, baby! ;) 

Baby.

_Baby._

Suddenly extremely grateful that Reaper wasn’t here to see his face, Geno shifted around on the floor in an attempt to get comfortable before returning his attention back to the phone. The phone that worked in the save screen, of all places.

**Unknown Number**

Don’t call me that, idiot. 

Also… 

I’m assuming you’re the one that got me the phone? 

Don’t call you what? 

Baby? 

And yep~ picked the phone out myself and everything! 

Like it? :) 

Yes, that. Don’t call me that. It’s weird. 

You’re not my dad, idiot, and I’m certainly not your baby. 

And I guess I do. 

You didn’t need to buy me one though. 

I’m fine with waiting for you to show up. 

Why didn’t you put your contact info in, by the way? 

It just says “Unknown Number”. 

I may not be your dad, but you can still call me Daddy;) 

Nearly dropping the phone when he began choking at the message, Geno stared at the words with a burning face and wide, startled eyes. Before he could even begin thinking of a response to _that_ , a barrage of messages began pouring in.

Oh stars 

That was creepy, wasn’t it? 

I’m sorry 

Please ignore that 

It sounded better in my head 

No 

That’s a lie 

It was just as skeevy in my head 

Please tell me you know how to delete messages 

Actually, it’s fine if you don’t 

I'll 

Just 

Keep 

Sending 

Messages 

Until 

I 

Can’t 

See 

It 

Anymore 

Please just answer my question so that I can forget this ever happened 

What was your question again? 

Please, please don’t make scroll up to read it 

Why didn’t you put in your contact information? 

You left your number as an unknown number. 

Oh!!! 

It’s your phone now, so you get to decide my contact name! 

Want to know yours?:3 

No. 

Too bad~ 

It’s… 

Wait for it… 

Let the suspense build… 

Get that anticipation rising… 

… 

… 

… 

The dramatic pause is almost over… 

… 

… 

… 

You’re an idiot. 

It’s Gorgeous Glitch! 

Hey!!!:( 

You ruined my dramatic pause!!! 

Geno? 

Genoooo? 

Are you there? 

_“Gorgeous?”_ He squeaked. “W-what...what the hell?”

Reaper was calling him _gorgeous?!_ Why was he…? That wasn’t…

**Unknown Number**

I’m not gorgeous. 

Idiot. 

You’re still there! :D 

Wait 

What do you mean you’re not gorgeous?! 

You’re BEAUTIFUL! 

Beautiful.

Reaper was calling him beautiful now, too.

His _crush_ was calling _him_ of all monsters _beautiful._

That was…

It…

…

…

…

Oh.

He knew what this was.

**Unknown Number**

Haha. 

You’re very funny. 

Good one. 

It was a joke.

* * *

 

Frowning around the straw of his drink, Reaper stared at the screen of his phone with a displeased expression as his previous nervousness faded into disbelief. Funny? Good one? Did...did Geno think he was joking? That…

That wouldn’t do.

Hidden safely behind a screen and feeling all the more confident for it, Reaper bit his straw in concentration and began rapidly typing up another slew of messages; determined to ensure Geno knew he wasn’t poking fun at him.

**Gorgeous Glitch**

I’m serious, you know? 

You’re really pretty, Geno. 

Unless you’d prefer to be called handsome, that is. 

Either way, you’re absolutely stunning. 

You’re height is really endearing. 

And your blood is cute in a really morbid way. 

You have nice hands? 

Well, that isn’t really a question. You have really cute, small hands but I’m not sure if that’s a weird compliment or not. 

You’re just… 

You’re beautiful. 

Glitches and blood and all. 

Dijjswkdjsjxnsamn 

Uh…? 

Geno??? o.O 

Sorry. 

I tripped. 

Um, thanks, by the way. 

That’s… 

* * *

 

Safe from prying eyes in his save screen, Geno allowed himself a small, flustered smile as he reread the messages sent just a few seconds ago.

“Sweet.” he murmured, voice warm.

…

…

…

Oh.

Fuck no.

He was supposed to be ignoring this crush, damnit!

**Unknown Number**

That’s… 

Really stupid. 

And just for good measure…

**Death/Reaper**

Idiot. 

* * *

 

Blinking at the insulting messages, Reaper thoughtfully sipped at his drink before slowly smiling.

Somehow, he didn’t think Geno meant those messages.

A little curious, he decided to try something out.

**Gorgeous Genocide**

Are you blushing? 

I bet you are:) 

I bet it’s cute, too;) 

Jifkewd 

Did you ‘trip’ again? 

That’s okay… 

...clumsiness is adorable;) 

Dwnidjwjeewdnksw 

“Oh my stars.” he whispered gleefully. “He can’t handle compliments, can he?”

Reaper…

...was definitely going to abuse this knowledge.

…

…

…

Through texting, of course.

He still couldn’t look Geno in the eyes without turning blue, after all.

* * *

 

Cute.

Adorable.

Hiding his face in his scarf, Geno begged the stars for the sweet embrace of Death so that he wouldn’t have to deal with these feel—

Sweet embrace of _Death….?_

…

…

…

“I HATE THIS FUCKING CRUSH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper...
> 
> Buddy, pal...
> 
> You need to work on talking to people without being an ass. You DO NOT threaten future friends!
> 
> This was another fun chapter to write! Reaper got a bit of game but sooner or later he's going to have to try some of those compliments IN PERSON. He can't hide behind a phone forever!
> 
> My mind has been all over the place so I have NO IDEA what the next chapter is going to be. Someone was talking heats in the comments of Glimpse though and I...I'm so weak, guys. I have a shameful love of heat fics and someone gave me IDEAS.
> 
> I love-hate it when all you beautiful folks give me ideas.


	10. Something to Warm The...Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a chapter involving heats somehow ended up with no smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of the chapter is still pre-relationship. Ending takes place after Geno has gone fatal and is married to Reaper with children.

**Gorgeous Glitch**

It’s morning~

So~

Good morning, Gorgeous ;)

Read ✓

Hours later and still no reply.

Reaper was getting a little worried.

Honestly? The smaller skeleton was most likely asleep. It wasn’t unusual for Geno to take frequent naps throughout the day, after all. Being trapped within an infinite void with nothing to entertain yourself with but the clothes on your back and the option of watching your friends and family get murdered got a little boring. Depressing, too, but mostly very, very boring. Having a phone should have helped alleviate some of that boredom but Geno was adorably terrible with the sleek smartphone Reaper had chosen for him and didn’t bother using it outside of texting. Instead, the glitch napped to entertain himself. Reaper knew this. 

It’s just...one or two hours? Nothing to worry about. Five hours, however? That alone was a little long for Geno’s usual naps. Even if it hadn’t been abnormal, Reaper could clearly see the read receipt that informed him that the other skeleton had seen his message and the fact that Geno didn’t respond simply didn’t sit right with him. A month full of frequent texting was more than enough time for him to get use to Geno’s texting habits and the glitch  _ always  _ responded the moment he read a message. Always. 

Part of Reaper wanted to storm the save screen to make sure that everything was okay but he was a little hesitant to actually do so. See, texting made him feel confident. Geno never had to see him blushing and didn’t have to know that, most of the time, he was fumbling through his notes for an idea of what to say. He had an entire notebook dedicated to compliments he thought of and discussion topics that he somehow always messed up in person but managed to nail over the phone. He still went to see Geno in person, of course, but being face to face with the other, smaller skeleton always crumbled whatever confidence he built up through texting. Reaper  _ swore  _ he was making Geno blush whenever he said something smooth in a message but he was such a bumbling idiot in person that it felt like all he succeeded in was solidifying himself as some sort of creepy, stuttery weirdo in Geno’s head. What if he teleported over and Geno really  _ was  _ just taking an especially long nap?! Or worse. What if he was….

_ Ecto a pretty red, plush thighs spread lewdly, fingers slick with—  _

Nope.

Not happening.

He was  _ not  _ thinking about  _ that.  _ Not again. 

And he  _ certainly  _ wasn’t wondering if Geno was doing  _ that  _ again…

Reaper should probably make sure that everything was actually okay, though. In person. Since Geno wasn’t texting him back and all.

_ Bzz, bzz. _

Damnit, Geno was texting him back.

**Gorgeous Glitch**

Ru coming 2day

That...wasn’t normal. Geno didn’t text like that at all. 

**Gorgeous Glitch**

Geno?

You okay?

I’m fine

Just

Ru coming or wat

Yeah, I was planning on coming over later.

Why?

Miss me?:3

No

When u coming

I was going to go over in a few hours.

But I can go now?

I mean, if you want.

...Pls

Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

Pocketing his phone and taking special care to brush off the bit of dust on his clothing, Reaper took a quick glance around to make sure his current work was done before throwing himself into a multidimensional shortcut.

The moment he stepped out into the darkness his crush called home, the thick, overwhelming scent of something sweet crashed over him. Honey, he thought. The save screen smelt of honey.

“R-Reaper…”

Turning towards the direction of the voice with a greeting on the tip of his tongue, Reaper froze the instant his sockets landed on the glitch he came to see.

Geno was crying.

Curled up in a tight little ball with his scarf and sweater clutched in his arms, the smaller skeleton stared up at him with a watery socket and a tear stained face set into an expression of distress. He was trembling, Reaper couldn’t help but notice, nearly flinching at the way the sorrowful appearance of the other pulled at his heartstrings. Geno hadn’t cried around him since their first meeting. 

Reaper forgot how meek and small it made him look.

“Geno…?” He murmured worriedly, hesitantly taking a few steps closer to the sniffling skeleton. Unsure of what to do, he stopped about a foot away and crouched. “Is...is something wro- _ whoa!” _

Suddenly, he was flat on the ass he didn’t have with a lap full of weepy skeleton. Flushing a bright, noticeable cyan, the god stuttered terribly as he attempted to think of something to say to the glitch now clinging to him. Only…. Pausing, he frowned upon realizing that  _ Geno  _ was saying something; the smaller’s words muffled into his shoulder. Hesitantly leaning down a bit, he tried to pick out the words.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Geno whimpered, arms wrapping around his neck and legs circling his waist. “I’m sorry.”

“G-Geno?”

“I’m sorry!”

“H-hey, hey! It’s...it’s okay.” He tried to comfort, unsurely patting the other on the back. Stars, he didn’t know where to put his limbs. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about!”

Whining loudly, Geno tightened his hold around him and remained silent. Clearly, the smaller didn’t want to talk. That...that was fine! He didn’t have to. Reaper could...could…

He had no idea what to do.

“Did...did something happen…?” Geno could watch the genocides, right? “Was it...your….?”

Hearing the word left unsaid in the question, Geno shook his head. He still didn’t respond, though. Instead, he somehow burrowed deeper into Reaper’s nonexistent embrace—seriously, someone tell him where to put his arms please—and continued his mantra of apologies. When he shifted to get even closer, Reaper’s sockets got very, very wide.

Geno was crying. It was only natural his robe would get a little wet.

…

…

…

Somehow, he was positive tears weren’t the reason his  _ lap  _ was damp.

“G-Geno?!” He all but shrieked, voice jumping into a high, panicky soprano. Around them, the sugary sweet scent of honey grew suffocating and his head nearly clouded with a sudden burning desire to— Nope. Not thinking about that right now. “A-are...are you…?” 

_ In heat,  _ he wanted to ask but couldn’t bring himself to say.

Sobbing in a mixture of need and embarrassment, Geno nodded. Then, he shook his head. “P-pre…” the smaller whimpered. “Pre-heat.”

Oh. Okay. Pre-heat.

Reaper could handle that.

Hopefully.

Despite the evidence of Geno’s  _ excitement _ , pre heats weren’t typically sexual in nature. There were usually signs that the body was preparing itself for intercourse, hence the smaller’s, uh, leaking, but the handful of days leading up to the start of the actual heat were all about preparation; though that preparation differed monster to monster. Geno wasn’t trying to claw his clothing off so Reaper was  _ pretty  _ sure the smaller skeleton wasn’t one of the rare few who got down to business days ahead, but he wasn’t all that certain what Geno did during his pre heat period. Or why he was here.

“Do you...need me to leave…?” Reaper asked hesitantly, unsure if Geno wanted him here to help or if the glitch had simply been attempting to keep up appearances with their usual meetings. “I can go if you need me to, Geno.”

“Please stay.” Geno begged “I...I’m sorry. I know i-it’s weird but I…”

“You…?”

Face hidden, the smaller skeleton whined. “I n-need you.”

_ I need you. _

_ I need you. _

_ I need you. _

“O-okay!” He squeaked. “I c-can stay!”

Taking the unusual octave of the god’s voice as discomfort, Geno flinched. “I’m s-sorry!”

“H-hey, no, you’re fine!” He reassured the other. “It’s... _ you’re  _ fine, Geno. You’re fine.” Attempting and some-what succeeding to control his voice, he continued comforting the glitch. “I don’t mind helping you out, Geno. Just, um, t-tell me what you need me to do? I guess? Like, I can go run and get you snacks! If you, uh, if you want anything, that is.”

“...Just...just hold me...please…” 

Holy shit Geno wanted to be held.

By him.

Him!

‘It’s just the pre-heat talking.’ Reaper reminded himself. ‘Don’t get too excited.’

Despite his eagerness, Reaper really had no idea how to go about this. The last—and only—person he held had been Papyrus, and that was all the way back when Paps was just a little fledgling. Geno wasn’t a godling coming to him for comfort because he had a nightmare and was afraid, though. No, Geno was a (kind of) healthy, adult man who was, well, still coming to him for comfort but for an  _ entirely  _ different reason. He should him differently, right? Wait. Were there even different ways to hold someone?! Unsure, the god settled for carefully wrapping his arms around the smaller skeleton’s waist. There. That should do.

“Is this okay?” He questioned, just to be sure. “I, uh, I don’t really have a lot of experience with this whole cuddling thing.”

Shit! Why did he call it cuddling?! Cuddling was romantic. He was  _ holding _ , Geno! Not—

“Is that why you’re bad at it?” Geno murmured, unintentionally halting his panicky thoughts. Face still wet with tears but no longer crying, the smaller skeleton pulled his face from Reaper now damp shoulder and looked up at him with a magic-rimmed socket. “I...I can get off if you’re uncomfortable. Y-you’re really stiff.”

‘I’m trying  _ really  _ hard not be  _ stiff _ .’ Chuckling nervously, he shook his head with what he hoped was a confident smile and pointedly tightened his embrace a bit. “You’re fine where you are. I, uh, I…” Be smooth. Please, please be smooth. “...I’m pretty lucky, actually! I-it’s not everyday you f-find yourself with a beautiful s-skeleton on your lap, after all.” That was slick, righ— 

Oh no, no, no.

“I-I’m sorry!” Geno exclaimed as he rushed to crawl off Reaper’s lap. Expression horrified, he covered his face with his hands and curled up in absolute mortification. “I’m s-sorry. I...I…”

“It’s not your fault!” There was that damn high, squeaky voice again. “I-it’s j-just your body g-getting ready to, uh, t-to…” Staring at his lap where a now sizable portion of his robe was damp, Reaper tried really, really hard not to think about the reason behind the wet spot being tinted magic-red. Or why it felt larger than earlier. “...um,  _ you know _ …”

“Please kill me…” The smaller skeleton begged, face still hidden behind his hands but skull very clearly a bright, embarrassed red. “I’m s-sorry. I...I should have just told you not to come.”

‘I don’t think I’m the one that came, Geno.’ He thought but did not dare to say. It wasn’t that accurate of a thought, anyways. Reaper saw how messy it was when Geno really—No. Nope. That memory was  _ not  _ helping, damnit. “It...i-its fine. You, u-um, obviously wanted s-some help. I’m happy to be t-that help.”

Certain desires aside, Reaper honestly was more than happy to help. Heats were private affairs but Geno still turned to  _ him  _ for aid. Logically, he knew that there wasn’t really anyone else to turn to but it still made him feel good that  _ he  _ was the one helping out his crush. On an instinctual level only strengthened by the sweet scent he was trying to ignore, Reaper felt proud.  _ He  _ was the one comforting his cute, little mat— 

Bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts, right there.

Geno wasn’t his mate.

Geno wasn’t even  _ his _ .

Yet.

“U-um. We can c-cuddle more, if y-you want.” He said, desperately trying to push back the possessive instincts that screamed at him to curl around the other, smaller skeleton protectively. “You’ll have to, uh, s-show me how it’s done, though.”

Shyly peeking through his fingers, Geno shook his head in denial. “I...I’ll w-wreck your robe…”

‘Stars, wreck  _ me  _ instead, please.’ Shit. Shit. Shit. He  _ had  _ to stop thinking thoughts like that. “I have more. It’s okay, Geno. It’s…” Stars, that honey scent was making him dizzy. “more than okay, really.”

Although it was clear the smaller skeleton was still unsure about taking Reaper up on his offer, Geno’s pre-heat driven desires were too strong to ignore and the glitch soon found himself crawling back onto the god’s lap. Plopping himself on the taller’s lap and leaning into the god’s chest, Geno very clearly did not meet Reaper’s gaze as he snuggled in close. Honestly, that was probably for the best. His face was almost entirely cyan and he was sure his expression was somewhere between ‘holy shit this is how I die’ and ‘where the  _ fuck  _ do I put my hands’. Reaper didn’t really want any of those expressions to be seen.

“C-can you…um…” Adorably red, Geno hesitantly adjusted Reaper’s arms so they were wrapped back around him. “like that, please. But, um, tighter.”

“Like this?" Carefully, he made his hold firmer.

“Y-yeah.” Geno murmured. “I...I know you have work and all but can...can you…?”

“Stay?”

Eye light averted, the smaller skeleton slowly nodded. “S-sorry. I shouldn’t ask. You...y-you already have a lot on your plate. I just...it…”

“...helps.” He finished in a quiet, soothing voice. “Being here and holding you helps, doesn’t it?”

“...Yes…”

For once, Reaper didn’t try to be smooth. He didn’t fumble for a compliment or desperately search for the best possible thing to say or even hide behind a screen where boldness came so much easier. Instead, his shadowy gaze softened and his usual grin curled into something caring as he spoke without thought. “Work or a beautiful skeleton? The choice is clear, really. There’s absolutely nowhere else I’d rather be than here, Gen.”

And he proved it, too.

Throughout the three days that Geno’s pre-heat lasted, Reaper remained in the save screen with said smaller skeleton almost always on his lap. Whenever Geno fell asleep and loosened his grip, he crept out in order to do a little shopping. It had to be quick in order to ensure the glitch wouldn’t wake while he was gone but Reaper was surprisingly productive when he wanted to be and managed to get quite a few things per trip. Food, water, comfortable blankets and soft, fluffy pillows. He had to guess on the sizes but he even picked out a few pieces of extra clothing for Geno to wear since his shorts were, uh, getting a little dirty. By the time the smaller skeleton began transitioning into his full on heat and Reaper was forced to leave lest the thick honey scent drive him to something they’d both regret, Geno was as comfortable and prepared as he could be given his circumstances.

And  _ very  _ thankful for his help.

Blissfully floating pass Papyrus and waving off his brother’s concerns on where he had been for the last few days, Reaper sighed dreamily as he made his way to his room. Cheerfully shutting his door to drown out Papyrus’ lecture, he flopped onto his bed with a bright smile and a cyan face.

Geno kissed him.

Well, he barely skimmed his cheek with his teeth but still! It was a kiss! Reaper got a kiss and he didn’t even need his magazines for help!

Ecstatic, he buried his face in his pillow and screamed.

If things kept going this well, then who knew what else the future would have in store? Maybe he’d get to stick around for Geno’s heat one day!

…

…

…

Pfft. Talk about wishful thinking.

* * *

 

**(Quite a Few Years Later)**

One minute Reaper was working and the next red strings were dragging him through a portal and pinning him to his bed.

Honestly? This wasn’t so bad.

“I thought you were being oddly cuddly this week.” he chuckled, staring heatedly at the smaller skeleton looming over the bed threateningly. Well, as much as a panting, red faced skeleton dressed in an over-sized robe could be, that is. “You’re looking a little flushed,  _ honey _ . Need some help?”

**“I** **_h-hate_ ** **you.”** Geno growled, sockets lidded as he directed a few stray strings to clumsily tug the knots on the god’s ropes loose. Trembling, the smaller skeleton whined at the first hint of bone and eagerly climbed onto the bed to crawl towards his bound husband.  **“Y-you** **_knew_ ** **my heat was g-going to start for g-good today. You** **_knew_ ** **a-and you s-still went to work!”**

“I have responsibilities. Gen.” Reaper teased. 

**“Responsibilities?”** The error hissed.  **“** **_Responsibilities?_ ** **Right now, you’re only responsibility is to** **_fuck me through this heat, you asshole!”_ **

More red threads appeared to capture his ankles and whatever witty comment he had planned was thrown out the window the moment those strings  _ yanked _ . Legs forced open, Reaper found himself helpless against his husband’s desire as the other, smaller skeleton all but purred at the sight of his stirring magic and eagerly dove in to coax the swirling cyan into Reaper’s usual shape with his tongue.

Head tipping back with a loud, pleasure-filled groan, Reaper closed his sockets and let himself drown in the sugar sweet scent of honey that filled the room.

Man, talk about a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID THIS NOT END UP BEING A SMUT-FEST?! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SMUTTY!
> 
> Damnit. 
> 
> TKWolf45 ensured that a smutty heat chapter is going to appear in the future though, so I'll redeem myself with that. Also, TK is a horrible influencer and I'm now working on another story. Ugh.
> 
> Gotta admit, this chapter was still so fun to write. I think it's a little obvious but in case anyone missed it: Geno got a little excited when Reaper first called him beautiful ;) that's why he scrambled off Reaper's lap.
> 
> Also~ don't think of how Geno has spent every pre-heat in the save screen before the one shown in this chapter alone with nothing but his scarf (representing his dead brother) to try to cuddle with. Definitely don't think about how he felt terribly, terribly alone and couldn't get the comfort he so desperately needed. Absolutely don't think about how he spent those five hours of not answering Reaper's messages crying because he felt needy and lonely and wanted to call Reaper for help but didn't want to bother him (because that's all he is. A bother).
> 
> Don't think about any of that, okay? It may make you sad:)


	11. What If...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a what if scenario involving chapter 23 of Glimpse (which reader's may want to reread as a refresher)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a what if scenario of chapter 23 of Glimpse in which we get a glimpse (heh) of what would have happened had Geno not gone fatal~ and if Undyne had showed up a wee bit sooner. Enjoy~
> 
> Also, hey you. Yeah, you. You know who you are, pumpkin. I HOPE YOU'RE WELL RESTED YOU STUBBORN BUTT.

Did you know there was a weakness shared among the gods?

_ “Did you hear? Did you hear the news?” _

Despite all their power...

_ “What news? Tell me, tell me!” _

...regardless of their ranks…

_ “Do you really want to know?” _

_ “Yes, yes! Tell me!” _

_ “A godling has been born!” _

...and in spite of all those long years and their wisdom…

_ “Born? Not made? How exciting!” _

_ “No, no! You don’t understand! The godling is...his.” _

_ “His?” _

_ “His!” _

_ “No, you can’t mean him!” _

_ “I do mean him!” _

_ “He has a child?!” _

_ “Yes, yes! He has a child!” _

...gods were  _ terrible  _ gossips.

_ “It must be a trick! A lie! Such a terrible thing cannot be!” _

_ “There are no tricks! No lies! He has a child!” _

_ “How can this be?! What twisted magic brought this curse upon us?!” _

Oh it seemed so silly, didn’t it? That’s it? Gossip? Gossip was the weakness of the gods? No one would blame you for your disbelief. 

The gods were meant to be above us, weren’t they? Unseen by mortals but envisioned majestically in a thousand different ways, the gods were creatures thought to be of great renown: powerful and beautiful and unparalleled by any other beings in so many different ways, yet something as mundane and mortal as  _ gossip  _ was meant to be a weakness? Surely the gods were all far too dignified to fall prey to something meant for schoolyards!

Well, they weren’t. 

You see, out of all the things mortals simply couldn’t comprehend about the gods, one of the biggest truths was just how unbearably  _ boring _ things got after a few thousand years of life. The sun came up again? Woooow, great job sun god! You’ve been doing that for so long everyone lost count. What’s this? The...the leaves are changing? You do that every year, nature gods. How shocking. Not.

Barely  _ anything  _ was shocking anymore! 

Which was why rumors interested those in the godly realm so much.

_ “I heard a rumor that he stole away a soul to keep as a lover!” _

_ “A soul!?” _

_ “Yes, yes! To survive his touch they had to be dead, so he stole away some poor soul to be his bride!” _

_ “Surely the king wouldn’t allow this?” _

_ “They say that’s why he’s been so sour with him! That Asgore learned of his horrid deed but discovered it too late!” _

_ “Too late?” _

_ “The rumors say that he bound the soul to himself with a forbidden magic so strong even the king himself can’t break it!” _

_ “Oh, that poor soul! Wedded to a monster for all of eternity! I can’t even imagine how terrible that must be. Do you...do you think they were forced to bear the child?” _

_ “Well, I heard another rumor…” _

No one gossiped about the seasons changing or the brightness of the stars because all of those things had been around nearly as long as the oldest of them all. Sometimes a love affair caught a bit of the spotlight but even then the ones involved were usually always going around causing a bit of trouble and had their shenanigans yawned at and mostly overlooked. The god of grass was a homewrecker? Everyone already knew!  _ Boring _ .

It was only when something  _ new  _ came around that the rumors began and the gossip started to spread. Gods were such creatures of habit that changes in patterns and oddities in behavior drew the attention of everyone around like moths to a flame. And lately? Well, lately a certain god had been back in the news after nearly a year of uninteresting acts to scratch their heads over. 

_ “...that he tricked the soul into believing they’re in love!” _

_ “No!” _

_ “Yes! Someone claims to have seen The Destroyer around and everyone knows he has that weird thing with The Protector. Apparently, The Protector has these odd vials filled with emotion—stars knows what he does with them—and The Destroyer was convinced to steal one to make the soul feel affection for that terrible, terrible god!” _

_ “How vile!” _

_ “Isn’t it?! So now the soul thinks they’re in love and gladly bore him a child! But there’s more!” _

_ “More?! Oh, do tell!” _

Every ear in the realm was kept open for whatever news floated around about the god. There were so many rumors and assumptions going around that no one was quite sure what the truth really was but it was so fun to gather around and trade new facts that this or that person learned. It was childish and foolish behavior that really should have been below them all, but it was  _ interesting _ ! 

_ “I heard that Death won’t stop there. One isn’t enough, they’re saying. No, he plans to bear an army of fiends! One large enough to overthrow the king himself!” _

_ “No! Impossible!” _

_ “But true!” _

_ “He must be stopped!” _

_ “Oh, he will be.” _

_ “I see the mischief in your eyes! Tell me, tell me!” _

_ “I really shouldn’t.” _

_ “Tell me!” _

_ “If you insist! You see, they’re saying that…” _

Rumors were so fun to gossip about and spread, weren’t they?

_ “...there’s a plan to halt his army at once.” _

_ “How?” _

They were harmless.

_ “You’ll see.” _

That’s what Reaper thought, at least.

Stars, he was such a fucking idiot.

He knew what the other gods thought of him and all about their terrible rumors. No matter how many years passed and how the rumor mill changed, one thing remained a constant: Reaper was  _ always  _ the villain in their tall tales. 

As a child, it bothered him. No youngling found joy in being made into the creature under the bed or the dragon to be slain. He was always, always the fiend, never the brave knight or dashing prince. Death was never anything kind. Never  _ anyone  _ kind. 

For years he used to hide away and cry about the things they’d say until he grew older and eventually use to hearing their gossiping lies. He was a curse to all? Yeah, yeah. He knew. He was a murderer? Goodness, how surprising! Things got worse when Papyrus was born but that was because he  _ refused  _ to let his brother face the crushing self hatred Reaper himself had fallen to as a child and did his best to  _ create  _ his own rumors about himself to keep their attention as far from the younger as possible. It worked. By then, ignoring everything was so much easier.

Unfortunately, his horrible reputation came around to bite him in the ass once knowledge of his relationship with Geno slipped out. Not only did the rumors about  _ him  _ get worse but ones about  _ Geno  _ began going around.

Geno was kidnapped.

Geno was actually a corpse.

Geno was being beat.

Geno was a whore.

A pet.

A slave.

An illusion.

A gift to Asgore.

A gift  _ from  _ Asgore.

And the rumors continued, going on and on and on and twisting into horrible, ugly stories and utterly ridiculous so-called facts.

Reaper was always there to keep Geno shielded from the gossip but there wasn’t much he could do to put an end to it. Words could be hurtful but they weren’t dangerous. Causing a conflict over a few annoying lies wouldn’t do anything but make him look worse while giving the gossips something else to blabber about. It was frustrating, yes, but it was fine. He’d just ignore it as always.

Ignoring it had been a terrible decision.

All those gossips had begun planning  _ an attack. _ Not on him, though. No, on  _ his family. _ On Geno.

On  _ Goth. _

And Reaper ignored it. He shook off every strange whisper that left him uneasy and waved away the strange, pointed comments he heard. He  _ ignored it. _

Like. An. Idiot.

Stars, he hoped Geno and Goth would be okay.

Because he wasn’t going to be for quite some time.

_ “REAPER!” _

Mercifully, he lost conscious the second he hit the ground.

* * *

 

_ “What the hell is going on here?!” _

W...wha...t?

_ “Battles on castle grounds are—Geno?” _

G...Ge...n...o…?

_ “U-Undyne! Oh t-thank stars. Undyne, p-please! Help!” _

U...nd...yne…?

_ “War! Aid us! Please! Death’s lover has gone insane! Look at the dust on his clothing! Look at Death!” _

Oh...oh stars…

It…

_ “Dear Asgore! Is...Is that Sans?! Geno, what the hell is going on?!” _

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

_ “Undyne,  _ please!  _ I’ll explain later! I promise! Just...please help. Please, please, please help me. I…” _

Ithurtithurtithurtithurt.

_ “Undyne, I’m scared. I...I don’t know what to do.” _

_ Ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt! _

_ “R-Reaper?!” _

**_Ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt!_ **

_ “O-oh stars, he’s awake.” _

**_W h y   d i d e v e r y t h i n g   h u r t?_ **

_ “HELP HIM!” _

Overwhelmed, he fell unconscious.

* * *

 

_ Snap! _

He screamed.

_ “I’m s-sorry!” _

G...Gen...o…?

_ Snap! _

Again, he screamed.

_ “I-I’m sorry! I’m s-sorry!” _

_ Snap! _

A scream.

An apology.

_ Snap! _

A scream.

An apology.

**_S n a p!_ **

**_A   s c r e a m._ **

…

…

…

Rain…?

_ “I...I c-can’t. I can’t...I c-can’t keep d-doing this. I...I’m h-hurting him!” _

W...Warm...rain…?

_ “I k-know we have to...t-to p-push h-his bones b-back into p-place, but…” _

Tears…?

_ “...b-but it’s hurting him.  _ I’m  _ h-hurting him.” _

Ge...no…

_ “Papyrus would be willing to—” _

P...apy...rus…?

_ “No! I...I don’t w-want him to see his b-brother like t-this more than he has to. He...he’s busy w-watching Goth, anyways. I…” _

_ “Please don’t force yourself to continue, my friend. If you need to leave to calm yourself—” _

Leave…?

Geno...was...l...leaving?

_ “—Oh my! Sans?!” _

Why…?

Why was Geno…?

_ “H-honey? Are...are you awake? Oh stars! Toriel, he isn’t supposed to be awake!” _

“D...t...g….o….”

_ “I...I’m not leaving, Reaps. Stars, I’m not going anywhere. P-please go back to sleep though, honey. You...you’re hurt, Reaper. Please, please go back to sleep so we can help you.” _

Geno was...was staying….

Blissfully, he drifted back to sleep. __

* * *

 

Everything ached.

_ “Shhh, shhh. It’s okay.” _

No. No, it wasn’t. It hurt.  _ It hurt. _

_ “You’re okay, honey. You’re okay.” _

He didn’t feel okay.

_ “Shhhh. Go...go back to sleep, Reaper.” _

It hurt so much.

_ “Come on, darling. Go back to sleep…” _

Sleep…?

_ “There we go. Sleep, honey. Gothy and I will be here when you wake.” _

Goth…

A feather light kiss against his skull. A familiar warmth curled around his fingers.

_ “We love you, Reaps.” _

Geno.

_ “Goodnight, sweetie.” _

Comforted, he slept.

* * *

 

There…

There was something on him.

_ “Is...is this really okay?” _

It was warm.

_ “I don’t want to hurt him…” _

Like...like Geno….

_ “I-it’s okay! His p-physical wounds a-are healed up! He’s s-sleeping more t-than any o-of us expected but h-he’s fit to handle t-the weight.” _

No...it was...it was too small to be Geno…

_ “Are you sure?” _

Why…?

_ “Y-Yes!” _

Why did the warmth feel wet?

“G...Ge...no….”

_ “R-Reap—oh! Gothy! No! Did you pee on daddy?!” _

He was asleep again before that could sink in.

* * *

 

He…

He couldn’t see.

…

…

…

Oh, his eyes were closed.

Sockets weighed by exhaustion, Reaper struggled for what felt like years just to blink open his eyes. His vision was blurry and spotted but he knew the moment his gaze landed on the ceiling he couldn’t clearly see that this was not his bedroom. 

_ This wasn’t his bedroom. _

Panicked, he attempted to sit up. Stars, his arms felt so weak though. Once, twice, thrice...no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep his arms from wavering whenever he attempted to push himself up. Desperate, he tried to teleport.

Nothing.

His breathing was too fast. Too harsh. Gasping, he clawed at the sheets beneath him in a last ditch attempt at dragging himself up. This wasn't his bedroom. Wasn’t his  _ bed.  _ He didn’t know where he was. Fuck, he...he couldn’t move and  _ he didn’t know where he was. _

“R-Reaper…?”

Short, rapid breaths stilling entirely, he froze.

“G...Geno…”

“Reaper!”

Small, familiar warm hands were on him instantly. Rather than fighting against them, he sank into the hold with an overwhelming relief as Geno carefully adjusted him so that he was sitting. Expression worried, the smaller skeleton tucked every pillow on the bed behind him to ensure he was propped up comfortably before releasing him. No, that wasn’t right. He wasn’t letting him go, Reaper realized. He was changing his hold. Geno was cupping his face and...and….

“D...Don’t...cry…” he rasped, fighting against his heavy, sore limbs in a weak attempt at wiping Geno’s tears away. “Don’t...cry…”

“Oh my god.” Geno sobbed, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and gently peppering his skull with kisses. He was leaning over the bed in an awkward position that  _ had  _ to be uncomfortable, but the smaller didn’t even seem to notice as he looked Reaper over with a wide, scared gaze. “You’re awake. Oh my god. Oh my  _ god!” _

“T...That’s...me.” he whispered. “ _ Your... _ g...god…”

Wet and watery, the smaller skeleton laughed. “O-only you would say s-something so stupid a-after being asleep for s-so long.”

“Wh...what...h...happened…?”

“You don’t remember?” Geno asked worriedly. Then, his eyes widened. “O-oh, wait! I...I need to go get Toriel and Alphys!”

Digging deep inside of himself for the strength he needed, Reaper curled his fingers around the hem of Geno’s hoodie. His husband could have easily broken the hold with how weak it was but Geno didn’t. Instead, the smaller skeleton instantly stilled.

“Don’t...go…” He pleaded. There...there was a reason. He couldn’t recall it now but there was a reason he needed Geno close. He had to...Reaper had to...to… “Not...not safe.”

He had to protect his husband.

“W...where’s Goth…?” His baby was in danger too, wasn’t he…? “Where...w...where is...Goth…?

“Oh, honey.” Geno murmured with a loving yet tearful smile. Carefully tugging Reaper’s hand off his clothes, he walked a few paces away to where a crib sat pressed against the wall. That wasn’t the crib they bought for Goth but Geno reached in and pulled their baby from it’s depths all the same. “We’re safe, Reaps. Gothy and I...we’re safe.”

Slowly rocking the infant slumbering in his arms, Geno made his way around the bed and carefully slid in at Reaper’s side. He had to push himself as close to Reaper as he possibly could without being on his lap in order to fit but neither adult minded. Still so, so weak, Reaper merely lifted his arm painstakingly and wrapped it around his husband, still bleary sockets on the peaceful expression their son wore.

“Goth…”

“He’s been asleep for about half an hour now.” His husband informed him, tilting his body in his hold so that Goth was closer to his father. “You...you woke a few times but, overall, you’ve been asleep a lot longer than Gothy, honey.”

“H...how...long…?” Reaper had a bad feeling.

“...”

“Ge...Geno…”

“Almost a month.” Geno whispered.

It took a moment—stars, he felt so tired—but, eventually, the words sunk in. “W-what…?”

“We...we got shot out of the sky, remember?” The smaller skeleton said hesitantly. His voice kept breaking. “Reaper, honey, you...you took the hit. Goth and I were fine but you…”

_ Feathers ash, flesh gone, they were falling, falling, falling. He could survive, Reaper knew. At this height, even higher, he could survive. Geno wouldn’t make it though. Goth wouldn’t either.  _

_ He couldn’t let them die. He wouldn’t. He held them close, broke his broken wings further to shield them and twisted as they fell, fell, fell.  _

“...that fall would...would have shattered me.” He murmured. Blinking slowly, he slid his gaze over whatever of himself that he could see without a mirror. Everything looked like it was in place. “I...I should be...hurt more…”

“A  _ month,  _ honey. You’ve been asleep for almost a month.” Geno reminded him softly. “Toriel healed you. You…y-you w-were very h-hurt before she did.”

“M’wings…?” His words were slurring now. Why...why couldn’t he keep his eyes open?

“She healed everything.” Adjusting his hold on Goth so that their son was cradled with a single arm, Geno reached up and coaxed the taller’s head into resting against the top of his skull. “Get some more sleep, Reaps.”

“Been s...sleeping...sleeping enough…”

“Just a little more, sweetie?” Geno pleaded quietly. “I...I’m happy you woke up. This is the longest you’ve been awake yet, but I can tell you’re still tired. Sleep just a little more, okay? Gothy and I will join you.”

He wanted to argue—there was no way Geno was going to sleep, not if he was worried—but his husband was warm and Reaper was so, so tired. “Love...you…”

“I love you too, Reaper.”

Helpless against his body’s desires, he slept.

* * *

When Reaper awoke, it was to Geno’s bare body.

“Mmm, talk about a good morning.” he purred, though his voice was weak. “I’m a little too sore to do anything about it, but I’m  _ very  _ appreciative of this view.”

“Reaper!” Unfortunately, his husband began rushing to get dressed. “You’re awake! Again!”

“I am.” The god agreed, head tilting to get a better look at the flesh the other, smaller skeleton was rapidly concealing. “I’d be a lot happier about it if you got naked again, though. My everything hurts and you're such a pretty distraction.”

“Idiot.” Geno scoffed, expression too warm to make the insult sting. “I’m not sure how thankful I am that you’re this coherent.”

“Mean.”

“You deserve it.” The smaller growled. Now dressed in a familiar dark hoodie and baggy shorts, Geno paused to step into his slippers before he all but shortcutted directly to God's side.  _ “Never _ , worry me like that again, asshole.” Geno demanded. “You…”

Aw, shit. He was crying again. “I’m sorry, baby.” He apologized, thankful to find that his arms were a lot more willing to listen to him this time around and that he could tug his husband into an embrace. “I’m sorry, Gen. Don’t cry please. I’m sorry.”

“You w-were in  _ pieces.”  _ The glitch cried, curling into his embrace with a loud, cracking sob. “I...I had to  _ p-put you back together _ . Like s-some kind of fucking puzzle.”

“Baby…”

“You w-wouldn’t stop screaming.” Geno whispered. “Even...e-even when you w-were asleep, you wouldn’t stop screaming.”

“Shhh, its okay, baby. I’m fine  _ now,  _ okay? I’m fine.”

But Geno wouldn’t calm down.

His body ached and his joints kept creaking, but Reaper ignored it all as he coaxed Geno up onto the bed and into sitting on his lap. Face tucked into his neck, Geno sobbed. Seeing his husband cry always hurt but these tears were agonizing. Geno clung and cried, and cried,  _ and cried _ until he began gagging on his tears. At one point, the smaller scrambled away from him to vomit and Reaper found himself struggling out of bed to sooth the glitch who only cried harder in response. By the time his tears finally ended, Geno had long since fallen into an exhausted, restlessly sleep and was a distraught mess of vomit and tears.

The sight ached far more than Reaper’s healed wounds.

“He’s been worried about you, my friend.” Toriel later informed him as she carefully checked him over. Not too long after Geno’s breakdown, Papyrus had entered the room with Goth in a search of the glitch. Upon finding Reaper awake; however, he rushed to gather everyone and, now, the room he had awoken in was filled with their friends. “We all have but Geno…”

“He pretty much moved in.” Undyne bluntly informed him. The evidence was all around them though: A crib for Goth, a pile of clothes, miscellaneous objects from their home… “Not that anyone blames him. You were in pretty bad shape, Sans. Stars hope it never happens but if Alphys was ever injured as badly as you, then I wouldn’t be able to leave her side either. It was...it was really, really bad. You worried us, punk.”

Pieces, Geno said. He had been in  _ pieces _ .

“What—” a glowing, green pill was dropped into his hand and he paused as long as he needed to swallow it down. “—happened? It was a little fuzzy at first but I remember that Geno and I were attacked. They...shit, they wanted Goth.” A strong flare of anger briefly lit his socket blue. “They wanted to kill my son.”

Goth was fine, he knew. Unhappy that his mother wasn’t awake to feed him, yes, but perfectly fine and content to suck on Reaper’s finger for the time being. Seeing him in his arms comforted Reaper just as much as it angered him though because Goth may have been safe in his arms but he was so, so  _ small  _ too. Fragile.  _ Defenseless.  _

Reaper couldn’t understand how anyone could have the heart to harm him.

He worried that it would be  _ so easy  _ to do so.

“What happened?” He asked again, voice dark as he discreetly rubbed his back against the pillows behind him. “What happened after I fell? I doubt those assholes gave up after they sent us crashing to the ground. I...I think I heard your voice, Undyne. Geno was asking you for help?”

“Shit, you really  _ did  _ wake up back then.” The thought of him being awake in the state she found him in had Undyne’s blue scales tinting green. “Yeah, I showed up not too long after you, uh, went splat. Asgore caught wind of an altercation going on, on the edges of the castle grounds and I volunteered to check things out. It...wasn’t a pretty sight.”

“They Had To Call Me.” Papyrus cut in with an unusually somber tone. “Geno’s Injury—”

_ “His what?!” _

“His ribs were broken.” Toriel gently informed him, finally stepping away from his propped up form. “Your physical condition is fine, Sans. The aches and weakness should disappear once your magic returns to normal.”

“O-oh!” After a little bit of searching, Alphys pulled a bottle of pills from her pocket. Unlike the green one Reaper was just given, these were blue. “Magic supplements! T-to help boost your levels until your body n-naturally replenishes it.”

“Thanks.” Undyne shot him a glare at his clearly unthankful tone. He ignored it. “But can we go back to the fact that Geno  _ had broken ribs?!” _

The glance everyone shared really didn’t help his rising worry. “...From what I understand,” The War goddess hesitantly began. “one of the attackers managed to get to Goth.”

Nausea churned his stomach unpleasantly. Shifting against his pillows, he scowled. “What?!”

“He was fine!” Undyne hurried to reassure with a wide, nervous grin. “Geno was holding him by the time I showed up. He was crying, yeah, but he was fine. Geno...wasn’t. He was standing weird. Like being upright hurt. Apparently, he was kicked pretty hard when getting Goth back.”

Geno was kicked.

Geno was  _ kicked _ .

Shit, if his ribs broke it had to have been because the kick landed somewhere on his rib cage. Geno was sturdier than he looked but his rib cage was undeniably fragile. Stars, his hp was so  _ low.  _ How...how had…?

His sockets grew wide.

Slowly, Reaper tilted his head down. Geno was asleep next to him on the bed, curled in a small, tight ball and dressed in clean clothing. Carefully removing an arm from around Goth, he pressed his hand to Geno’s skull and gently smoothed his fingers over the soft, smooth bone.

_ CHECK _

“Oh, honey.” He whispered, staring at the STATS before his eyes. “Your LV…”

Geno’s LV raised.

With it, his feeble HP increased too. The STAT remained almost impossibly low—he was nowhere near double digits—but it was just high enough that a few broken ribs were a safe injury to bear.

And it made sense, he realized. He was doing it in self defense and in order to protect their child, but, like Reaper himself, Geno had been ruthless in his protection of their son. Reaper wasn’t responsible for every death on the battle-field their yard became but Geno was a  _ monster _ , not a god. Killing had effects on his kind and Reaper was looking at them now.

Was it wrong to be relieved?

“Finish telling me what happened.” He demanded, deciding to push away thoughts of Geno’s new STATS for another time. That was a topic better dealt with when Geno was actually awake. Absently, he reached back and scratched at a shoulder, teeth tilted downwards in a worried frown. “I want to know what I missed.  _ Everything  _ I missed.”

And so they told him.

Papyrus was called to transport Reaper because Geno was unable to. Although the castle was the safest possible place he could have been taken after the fall, it was decided that he’d be taken to Life’s instead. There was a house hidden in Toriel’s lush, wild garden that nearly no one knew about and Reaper was given a room there to rest up in as he was healed. Apparently, that healing took quite awhile. Tori couldn’t touch him so anything requiring a hands-on approach had to be done through Geno. Snapping his fingers back into place, realigning his femurs, matching his shattered bones back together like tiny, morbid puzzles…. Geno did it all by himself with instruction from Toriel and Alphys inputted every now and then.

While those three worked on him, Undyne took to tackling all the political work. Those who remained from the original attack that took place at the skeletons’ home created a big uproar after Undyne put an end to the conflict. Feem, the minor goddess of gossip who had been involved, was spreading rumors and lies about what really took place in an attempt to demonize Geno. 

Geno attacked Reaper.

He tore apart every deity that attempted to help the god.

He was ruthless.

Dangerous.

A threat to them all.

When Undyne spoke out against the rumors, she received backlash for her known friendship with the family. Bias, they all said. Getting Asgore to understand she wasn’t letting her personal feelings on the subject interfere with her objectivity was nearly half the battle, the goddess admitted with a tense grin. Undyne respected Asgore a great deal but the circles they had gone in had come close to driving her insane.

Despite the struggles she faced, Undyne  _ did  _ manage to get those involved with the incident locked up. It wasn’t a permanent solution, she reassured him, but it would keep them under a watchful until Reaper himself could decide what actions he wanted to take. As the one whose family was endangered, he had the right to demand nearly any punishment he saw fit.

Reaper already had a few ideas.

Honestly, from there on out things were pretty simple. With the deities taken care of, all the was left was for Reaper to heal. The damage was extensive enough that things went very, very slowly and Alphys was going through their damaged home to make repairs and security based improvements, so Geno, Goth, and Paps just kind of...moved in. It wasn’t necessary, but both adult skeletons were unwilling to be further from Reaper than they had to. Papyrus  _ did  _ have to leave for work though since he was taking over Reaper’s duties as well, but Geno?

“W-we, uh, we s-stocked the room with s-snacks.” Alphys proved this by opening a nearby drawer and lifting a handful of colorfully wrapped candy bars. “He w-wasn’t leaving t-the room to eat. Or for, um, a-anything else.”

Oh.

“Yeah,” he sighed, torn between fondness and frustration. “that sounds like something Geno would do. Gothy is just a newborn so it isn’t like Gen had to leave the room much to care for him. He’s definitely enough of a worry-wart to take advantage of that fact.”

“The guy cares about you much more than you deserve.”

“Wow. How sweet. Thanks, Undyne.”

“Anytime, Punk.” The goddess grinned.

Eventually, there was nothing else to discuss. Goth joined his mother in resting and when Reaper himself began yawning too, the other deities decided to leave the small family of three alone for now so they could sleep, though Papyrus made sure to place the slumbering child back into his crib before he left with a promise to wake his brother for dinner. Goodbyes given and door shut, Reaper let himself enjoy the peace and quiet.

For a few seconds.

Desperately, he pawed at the loose shirt he wore in an attempt to get it off. When his sore limbs didn't want to cooperate, he growled and tore through the thin material before angling his back away from the headboard and practically  _ melted  _ when his wings sprung free.

Stars, he was so  _ itchy! _

It started as a small tingle during the discussion of the events that took place after his fall. Now though? Stars, it was  _ unbearable _ . Grumbling, he carefully bent one of his wings forward and began digging his fingers into the wild, fluffy feathers to scratch at the skin hidden beneath the messy black mass. Fuck, he hated having to regrow feathers. They always grew back erratically and  _ itched _ . Grooming would help with the itching, he knew, but he wouldn’t be able to do so without a mirror in the room. For now, he settled for scratching at whatever he could—

A loud, embarrassing  _ trill  _ escaped him when pleasantly warm fingers slid through the feathers on his other wing.

Horrified, Reaper slapped a hand over his mouth.

Behind him, there was a soft laugh. “Did you just  _ chirp?” _

“You’re dreaming, Gen. This is all a drea— _ chiiiiirup!” _

“Vivid dream.” Geno murmured teasingly, untangling his fingers from the feathers they were buried in, in favor of straightening out a few crooked ones. “How long was I asleep for?”

“About two— _ chiiiiiii— _ hours. Oh, stars, are you grooming me?”

“Is that what you call it?” The smaller skeleton questioned curiously as he continued fixing up Reaper’s wings. “It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“N-no, it doesn’t hur— _ chiiiirup!  _ Hurt. It doesn’t hurt.” When Geno stopped, he  _ squawked.  _ “I said it doesn’t—”

_ Sniff.  _

“—hurt.”

“I’m sorry…” Geno cried when he hurriedly turned around to face the smaller skeleton. His voice was small and strained as he tried to force down his tears. “Shit, I...I don’t mean to keep fucking crying.”

“Hey, hey.” Cupping the other, smaller skeleton’s face, he pressed a light to Geno’s watery grin before pulling his husband into his arms. “It’s okay to cry, baby. Goth does it all the time.”

“Goth i-is a literal  _ child.” _

“And you’re an adult with a valid reason for being upset.” He shot back. “Gen, you don’t need to apologize for crying. Some pretty shitty things happened, honey. It’s okay to be worried and angry and it’s definitely okay to be relieved. No one is going to fault you for crying.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Geno admitted with soft sob. “What if U-Undyne didn’t s-show up, Reaper? Stars, I...I fucked up.  _ I f-fucked up!  _ I let someone grab Goth. What if I didn’t get him back? What if Undyne d-didn’t show up and I l-lost him  _ again  _ and couldn’t get him back? What if—”

“Shhh.” Reaper interrupted in a low, soothing voice. “You can’t think like that, honey. We’re fine, okay? Fall and injuries aside, nothing bad happened, Gen. You’ll just worry yourself sick thinking up all those scenarios.”

“I can’t stop.” The other, smaller skeleton whimpered. “I just k-keep going around in circles in my head. So much could have gone wrong, Reaps. So much  _ did  _ go wrong. I…” terrified, he clung to the taller skeleton. “I don’t know what I would have done if things didn’t work out. You were hurt, Goth was in danger, and that...that utter  _ bitch  _ was taunting me. After I got hurt—” Instantly, Geno fell silent.

“You weren’t going to tell me about your broken ribs, were you?” Reaper asked with a gentle tone that contrasted his disappointed frown. “Or you LV.” When Geno merely lowered his gaze, he sighed. “Babe, I deserve to know when you’re hurt, too. Even if it’s an injury that got healed.”

“You were in worse condition.” Geno protested. “It was just a few broken ribs. And the...the LV doesn’t matter either.”

“Doesn’t it?” He murmured, watching Geno subconsciously twist his scarf around his hands. “Gen…”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The glitch mumbled. “I...I don’t want to talk about it, Reaper. Not...Not now.”

He wanted to argue, he really did, but Geno was upset enough. “Okay. Okay, baby.” Unable to help himself, he squirmed. “Want to help me with my wings?”

“...What do I do?”

Gently wiping away the last of those heartbreaking tears, Reaper stole another soft, comforting kiss before turning his back to his husband. “Just help me straighten my feathers, honey. You can pluck any that are broken but try not to pull out any that aren’t, okay? Let me know if you need me to move them, too.”

“Okay…”

The two fell silent, but it was...nice. Not perfect, but nice. Geno still sniffled every now and then behind him and Reaper still had a few burning questions, but fixing up his wings surprisingly helped in calming both of them down. In a way, it was near meditative with the way it allowed them to mindlessly fall into the repetitive cycle of straightening feathers and plucking any that were broken. For Reaper, the itching was soothed and he got the comfort of his husband safe and near. For Geno, he had proof under his fingertips that Reaper was okay. A few high, embarrassing trills and chirps broke the silence but, overall, they were quiet.

Until Goth began to cry in his crib, that is.

Quickly straightening out the last few feathers that Reaper couldn’t reach, Geno pushed himself off of the bed they were seated on and quickly went to scoop up the shrieking newborn. Acknowledging his mother’s familiar hold, Goth whined and mouthed at his shirt; hungry.

“Little guy fell asleep waiting for his mama to feed him.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Geno scolded quietly, tugging his shirt out of the way as he made his way back to the bed. A cheerful ping directed him onto Reaper’s lap but he was too focused on directing Goth to the correct spot to shoot his husband an annoyed look for wasting magic when he was still recovering. “Poor Gothy shouldn’t have had to wait.”

Reaper didn’t wake him for a lot of reasons. Most of them had to do with the magic burned under Geno’s socket from exhaustion. “Well, Gothy is being fed now. Better late than never, right?”

Absently nodding, Geno leaned back on Reaper’s lap and shifted to get comfortable. ‘...I’m really glad he’s okay.”

Pressing a kiss to his husband’s skull, Reaper nodded. “Me too, honey.” Goth wouldn’t be done for a bit. Knowing this, he nudged Geno into a better position on his lap before curling his wings forward as far as they could go, the large, feathery limbs overlapping over his husband and child as a makeshift blanket. There were a few more spots he was able to do without Geno, so Reaper began focusing on those while the smaller skeleton cared for their son. They’d have to move eventually but, for now, the parents were content where they were.

Together, with their son, and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...next update may end up being a double update, so keep an eye on the number of chapters, oki?
> 
> Also:
> 
> -I began another story! It's a god! Geno AU and, of course, it's also an Afterdeath story. Please check it out if you're interested. It's called "Of Tragedy and Death"
> 
> -TKWolf45 and I have a little collab going on. First chapter of that is up as well. If you're interested in self-indulgent poly-skeletons, feel free to check it out! Title is "It's Not That Simple"


	12. Hand me those Plates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update one of the double update! In which we get an AU chapter inspired by a wonderful AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU chapter!

Infinite knowledge was such a terrible burden to bear.

As Knowledge given flesh, Alphys knew this better than anyone;  _ understood  _ it more than any other deity could ever hope to and constantly bemoaned that understanding. Because she knew how terrible knowledge could be. She  _ knew _ .

So many mocked her behind her back for her mortal worries. Her anxieties and depression and all her other faults that the higher beings saw as below their kind made her lesser in their eyes. Sometimes, she felt lesser. Most of the time, she wished she was. But she knew she wasn’t. She  _ knew. _

Alphys wasn’t one of the great ones. She wasn’t Life or Death, nor did she wish to be. But not being among their ranks didn’t diminish the great capability she had within her to rise above her station; to be equal with The End himself, if she so wished to be. Because Alphys knew things, you see. She  _ knew. _

Facts came to her like moths to a flame and she, that bright, burning,  _ hungry _ flame, consumed them all. Greedily, she devoured them. A glutton, she became, for she could never quite get enough. She could never stop herself from learning more. No matter how much she wished she could.

Because Knowledge strove to be kind but knowledge itself was neither kind nor cold, yet it cared not for your emotions all the same. Instead, knowledge was factual and it’s goddess suffered for it everyday because she knew. She knew, she knew, she  _ knew _ and that knowing tormented her. Terrified her.

She looked into the eyes of her loving wife and  _ knew  _ of the horror Undyne, as War, unleashed upon the lands.

She gazed upon the bright, naive smile of Death the Younger and  _ knew  _ of the weeping parents and orphaned children he left in his wake.

She braved the friendship of Death the Elder and  _ knew  _ that as the eldest, as The End, he would one day bring ruin to them all.

And then, one day, she met Geno.

And she  _ knew. _

He hid it well but Alphys was Knowledge and had thousands of years to gather information and to  _ learn.  _ And learn she did. 

There was a sorrow in his eyes that he tried so hard to hide whenever those with the faces of his ghosts were near, but there a mistrust too. A fear. Knowing did not equal understanding; however, and, at first, she assumed that Geno was afraid of them. Of getting close to those who looked so painfully similar to the loved ones he lost. It made sense, didn’t it? Guilt so often filled his sockets when he believed no one was looking and it seemed only lodgical that Geno be concerned about opening himself to new friends with old faces. 

Only the fear never quite left.

As the months passed, Geno got better at hiding it but Alphys  _ knew  _ it was there, lingering in the socket she could not see and the one that tried to conceal it’s emotions. It was showcased in the way Geno was  _ always  _ watching the world around him, the glitch never unaware of where everyone stood or where the exits were, his distrust and fear only highlighted by the way he couldn’t seem to relax without his lover and lover’s brother near. Geno liked her and Undyne, Alphys  _ knew _ , but he couldn’t bring himself to trust them. Not yet, at least. Perhaps not ever.

But that wasn’t quite right, she soon came to learn.

It wasn’t Undyne and herself the skeleton didn’t trust.

It was  _ everyone.  _

Everyone outside of the two deaths, that is.

And it was no simple fear, either. No normal distrust. 

Flinches, Alphys observed once during an outing the five friends took. Geno flinched around others.  _ Away  _ from others and burrowed himself deep into Sans’ side as though attempting to conceal himself with the god’s robes. The flinching was clearly instinctual, yet Geno tried to hide it. He would startle at someone walking a bit too close and try to shake the fear from his expression even as he clung tightly to his lover’s right hand with his left. His smile would shudder, threatening to fall, and magic would flare tellingly but Geno wouldn’t acknowledge it. Pretended it didn’t happen.

It was worse around people taller than him, she noticed.

It was worse around  _ men,  _ she noted.

And that worried her. 

Because Geno was her friend.

And it drove her insane.

Because there was a mystery there, she knew. Hidden  _ knowledge  _ that roused the hunger that Alphys was helpless against, for she  _ knew  _ there a secret to be found, information to be learned, but she did not yet know what it was. 

Foolishly, she fell to her curiosity and sought it out.

* * *

 

Although Sans didn’t enjoy anime, his lover surprisingly did. It took quite a bit of urging on Sans’ part but, eventually, the smaller skeleton was pushed into requesting if he could join them. Excitedly, they all agreed. Guiltily, Alphys abused this.  

It was wrong of her, she knew, but she began using their bi-weekly marathons at Papyrus’ as an excuse to observe Geno; to gather those facts she attracted like flies to honey in her quest to obtain the knowledge he hid. These marathons were one of the few times Sans was not constantly around when they were and it was too good an opportunity to pass up because Alphys  _ knew  _ his lover was a security blanket Geno hid behind. One that he was often left without during their marathons.

And it showed.

Oh, did it show.

When Sans was there, indulging his brother’s and lover’s interest in the shows with his presence, Geno was clam. Calm enough to sleep, even, despite his enjoyment in their shows. Geno always fell asleep, even when Sans wasn’t around, but there was a difference there. Alphys  _ knew  _ there was a difference because she saw it herself.

If Sans was joining them, then Geno would  _ let  _ himself fall asleep. Sometimes, he’d sit at Sans’ right and would absently twirl the long hem of the god’s robe around his left hand’s fingers. Other times, Geno would sit as a captive on his husband’s lap, hands tucked into his pockets due to the way the god’s embrace made his arms useless and his legs crossed over Sans’ own. No matter what position he began the marathon in, Geno would always begin to yawn and, when Sans was there, he’d slump. The longer the episodes dragged on, the further into sleep’s embrace Geno would allow himself to fall until, finally, his weight rested against his lover completely and his breathing evened.

Things went differently whenever Sans wasn’t there. Instead of relaxing into his drowsiness, Geno fought it. He’d yawn and his head would nod as his sockets closed, but Geno would catch himself dozing and force himself awake. If he couldn’t fight the urge to sleep by sheer force of will alone, he’d squirm. The shifting around always seemed to exhaust him more than it woke him; however, and the glitch would eventually fall to his body’s desire to slumber; his rest so much more fitful compared to when Sans held him.

What Alphys found the most interesting were the times Geno  _ didn’t  _ slumber. They were rare—Geno practically lived in a constant state of exhaustion, she noticed—but those moments were just so...so packed full of information! The way he’d pull his hand from the snack bowl whenever someone else reached out, even if he hadn’t grabbed anything yet, the way his grin grew tense during particular violent scenes in some of the rougher animes they tried, the deep, dark void of his only visible socket the time they watched  _ Spirited Away  _ and No-Face appeared…

It was telling.

Very, very telling but Alphys somehow  _ knew  _ the conclusion she was drawing wasn’t entirely correct. She was missing something. A few somethings, maybe, but what?

Sans was responsible for nudging one of the pieces of her puzzle into place.

It happened during yet another marathon the god joined them for.

“Geno~” Sans murmured next to his lover’s skull, grin stretched wide with mischief as he ignored Undyne’s vicious shushing. “You’d look in that, don’t you think?” He asked, motioning to the tv with a lazy wave. “I think we should get you one.”

“This is a beach episode, you pervert.” Geno hissed as quietly as he could manage. “You’re pointing at a  _ bikini!” _

“No, I’m pointing at the thing behind the bikini.”

“That thing is just a bunch of  _ strings!” _

“Mmm, I know~”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, honey.”

“I said I  _ hate  _ you, idiot.”

“Gen, I already said I love you too.”

“Hate!”

“Love?”

“You  _ know  _ I’m not saying love, idiot!”

“You just said love though?”

“Reaper!”

“Geno!”

God and glitch stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Then, Geno’s scowl began to waver, the corners twitching as he tried in vain not to smile. “You’re so annoying.”

“Yeah,” Sans agreed with a softened grin that nearly brushed against Geno’s teeth. “but you like it.”

“I don’t.” Geno murmured, socket lidding as he leaned into the taller skeleton. “But I  _ do  _ like  _ you.” _

Just before Papyrus ruined the sweet moment with a loud complaint about their PDA, Alphys saw it. A flash of green in Geno’s socket gone so quickly she would have assumed it a trick of the light.

But she  _ knew _ better.

She knew.

The flash of green bothered her almost as much as it interested her. From what Alphys understood about skeleton type monsters, their eyes lit with their magic. For Sans, that magic was cyan and he made his lover blush more than enough for Alphys to know that Geno’s magic was  _ red,  _ not green. There had been flashes of purple in his socket before, yet Alphys always brushed that off as some sort of merging between the red-blue of Geno’s threatening eye light. Now though, she was sure that wasn’t right. The purple, the green...those weren’t normal. Or, Alphys  _ thought  _ so, at least. Knowledge or not, skeleton magic wasn’t exactly her strong point. She would have to put in some time to pull out her books and research the subject further.

Oh.

But Alphys didn’t have to do that, did she? 

There was someone she could go to.

Someone knowledgeable enough about magic to teach Knowledge herself.

…

…

…

She was going to need to work up the nerve to do this.

* * *

 

“...My eldest is  _ married?” _

In that very moment, Alphys  _ knew _ she made a horrible decision.

It was public knowledge that, although only one of three creators, Gaster, The God of Magic considered himself to be the sire of the two Deaths. That is, he claimed the title of their father. Whether or not he maintained a fatherly relationship with the skeletons remained to be seen, however. Gaster was a great, highly respectful god, yet his research tended to steal away his attention for centuries at a time. In other words: He was a bit of a workaholic and may have forgotten to actually  _ raise  _ his children. Or to check in more than once every hundred or so years.

He cared though. Alphys  _ knew  _ he did.

Which was why letting it slip that the skeleton her questions were based around  _ was married to his son  _ was most likely a terrible error on her part.

Somehow, she knew this was going to end badly.

“W-well, um, he…” She stuttered in an attempt to fix this little problem, “...yes? S-Sans is, uh, yeah. He’s m-married.”

Oh. That was...that was quite the expression. “I’m assuming my invitation to the wedding got lost in the mail?”

Alphys didn’t need to  _ know  _ to know that wasn’t true. She was the one to help Geno with the invitations. “Y-yes! I’m sure t-that’s exactly w-what happened!”

“Ah, shame. I would have enjoyed aiding my son in the kidnapping of his bride.”

The… 

_ The kidnapping of his bride?! _

“T-that isn’t…” Oh, that would be so  _ hot  _ though. She could see Sans throwing Geno over his shoulder and—this wasn’t the time for her stories. Later.  _ Later.  _ “That i-isn’t really h-how things are, um, d-done anymore. K-kidnapping your chosen i-is, uh, it’s kind of looked d-down upon.”

“Strange, I didn’t expect for traditions to change in just a few years.”

“...It’s b-been more than a f-few years. A-and, uh, the bride w-was a groom.”

“Oh.” Alphys really wasn’t sure if she was happy his normal, neutral expression was back or not. It kind of unnerved her. “In that case,” Wait, he was leaving. Why was he leaving? “I think I ought to visit my children and my new son. Gifts are due. Also, I’m quite interested in seeing this colorful phenomenon you mentioned. The glowing didn’t match his magic, you said? Interesting.”

Oh no. Oh no, no, no!

“I, u-uh, I’m not sure they’d e-enjoy a visit a-at this hour!” 

“Nonsense!” Graciously, he paused to motion her closer with one of those strange, floating hands. “My children adore my visits! And it’s for the sake of discovery, too.”

Stepping closer nervously and trying to swallow down her nausea, Alphys worriedly braced herself for what she just  _ knew  _ was going to be a disaster of a reunion. “I-if you say so…”

She blinked and they were in front of Death’s door.

Gaster knocked.

And, just like that, her nausea was suddenly much, much worse.

“L-let me go, idiot! Someone’s at the door!” They heard. Geno, the voice was Geno’s, “Sto- _ ahp!  _ Get your h-hands out o-of _ —oh!” _

“Shhh, it’s late. If we’re quiet enough they’ll think we’re sleeping and go away.”

_ “R-Reaper!” _

“Mmm, I love the way you say my name. I bet you’d sound good calling me Da—”

Gaster knocked again. This time, with a bit of a blush and a lot more insistence behind the gesture. Beside him, Alphys was red.

“Such a shame my hands are busy and I can’t answer tha _ —ow!  _ Gen!”

“That’s what you get, asshole! You can get handsy  _ after  _ whoever is outside leaves.”

“Gen. Darling.  _ Pumpkin.” _

_ “Later,  _ damnit! Now wipe your hands! They’re—”

Three knocks in quick succession nearly drowned out Reaper’s interruption of, “Going to get dirty again?”

“—unsanitary. Just a minute!”

There was a bit of shuffling barely heard through the thick, wooden door before muffled footsteps reached their ears, presumably headed in their direction with how they increased in volume. The assumption was quickly proved correct; however, when the door knob turned and the door itself opened. Blushing a bright, noticeable red, Geno turned his head from where he was glaring at his husband over his shoulder and looked to them with a small, plastic smile.

Instantly, the magic flushing his skull drained.

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

Geno was shaking.

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

No, not shaking.

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

_ Klk. Klk. Klk.   _

He was…

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

...rattling?

* * *

 

**_“I will always find you,”_ **

No. 

No, he.... 

He got it off.

_ He got it off! _

**_“no matter how far you run,”_ **

He didn’t...his hand wasn’t...

**_“and no matter where you hide.”_ **

_ He  _ wasn’t…wasn’t...

_ He  _ was dead!

~~Sans~~ Geno pushed him!

_ Killed him. _

“Geno!”

He killed him!

He…

He….

He was back there…

_ Cold table, restraining straps, the sight of a drill in His hand. _

No, no, no! He...he didn’t want to be back...he didn’t…

_ The high pitched sound the tool made was drowned by his screams. He was begging. He hated that he was begging but it hurt. Ithurtihurtithurt! Where...where was his brother? He...please, brother help him. Please,  _ anyone  _ help him! It hurt! Pleasepleaseplease! _

_ But nobody came. _

_ He was alone, with Him, with the drill. _

_ Three more screws to go. _

* * *

 

Alphys didn’t need to be Knowledge to know something terrible was happening.

Geno’s eye light was a pinprick of purple, so small that the vibrance of the color was all that aided her in seeing the speck of light within the darkness of his socket. Worrying, his gaze was just as distant as it was fearful, uncomprehending of the way his small body shook with loud, rattling clacks or the worried call of his lover.

“Geno? Baby, what’s wrong?” Sans called, “Who’s at the doo—fuck!” The god shouted, bodily blocking Geno’s view and glaring up at his father. “You need to  _ leave! Now!” _

“Sans—”

“No!” The skeleton snarled, “No small talk. No protesting. Whatever you want can be dealt with later, Old Man, but, for now,  _ you need to leave!” _

For a moment, Gaster stared at his eldest with an unreadable expression. Although Sans was attempting to hide Geno behind him, Gaster’s impressive,  _ tall _ height made it easy for the older god to see the smaller, unlike Alphys who was left unaware of whatever expression Geno held. It had to be worrying though, because Gaster’s expression twisted in concern before he nodded and vanished without a word.

Leaving her behind.

Sans didn’t so much as spare her a glance as he spun around to face his smaller lover, hands cradling Geno’s skull as the other jolted around with his rattling. “Geno? Geno, honey, can you hear me?”

_ Klk. Klk. Klk.  _

“He’s gone, Gen.  _ He’s gone.” _

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

“Baby,” Sans murmured, clearly worried, “I’m going to pick you up, okay? No blue magic though, Gen. No pain. I’m going to pick you up and we’re going to go sit on the warm, comfortable sofa.”

No blue magic.

_ No pain. _

Ill at the implications, Alphys clamped a hand over her mouth as she watched Sans gently lift Geno into his arms. He turned to walk to the sofa and, although he said nothing, she understood that the open door was an invitation for her to come inside. She  _ knew  _ it was.

Alphys was tired of knowing.

“There we go, baby.” The other deity said soothingly as he settled Geno onto his lap and wrapped a blanket around the smaller’s shoulders, “Isn’t that warm, Gen? It wasn’t very warm down there, was it? Not like it is here, on our living room sofa, all wrapped up on my lap with a blanket.”

_ Klk. Klk. Klk. _

“It’s safe here, too, Geno.” Sans informed,  _ “You’re  _ safe, honey.”

_ Klk...klk…klk… _

“No dark, barred room. No machines.”

_ Klk….klk… _

“No tests.”

_...Klk… _

“No more hurting.”

Though his body began to shake with silent sobs, Geno no longer rattled. “He...he...found me…”

Gently shushing the distraught glitch, Sans shook his head. “It wasn’t him, honey. That was my Gas—” he hesitated, “Dad. That was my dad, Gen. He’s  _ my  _ version of  _ him _ but he isn’t anything like  _ him.  _ He’s not going to hurt you, baby.”

Barred rooms.

Machines.

Test.

Pain.

Gasters were typically scientist, weren’t they?

All the pieces fell perfectly into place and, suddenly, Alphy knew.

She  _ knew.  _

An experiment.

“No one is going to hurt you.” 

_ Abused.  _

“He...he...my hand...I…”

“Can I see it?” Sans questioned in a whisper, “I know you’re scared, honey, but can I...can I see your hand?” When Geno glanced in her direction and hurriedly shook his head, Sans didn’t push. Instead, the god gently tilted the smaller skeleton’s head back so that their gazes met. “Do you need Alphys to leave the room, honey?” A shaky nod and suddenly twin pools of darkness were staring daggers at her. “Paps is in his room. Either have him take you home or use the guest room. I don’t care which you choose.”

She did this, she  _ knew.  _

Alphys was quick to leave the room.

* * *

 

Once the goddess’ footsteps could no longer be heard, Reaper tried again. “Can I see your hand, Geno? I’m not going to hurt you.”

Eye light worrying small and a terrified hue, Geno shook. The rattling was picking up again, Reaper noted worriedly as he watched the smaller skeleton carefully reveal his right hand. Movements slow, he carefully reached out and cradled it, his soul throbbing with an intense sadness at just how small his husband’s hand was compared to his. Geno was on the smaller scale for Sanses, he knew. Knowing why made him ache.

Gently, he coaxed the glitch into turning his hand over so that their palms were pressed together. At the sight of the back of his hand, Geno flinched, bones rattling noisily, but he didn’t look away. Instead, he stared down at the delicate bones alongside the god, both silently inspecting the four morbid holes drilled into the bone and the cracks that spider-webbed from the marks. Faintly, the intent of the metal that once was could be seen, it’s memory left behind with an old outline of a rectangle across the bone. All marks permanent. Scars.

“No plate, Gen.” He pointed out in a soft, gentle voice, “No plate, no tracking. He isn’t around, honey, but he couldn’t find you even if he was. You’re safe, okay?” At a snail’s pace, he lifted the hand to place a single, feather-light kiss to the scars.  _ “You’re safe.” _

As he repeated his words, cyan flared in his socket.

Reaper wasn’t like the skeletons in the world Geno was born into. His sockets didn’t glow because he was happy and, had he eye lights, they wouldn’t change colors with intense emotion. No purples, or greens, or any other colors but the hue of his magic would be seen, but none of that mattered. Reaper could make due with what he had. And what he was his cool, cyan hue and the urge to comfort his husband so, with a gentle smile, he kept his eye alight in a mimicry of a glow. 

Tears dripping down his cheek, Geno choked down a sob and curled his right hand around the taller’s fingers as he stared up at the flame-like magic filling Reaper’s socket. Once a matching hue but now red, his own magic slowly filled his eye.

“You’re safe, Geno.”

Eventually, he believed it.

* * *

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

With a shriek, the half empty bowl of popcorn Alphys held fell to the floor with a loud clatter. “G-Geno!” She cried, spinning on her heels and crushing a few buttery pieces under her feet. “Y-you, I...u-uh…” Nervously, she looked around, “U-Undyne i-is—” 

“—Outside with Papyrus.” The skeleton finished, usual grin empty of humor. “Reaper just left for work, so it’s only us, Alphys.”

Oh stars, she was going to die, wasn’t she? “I...I…”

“He said you probably figured it out.” Geno murmured, leaning back against the kitchen table, “Somehow, I still don’t think you have all the pieces.”

“You were an experiment.” She blurted out stupidly, the deity part of her bristling at the offense that she, Knowledge, hadn’t yet gathered all the clues. “I...I’m sorry. T-that was…”

“Correct.” The glitch finished with a tense set to his shoulders. “My brother and I both, actually. It’s not something I like thinking about much, though, but it’s probably better for you to  _ know _ , huh? See, we were born as a means to free the underground. No, not born.  _ Things  _ are made, after all, so  _ we  _ were made. Only, we were made wrong. Things shouldn’t be sentient.”

“G-Geno…”

Said skeleton held out his hand. His right hand, Alphys noticed before the sight of the damage had bile churning in her stomach. “To pretend we weren’t, our...creator...drilled metal plates with our experiment titles carved into them. It seemed to work for him, because he went right on with his experiments after that. I won’t get into the nitty gritty details, though. Not now. Just know they weren’t fun.”

The shadow of terror in his eye told her that  _ not fun  _ was an understatement. “You don’t need to-”

“I don’t actually know how long they went on for. I don’t know how old I am, either. We grew...fast. The less we looked like children, the easier it was to ignore our screams, I guess. He ignored those a lot.”

“Geno, please, I-”

“One experiment blew open my socket. Well, I say socket but I really mean half my skull. Heh. I guess you can say that I lost my head for a bit. And my vision. Three guesses on which socket it was.”

“G-Ge-”

“Blah, blah, blah torture, torture, blah, torture, blah. Fast forward, and we’re free. We’re free but we’re also  _ not  _ because we have these little metal plates screwed into our hands to haunt us. Fun, right?”

She didn’t want to hear this.

“Well, fun until the genocides began. Paps and I, we...we use to see things. He always saw snow, I remember, but I…”

She  _ really  _ didn’t want to hear this.

“I saw red. Red and gold followed by  _ nothing.” _

He…

He saw his— 

“Turns out, I was seeing my final moments. My death.”

Oh stars.

“I remember experiencing it for real during the first genocide. Then, I experienced it again. And again. And over a hundred times more. But...but I always got to experience my brother dying first.”

Oh  _ gods. _

“Heh, Paps was...Paps so good. Too good. The human kept killing us, but he still believed in them.”

Alphys knew what came next.

“I...couldn’t believe in that belief anymore. So I tried a little something. DT. Obviously, I failed. I’m use to that though. I always was a failure.”

“Y-you...you’re n-not-”

“Only this failure was spectacular. Sometimes, I wonder if that darkness I saw in those visions was just my death. I wonder if I was seeing the save screen I’d get trapped in. The one I sat in for stars knows how long, stewing in everything my brother advocated against as I watched myself get replaced and killed over and over and over again, alongside my brother. Well,” smile rueful, he touched his scarf, “not  _ my  _ brother, I guess.”

“I’m sorry!” She rushed to say before he could continue speaking. Her words came out strained as she spoke, tight with the tears filling her eyes. “I...I’m sorry I meddled! I’m sorry! P-please just...I...I don’t want to...t-to…”

“Know.” Geno murmured. “You don’t want to know but, if you’re anything like Reaper, you can’t help  _ needing  _ to. You’re Knowledge, right? You can’t resist gathering information any better than Reaper can resist the calls of souls. You had a taste of my secret. I’m just making sure you have the full course so that I don’t have to deal with this ever again.”

“I’m sorry…” She whispered, ashamed.

But Geno shook his head. “I’m angry. I’m angry you dug into what was wrong with me. I’m angry you led someone with the face of my worst nightmare to my front door. I’m angry about this entire thing but,” Eye light lowering to his scarf, Geno sighed, “my brother would have understood that you couldn’t help it, so I’m trying to understand that, too. Just...do me favor and make it easier on me. Stand there, listen, and then please never dig into my secrets again.”

“...O-okay.”

It wasn’t chronological and it wasn’t always sensible but, slowly, Geno told her all he felt she needed to know about the horrors he lived through. Not just genocides, but a childhood that wasn’t a childhood at all, but a horror film brought to life. He told her of his brother, the deep connection they shared, and the guilt he held over never being enough. Over never being  _ strong  _ enough.

“I remember Paps telling me with...with this firm, confident tone that he was  **_the smartest monster in the whole underground and_ ** that I was  **_the strongest._ ** We were supposed to prove it to  _ him.”  _ Geno scowled, “I couldn’t even prove it to myself. Strongest? I wouldn’t be wearing my brother’s scarf if that was true.”

When he told her that, she cried.

A lot of things he said during that conversation made her cry. By the time he ran out of tales he was willing to tell and words to say, her scales were flushed with her tears and her eyes were red.

“Guess you know almost everything now.” Geno said.

And Alphys did.

And, not for the first time, Alphys wish she didn’t. 

Because she knew she pushed. She knew she meddled. 

And she knew she lost a friend for it.

She  _ knew _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handplates, anyone? :)
> 
> I honestly wanted to make this hurt so much more but Alphys took control of this chapter and the pain lessened significantly. What a shame.
> 
> If anyone is interested about my headcannons for handplates! Geno, just know the author loves chatting in the comments!


	13. Heatwave (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second update of the double update! It's a spicy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if I consider this an AU chapter or not? I mean, nothing is too specified so it can totally be a chapter of Glimpse.

Geno didn’t necessarily mind wearing dresses. In all honesty, he actually kind of liked them. Compared to his usual clothing, they were a lot easier to _dress_ in (heh) and meant he had to put a lot less effort into his outfits because the dress _was_ the entire outfit. Dress, slippers, and then he was done. Perfect.

So, yeah, Geno was fine with dresses.

Sometimes, he wished that Reaper didn’t know that.

This was one of those times.

“Look at you.” The god breathed, sockets heated as he slowly circled Geno like a predator readying to devour its prey. “Stars, you’re gorgeous.” When the smaller skeleton blushed and went to cover himself with his arms, Reaper growled, “No, don’t hide.”

Obediently, Geno dropped his arms at his side. “Reaper…”

“Mmm, so pretty.” The taller purred. “Do a pose for me, honey. Let me see how nicely that dress fits.”

Face flushed, Geno shook his head. “I...I’ll pop out of this stupid thing if I so much as _breathe_ wrong!”

At the refusal, an unholy glint entered the god’s sockets. “Are you _disobeying_ me, Geno?” 

Paling, the smaller skeleton quickly shook his head. “I...I’m n-not!”

“It would be a shame if you were.” Reaper murmured, taking a few steps back. Almost involuntarily, Geno whined and scrambled after him, desperate to keep him close. “I’d have to punish you, baby. Maybe I’d tie you up and leave you be for awhile.” At Geno’s distraught expression, he chuckled. “Kidding, kidding. I wouldn’t do that to you, honey. Not right now, at least. _Not if you’re good.”_

“I’m b-being good!” He insisted, tearing up a little when Reaper teasingly took another couple of steps away. “R-Reaper!”

“Aw, don’t cry, baby.” The god cooed, quickly closing the distance between them and wrapping him up in his arms. “You know I’m just teasing, Gen. Your expressions are just too cute to resist being a little mean. Mmm, makes me want to show them off…”

“Y-you’re such an ass.” Geno complained, blinking tears from his socket as he pressed himself into his lover’s arms with a scowl. “I k-know what y-you’re thinking and I’m _not_ going out dressed l-like this!”

“You’d turn heads.” Reaper purred, running a hand down the extreme dip of the back of Geno’s dress and resting it on the curve of the smaller skeleton’s ass that was just barely covered. “Stars, no one would be able to resist looking at you. You’d have to be so careful not to give them more than they deserve though. One little slip and they’d see your pretty little pu—”

Sputtering, Geno pressed a hand over Reaper’s filthy smile. “D-do you have _any_ shame?!”

In response, Reaper slid his hand into the back of the dress, his palm settling against Geno’s ass and fingers squeezing as he coped himself a feel. “Not really.”

“H-how do you g-get _worse?”_ The glitch questioned with a whine, hiding his face in Reaper’s robe as he melted in his lover’s arms, attempting to ignore his hand. “Mmm, you smell good…”

“You too.” Reaper murmured, nuzzling his skull and sliding his hand out of Geno’s dress in favor of tugging Geno’s head away from his robes. “It’s been getting stronger all day.”

“I hate heats.” The smaller skeleton growed, face pink as his lidded socket met Reaper’s scorching stare. “Mine a-are bad enough alone, but now we have to d-deal with _yours_ o-on top of it? I didn’t e-even know heats could s-sync, damnit.”

“I didn’t either.” The god admitted just before he stole a kiss. “Mm,” Reaper growled, pleased at the way Geno whimpered and raised himself up to press into the kiss. “I wanted one more day to play around and show you off, but you’re burning up, baby. Fuck, can’t wait to feel how hot you are around me. Gonna make you feel good, Gen.” He promised with a low, rumbling voice. “Gonna prove you were made for me. Gonna prove you’re _mine.”_

“R-Reaper…” Geno mewled, pawing at his robe and trembling at the intent in his lover’s voice, “Reaper, p-please…”

“Not yet.” Said skeleton decided, fighting through his desires and stilling Geno’s searching hands with a careful grip around his wrists. “Still got a little sense left in me, baby. Wanna enjoy you in that sexy little dress while I still can. Besides,” he purred, “we were in the middle of a game, weren’t we? Still gotta follow my orders, Gen. Now, show me that pose I asked for, honey.”

Biting his tongue to muffle the whine he made when Reaper stepped back for a better view, Geno slowly complied. “Is...i-is this okay?” He asked, embarrassed at his display.

“Bend over a bit, baby.”

“Like t-this?”

_Flash, snap!_

“Reaper!”

“Perfect.” The god complimented, eyeing Geno lustfully over his phone. Arms crossed behind his head, bent just enough at the waist so that his ass popped out, dress hiking up his thighs...and completely unaware of the mirror behind him showcasing an eyeful of Geno’s poorly concealed sex. Stars, Reaper wanted to slip behind him and _just..._ “Absolutely perfect, Gen.”

Dropping his arms and straightening, Geno hid his face; mortified. “Reap-”

“Did I say to drop the pose?” Reaper questioned with a low, dark voice. 

Startled, Geno lowered his hands from his face. “N-no…”

“So you did something I didn’t tell you to do?”

“...Y-yes.”

“Tsk, turn around Geno. Face the mirror.”

Quickly following the command, Geno whimpered, his legs shaking and thighs pressed together tightly. Reaper was using _that_ tone. The one full of sinful promises. “I...I’m sorry.” Cinnamon filled his senses the instant Reaper stepped up behind him, clouding his head. “M’sorry.”

“Look in the mirror.” Geno was commanded, Reaper bypassing his apology with a cool expression on his face to contrast the heated cyan blush he wore. “Look at yourself, baby.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Geno obeyed. The moment his gaze landed on the image of himself in the mirror; however, he flushed and glanced away. When Reaper growled in warning, he quickly returned his gaze to the mirror, squirming in embarrassment. “Reaper…”

“This is your last chance to prove you can be good for me, Gen.” Reaper informed him sensually, taking pleasure in the way Geno’s face darkened in humiliation at the sight of himself in the dress, “If you close your eyes outside of blinking or look away, then I’m counting that as strike three and you’re being punished. Got it?”

 _“Yes.”_ Geno moaned, captivated by his lover’s voice and that pleasant, spicy scent swirling around his head. Stars, Reaper’s heatscent was getting stronger. It was mixing with his own scent, too, and the result was _delicious._ “R-Reaper, I...I need…”

The god hushed him with a razor edged smile. “We’ll get there, baby.” He promised, the words a low growl. “M’just gonna enjoy you for as long as I can before that. I’ll make it good for you though, baby. You be good for me and I’ll make you _feel_ just as good as you look, Gen. Just keep your eyes on the mirror.”

Easier said than done.

Geno may have been fine with dresses but the one he wore now? It was barely a dress! Oh sure, it stretched from his neck down to the top of his thighs, but the cut... His _entire_ back was revealed. No, not just his back. The dress dipped _low_ , you see. Very, very low and, because of the cut, the sides of his breast and the curve of his ass kept threatening to be revealed. Stars, and the name Reaper called it… Well, it was a little unfitting.

Geno was hardly a virgin anymo— 

“A-ah!” Geno cried, forced out of his thoughts by devious fingers toying with his clit. W-when had Reaper…? “Ah! _Ah!”_

“There you are.” Reaper murmured, watching the expressions his lover made as he moved his hand beneath the dress. “A little rude to daydream while we’re busy, honey. You’re lucky your eyes didn’t drift away with your thoughts. Now,” pinching his clit harshly and chuckling at the whimper he received, the god smirked, “pay attention. Looking isn’t enough, Gen. I want you to _watch.”_

Legs trembling as a single finger dipped between his wet folds to tease at his entrance, Geno shakily nodded to show the other he was listening and shyly lowered his eye light to watch the hand hidden by the pretty powder blue of his dress. Just as he did so, the phalange prodding at his slick entrance wormed its way inside and a low, breathy moan escaped him; mirrored by Reaper’s groan as the smaller’s sugary scent filled his senses.

“Smell so good…” Reaper growled, thrusting that single digit almost lazily, purposely driving his lover insane with the slow, soft strokes against Geno’s inner walls. “Fuck, you feel good. Nice and tight. Going to squeeze my cock so, so well.”

“M-more,” Geno begged, “please, p-please! _More!”_

Sockets lidding and finger slowing more, the god smiled teasingly. “Think you can cum with just one?”

“I c-can’t!” He cried, squirming against the taller skeleton’s chest and attempting to thrust his hips against Reaper hand to take the finger faster; deeper. An arm wrapped around him to force him still and he whined in distress. “N-need _more,_ Reaper! Please, p-please! I need m-more!”

Instead of answering, Reaper curled his finger and searched out that little bundle of nerves hidden within Geno’s sex. Skimming it with his finger and hearing Geno shriek, he smirked and targeted that spot again, grinding into it the best he could while the arm keeping Geno still readjusted. The smaller skeleton, still staring at the mirror, watched as the god’s hand slithered under the dress and, embarrassed, shut his socket just as a cool palm found the pronounced curve of his breast. Shy, he waited for the lightning bolt of pleasure he knew he’d feel to shoot down his spine.

But all movement stopped.

“You closed your eye.” Reaper informed him in a quiet whisper, a smirk clear in his tone. “That’s strike three, Gen.”

Socket snapping open with a look of alarm, Geno froze. “I...I…” when the finger slid from his heat alongside the hand from his dress, he trembled, “N-no, I...I n-need…!”

“Bend over.”

“R-Reap-”

“Bend. Over.”

Lowering his gaze with a whine, Geno nodded meekly and leaned forward, hands pressed against the mirror to keep himself from toppling over completely. As he did so, the short hem of his dress slid up and exposed his intimate red flesh, making him whine in embarrassment. 

Unsure if Reaper wanted him to speak or not, he hesitantly glanced at the god through the mirror for further direction, distantly aware that the cyan across his lover’s face was darker now. “...G-good?” Geno asked nervously when the silence began dragging on. 

Expression cool but gazes heavy with desire, Reaper nodded. His voice was deeper than usual when he spoke, “You know how this goes, baby. This time, you’re going to count to ten for me. Ready?” 

Legs shaking as he braced himself for what was about to come, Geno gave the go ahead.

And a hand came down with a loud _smack!_

“O-one!” The glitch cried out, jerking forward with the force put into the hit.

_Smack!_

“T-two!”

_Smack!_

“Th...three…” Geno whimpered, shivering in pleasure at the sharp sting settling across his abused ass. _Smack!_ He moaned, shakily calling out, “F-four!”

 _Smack!_ _  
_

“H-hah...fi... _iiive…”_

_Smack!_

“S-six!”

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

“S-seven!” Geno mewled, arching at the three slaps given to his behind in quick succession. “Eight! N...nine!”

One more. One mo-

Mouth dropping open and eye light guttering out, Geno threw his head back with a loud, drawn out cry and fell against the mirror; sobbing with an intense pleasure he hadn’t expected. “T-ten!” he mewled, clawing against the mirror uselessly as he instinctively tightened around the hot length buried inside him. “A-ah, t-too fast.” He whimpered, shaking. Reaper got handsy during his preheats so Geno was ready for him but the shift from emptiness to being filled so suddenly made his head spin wonderfully. “H-hah. Reaper…!”

All that answered him was the overwhelming scent of cinnamon and a deep, guttural growl. 

Then, his lover began to _move._

There was a certain level of care missing as Reaper withdrew from his tight, wet heat and plowed back in, the slide of his cock against Geno’s walls wonderful and the deep, hard thrust pleasurable but Reaper himself mindless as he fucked into his smaller lover again and again and again. Forehead pressed against the mirror that fogged with his pants, Geno pushed back into the punishing plunges into his cunt and moaned when the god rewarded him with a hand between his legs. Fingers skillful even in his current state, the god was quick to find his clit and set about abusing it into that near painful state of sensitivity that had Geno’s voice hiking high in pleasure.

This is what he needed, Geno thought with a loud cry when the god’s free hand found his nipple through his dress and began torturing the sensitive nub. There was a fire sparking in his veins only made stronger by the heavy taste of honey-cinnamon on his tongue and the feel of Reaper deep inside him. When Reaper pushed in just as his fingers twisted and teeth sank into his neck, the fire burst into bright, roaring flames and Geno _screamed,_ socket wide but unseeing as his vision whited out with his completion. Reaper quick to follow…

...but unwilling to stop.

And Geno, drowning in fire and scents, didn’t dare to ask him to.

Instead, the smaller skeleton scrambled for something—anything—to cling to as Reaper fucked him into a state of over-stimulation and continued to fuck him through it, too. The sound of their joining was wet and obscene with the slickness of his pussy and the cum Reaper’s thrusting displaced. Had he been in a saner state of mind, Geno would have been mortified by the thick blue trails sliding down his legs. Dazed by fire and pleasure and _heat_ , he merely whined at the sight and clenched around his lover tighter, wanting more of what his mate offered; wanting _anything_ the taller skeleton would give and pleading for it with breathy moans and keening cries. And Reaper, hearing the need of his lover, gave him all he wanted. All his heat made him _need._

Against the mirror, the god fucked his lover hard. Again and again and _again,_ he sent Geno over the edge into climax, filled him with his seed, and pressed on with low, rumbling growls to match Geno’s needy wails. When the smaller shook with exhaustion, falling to the floor, but still begged for more, the taller skeleton chased him to the ground with a wide, hungry grin and delivered pleasure once more. Twice more. Thrice more, each orgasm weaker than the last as the fire coursing through them greedily stole their pleasure to feed it’s burning flames.

There was no coherence.

No loving caresses.

No sweet kisses.

There was merely instinct, desire, and the knowledge that _this_ was their mate. Their chosen. 

And, for now, that was all they needed.

Pawing desperately at the smaller’s clothing before frustration led to him simply shoving Geno’s dress up to his neck, Reaper groaned and bent awkwardly with his thrust to suck a nipple into his mouth. Lost in desire, his attention was more teeth than tongue but every sharp nip earned himself a tight, burning squeeze and a delightful noise. Starving for more, he pushed into his mate’s dripping, pliant sex faster and bit harder, teeth sinking into the flesh around the sensitive nub to leave the first mark of many across his lover’s chest. There were hands against his skull, the god absently realized, but they pressed him closer to the smaller skeleton’s chest and he threw the thought away just like that as he greedily moved to the other nipple so far left ignored. Teeth, tongue, a sharp bite. A mark. Pleasant, hot walls gripping him whenever he was rough. High, wailing moans crying out the word he recognized as his name in a plea for more, more, _more._

By the time he came again, spilling deep into his mate, the smaller skeleton was a mess of marks bitten and suckled into flesh and bone alike.

Neither were satisfied.

They needed more.

More.

More.

_More._

* * *

 

A week.

Their shared heat lasted for a _week._

Slumped against one another on the floor in Reaper’s bedroom, covered in various fluids and marks, and so, so exhausted; both skeletons shared a tired look. 

“I’m pregnant.” Geno mumbled sleepily, head pressed against the taller skeleton’s arm. “There’s no way I’m not after that. We’re going to have, like, ten kids. All at once.”

Laughter strained, the god weakly called a blanket to his hand and wrapped them up the best he could when his arms were shaking so terribly. “Does this mean you’ll start calling me Daddy?”

Geno was too tired to smack him. “Die.”

“Stars, I think I’m about to. I’m so sore. Did we even stop at least _once?”_

“...”

“Gen?”

Hearing a soft snore, Reaper chuckled. “Good idea, baby.” he praised, sockets falling shut and head falling back against the floor. “Good idea.”

Exhausted, he slept.

One shared heat of many complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, needs more sin. Needs all the sin.
> 
> New goal: Write a chapter I can't look at without wanting to die.
> 
> Welp, I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be. More dorky Reaper? Conflict? Who knows!
> 
> Also. Yes. Geno was wearing a virgin killer sweater dress thing.


	14. (Love?) Sick and (Worried) Sicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone caught a cold~ three guesses who (hint: It's Geno).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter refused to be written. I have more than a dozen chapters that have a few starting paragraphs that REFUSED to go anywhere. 
> 
> ALSO: This chapter takes place not too longer after the preheat chapter, so it's another continuation of the Glimpse-related chapters.

_ At precisely five thirty in the morning, his alarm went off.  _

_ He hit snooze.  _

_ At five thirty five, it went off again. He hit snooze. Five forty. Snooze. Five forty-five. Snooze. When the clock struck six and the alarm began its loud blaring once more, he groaned but didn’t hit snooze again. “Make it stop…” _

_ Sadly, it didn’t stop. _

_ Sighing tiredly, he slowly pushed himself up in bed, his natural grin twisting into a grimace when his skull throbbed in a silent, painful protest to the new position; made worse by the noise his clock screeching at him from the floor. Thankfully a bit of blue magic around the chord and a sharp yank took care of the sound. He would have to remember to plug the clock back in later and to fix the time as well but, for now, he was just happy to have some peace and quiet and happily fell back on his mattress.  _

_ Stars, he was so tired. He knew he ought to get up but maybe he could just...just…. _

_ His sockets fell shut as he slipped back into sleep. _

_ At six thirty, the alarm on his phone went off, jolting him from a strange, vivid dream and into wakefulness. Somehow more exhausted after the extra sleep, he groaned and weakly rolled onto his side, nearly toppling off his mattress when he rolled too far and earning himself a bout of nausea for his trouble.   _

_ Biting his tongue to keep the burning magic down, he clenched his sockets shut and settled for blindly searching out his phone instead. A bit of fumbling led to his fingers skimming familiar plastic and, with a sigh of relief, he quickly silenced the too-loud noise. Thank the stars. His headache was so much worse now.  _

_ With nothing but glorious silence left behind in his alarms’ wake, he dropped his phone and pressed his face into his bare mattress in utter exhaustion, distantly aware that there was something he had to do but too tired to remain awake. Whatever it was could wait five more minutes, right…? _

_ “BRUDER!” _

“Geno~”

_ Hm…? Who...who was…? _

_ “BRUDER! BRUD-! Bruder…?” _

“Geno…?”

_ Oh…. Paps. That was right. He had to get him ready for school…. _ _   
_

_ “Bruder? Bruder Up! Up!” _

“Geno? Geno! Hey, c’mon, wake up!”

“Paps…”  _ he rasped, struggling and failing to open his eyes,  _ “What...what time is it…?”  _ His alarms went off, he recalled. Both of them, which meant that it had to be pass six thirty. Papyrus needed to be dressed, fed, and walked to school by seven thirty at the latest.  _ “Paps, what time is it?”  _ Shit,  _ he  _ had school too, didn’t he?  _ “Are we late…?”

_ “Bruder…?” _

“Geno…?”

_ There was a hand on his forehead. Why…?  _ “Paps…?”   


_ “Bruder is sick?” _ _   
_

“Oh Geno…”

_ No. No, he wasn’t sick. He  _ couldn’t  _ be sick. He had work after school and he put in too much effort in convincing the shop owner to hire him despite his age to bother with being ill. Being sick just wasn’t an option. Not when he had bills to pay and a brother to take care of. Papyrus was having a growth spurt, too. Sans would have to buy him new clothes if he couldn’t find anything fitting at the dump. Stripes sweaters weren’t cheap either…. _

_ “Bruder can sleep. Great Pa’rus will make you better!” _ _   
_

“...Try to sleep, Geno. I’m going to get something to make you feel better.”   


_ No…. He couldn’t… he…  _ “M’fine, Paps. I...I gotta be fine…”  _ He couldn’t afford not to be. _

Something cool cupped his cheek. “Shh, go to sleep, Gen.”

_ He couldn’t...he  _ shouldn’t…  _ he had to get Paps to school… _

_ Paps. _

_ Paps... _

_...Paps wasn’t...Paps wasn’t in school anymore. Yeah, Paps graduated years ago… _

_ He was… _

_ He… _

_ Red eyes, a smile without warmth, and cold metal that cut through colder air. _

_ Paps was… _

_ Optimistic last words. _

_...was… _

_ Dust. _

“P-Paps…!”

“Shhh, shh. Sleep, Geno. Sleep.”

_ No…! No, no, he had to...his brother was… _

“Shhh, it’s okay, Geno. It’s okay.”

_ It wasn’t! It wasn’t! His brother was-! He had to-! _

“Paps…! Paps!”

“Shhh, Geno, shh…”   


“P...Pap-!”

Warmth.

“Everything’s fine, Gen. Everything’s fine. I got you.”

He...he had to...

“I got you, Gen. I got you.”

He slept.

* * *

 

To a god, illnesses were little more than a petty mortal concern.

Gods could be injured and even killed—a select few were  _ truly _ immortal—but growing ill? It was practically unheard of. Only the weak fell to disease and only the weakest of them were overcome so terribly they lost their lives. Illnesses in the godly realm were actually so rare that those who did not often interact with the lower, mortal realm often forgot you even  _ could  _ die from sickness.

Reaper dealt with and  _ was  _ Death though, so he understood very well just how terrible illnesses could be. That being said, Reaper couldn’t say that he knew much about actually  _ being  _ sick. To him, and many other deities, the entire concept was more of a fable than reality. A myth among myths.

He wished it stayed a myth.

Staring down at the small form in his arms, Reaper frowned. “Geno…” he murmured worriedly, gently running his thumb under the smaller skeleton’s visible socket and catching the tears that fell. As he did so, his frown deepened, fingers trailing higher until his palm laid flat across the slumbering glitch’s forehead where heat attempted to scald his hand. A fever? 

“Paps…” Geno whimpered in his sleep, socket clenched and magic dripping down his brow in place of sweat. “Paps...Paps…”

When the smaller gripped onto his robes in distress, he smiled; sad. “Why is it that I only get to hold you when you’re in pain…?” First Geno’s heat, now this? “This isn’t what my magazines prepared me for, Geno.”

Unsurprisingly, he didn’t get an answer.

Gently prying Geno’s phalanges from his robe and shushing him when he whined, the god carefully adjusted the smaller skeleton in his arms to secure him better before rising to his feet. “Let’s get you into bed.” he said, speaking to Geno in hopes his voice would keep the glitch’s mind in the present, “You’ll be more comfortable there. I don’t know why you weren’t sleeping on it to begin wi-oh.”

Pausing in front of the pile of soft cushions and blankets he brought during Geno’s preheat, Reaper frowned; too worried to bother blushing over the honey scented, stained bedding he stood before. That…made sense. It wasn’t like Geno had a method of doing laundry. Reaper never asked if he needed anything  _ after  _ his heat either, so of course the bedding the glitch used would be soiled. 

In hindsight, that made finding Geno napping on the grass more understandable.

“...I’m going to have to do some shopping.” He decided, picking out the cleanest blanket he could find before circling back to the patch of grass with his precious burden held close. Geno’s hand was tangled in his robe again so he carefully uncurled the smaller’s fingers before setting him down on the grass and covering him with the semi-clean blanket. “Sleep well, Geno. I’ll be right back.”

And with that, he left the ill skeleton behind…

...only to double back a few seconds later.

“I’m just going to…” Searching Geno’s pockets, Reaper pulled out the smaller skeleton’s cell phone and dialed his own cell from it. The first note of his ringtone barely began playing before he answered the call and hit speaker, quickly doing the same to Geno’s before setting the glitch’s cell next to his face where it would hopefully pick up his voice should he speak. “There,” he whispered, not wanting both cells to pick up  _his_ voice, “now I’ll know if you’ll need me.”

A little more comfortable with leaving Geno alone, the god disappeared.

First stop: Alphys.

He needed some books.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you don’t have any books on illnesses?” He growled darkly, sockets narrowed as he loomed over Alphys with a scowl, “You’re Knowledge! You  _ love  _ books, damnit! How do you not have any on the subject?!”   


Alphys looked faint. To be fair, it wasn’t everyday you turned around in your private study in search of a pen only to find Death instead. Pale, she attempted to stutter herself through an explanation, “I...I d-did some spring c-cleaning a...a c-couple of y-years back! I didn’t, u-um, I t-thought that...t-that the information w-was interesting, b-but it w-wasn’t very useful a-around here so, um, I...I g-got rid of t-the books.” When his expression darkened further, she was quick to add, “M-maybe I can t-tell you what you, uh, w-want to know?”   

Suddenly, Reaper was smiling. “Yeah,” he agreed, relieved, “that would be helpful. And, before you ask,” He could see the question in her eyes, “yes. It’s for  _ him.” _

Alphys didn’t know Geno’s name, but she  _ was  _ aware of his interest in someone. His threatening from the first ambush kept her quiet but that didn’t mean she wasn’t interested in the fact that he had a crush. He was well aware of the glances she kept throwing his way whenever he happened across one of the marathons sometimes held at his home. It was easier in the long run just to admit that this round of questions was for Geno’s sake as well.

“Oh!” Alphys gasped, clearly delighted before realizing that, oh, Geno must have been… “He’s ill?”

“Yeah,” Reaper sighed, “and I have no idea how to help.”

“W-well, what are h-his, um, his symptoms?”

“...I don’t know,” Reaper admitted, “He was already asleep when I got there. His face was flushed and he was sweating but, other than that, I’m not sure what else was wrong. Oh, he did have a fever though. I think.”   


“You t-think?”

“He felt hot but I’m not sure if it was hot enough to be called a fever. I haven’t exactly felt one before.”

“And t-that’s all y-you know?”

“Yeah.”

“...T-that’s, um, that isn’t…”

“Enough?”

Alphys looked nervous. Huh, his glare was probably working a little too well. “Goddess…”

“T-those symptoms a-are really vague!” She defended, albeit in a nervous, stuttery manner, “They c-could be p-paired with a n-number of things! I-if I had more information I could n-narrow it down, but, um, you d-don’t have anything e-else to offer…”

“Then what do I do?!” He snapped, gritting his teeth in frustration, “He’s  _ sick _ , Alphys. I don’t...I don’t know how to take care of someone who’s sick. I  _ needed  _ those books for help. I need  _ you  _ for help  _ because I have no idea what I’m supposed to do!  _ He has a preexisting injury and I don’t want this-”   


“H-he what?!” Alphys interrupted, “I-is it healed?”

“...No. It,” hesitating, Reaper frowned, “...you remember my threat from last time, right? I don’t want this information getting out, Knowledge. I don’t want  _ anything  _ about him getting out. If rumors start going around about my interest…”

“I w-won’t tell a-anyone,” The yellow goddess promised, “but, um, I...I n-need to know a-about t-that injury. If i-it’s serious and he’s ill, then b-being sick could be r-really harmful.”

“...He has a cut. It’s large,” he clarified, “and stretches from about his shoulder down and across his rib cage to his waist. Due to certain circumstances, it doesn’t heal. It just...bleeds, though it’s not a danger to his life. I’m unaware of what other damage there may be aside from the cut.”

“D-does it cause h-him pain? Affect his b-breathing?”

“I don’t know for sure.”

“I-is it infected a-at all?”

“It didn’t seem infected. I’m not actually sure it  _ can  _ get an infection, to be honest.”

“I see…” Alphys murmured, seeming lost in thought. “I...I just c-collect facts, Sans,” she said after a while, “being k-knowledgeable a-about s-something doesn’t make me an e-expert. I, um, I really wanted to help, b-but I...d-don’t really know where to go f-from here. I thought that m-maybe the injury w-would be responsible, b-but if it’s not infected…”

“...then this is wasting my time.” Reaper sighed, knowing that wasn’t what Alphys planned to say but not caring. “Is there  _ anything  _ you can tell me that’s of use?”

“...I-if he’s been around a l-lot of people, o-or stressed, or, um, or if h-he just has a weak immune s-system, it c-could just be a cold. You c-could try medicine a-and some care.”

Stress…? A weak immune system…?

The heat.

Geno’s fragmented soul.

“Where do I get medicine?”

“M-most mortal s-stores have-”

Reaper left before she could finish.

Next stop: The store...s.

He had quite a few things to get.

* * *

 

He was almost done with this shopping when the ongoing call began picking up noises. At first, he thought it was more of Geno’s adorable sleepy mumbling—he talked in his sleep, how cute—but the more he listened the more he realized that the slumbering skeleton seemed distraught. Eyeing the cart he was pushing with one hand and turning to glance back at the one he was dragging with the other, Reaper bit his tongue in consideration. The checkout line looked pretty long the last time he walked by it…

_ “N-no…”  _ Geno whimpered, voice almost too soft to be heard,  _ “Not again, p-please. P-please don’t...d-don’t hurt h-him…” _

Mind made up, he rushed into the first empty aisle he could find and opened a portal straight into the save screen that he wasted no time in entering with his carts. “Geno?” He called out, leaving the stolen merchandise behind for now. “Geno, are you awake?”

His voice echoed through the phones so he ended the call while walking to the curled up form still lying on the grass. Kneeling, he carefully nudged Geno’s skull back until he could see his face. Flushed and crying, but still asleep.

“Paps…!”

And having a bad dream.

His magazines  _ really  _ needed to step up their game. They didn’t have articles on how to handle a traumatized, sick skeleton.

Good thing he had  _ General Hospital  _ and  _ Grey’s Anatomy  _ saved on his phone.

“P-Paps….Paps!”

“...Geno,” he sighed, briefly cupping the smaller skeleton’s cheek before standing and walking a few paces away, “just bear with it for a few more minutes, Geno. You’ll fight me on everything I do if I wake you up now.”   

A small whimpered cry almost made him turn back to wake Geno  _ now,  _ but he decided against it. Geno was stubborn. Too stubborn for his own good sometimes and Reaper didn’t want to risk starting a back and forth with him because Geno kept trying to insist he didn’t need everything he bought. Instead, he rushed to his carts and began digging through the supplies threatening to topple out of them. It wasn’t quite a fluffy bed but…

“There you are!”

Pulling out a long, rolled up futon, Reaper tossed it onto the ground and began spreading it out. It was meant to fit one person but it was far longer than Geno was tall and should give him more than enough wiggle room width wise as well. Straightening it out, he turned back to his carts and began setting up a decent spread of soft pillows and even softer blankets. He had some spares but those could be set aside until these ones needed to be cleaned. Huh, maybe he should get Geno a washer....

A pack of waters, nearly the entire medicine shelf, simple foods that either didn’t need to be cooked or could be microwaved and, oh yeah, a microwave. “Let’s see if you’ll work…” there wasn’t anywhere to plug it in, so he simply set it within reach of Geno’s new bed and pressed a random button.

_ Beep! _

“Hey, it works!”

Thank you weird save screen logic.

There was more in the cart but this would do for now. Peeling back the blankets on the futon, he made his way back to Geno and pulled him up into his arms again, frowning at the abnormal heat seeping into his body from Geno’s burning form as he carried the glitch to his bed. “Here,” he said, worry clear in his voice, “this should be more comfortable, Geno. Let’s try waking you up now. I don’t like the sounds you’re making.”

“...Paps...m’sorry…”

“Yeah, I really don’t like that either. C’mon Geno,” tapping the smaller’s cheek, he raised his voice a bit, “wake up. Wake up, Gen! Up, up, up!”

“Hmmm,” Geno groaned, flinching away from the insistent patting of his face, “stop…”

“Geno? Geno, Geno, Geno~”

“No…”

“Wake up, Geno. Um, wakey, wakey eggs and bakey?”

“...Hm...?” Sockets fluttering open, Geno slowly blinked and stared up at him with a confused expression. “...Reaper?” he murmured, voice an unnatural rasp, “What...what are you…?”

“Hey, Gen,” Reaper said, relieved, “how are you feeling?”

“...F...fine….”

Yup. Stubborn, stubborn Geno. “Geno, c’mon. Unless you’re blushing, I don’t think your face should be that red. Your nasal cavity is really flushed too. Can you breathe?”

“I’m a skeleton…”

“Yeah, yeah you don’t  _ need  _ to, but  _ can  _ you?”

“...”

“Geno.”

Averting his eyelight with what Geno would call a scowl but anyone else would name a pout, the glitch sighed and slowly shook his head. “No,” he admitted, voice unaffected by the magic clogging his nose, “I can’t.”

Nodding his head in response, Reaper began looking through the multiple boxes of medication he threw into the cart. “Sinus medicine maybe?” he uttered under his breath, “Does your throat hurt? Your head? Any nausea?”

“Reaper-”

“Do you feel the need to use the bathroom?”

“Reaper!” Geno snapped, immediately wincing afterwards when the sharp words sent him into a coughing fit. That was probably a yes on the sore throat. Strange considering he didn’t have one. “What are you doing here? Where did...where did all this stuff come from?” a pause, “A-am I on a bed?”

“A futon, actually. And everything obviously came from the store, Geno.”

“You bought all this?” The smaller skeleton muttered, staring at the two carts still filled with items as he absently fiddled with the soft blankets covering him. “Reaper you—” another coughing fit, “—you didn’t have to...to…”

Wincing at yet another series of painful, wet sounding coughs, Reaper pushed himself up and quickly found the pack of tissues he bought. Well, stole. Tossing them at Geno, he watched with a barely concealed worried expression as the glitch tore open the package and began tainting the soft white tissue with red. “Geno…?”

“I-it’s...it’s fine,” Geno wheezed, socket clenched shut, “t-this happens when I’m...w-when I’m…”

“Sick.” The god finished. “I’m a little out of my element, Gen. If you’ve been sick in here before,” that wasn’t a pleasant thought, “then you should know what you need. What medicine do I give you? I got...pretty much everything.”

“...Cold medicine should do.”

Although he didn’t seem happy that the one Reaper selected was liquid, Geno took the medication without protest, eagerly accepting the water bottle offered to him afterwards and using it to drown out the terrible flavor. “Are you hungry?”

“No.” The smaller muttered.

“Are you sure? I have soup!”

“Not hungry…”

“...Do you want some wet wipes? It’s not a bath but they may cool you down? Or just help you feel clean.”

“I still have some left over from-” Embarrassed, the glitch didn’t finish his sentence. “I’m fine, Reaper. You didn’t have to get anything. It’ll pass.”

Eyeing the miserable slump of Geno’s shoulders and the magic glistening on his too flushed skull, Reaper withheld a sigh. Geno’s breathing had been fine when he left but the smaller skeleton was wheezing now, most likely due to his coughing. Nothing about that or his appearance made him regret his run to the store. Besides, it’s not like he spent money on anything.

Geno would have been worth it if he did.

“It doesn’t matter if it’ll pass, Gen.” he scolds. “If I’m able to help, then I want to help. You shouldn’t have to lie on the cold floor or a dirty bed waiting out a cold just because  _ you  _ don’t have any other option. I can get you things, Gen, so just...just let me.”

“You’ve done enough.” Geno argues, “More than you had to, really. I...I can’t keep asking you for help. I can’t even repay you for anything you’ve done.”   


Heh, those magazines  _ really  _ didn’t prepare him for Geno. He’s starting to think nothing would have been able to get him ready for this stubborn ball of sniffling. “You don’t need to repay me.”

“I d-!”

Geno is few seconds too late to catch the blood his cough forces out of his mouth. Little crimson specks splatter across Reaper’s face but he doesn’t so much as blink. Worse things have ended up on him while at work. Despite his own uncaring attitude, Geno looks horrified and attempts to crawl closer to clean the blood with a new, clean tissue. 

Reaper gently pushes him back. “It’s fine, Gen. Just lie down.”

“I’m sor-”

“It’s  _ fine,  _ Gen.” He repeated, voice firm yet soft as he coaxed the glitch into lying down and getting comfortable. “A little blood is nothing my sleeve can’t handle. Why don’t you try to sleep some more though? I’ll wake you up in,” the box said… “four hours for some more medicine.”

“M’not tired.” Came the weak protest. Geno’s socket was already slipping close. “And you have work…”

“Shhh, don’t worry about that, Gen.”

“...You keep callin’ me that…” Geno mumbled, rolling onto his side and curling up with a pillow, “Been doin’ it more and more…”

“Have I?” Reaper asked quietly, fixing the blanket around the smaller. “I haven’t noticed.”

“Mmm…” Socket shut and wheezing breaths slowing, Geno muttered, “I like it” just before he slipped into sleep.

Reaper smiled. “Sleep well, Gen. Feel better too, okay?”

Only sleepy murmurs answered him.

* * *

 

Bonus!

A week.

Death was bold with his absences but an entire week not too long after a three day leave? He wasn’t usually so obvious with his breaks. Reading over the report he held once more, Asgore, king of the gods, frowned; displeased.

Something was going on with Death.

And he wanted to know what that something was.

“Someone get me Undyne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...not happy with this. 
> 
> But I AM happy I finally got something out!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, everyone. My brain was being mean.


	15. Fun and Fear Both Start With 'F' (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...There's something else that starts with 'F' too. (Hint: It's what Reaper and Geno plan to do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is apart of the Glimpse storyline! They're not married yet but...well, you'll see.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> Things get a bit bad for Geno when he isn't able to use what he and Reaper agreed on as a safeword replacement. Beware!
> 
> Also, it's not directly stated but Reaper gets VERY concerned about if he approached rape territory with Geno.

They have a routine.

“Tell me,” Reaper’s words are firm. Just as commanding as his voice is serious. They offer no room for argument, “Geno, tell me the colors.”   

As always, Geno obediently replies, “Blue if I need you to stop. Red if I need you to slow down.”

Reaper smiles, pleased. “Good.” he murmurs, teasingly sliding a finger down his lover’s spine. Colored ropes hold firm when Geno trembles at the touch. Sometimes, the ropes are chains. Or cuffs. They like to experiment. “Very, very good, Geno.”

A question, an answer, and praise.   


“Are you ready, baby?”

Double checking when things look especially intense.

An agreement or a denial. This time; an agreement. “I’m ready.”

They start.

And that’s the routine. It never fails them.

There’s a saying though; a warning, some might even consider it.

Never say never.

* * *

 

Death’s gaze has always been solemn; Somber. Grim. No joy can be seen in those eyes of endless darkness, people like to say. There is nothing but dreariness, melancholy, and a hint of knowing that invokes a sense of dread. Currently; however, none of those things can be seen. Death’s deep, dark sockets are nearly void. Nearly, because one thing remains in his gaze:

_ Hunger. _

Not for food though. No, no. Not for food at all.

Geno knows what the god starves for. What he desires.

Him.

“My lord,” he greets demurely, eye downcast respectfully even as he trembles under the weight of that stare, “it is an honor to have been chosen as your…” he hesitates.

Lord Death notices. “Go on,” the god pushes, amused, “say it, little sacrifice. Tell me what you are.”

“...your companion.”

“Companion?” Fingers grip his chin and Geno startles, his body jerking backwards in surprise only to bring forth a whimper when the sharp movement unsteadies him, the ropes around his wrists pulling taunt to keep him upright. The grip tightens and, obedient to the silent command, he lifts his gaze. “You’re not here to be my  _ friend, _ little sacrifice. Tell me what you  _ really  _ are.”

“Y-your…” The words won’t come.

Death’s gaze burns. His hunger is growing. “My…?”

“...Lover.” He whispers, though, to him, it sounds a lot like  _ pet.  _ “Your lover.”

“Mm, and what a fine lover you’ll be.” Slowly, Death circles him, like a cat waiting to pounce upon the mouse they have in their sights. “Tell me,” he purrs, “have you ever given yourself away, little sacrifice?”

Eyelight flickering to the side, Geno slowly shook his head. “N-no.”

Death comes to an abrupt stop just before him. “Oh? So you claim to be innocent…? Untainted by another’s touch?  _ Pure?” _

“It is no mere claim, Lord Death,” he says, voice wavering where it should remain firm, “it is the truth.”

“The truth, you say?” The god murmurs, casting a shadow as he looms over Geno, “Strange, isn’t it? That they’d dress a virgin in  _ red?” _

“T-the color of my c-clothing means nothing.” Geno stutters, attempting to step back when Death nears but stilling when he stumbles. “I...I’m a...a…”

“Are you nervous?”

“I...I…”

The god’s hand is cold as it settles against his cheek, yet that is not the reason Geno quakes before him. “Are you scared?” Death questions, voice an intimate whisper as the distance between them begins to close, “Or could it be that you feel neither nervousness nor fear, but _excitement?”_

Embarrassment brings a flush to his cheeks. “No, my lord. I...I have simply accepted my fate. There is no need for nervousness or fear and there is no,” he stumbles over his words, his flush growing stronger with the smirk nearly skimming his uncertain smile, “n-no ex...e-excitement.”

“None?” The god purrs

“No e-excitement whatsoever, m-my Lord Death.”

Their smiles were so close, the space between their teeth so small that even air could not fit within the minuscule gap. “How brave…” Death said, his words spoken softly, “...of you to lie to a god not once, but  _ twice.” _

His socket widened. “W-wha—ah!”

Smirking deviously as the distance between them grew again, the god laughed; low and pleased. “Your body betrays your words, little sacrifice.” Withdrawing his hand from the thighs it crept between, Death held his fingers up so that the bound skeleton quivering before him could see the magic glistening on his phalanges. “How bold. How  _ foolish.” _

“I...I…” Terribly flustered, Geno presses his thighs together and looks away. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to  _ do,  _ dressed and strung up as he was; helpless against the god he was meant to appease. To  _ pleasure.  _ “My lord, I-”

“Silence.”

Made meek by the command, he fell silent; gaze averted.

“Hold your silence until I allow you to speak.” Death ordered, circling him once again. “I need a moment to think.” He chuckled, “To appreciate.”

Embarrassed, Geno shut his eye.

He knew what his lord was  _ appreciating. _

“You look exquisite…” Came the god’s deep, pleased purr as he savored the sight Geno made in the long, elegant, and  _ sensual  _ robe he wore. 

As Death stated, the small skeleton was dressed in a deep tone of red just a few shades darker than the skin it poorly concealed. Poorly because, though so long it trailed across the floor, the robe was daringly revealing in its thinness. Sheer, you could even call it with the alluring way black and red was seen through the fabric. 

“You look  _ helpless.”  _ Arms forced high above his head causing his sleeves to pool around his shoulders, wrist bound by rope and anchored to a hook.... Geno  _ was  _ helpless. And Death knew it. “I think I’ll enjoy you, little sacrifice.” Taking hold of the tie that held the robe closed, the taller skeleton pulled and watched with a hungry, gleeful gaze as the loose knot unraveled; the robe drifting open to reveal the prize beneath. “I think I’ll enjoy you very, very much.”

Bound and exposed, Geno had no method of hiding himself from the other. Instead, he was forced to stand there as Death ravished him with a stare, the god’s gaze a heavy weight that scorched him for his efforts of bearing it. 

“What a lovely gift you are.” Death murmured heatedly, devouring the sight of red flesh bundled beautifully in lingerie. Sinful panties failing to hide the treat that laid in wait behind lace and a tight, low-cut corset that threatened spill out the breast it barely contained. Both as black as the tall heels the skeleton wore. “All you’re missing is a bow. Actually…” Although it was difficult to tell, the god’s gaze slowly slid to the long strip of red he held; the tie for the robe. “...open your mouth, little sacrifice.”

“M-My lord-!”   


“I ordered you to open your mouth, not to  _ speak.”  _

Swallowing nervously, Geno dropped his gaze to the floor and slowly opened his mouth as told. His teeth were barely parted before the silky, red tie was being pressed into his mouth and wrapped around his head. The scrap of fabric was long though, and Geno found the red passing his skull in circles quite a few times until, finally, his mouth was full of the fabric the god was tying off front and center in a little bow.

“Mmm…!” he quietly whined when he was given the go ahead to close his mouth, finding the task impossible now with the fabric gagging him. “Mmp!”

“Show me what you’ll do if things go too far, Gen.” Reaper murmured, cupping his cheek and tracing the bone just below the makeshift gag. “Let me see if you remember.”

Meeting the god’s eye, Geno raised a heel clad foot and stomped on the ground three times. 

Reaper smiled. “Perfect. Now,” voice lowering, he dropped his hand and eyed his bound offering lustfully, “spread your legs, little sacrifice.”

Flushed, Geno went to lower his gaze again but a finger hooking under his chin stopped him. “Ah-ah,” Death tisked, “keep your eyes on me. I lose the pleasure of hearing your voice so I want to  _ see  _ the way you’ll come undone.”

He’s embarrassed, but he’s eager, too. Geno is  _ meant  _ to please his god, yes, but he  _ wants _ to do so as well, even if he’s mortified just by how  _ much  _ he wants that. Gathering his courage must take too long though, because Death clicks his tongue at him again and begins kneeling down.

“Be honored, little sacrifice,” he purrs, cool hands settling around Geno’s knees, “for a god kneels before  _ you  _ on this night.”

With that, he pushes, the pressure against his legs coaxing the small, bound skeleton into spreading them before the god with hunger still in his gaze. Death has been patient, yet still he craves. 

Fingers curl under the band of the panties he wear. They’re dragged down.

Death  _ starves. _

And Geno, bound and spread, offers to him a feast.

At the first pass of the god’s tongue across his lips, Geno tenses with a loud, drawn out moan; his body jolting instinctively in a manner that unsteadies him on his heels. Hands slide from his parted knees up to his hips to keep his lower body still as the ropes around his wrist to their job to aid in his immobilization. Stuck standing as he is, the small skeleton is defenseless against the pleasure of a second swipe. A third.

After the fourth, the tongue pushes pass his slick folds in favor of teasing at his slit where fluid leaks. Enticed by the promise of his lover’s nectar, Death delves deep into the heat awaiting his touch with a vigor prominent in the way he pushes closer, digs deeper, and groans at the treat Geno rewards him with in muffled keens and moans. 

_ Yes,  _ Geno wants to cry as he rocks against the god’s skillful tongue,  _ yes, yes, yes! _

Instead, what leaves him is distorted by the dampening cloth in his mouth, “Mm! Mm, mm, mm!”

He feels the smirk pressed against his most intimate flesh yet the acknowledgement of it is a distant thing in the face of his pleasure. It isn’t until the god’s tongue retreats and he chuckles at his disappointed whine that Geno recalls that such an expression never bodes well when it is Death that wears it.

“Are you watching?” The kneeling deity questions, head tilted to meet Geno’s gaze. Obscene doesn’t even begin to cover the magic painting his face and Geno’s stare nearly falters when the god’s smirk unseals and his tongue drags against his smile, tasting the mess the bound skeleton has made. “Does it bring you pleasure to watch a god  _ bring you pleasure _ , little sacrifice?”

Geno can’t answer. Verbally, at least. Seeing the expectancy in those unsettling eyes, he slowly nods; embarrassed. The smirk grows.

“You’re truthful now. Good. Let me show you what rewards honesty brings.”

And just like that, the god returns to his ministrations, his feast, under the guise of rewarding Geno, though the small skeleton knows Death’s hunger wouldn’t have kept him away for long no matter what answer he gave. He knows-

A swipe of tongue against his clit, blunt teeth delivering a sharp pain that ebbs into pleasure, and the heat of a mouth as the small bundles of nerves is suckled into burning sensitivity.

-Geno knows nothing but  _ pleasure. _

“Mmm!” He moans, socket fluttering and neck tensing as he fights against the urge to throw his head back and simply bask in the sensations he feels. His toes curl and uncurl in his heels, mimicking the clenching of his walls as his body begs to be filled. “Mm! _Mmm!”_

An attempt to push his legs wide is halted by the stretched lace around his ankles. Annoyed, Death slides a hand down to the delicate collection of bones and raises Geno’s leg to free it from the fabric restricting it. Geno himself goes to lower the leg once freed but the god’s grip around his ankle tightens.  _ Stop,  _ the action says, so he stops.  _ Follow me,  _ the hand says when Geno feels Death pull and, obedient, he follows the motion as the god guides his leg up and around his neck.

His arms ache when the rope around his wrist pulls tight upon being made to hold the smaller skeleton’s weight after his other leg is coaxed around the god’s head as well. It hurts, Geno thinks in the absent way someone notes the sky is blue. Then, Death readjusts himself, taking some of the weight onto his own shoulders—literally—and the discomfort in his arms alleviates. That distant, yet present soreness becomes easier to ignore, especially when the new angle provides the god with better access to his-

“Mm!” Geno cries, this time unable to keep his head from tossing back in mind numbing exhilaration.

The tongue is back. Deeper than before, too, only, this time, fingers tease at his invaded mound alongside it; stroking his sensitive slit and squeezing into his heat to join the lustful muscle.

Although Geno is the one being pleasured, Death moans too, groaning his enjoyment of his treat into the bound skeleton’s highly sensitive flesh as his tongue and fingers thrust in a search for more. More of the sounds Geno shrieks, more of the fluid telling of his excitement, just  _ more. _

The chain anchoring the hook to the complex arrangement of poles that Geno’s rope bound wrists hangs from jingles almost cheerfully as he thrashes, his hips rocking needily while he rides the slick bit of magic and skillful fingers inside of him. It’s good. So, so good and Death has long since given up on keeping him still so he is free to push into the pleasure as much as he wishes. 

When phalanges brush against nerves and sharp pleasure shoots through him like electricity, Geno’s toes curl again he whines in need; uncaring of the way his shoes loosen and fall from his feet. They’re just shoes. Unimportant in the face of the utter euphoria his god brings.

Again those fingers find his special little spot. Death knows his body well and abuses the knowledge he holds. His fingers twist, his tongue curls, and, his free hand finds Geno clit to drag the willing skeleton closer and closer to the edge he seeks. Pleasure wets Geno’s socket—his vision blurring with tears—because he  _ needs  _ that last push; the coaxing over the cliff into the waves of ecstasy that awaits below.

“Mmm! Mmm, mmm!”  _ Please,  _ he tries to beg the deity.  _ Please, please! _

When the tongue exits his dripping sex, his cries get louder despite the fingers that continue drilling inside him. No, no! He wants that slick heat back inside! He wants-

Death tilts his head and flashes him a vicious grin.

“Mine,” he whispers, “my darling little sacrifice.”

His head turns and he  _ bites,  _ teeth sinking into the flesh of Geno’s inner thigh with possessive intent to mark him as the god’s  _ just  _ as fingers push into him at the perfect angle. 

And that’s it.

That’s the push that whitens Geno’s vision and strains his bound arms when he arches, head thrown back and socket void as he screams his completion into his makeshift gag. 

He loses time. He’s sure he must because by the time he blinks Death no longer kneels with his legs thrown up around his head. Instead, he stands before Geno with a wide, marrow-tinted grin, magic tricking from his face just as it does down the smaller skeleton’s thighs.

“Look at you,” he purrs; proud, “all strung up, limp with the pleasure gifted to you by your god. Sated, are you?”

In an attempt to appear stronger than he feels, he tries to stand more firmly but his bindings were made with his heels in mind and, without them, he struggles to touch the floor. Death is watching, though, waiting, so he stretches until the very tips of his toes steadies him and answers the god with a shake of his head. Pleased? Yes. Sated however? No, for the god’s hunger has spread and Geno yearns for more.

“What a greedy thing you are.” Death chuckles, as though the straining cloth over his erection is not evidence that  _ he  _ himself is a glutton. “Tell me,” his hands begin to unravel the ropes he wears, “do you yearn for it, little sacrifice? I’ve been gracious by gifting you pleasure but my own needs go unanswered. I’m going to use you,” he promised, erection now unveiled and throbbing with arousal, “but will you enjoy it? Do you  _ desire _ it? The position as my lover...the chance to be my  _ toy?” _

His walls clench around the nothingness within him, fluid leaking down to join the mess dirtying his legs and thighs. Arousal wars with mortification and, stuck between the two, Geno whimpers around the cloth in his mouth; flushed as, slowly, he nods.

Smirking, the god stalks behind him, disappearing from the bound skeleton’s sight. Although his hands are cold where they come up to rest on his hips, Death himself is hot as he presses himself to Geno’s back; erection prominent against him. 

A hand trails up the corset Geno wears. Upon finding the top of the daring dip, Death grips the restrictive clothing and pulls, the smaller skeleton’s breast revealed as he folds the top of the corset over just enough to expose Geno. Unabashed, Death takes Geno in hand and rolls a nipple between a finger and a thumb, earning himself a muffled mewl that widens his smirk. 

“I’ve had my taste,” he murmurs, teeth skimming the side of Geno’s skull as he toys with the newly revealed flesh of his lover, “so now... 

Pushing Geno's loosely hanging robe away, Death takes himself in hand and guides his member to Geno’s weeping, lustful slit where he teasingly grinds into the wanting flesh. Shuddering, Geno whimpers, a sharp pinch to his nipple extending the sound into a high, restrained squeal.

“...it’s time we  _ both  _ get our  _ fill.” _

With that, the god pushes inside with a single hard thrust. 

With the god behind him, ready to enter, Geno had been forced to spread his legs in accommodation for his lord, his previous struggle in reaching the floor doubled when the position made it even more difficult for his toes to skim the ground. Now, with his lord within him, there is no struggle to stand, for there is little use in struggling when the god is harsh and fast and every thrust inside of Geno’s heat jolts him forward; his feet scrambling pointlessly in an attempt to maintain their connection to the ground.

As always, their coupling brings forth pleasure, so Geno moans, “Mm! Mmm, mm, mm!” 

He moans and whimpers and keens because it feels  _ good.  _ Because he enjoys the hot length that invades him. Because he  _ loves  _ the feeling of the god _ —his  _ god—fucking him,  _ using  _ him for his own pleasure in a manner that increases Geno’s own. He wants it, so badly you could even say he  _ needs  _ it, but, as Death drives into him with vigor, Geno finds his pleasured cries tainted with discomfort. 

With pain.

Pain is nothing new when it comes to their fun. Although the fact embarrasses him, Geno likes the sensation of being hurt in various delicious ways. This pain is different, however. It isn’t like the sting of the bite mark that now decorates his thigh or the pinches to his breast and clit that drive him insane. This pain, born from the pressure in his arms as they’re forced to carry his weight, doesn’t transition into anything pleasant. It simply grows.

Moaning in pleasured discomfort, Geno raises his leg and attempts to stomp.  _ Attempts. _

He can’t reach.

Brow furrowing, he stretches his leg the best he can. His toes scrape the floor and he tries to tap out the three beats he needs to alert Reaper but his lover is unaware of his plight and pushes forward into his sex again. Geno’s body moves with the thrust and the tentative connection he had with the floor is lost. 

Again, he stretches and just barely reaches the ground.

Again, he loses his purchase.

Reaper is gripping onto his hips as he fucks into him, but the hold isn’t meant to support Geno’s weight. With Geno unable to reach the ground,  _ nothing  _ is supporting his weight aside from his arms and it  _ hurts.  _ The rope around his wrists is pulling too tight and he...he isn’t fun. He wants to change positions.

Once more, he tries to signal his needs to his boyfriend.

Once again, he fails.

_ ‘I can’t do it,”  _ He realizes, and fear sends his heart pounding.

He can’t stomp.

He can’t tell Reaper he wants him to stop.

He can’t tell Reaper he  _ needs  _ him to stop.

Bound and gagged, Geno is meant to be helpless. It’s a game. One they played before, even. It’s fun. It’s  _ meant  _ to be fun, at least. Enjoyable.  

Right now, he isn't having very much fun.

Another thrust, another moan, but, this time, Geno cries. He needs to stop! He needs to stop! He needs to stop! His arms—

A particularly sharp thrust sends him forward quite a bit and Geno shrieks when pain spikes in his shoulder joint. Even as the unpleasant feeling hits, pleasure still shoots through his body but he can’t enjoy it. He  _ isn’t  _ enjoying it. He wants it to stop! He...he…

“Mmmm!” He cries into the cloth forcing his silence. “Mmm! Mm! Mmmm!”

Another thrust.

“Mmm!”

Another.

When Reaper pulls out and his grip tightens, Geno sobs harder. He knows what the better grip means. He  _ knows _ and, panicked, he screams against his gag as loud as he can; legs kicking wildly as his socket clenches shut in fear. “Mm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!”

Terrified, he braces himself.

But Reaper pauses. 

“Geno?”

Relieved, he kicks his legs harder; trembling.“Mm! Mmm!”

“Honey?” Tapping signals that Reaper is moving. “Is something—shit!” The god curses, stopping in front of him and  _ knowing  _ the moment he meets Geno’s frightened gaze that something is definitely wrong.

 Thankfully, that knowing is all Reaper needs to jump into action. 

Uncaring of his nudity or the arousal clear between his legs, the taller skeleton lifts Geno into his arms and raises the smaller skeleton up and up again until the bindings around his wrist are free from the hook. Immediately, Geno attempts to bring his arms down but finds that he’s been hanging by them for too long to move so quickly.

“Keep them up, Gen.” Reaper gently instructs, lowering them to the ground and quickly marching towards the bed they so often share. “Just keep them up, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

He’s upset. He’s scared, too, even if his fear feels irrational. Despite either of those feelings, he relaxes. 

Reaper said he’ll take care of him.

And Geno believes him.

“Here, baby.” The god comforts, gently setting Geno down on their bed so he’s laid flat on his back. His arms remain up and slowly, carefully, Reaper guides them down as well; massaging the aching bones with one hand as the other picks at the knots around his wrists. Once the colored rope is unraveled and most of the aches are gone, he helps Geno rest each arm at his sides. “I’m going to take the gag off now, okay?”

Sniffling, Geno nods his agreement. The makeshift gag is more than a little damp from his saliva but Reaper doesn’t seem to care as he undoes the bow and quickly guides the long piece of fabric away from his skull. 

“Can you say something, honey?”

“Reaper…” He murmurs, voice shaky with distress. 

His lover’s expression softens. “Do you want the corset off too?” When he nods, the god gets right down to business and begins plucking at the complex ties that hold it shut. Thankfully, they’re on the front. Geno doesn’t feel like moving. “Can you tell me what happened, baby? You weren’t telling me you needed to stop but you clearly wanted to, Gen.”

“I couldn’t.” Blinking tears from his socket, Geno sniffles and explains that, “My arms were starting to hurt but my heels fell off when you were…” A little flustered, he left that part unsaid and continued with his explanation. “I...I couldn’t reach the floor without them.”

“And if you couldn’t reach the floor you couldn’t stomp.” Reaper adds, connecting the dots with an upset frown. Tossing the corset to the side, he pulls the robe Geno still wore shut and opens his arms invitingly for his smaller boyfriend. “Come here, honey.”

Uncaring that Reaper sits nude, Geno shakily pushes himself up and crawls onto the taller skeletons lap, thankful to find his boyfriend's magic dispelled. “M’sorry.”

“For what?” Reaper questions, confused. “You didn’t do anything wrong, babe. If anything,  _ I’m  _ the one that should be apologizing. It’s  _ my  _ job to keep you safe when we play these games, Gen. I should have taken your height into consideration instead of the height of the heels. I  _ know  _ how easy those things fall off your feet.”

“We were having fun.” Geno responds, voice quiet as he leans into his boyfriend. “You were excited for tonight, too.”

“Geno,” the god said seriously, “No amount of excitement or  _ fun  _ is ever going to be worth you getting hurt. You looked scared, Gen. It’s one thing if you’re playing a role but you shouldn’t  _ actually  _ feel scared when we have sex.” There’s something in the silence that follows Reaper’s words. Nervousness, perhaps. Maybe fear. “...How long did I keep going after you stopped enjoying it?”

“No.” Geno says, frowning as he wiped his eye.

“Geno-”

Shaking his head, he glares. “No. I know what you’re thinking and you didn’t-”

“I  _ did!”  _ Reaper argues, “Gen, if I kept going when you didn’t want it then…”

“You didn’t assault me, Reaper.” Geno says, shooting the argument down. “I...I was getting scared but you  _ didn’t know.  _ And you didn’t go on for too long either.”

“Not knowing doesn’t excuse that I-”

“You didn’t!” The smaller skeleton interrupts, this time more firmly as he reaches up to cup his boyfriend’s face. “You...you didn’t do  _ that  _ to me, okay?”

“If you didn’t want it anymore and I kept going…”

“You stopped!” Smoothing out the concerned furrow between Reaper’s brows, Geno smiles. It's a little shaky, yeah, but the affection within it is clear. “You would have stopped the  _ second  _ I asked if I had been able to. I...I got scared. I wanted it to stop. You didn’t know that though, Reaps, but you stopped the moment you realize something was wrong. It was just for a few minutes too.”

“...I should have prepared better.” Reaper murmurs in response, forehead pressed against his lover’s, “A few minutes is a few minutes too long, Geno. No matter what you say, it wasn’t right that I didn’t stop the instant you needed me to. I never wanted to put you in a position like that, Gen. I never wanted you to feel terrified during sex.”

“It was an accident.”

“An accident doesn’t make it right.” Gently nuzzling the smaller skeleton, Reaper frowns, “Stars forbid this ever happens again, but if it does, promise me that you’ll use magic to stop me.”

“Reap-”

“Promise me, Geno.” Reaper demands, “I can take a hit, baby. Hell, you can use blue magic if it makes you feel better. Just...just promise me you’ll use  _ some  _ kind of magic if you’re ever unable to use our words or whatever else we agreed on to signal a stop. Promise me, Gen. I...I don’t want to risk doing this again.”

“You won’t.” Genp says, full of confidence. “I know you, Reaps. You won’t make the same mistake twice. But,” he adds when his boyfriend frowns, “I promise, okay? I don’t like the idea but...I’ll use magic if I ever have to.”

“Thank you.” The god breathes; relieved. 

Geno let his head fall against his lover’s shoulder. “Thanks for worrying about me, Reaper.”

“You’re my Gen, honey,” The god murmurs, “I’ll always worry about you. Do you want to take a bath? Some warm water should help with any leftover aches.”

The smaller skeleton shook his head. “I just want to stay in bed. Maybe nap.”

“Mm, with me?”

“With you...” Geno confirms, smiling. And maybe it was inappropriate, maybe it was a little tasteless with his poor experience in mind, but Geno couldn’t help but add, “...my lord.”

Suddenly, he was on his back, Reaper draped over him like a naked lazy cat. “Go to bed, you little shit.” he grumbles.

“As you wish, Lord Death.”

_ “Sleep. Now.” _

Chuckling a bit, Geno pushes his boyfriend off of him so that he could curl into his arms. “You’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I’ll be here as long as you want me to.” Reaper promises.

Geno’s socket fell closed. “Even if I want you here forever?”

“I love you, Geno.” Voice lowering to a whisper, the god kisses the smaller skeleton’s head and covers them both with a blanket. “Forever sounds like a dream.”

“Mmm,” smiling, Geno mumbles, “we’ll have to make forever happen then.”

He falls asleep just fast enough to miss Reaper’s reply.

“Good thing Alphys finished the ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...kinky sex was interrupted by some not so fun stuff? Also, the kinky sex wasn't very kinky. At least, it wasn't as kinky as I planned.
> 
> Man, I really need to get my smut groove back.
> 
> (Also, hi asshole! You know who you are!)


	16. A Friendly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno get's a visitor! Reaper learns something fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to a confrontation with Asgore!
> 
> This chapter is canon to Glimpse.

**_“Am I in the right fucking place?”_ **

Magic encasing his dual tone glare, Geno spun around with a wide, threatening smile set on his face and an attack in hand; ready for battle. “Who-! Oh.” Smiling sheepishly, he let his magic disperse. “Hi, Error.”

The destroyer didn’t look pleased. **_“I regret letting you live.”_ **

“Wow,” he said flatly, “you’re so nice. I can really tell you miss me.”

**_“Die.”_ **

“Did that already. Wasn’t fun.”

For a moment, the glitch and destroyer stood in silence, staring each other down with unreadable expressions. 

Geno cracked first. “Pfft!”

**_“Idiot.”_ **Error said, natural grin hiking up higher in amusement. 

“Asshole,” Geno shot back, “it’s been awhile.”

Raising a brow, Error made a show of looking around the slightly cluttered area the two stood in, silently observing all the things that Geno really shouldn’t have been able to get for himself.

**_“You don’t say?”_ ** Squinting, he leaned forward a bit. **_“Is...is that a fucking microwave? Why do you have a microwave? No, wait,_ ** **how** **_do you have a fucking microwave?! You said you can’t leave this place without dusting.”_ **

Watching the taller skeleton nudge the microwave with his foot, Geno shrugged. “I can’t.”

**_“Then where the fuck did this thing come from?”_ **

Shrugging again, the glitch grinned. “ He just brought it over one day and, somehow, it works even though it isn't plugged in."

**_“But how?! Wait,”_ ** confused, Error turned his squint to Geno, **_“who the hell is ‘he’?!”_ ** 

Instead of answering, Geno motioned to the futon still unrolled on the floor and the bedding that was spread over it messily. “He brought me some blankets and pillows too. Oh, and a phone.”

**_“Who the fuck is ‘he’?!”_ **

“He? He who?”

Error’s expression darkened, **_“You aren’t Ink, asshole, just tell me!”_ **

Ink was the artistic pain in the ass Error liked to complain about with a smile, Geno recalled. Apparently, the guy had a pretty terrible memory. 

Geno tilted his head, brows furrowed. “Tell you what?”

**_“Tell me who-”_ ** When Geno’s faux confusion melted away into amusement, the dark boned skeleton growled, **_“I_ ** **really** **_regret letting you live now, glitch. Clearly you regret my decision too and want me to fix my past mistake.”_ **

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. No need to kill me over a bit of teasing.”

**_“Too late,”_ ** Error grinned threateningly, **_“you’re going to die no-”_ **

“Oh,” Geno raised his eyes above Error’s head, “hey Fresh!”

Screeching, Error spun around. **_“I told you not to-”_ **

There was no one behind him.

Wisely, Geno ran the moment he saw the other skeleton’s fingers being lifted to his face, the darkness enough to hide him but unable to disguise his echoing laughter as well. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

**_“Not yet you aren’t! But you_ ** **will** **_be the moment I get my strings around your fucking neck!”_ **

“It was just a—fuck!” 

For once, Geno was thankful for his height, his heart pounding in his chest as he moved away from the strings that shot out _just_ above his head. Oddly enough, the blue threads didn’t grow slack and fall to the ground after missing their target. Instead, they were pulled taunt, as if connected to a ceiling or wall; both of which the save screen lacked. 

Geno couldn’t see Error, but he had a feeling the destroyer was frozen in shock just like he was. That was….

**_“What the actual fuck is up with this place?!”_ **

Yeah, that summed his own confusion up pretty well. “I...I have no idea.”

**_“There is literally nothing on the other end of my strings but it_ ** **feels** **_like there is! That...that makes no fucking sense!”_ **

“It’s easier to just ignore it.”

**_“Ignore it?! Don’t you like science or some shit?! How are_ ** **you** **_ignoring this?!”_ **

“It’s precisely because I _do_ like science that I’m ignoring it.” Deeming it safe, he began walking back the way he came. Hopefully it was the way he came, at least. Darkness had a tendency of looking the same no matter which direction you faced. “If I think about all the ways this place breaks the laws of physics for too long, I’ll go insane.”

There was something strange in Error’s voice when he replied. Something heavy Geno didn’t quite understand but knew better than to ask about. **_“Don’t go batshit over science being fucked over, glitch. You’d be a pain in the ass to deal with.”_ **

“Aww, you do care!” He teased, eye catching the warm glow of a small lamp he kept by his bed. Picking up the pace a bit, he sighed in relief once he finally ended up back at his makeshift room. Once, he got lost in the void-like darkness for what felt like days. He was glad he avoided a repeat of that. “Where are you, by the way? I don’t see you.”

**_“I’m like two feet away from your weird microwave.”_ **

“...Error. I’m _next_ to the microwave _and I don’t see you.”_

**_“What?”_ ** Strange, Geno couldn’t tell if Error’s voice sounded far away or close by. **_“What the fuck?! I_ ** **swear** **_I was just by that damn microwave!”_ **

“Can you see it? Or me?”

**_“No!”_ **

“Can you not see because of your eyesight or because it’s dark?”

**_“If that’s you trying to lead into another lecture about me needing to wear my glasses then shut the fuck up, glitch face. I can’t see because all there is around me is this stupid void.”_ **

“How did you get so far away?!”

**_“I don’t know! I don’t even know if I_ ** **am** **_far away! Can_ ** **you** **_see_ ** **me?”**

“...Error?”

**_“No. I don’t like that tone. Shut up.”_ **

“Error, seriously, I think-”

**_“No. Idiots don’t get to think.”_ **

“I’m pretty sure you’re lost.”

**_“I am_ ** **not** **_lost, damnit! I only took like ten steps away!”_ **

“Well obviously you took _more_ than ten steps!”

**_“I know how many steps I took, asshole!”_ **

“Clearly you don’t!” The sudden silence didn’t so much as unnerve Geno as it did annoy him. “...You’re flipping me off, aren’t you?”

**_“Yes.”_ **

Rolling his eye, the bloodied skeleton flopped down on his futon and got himself comfortable. “Good luck finding your way back, asshole. I hope you never make it out of the dark.”

Actually, never making it out was probably a very real concern for Error to have. Even Geno didn’t actually know if the infinite void was, well, _actually_ infinite. The idea of possibly roaming forever in the search for the end that may not be unnerved him. Frightened him, if he were honest, so he never tried to figure out if this place had walls. If he went too far and couldn’t find his way back....

Would he be lost in the dark forever? 

**_“I...I think I’m going in fucking circles! FUCK THIS PLACE!”_ **

A small, strained chuckle left Geno and, smiling, he pushed his shadowy thoughts away. Error would probably be a while. “Just pick one direction and keep walking!”

**_“I_ ** **am!”**

“If you’re walking in one direction, then how are you going in circles?”

**_“Because this place makes no sense!”_ **

“Sure, blame it on the save screen.”

**_“You know what? Fuck you, Geno! No talking until I find my way back to you so I can kick your ass!”_ **

Taking a page out of the lost skeleton’s book, Geno raised a hand and flipped a single finger up in the direction he was pretty sure Error’s voice was coming from. “You’ll have to stop going in circles first!”

Error screamed in annoyance.

Distantly, he felt a slight vibration against his leg and absentmindedly reached into the pocket of his shorts for his phone, the motion done through muscle memory rather than an active desire to do so.

**1 New Message From: Deadly Bastard** **  
** **Swipe to view**

**_“Why the fuck do you live in this hellhole?!”_ **

“Because it’s the only place I can survive?” Distractedly, he swiped the screen of his phone. 

**Deadly Bastard**

Genoooo 

Help meeee 

Formal meetings are so boring:( 

A meeting? Grin quirking up at the corners, he glanced around him for a sign of Error once more before turning his attention to his phone and typing away on the glowing screen.

**Deadly Bastard**

Suffer. 

You deserve the boredom.  

How could you say that?! D: 

I don’t deserve this, Geno! 

I’ve done nothing wrong! 

1: You keep skipping work.  

2: You’re texting while being yelled at. 

“Done nothing wrong” my ass. 

Your ass you say? 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

I 

I have no clue what that face is?  **_  
_ **

Despite his slight confusion, Geno found himself grinning at his phone, his good mood improved further by the sulky grumbling he could hear in the distance. Error was still lost, huh? The big, bag destroyer of worlds got himself lost in the dark. 

Reaper would probably find that hilarious.

Heh. 

**_“Gross, you’re smiling.”_ **

Fumbling for his phone when he shrieked and jumped, Geno cursed once he finally saved it from falling and quickly shoved it in his jacket pocket, too focused on whirling around to notice the way the screen changed. 

“I thought you were lost?!” he exclaimed, snatching up a pillow and smacking Error in the face with it as punishment for startling him so badly. “You scared the shit out of me!”

Rubbing his face with a scowl, Error tore the pillow out of Geno’s hands and smacked him with it twice. He added a third hit in for good measure. **_“I can teleport just like you, dumbass.”_ **

Huh, Geno sometimes forgot about his shortcuts. The last time he really needed one was during his battle with Reaper. Heh.

**_“Ugh,”_ ** Error groaned, **_“you’re doing it again.”_ **

“Doing what?”

**_“Smiling. You’re usually such a depressing bastard that it’s actually creeping me out. Stop it.”_ **

“We’re skeletons, remember? We always smile.”

**_“Usually, yeah, but not the gross smiling you’re doing now.”_ **

“How is it gross?! It’s a smile!”

**_“That’s the same smile I’ve seen on idiots when they’re in—oh fuck no.”_ **

Curious, the smaller skeleton glanced at the destroyer. “What?”

Error was staring at him in disbelief. **_“You have got to be kidding me.”_ **

Geno frowned, “Seriously, what?”

**_“Who got you all this shit?”_ ** The destroyer demanded, motioning to the little area Geno had set up. His futon, bedding, the microwave...those were really just the start of the glitch’s new collection of household items. **_“And no games this time, glitch. I want to know.”_ **

Frown deepening, Geno crossed his arms and looked away. “Does it matter?”

**_“Geno,”_ ** the use of his name drew his attention, **_“there aren’t all that many abominations that can travel through the multiverse on their own. Even if there was though, this place isn’t easy to find. The chances of someone coming across you are low, so I want to know who’s luck is so shitty that they not only found you but got roped into being your sugar daddy afterwards.”_ **

Flushed, Geno sputtered, “Reaper isn’t my sugar daddy!”

Error’s eyes widened. There was surprise, yeah, but more than that was recognition. **_“Reaper? As in fucking Reapertale?! YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH DEATH?!”_ ** A pause, **_“YOU’RE_ ** **FUCKING** **_DEATH?!”_ **

“NO!” Geno shouted, blush spreading across his entire skull and beginning to creep down his neck. “What the fuck?! No, I’m not- I don’t-!” flustered, he finally spat out, “Reaper is just a friend!”

**_“BuLlsHiT!”_ ** The destroyer shouted, voice warbling strangely as he stared at Geno in utter disbelief. **_“You can’t say his name without smiling all fondly and shit!”_ **

“That doesn’t mean I’m in love with him! Or s-sleeping with him!”

**_“There’s no way he’d buy you all this if you_ ** **weren’t** **_fucking him.”_ ** Hand running across the wrinkled surface of one of Geno’s blankets, Error raised a brow. **_“This is good quality.”_ ** he glanced around, **_“This is_ ** **all** **_good quality shit. If you’re not sleeping with him now, then he’s probably hoping you will.”_ **

“Reaper isn’t like that!” Forcing down his embarrassment, Geno thought back to his mortifying behavior from his preheat and glared at Error. “He…” stars, he was really going to say this, wasn’t he? “Reaper had a pretty good opportunity to sleep with me if he wanted to. I wouldn’t have said no.” 

* * *

Reaper hated formal meetings.

Exclusive to those among the gods considered to be within the upper hierarchy of the realm, these formal meetings were usually grand, posh events closer to parties than meetings held around a table. Despite his poor reputation, Reaper, as the eldest Death, was expected to attend every so-called meeting in his best formal attire which, for him, meant throwing on a finer set of robes that always eventually ended up being torn at the hem. In all honesty, the nicer clothing wasn’t his issue.

It was the mingling.

The _required_ mingling.

Pretending not to notice the familiar mix of hatred and fear in the eyes of the deity before him, Reaper nodded respectfully and stepped aside when they excused themselves from the conversation in order to get a drink. One minute and twenty three seconds. So far, that was the longest conversation to last. Impressive.

_Bzz, bzz!_

Smiling, he shot a discreet glance at where Asgore sat on his throne before quickly ducking behind a pillar and pulling out his phone. He and Geno were in the middle of a conversation when a stern look from Asgore made him quickly pocket his phone. Now that the big guy's attention was elsewhere…

Excitedly taking out his shaking cell, he accepted the call.

“Geno~”

_“We’re skeletons, remember? We always smile.”_

“...What?”

_“How is it gross?! It’s a smile!”_

“Geno?”

_“What?”_

“What are you-”

_“Seriously, what?”_

_‘He’s not talking to me,”_ he realized, frowning at his phone in confusion. Geno’s voice was oddly muffled, like he was far away or as if there was something between him and the speaker. Straining his ears, Reaper’s frown grew when he found that he couldn’t quite hear another person. Was there even another person? Geno never mentioned friends but Reaper wasn’t sure if he was the type to talk to himself.

Either way, it was clear Geno didn’t mean to call him. He should hang up.

He didn’t.

_“Does it matter?”_ Geno asked, the question followed by a long silence.

And then...

_“Reaper isn’t my sugar daddy!”_

Sockets widening, Reaper nearly choked on the air he didn’t even need to breathe, magic sparking an explosion of cyan across his face. Sugar daddy?!

Well, he _did_ buy Geno quite a few things recently….

Expressing shifting from shock to consideration, he continued listening in. Aw, Geno sounded so cute when he was sputtering in embarrassment.

_“Reaper is just a friend!”_

Oh.

_“That doesn’t mean I’m in love with him!”_ Oh... _“Or s-sleeping with him!”_

_...Oh?_

_“Reaper isn’t like that!”_ Like what? _“He…”_ He what? Wasn’t boyfriend material? _“Reaper had a pretty good opportunity to sleep with me if he wanted to.”_ The heat? _“I wouldn’t have said no.”_

His phone crashed to the floor.

Cyan deepened, he stared at his probably shattered cell phone in shock. Geno would have…? If he...if he...he...?

He was missing the call!

Dropping to his knees, Reaper scrambled to pick up his cell—yup, the screen was definitely cracked—and hurried to press it to the side of his skull, his overjoyed smile hidden by his fist as he forced down the squeal that wanted to break free.

Geno would have slept with him!

His excitement dimmed a bit though.

Geno would have slept with him, but…

But he didn’t like him.

* * *

 

Error frowned, **_“Explain.”_ **

“...I get... _clingy._ During my preheat, I mean.” Geno murmured, a little hesitant to share such personal, embarrassing information. “I just...I told you he got me a phone, right? We’ve been texting—”

**_“Flirting.”_ **

_“—texting!_ We’ve been texting for a while and I...I needed him. No, that’s not true.” Looking away shyly, he lowered his voice as he whispered his admission, “I _wanted_ him. Not for sex, but just...I just wanted him nearby. And he...came.”

**_“Gross.”_ **

Shooting Error a glare, Geno scowled, “He came and he didn’t leave when my body began being stupid and embarrassing. Instead, he stayed the entire time. I mean,” he recalled waking up back in Reaper’s arms with food, blankets, and clothes all around them, “he left to get me things to help—”

**_“Death bought you sex toys?”_ **

“Will you shut up and listen?!” He snapped, red faced at Error’s interruption. Truthfully, Reaper _had_ asked, though neither could look the other in the eye during that entire conversation. “Look, the point is that Reaper could have gotten me to have sex with him during my heat if he wanted but he...he didn’t. I don’t know why he keeps bringing me things, but it isn’t because he wants sex, okay? He would have just taken the easy route if that was the case _but he didn’t._ Because Reaper isn’t that kind of person. He’s, _”_ ducking his head, Geno smiled, “he’s nice, actually. A little annoying, but nice. And funny.”

**_“...Maybe you’re not having sex,”_ ** Error began, **_“but you’re definitely in love with him.”_ **

“I’m not!” Geno denied, voice high as his blush grew darker. “I don’t love him! I said he’s just a friend, didn’t I?”

**_“Because you don’t want to date him or because you haven’t told him your feelings?”_ **

“...There’s no feelings to tell.”

The destroyer growled, **_“Bull. Fucking. Shit. You just defended him against me even though the bastard isn’t even here and followed that defense up with compliments. Nice? Funny? Try saying that without that stupid fucking smile and blush.”_ **

Error wasn’t going to let this go, was he? “...It’s not love.” he murmured, “I...it feels too soon for that, so, no okay? It’s not love.”

**_“Then what is it?”_ **

Stars, he can’t believe he was saying this. “A crush.” Well, no. Not quite that anymore. “Kind of. I...don’t love him but I...I _like_ him. I like him enough where I probably _could_ love him one day.”

    Not that Geno _wanted_ his feelings to grow. He was still pissed he had a crush in the first place. Loving Reaper….

Well, he didn’t have the best track record in keeping loved ones around.

**_“...That’s so fucking sweet you actually ruined my craving for chocolate.”_ **

“Can we _please_ talk about something else?” Geno begged, unable to meet Error’s eyes. “I don’t want to talk about my feelings for Reaper anymore, okay? It’s embarrassing.”

**_“Just looking at you right now is embarrassing_ ** **me.”** Ignoring the smaller’s scowl, Error nodded his head to one of the bags of snacks Geno had. **_“Make me popcorn. I’ll open up a window and we can watch something amusing.”_ **

“Let me guess: Undernovela?”

Error’s smirk was answer enough.

Why was Geno friends with him?

* * *

 

“Death,” Undyne called out, stepping around the pillar he was slumped against. “You have been—are...are you blushing?!”

Face a deepened shade of blue, Reaper shook his head dazedly. “No…” he whispered, staring at his phone dreamily. “You’re just seeing things.”

“Sans-” Deciding it wasn’t worth pursuing, Undyne sighed and crossed her arms with a slight frown. “You’ve been summoned to the King’s private office for a discussion, Death The Elder. You are expected to show within the next ten minutes.”

Sighing, he glanced at the goddess. “I assume you’re here to both inform me of this _and_ escort me?”

“Correct.”

“Very well,” he murmured, ending the call on his phone and sliding back where it belongs. “Lead the way, War.”

The moment Undyne’s back turned, he smiled brightly, giddiness warming his often dark and dreary eyes. 

Geno had a crush on him! On him! Him!

Smile growing, he followed Undyne happily, eager to get this one on one with Asgore over with so that he could hop on over to the save screen as soon as possible.

He had a returned crush to see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to TKWolf45! Some of the lines in this chapter come from them and they helped me out in deciding where to insert an important scene! Thanks, darling! Muwah!


	17. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the confrontation with Asgore really doesn't go that badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after the ending of the last one!

As a child, Reaper used to be afraid of Asgore.

It seemed rather silly, didn’t it? The one feared by so many was once afraid of a kindly king with a gentle smile and fuzzy bottom? He was Death! Literal Death! What did he have to fear from Asgore?

Well, sometimes an adult’s disapproval was simply a child’s worst nightmare. 

So many scorned him for what he was but Asgore only ever lamented his youthful mischief instead of his very existence like most in their realm. Reaper didn’t consider him a father figure like he knew some believed he did, but he looked up to the king as a little godling and just the very idea of earning his disappointment or ire terrified him. Asgore was nice to him. He didn’t want to ruin that and gain the king’s hate.

Millennia later, Reaper found that he was _definitely_ over that childhood fear.

 _“What,”_ he hissed, “did you say?”

“Sans…” Dragging his hand down his face tiredly, Asgore sighed, “I understand your displeasure but please, old friend, do not make this any more difficult.”

It could have been a trick of the light, but Undyne, standing guard at the door, swore she saw the area around the reaper dim for a few seconds. “Displeasure? I am _far_ passed being displeased, **k i n g.** I was _displeased_ upon learning that yet another farce of a meeting was to be held today with barely a few hours notice beforehand. I was _displeased_ at having to drag my fine clothing out of my closet for it. I was _displeased_ when you kept sending me pointed looks for not mingling with the very deities who _annually petition_ for my removal from these damn events. Now, however? After being threatened with the restriction of my traveling? Now, _I am down right_ **_p i s s e d,_ **Asgore!”

Straightening, the king shot him a stern glare, a hint of warning in his eyes. “You cannot go without punishment, Death The Elder. Twice I have asked you about your whereabouts during your absence from your duties and twice you refused me an answer.”

“My business is my own!” Reaper snapped, sockets narrowed in anger. 

Asgore stood from his seat, growling, “I am your _king,_ Death! You have your rights but when I demand an answer you are expected to give me that answer! I will ask you _once_ more and if your foolish stubbornness still remains, then you _will_ have your rights to travel restricted until I deem you worthy of the responsibility; so choose wisely, Death The Elder, and tell me: _where do you go when you choose to abandon your work?”_

Relationships with mortals were forbidden.

To love a glitch—an abomination—was undoubtedly a worse offense.

“Death…” Asgore warned.

“You know,” Undyne, sensitive to the cold, shuddered at the sudden drop in temperature within the room, “it is possible to cause death, Asgore. You can order a man to be **h a n g e d,** a woman to be **b u r n e d** , or even hundreds of both to be **s l a u g h t e r e d** along with their children. All of that can be commanded—death can be commanded—but I, **D e a t h,** cannot and will not be **c o n t r o l e d.** Restrict me if you dare, **k i n g,** but know that my mood shall sour and more of the work you desire me to do will go left undone in my anger and offense.”

Enraged, Asgore slammed his fist down, his anger and strength so great that a long line split the wooden desk that stood between the king and the god as a barrier. “Will you truly not cease this foolishness?! You know the risks of souls left to fester, Death, yet now you threaten that you will continue to remain absent from your work? This is unacceptable! Your brother cannot gather every soul you refuse to take in your stubbornness on time!”

He knew that. “My brother and I _together_ cannot reap every soul that calls to us on time, oh great **k i n g.** And yet you ignore this whenever I inform you of that truth! Our work is unending! Every second, every day more is made! You so often punish me for the absences I take and yet when I promise to halt those in return for hours of rest for my brother and I, you deny me!”

“Do not turn this so that the fault of your poor habits is on me!” Asgore growled.

The lights above Reaper’s head failed to illuminate the space around him. “My actions are my own, **k i n g,** but do you, too, not carry the blame when you refuse me that of which would break me of my habits? How many more times will you summon me so that we may perform this song and dance? How many more hours will we waste throughout the years simply because _you_ remain stubborn?”

“Enough,” Asgore demanded, “I called you here simply for an answer you refused to give, not for an argument I have put to rest time and time again.”

“Pretend all you want that the two are unrelated, **k i n g.** That your ire at my secret is not truly directed at the work I avoid to maintain it. Work that would not be avoided should you give me the time off I request.”

“I said _enough,_ Death! Undyne,” the king snapped, “escort Death to the residence of the god of travel. Inform them that they are to restrict Death The Elder’s ability to travel through the worlds. He is only to be allowed where his work calls him until I deem his punishment complete.”

It was a minuscule reaction, but the darkness of Reaper’s gaze brightened ever so slightly. _‘Only where my work calls me?’_

Briefly, he wondered if Asgore knew that his work called him _everywhere_ and that this restriction was no restriction at all. After a few seconds of questioning that, he decided it was an inquiry best kept to himself.

Besides… Reaper thought of the constant cry that lingered in the back of his head, drowned out by his familiarity with the silent voice. 

_Find me!_

_Find me!_

_Find me!_

Withholding laughter and a smile, he turned his back to Asgore without so much of a nod of respect and made his way to his brother’s long suffering friend. “Lead the way, goddess.”

They were not friends, but Undyne saw him often enough to recognize that there was something not quite right in his voice. Not anger, he could tell she knew, but something that made his cold tone sound odd.

Heh, it seems as if she couldn’t pinpoint his glee.

“...Come, Death the Elder.” She instructed, bowing to Asgore respectfully before leading him from the room. The moment they left the castle, a glare snapped in his direction. “Really, Sans? You couldn’t have just told him what he wanted to know?”

“Like I said,” he wondered if Geno’s company was still over. And also who they were, “my business is my own. Asgore doesn’t even truly care where I go, Undyne. He’s just annoyed I took a week off.”

Grumbling, the goddess crossed her arms and continued leading him away. “More than a week, punk. Paps has been picking up your slack for _months_ because you keep ditching your duties for hours every day.”

“Really?” Reaper sighed, “I told him he doesn’t need to do that every time. Once every now and then is helpful but my workload on top of his is too much for him.”

“Which is why you should stop ditching.”

“Again, Undyne, like I said: I _would_ stop ditching if Assgore—“

“Sans…” Undyne growled in warning, eye narrowed at the insult directed at her king.

Rolling his sockets—not that she could tell—he waved his hand. “Fine, whatever. If _Asgore_ would give us time off, then I’d stop slacking so much. Paps and I are swamped with work no matter what we do, Undyne. A few hours off every day won’t change that but it _would_ let us relax for more than a few seconds at a time.”

“And it’d give you more time with your crush.” Eye widening, Undyne slapped a hand over her mouth. Quietly, she mumbled a muffled, “Fuck.”

Reaper’s elation from Geno’s earlier unknowing reveal was long gone. Still, his mood grew darken further. “...Knowledge told you.”

Undyne, not one to cower, crossed her arms and glared at him. “Don’t even think about fucking with her, Death.”

“She knew I didn’t want this news going around, War.”

“And it isn’t.” Glare unwavering in the face of his displeasure, the blue skinned goddess scowled. “She talks in her sleep, asshole. The only reason I know is because she was giggling about gloomy gods and their crushes. It’s not hard to put two and two together when you asked _me_ for dating advice not too long ago.”

Embarrassment soothe his anger. “...Oh.”

“Yeah,” Undyne snorted, _“oh._ I think it’s super weird that _you_ of all people like someone, but I’m not going to go around telling people your business.”

“Even Paps?” He tested.

At that, a bit of uncertainty filled her gaze. Still, she nodded. “I love your brother, but he’s terrible with secrets. I won’t tell him...but I will keep judging you until _you_ do.”

That was fair.

Shrugging, he slid his hand into his pocket where his shattered phone was being kept at the moment. If Undyne already knew…

Pulling it out, he checked for any new messages. 

None.

“...Are...are you pouting at your phone?” Undyne asked, disbelief clear in her tone.

Pouting at the lack of notifications, he pulled up Geno’s contact and began spamming him with pleas for attention. “No.”

“Oh gods,” the poor goddess seemed to be having a slight breakdown, “you _are!_ This is so much weirder than I first thought.”

“Just keep leading me to Travel, goddess. I’ll be out of your hair the moment they’re done restricting my travels.”

“...You don’t seem as angry about that as you were with Asgore.”

“Mmm?” Still no replies. “Oh, no, I’m very angry. He’s only letting me go where my work takes me, after all.”

“Which is where, exactly?”

“There’s quite a few places where souls await me, Undyne. Far too many to name.”

 _“Tra la la,”_ an eerie voice sang, “and from where a certain soul calls is where Death wishes to be.”

_Find me!_

_Find me!_

_Find me!_

_‘I did,’_ he thought fondly, greeting the god of travel with a nod.

His phone vibrated in his hand, the name glowing on the cracked screen making him smile.

_‘I found you, Geno, and this petty punishment isn’t going to be enough to keep me away._

* * *

 

Smiling at the new contact in his phone, Geno shot off a quick reminder to Error to bring his brother the next time he decided to visit. He missed the colorful skeleton, even if Fresh was unnerving at times.

 _Fuck you,_ was all the reply said and he snorted. Typical Error. 

Deciding to leave things at that, he rolled onto his side with a yawn, feeling a little tired after the unexpected visit. Out of habit, he swiped through his phone until a familiar collection of messages were on the screen, the long string of bubbles containing only his name making him chuckle. Reaper had yet to respond to his single reply, so he must have been busy, at least for the moment. 

Yawning, he sent another message to join his first.

**Deadly Bastard.**

Are you coming over today? 

I’m going to nap. If you decide to show, then just wake me when you get here. 

He was fast asleep long before Reaper finally replied.

**Deadly Bastard**

On my way, sleeping beauty <3 

I’ll be sure to wake you with a kiss. 

He didn’t. 

But, later, in the privacy of his own mind, Geno flustered over the fact that he wouldn’t have minded if Reaper did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wanted this to be a lot more dramatic, but when do I ever get what I want when it comes to my stories listening to me?
> 
> Poor Asgore. He thinks he's getting Reaper to do his work by restricting where he's allowed to go but only letting DEATH go where his work takes him really doesn't keep him away from Geno...or make him want to do his work anymore.
> 
> Heh, also, Geno, buddy, pal? Wanting to be kissed by Reaper is NOT how you ignore a crush.


	18. Sleepover Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geno and Reaper have been having a sleepover and we get a glimpse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place two days after the last chapter.

Sleepovers in the Skeleton Brothers household were never a rare occurrence.   
  
Papyrus, as a child, struggled when it came to making friends who wouldn’t let his loud exuberance tire them out or scare them away. As much as he loved him, Geno knew that his baby brother was a lot to handle all at once and didn’t blame anyone for not being able to keep up with the generic little guy. Much. 

Okay, he held it against them for a long, long time. How could they not want to hang out with Paps? His brother was the coolest guy in the entire damn underground! Screw anyone who thought otherwise. 

...And Asgore help the  _ fool _ that boldly state their disagreement to Geno’s belief. His brother was  _ awesome,  _ plain and simple. Anything less was  _ slander.  _

Still, no one else really saw just how great Papyrus was. He knew why—Paps really could be a handful—but he just didn’t  _ get  _ it. Not entirely, anyways. 

Concerned that Papyrus’ lack of friends would one day damage his bright personality and near constant cheery mood, Geno did what he could to keep his brother’s confidence up and tried his best to always be around when Paps wanted to play a game, make a puzzle, or cook spaghetti at three in the morning; but playing with your younger brother was difficult when you were trying to juggle work, school  _ and  _ parenting all on top of your brotherly duties. He still did a pretty good job of handling everything, but there were times where a movie marathon or what was meant to be an all-nighter with Papyrus saw Geno falling asleep mere minutes into the event. Papyrus tried not be disappointed when it happened—he was such a good kid—but Geno always knew he was.

And then, like a loud, disastrous blessing in disguise (and in armor), Undyne the Undying entered their lives and swept Papyrus off his feet and into a wild friendship.

Undyne was closer to age to Geno than she had been to Paps, but the two just clicked in a way that made their age gap irrelevant since their personalities mixed so well. Easily excitable, competitive, and surprisingly soft—among various other characteristics—Undyne managed to be a best friend that felt like a sister whereas Geno only ever managed to be a brother that  _ tried  _ to be a friend but never quite managed it. She was good for Paps though, so he was never really jealous about it. Besides, her crush was  _ his  _ best friend, so if he ever  _ was  _ jealous, then he could lord little facts only he knew about Alphys over her head. Not that Geno ever did that, of course. He was a good person.

The thing about Undyne that really mattered was that she didn’t just indulge Paps because she felt bad like others had done before. There was no fake friendship that faded into nothing as time went by. No, she genuinely liked his brother and had a lot of fun spending time with him. When she eventually learned that Papyrus never had a sleepover with anyone but the person he technically  _ always  _ had a sleepover with, she was the one that decided they needed to fix that and she was the one that invited herself over for Papyrus’ first ever sleepover with a friend. The house barely survived, but Paps had been so  _ happy  _ that Geno couldn’t be too angry over the hole in the ground...and wall...and ceiling…

Thank the stars for the salary of the Captain of the Guard because there was  _ no way  _ he could have afforded all those repairs.

After the success of their first sleepover, they became a common occurrence. Sometimes they were held at Undyne’s place or even Alphys’ lab every few instances but, mostly, the sleepovers were hosted by Papyrus and their house. “Sleepover Saturdays” became something to look forward to; a tradition, really, and he got used to them over time. Enjoyed them too, if he were being honest.

It felt like a betrayal to the memory of his brother and friends, but Geno had to admit that he enjoyed his  _ current  _ sleepover more than he ever had the ones his brother and Undyne held. Mostly because…

_ “Geno~,” _ Reaper called, his voice slightly distorted by the speaker his voice was coming out of,  _ “did you fall asleep? It’s too dark on your end to tell.” _

Blinking, Geno shook his head a bit to shoo away his distracting thoughts and returned his attention to his phone. There, grinning way too closely to the screen, was Reaper. “I’m awake.”

_ “Geno!”  _ The god cheered, his wide grin somehow finding a way to grow.  _ “Get lost in your skull there, grumpy?” _

“I’m not grumpy!”

_ “Says the one who kicked me this morning.” _

“You woke me up.”

_ “To ask if you wanted breakfast!” _

“Good reason or not, you woke me up. You deserved that kick.”

_ “Yeah, yeah.”  _ Amused, the other skeleton chuckled a bit before glancing away from the phone. Actually, he  _ could  _ have been staring into the camera still—it was hard to tell with his blank eyes—but Geno was pretty sure he was looking elsewhere. Sure enough, the view of Reaper’s face shifted a few seconds later so that Geno was looking out into the aisle of a store.  _ “What snacks do you want?” _

Frowning a bit, he went to respond, “Rea-” but the god cut him off.

_ “And don’t say nothing this time! I’m going to feel bad if I keep eating all your food during our sleepover, Geno.” _

“You bought all my food, idiot. You don’t need to feel bad over eating it. Also,  _ you don’t have to buy me more!” _

_ “I don’t have to but I want to~ so tell me what you want or else I’m getting you mayonnaise.” _

Geno cringed. Out of all condiments, mayonnaise had to be his least favorite. “...I like cookies and those cheesy crackers.”

Reaper responded with a cheery affirmative and began searching for the requested snacks. Camera surprisingly still, he gave Geno a tour of whatever grocery store he selected and the order to stop him if he saw anything else he liked. 

Why did it seem like Reaper was intent on spoiling him? Sure, Reaper denied that it was spoiling but Geno used to be a doting older brother (heh...he used to be…) and he knew damn well what spoiling someone looked like. “I’m just thanking you for letting me say” Geno’s ass.

Then again, that  _ could  _ be a real reason, he supposed.

After some sort of incident with his Asgore two days ago, Reaper had gone straight to the save screen with a request for “an extended sleepover” until he was able to return home. Geno was almost completely positive that whatever happened was mostly Reaper’s fault, but he hadn’t turned the god away despite his suspicions. Lending his so-called home to the god when he apparently had nowhere else to go was just the kind thing to do. It’s what any good  _ friend _ would do for their  _ friend.  _

_ “YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH DEATH?!” _

No, damnit! Error was _wrong._ He...he liked Reaper. Liked, not loved. There was a big difference! Geno might have an itty bitty, very tiny, _very_ _small_ crush—that kept causing a few distressing dreams—but it was fine. He was handling it just fine. You know what? No, actually. He was handling it _well._ Beyond well! He was doing _great!_ Yup. Totally.

_ “Hey, look! They sell tents here! Huh, they look a little small though.”  _ The camera got closer to a small display of tents before a skeletal hand was seen reaching out to the move the flap so that they could peer inside.  _ “Yeah, that’s definitely a tight squeeze. Wouldn’t mind sliding in with you though~ camping would be fun!” _

‘Slide into me and I’ll show you a tight sq—what the fuck am I thinking?!’ Clearing his suddenly dry throat, Geno hoped that the warmth in his face wasn’t visible and frowned at his phone. “Where would we even camp? On the single patch of grass in this entire hellhole? Seems kind of pointless.”

_ “You don’t want an excuse to roast hot dogs and make smores?” _

Oh, that… “I haven’t had a hot dog in forever…”

He couldn’t see Reaper’s face, but he could practically hear the smile in his voice.  _ “I’ll add some to the cart. Hmm...should I get a little grill? They’d taste better cooked on that than in the microwave, I think.” _

“No. Do  _ not  _ buy a grill. The microwave was already way too much! I don’t even need to eat here.”

_ “I don’t need to eat ever but I still like doing it. Oh! I should get a coffee maker too so that I don’t have to keep running out for coffee. Maybe I should get a bed too…” _

A...a bed?! “You better not buy a fucking bed, Reaper! You’re not staying here forever, damnit!”

_ “The bed would be for you! It would be comfier than the futon, don’t you think? Plus, it’d be bigger too so we wouldn’t have to keep squishing together so close—actually, yeah. You don’t need a bed.” _

The reminder of where Reaper was sleeping while he stayed over worsened the heat in Geno’s face. Geno had sensitive ribs, okay? Sleeping on the cold, hard floor when he had a cushion available was cruel to his broken body! But the sleeping bag Reaper brought in didn’t look any more comfortable than the plain floor. What kind of host would he be to make the god sleep in it? Besides, Paps and Undyne used to share his bed whenever she slept over and  _ they  _ were just friends. Doing the same thing with Reaper was no different than that.

_ “Oh, a mini fridge!” _

“Reaper,  _ no!” _

_ “Reaper, yes! Do you want the blue, red, yellow, pink, bla-” _

“Pink.”

_ “...You want the pink one?” _

Embarrassed, he crossed his arms the best he could when he needed to keep his phone in place and nodded. “Yes, asshole. If you’re going to get me one no matter what I say, then I want the pink one.”

Reaper muttered something he couldn’t quite hear. When Geno asked for him to repeat himself, he waved the unheard comment away as something unimportant and set his phone down for a few moments to toss a mini fridge into the cart.  _ “...They have a matching grill~” _

“Ugh,  _ fine. _ ”

Off screen, the god cheered in victory.  _ “I’m going to grab a second cart. It looks like they’re having a sale on household appliances.” _

“Damnit, Reaper, no-”

_ “Talk to you when I’m back, Geno~ Bye!” _

“Rea-”  _ Click. _

Ugh, that asshole.

…

…

…

He hoped the shopping didn’t take too long. 

* * *

 

When Reaper returns from the store, he finds that Geno has fallen asleep with his face pressed onto the dark screen of his phone. Stumbling across the glitch after he’s fallen asleep a norm for him at this point though, so he merely snaps a picture—don’t give him that look, Geno looks like a little, bloodied angel—and tries his best to remain silent as he starts setting up. If luck is on his side, then Geno will remain asleep until he’s done and Reaper won’t have to explain why he has  _ three  _ carts with him; two regular shopping carts and one a flat platform cart stacked far too high.

He may have gone a little overboard…

...Nah. If anything, he probably could have fit more into one of the carts. Oh well, he could also go back to the store at a later date. For now...

Wincing a little when the packing paper from one of the boxes crinkled loudly, Reaper glanced in Geno’s direction nervously before just tearing everything out of the box. ‘Please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up!’

There was no doubt in his mind that the glitch would make him return everything if he woke before Reaper was done setting up. Did he buy quite a bit? Yes. Did he regret it? No, but he  _ knew  _ Geno would give him that stubborn look that was unfairly attractive and tell him that he didn’t need anything Reaper bought. Which, to be fair,  _ was  _ true. Geno didn’t food or the comforts of a home, but why should that be the deciding factor in the things he allowed himself to have? What did it matter what Geno merely  _ needed  _ in this blank void of nothingness when the glitch’s lack of necessity for anything made for a dull half-life? 

Reaper was able to provide for the things Geno  _ wanted.  _ He was able to make the cold, open world around the bloody skeleton into something resembling a home and he...he wanted that. Maybe it was selfish to put his own desires before Geno’s, but Reaper really wanted a house for the glitch. Someplace warm and familiar and comforting. Deep down, he had a feeling that Geno wanted that too. The smaller skeleton was just too prideful and independent and  _ stubborn  _ to let someone else take care of him.

Stars, what an infuriating cute combo.

Glancing at the directions he had spread out over the floor, Reaper narrowed his eyes and looked from the simple line drawing back to the half assembled table he held. ‘...This...doesn’t look right…’ And he had more than one thing to assemble in an unknown amount of time.

“Mm...Re….”

Shit, he had to hur— 

Oh.

Oh no.

Geno, now facing him in his sleep, had rolled onto a spare robe hanging out of the overnight bag Reaper packed before being accidentally exiled from his world. And he was  _ cuddling  _ it. Sure, he probably thought it was a blanket or something but  _ he was cuddling Reaper’s robe! _

His fingers twitched towards the phone in his pocket.

He’d hurry  _ after  _ he documented this monumental event. 

* * *

 

A few pictures later and about an hour of whispered cursing later, Reaper finally had everything set up. Wiping his brow despite the lack of sweat glistening on it, he heaved an exhausted sigh and absently opened up a portal to some random world to dump all the boxes and plastic into. He had to return the carts too, didn’t he?

Too tired to do so, he pushed them through the portal too.

“Okay,” he murmured, camera out to record Geno’s reaction, “let’s wake up sleeping beauty.”

Grabbing a pillow, Reaper drifted back a few paces before clicking record and chuckling his soft weapon at the slumbering skeleton.

Bones erupted from the ground and skewered it the moment it bounced off the glitch and landed on the floor. “Reaper…” Geno growled, displeased with being woken yet again by the god. Then, he blinked and slowly sat up, unaware of just what he had curled around his shoulders in place of a blanket. “Oh, Reaper. You’re back from the…”

Trailing off, Geno stared at the set up a few feet away, his socket wide and unblinking.

Reaper grinned. “Surprise!”

Three…

Two…

One!

“R-Reaper!” Geno shouted, eyelight flickering between the god and everything purchased for him. Stunned, he repeated the taller skeleton’s name dumbly, unable to find the words he needed to scold him for his purchases. Good, maybe Geno’s surprise would keep him from arguing that he didn’t— “I don’t need any of this shit, you idiot! Take it back!”

Damnit. 

“Sorry, Geno~ no can do! The store has a policy against returning anything you opened.” They didn’t, but Geno did need to know that. “You’re stuck with all this.”

‘All this’ just so happened to be the pink mini fridge that Reaper informed Geno about...and quite a few other things as well. Balanced on top of the fridge was the microwave he bought Geno previously, moved to be closer to the appliance that would be keeping certain foods cold. Next to that, a coffee table held an assortment of other purchases such as a matching pink electric grill, a flat griddle, and a hot plate with a single pot and pan stacked on top of it. 

Another table pressed up to the first had a basic pack of spatulas, mixing spoons, and glittery knives (he wasn’t sure if Geno had a  _ thing  _ with knives, but he hoped the glitter would help distance himself from any bad memories if he did). Plates, bowls, what looked like a small sink… 

Excitedly, Reaper motioned for Geno to turn his head a little.

...and a compact washing machine and dryer!

When Geno remained silent and stun, he crept closer with his phone recording and asked with a wide yet nervous grin, “Do you like it?”

Geno didn’t respond.

“I, uh, I know you keep telling me you don’t need to eat but I figured that still having a few things around to help you cook would be nice. You’re limited to what you can do with a fridge and whatever ingredients I found that don’t need to be stored somewhere cool, but, hey, there’s still a lot you’re able to make! I think. And, uh, maybe we can eat together sometimes whenever I come around? If we do, then it’s less like me buying these things for you and more like I bought them for myself!”

“...And your excuses for the washer and dryer?” 

“Um,” a little disheartened by the blank voice, his shoulders slumped and he sighed, “I don’t have one. I just thought you might like getting to wash your clothes.”

“I hate doing laundry.”

Ah, so he fucked this up then? Great. “Oh…”

Just when he was about to shut off his camera, disappointed but sure that he wasn’t going to receive anything more than Geno’s surprise and his now bland expression, the smaller skeleton shifted a bit and-

Oh.

“I really don’t need any of this, Reaper.” Geno murmured, head ducked a bit as he fiddled with his ‘blanket’ simply for the sake of having something to do. “It’s...it’s unnecessary, really but…”

Reaper’s heart throbbed in the best of ways.

“...thanks, I guess. For being considerate.” Geno said with a soft, warm, and utterly gorgeous smile. Stars, this wasn’t the first smile he ever received but Reaper didn’t think he would ever get used to them. Geno was...he was...was…

“Beautiful…” he breathed. 

Geno’s face erupted in red. “I...w-what-! You-!” Embarrassed, he attempted to hide his face behind his blanket. The, he realized his blanket was Reaper’s robe and grew more flustered. “I’m not!”

Heh that...that was surprisingly easy. He kind of wanted to try it again.

“Geno,” he murmured, smiling, “you’re absolutely stunning.”

Geno dragged his borrowed cloak up and over his head. “Shut the hell up!”

“Why? I’m just telling the truth~”

“Die!”

“Can’t~”

Reaper couldn’t stop grinning the entire time they bickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again: A big thanks for the lovely TKWolf45.
> 
> I'm really disappointed because the latest chapter of "Simple" made me want to write drunk Geno. There's more days left in sleepover though, so there's time!


	19. We'll Meet Again (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which chapter 7 gets a continuation and Death finally gets to meet his beautiful Genocide again after waiting all those years for him to be reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not canon to Glimpse!
> 
> Instead: This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 7: We'll Meet Again.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Death goes to his love reborn. 

His dear, sweet Genocide isn’t ready for him, he knows, but he cannot resist the tempation that is the knowledge that his darling now lives; that his beautiful husband awaits him, even if he does so unknowingly.

Eager, he wraps his power around his form to hide himself from view before sliding through the cracks of the multiverse in search of the one world he could not bare to visit until now. The familiar void that greets him brings a smile to his face but it is the small figure curled under a single beam of light that bleeds warmth into the expression. Warmth and longing and _love_.

Genocide. His sweet Genocide.

Hidden, he slinks closer to his beloved and circles him gleefully; elation filling his cold, dust stained heart because his darling is back! His beautiful, beautiful darling. Overjoyed, he kneels before his lost love returned and presses as close as he dares, sockets greedily devouring the sight of his lover to ease the hunger thousands of years of absence has formed.

“Such beauty.” He murmurs, though his words go unheard. “Such perfection. My memories did you no justice, I’m afraid. No longer could I recall the ivory of your skull or the crimson of your blood, my love. No longer will I envision you incorrectly; however, for you are here.” Although the sound crackles with disuse, he laughs. “You’re here, beloved! You’re here!”

Unaware that he was no longer alone, Geno hides his face in his knees and cries.

“No.” Death whispers. “No! Don’t cry, my love.” he begged, circling his lover again in a panic. “Oh, please don’t cry, darling. I’m here. I’m here. You’re not alone.”

“Papyrus.” Geno sobbed. “I’m sorry. I...I’m sorry!”

“Shhh, shhh.” He attempts to sooth. “Don’t cry, my beautiful Genocide. There’s no need for your tears. Your brother forgives you, sweet. How could he not? You’re perfection.”

But his words fall upon deaf ears and Geno only cries more.

Saddened that he could not help his love, Death sighs. He hates to see his darling suffer but Geno needs the pain. His dear, sweet Genocide needs the lonliness and guilt and anger to stew in to ensure that _this_ darling Geno would be _his_ darling Geno. Death would watch him blossom into the lover he knew, but he could not— _would not—_ interfere until the time came where he could safely steal away his sweet.

Guiltily, he sits across from the smaller skeleton and watches as he continues to express his pain through echoing wails and a crimson stream of tears. When Geno’s grief fades into exhaustion and he curls up on his bit of greenery to sniffle and sleep, the god waits until his fitful rest begins before creeping closer to dry his darling’s tears with his sleeve.

“There, there, my everything. Soon this pain will fade.” He comforts, drying the wetness dampening Geno’s skull before hesitantly resting his palm against his cheek. When the smaller whimpers and pushes himself further into the touch, he smiles widely. “I forgot how warm you were…”

Geno has no blankets. No comforts at all, really. It isn’t right that he has to rest in the cold darkness of the save screen, all alone (or so Geno thinks). Clicking his tongue in disapproval, he carefully lifts the small form of his lover and places him onto his lap. There, he thinks with an affectionate grin as he gently adjusts Geno in his arms. Seeking the warmth of another body, the smaller shifts in his sleep and curls into his body with a quiet whine. Stars, he was—is—so endearing.

“I long for the day you learn you’re mine.” He murmurs, gently pressing a kiss to his lover’s cranium. “This time, let’s have a winter wedding, dear.”

Unaware, Geno sleeps on.

* * *

 

Months passed before the time was right for Death to show himself. Geno was losing hope, he knew. The smaller slept more, cried more, and could barely bring himself to watch the genocides anymore. His soul was so loud now, too, and its cries came constantly.

It was time.

Finally, it was time.

There was just one thing keeping him from his love.

So, so carefully, as though the slightest pressure would crumble it, he unravels his darling’s scarf from his neck. Smile bittersweet, he carresses the once vibrant fabric and openes his inventory to remove his beautiful Genocide from his millenia-long home. Not a single speck of his everything was dropped as he gently placed the bundle of clothing and dust onto the scarf where he proceeded to neatly fold everything together. When he was done, he pressed a loving kiss to the pile…

...and threw it into the roaring flames he stood before.

“Goodbye, my sweet Genocide.” Death murmurs with teary sockets and a shaking smile. “I’ll see you soon, darling.”

Very, very soon.

As a courtesy to his lover, he stayed until the flames died into fainty glowing embers and nothing of his Genocide’s pervious self remained. Guilt settled as a heavy weight on his shoulders but he shook it off with a frown. There was no reason to be guilty, he tells himself. Geno is back. Clinging to the remains of his darling would only unnerve his darling reborn and that was the last thing he wanted. Sparing the smoldering pile of ash one last, gentle look, he turned his back to the mess and took only a single step before he disappears.

Geno is waiting for him.

* * *

 

It...it was back again.

The feeling.

Shoulders hunching defensively, Geno nervously curls his fingers in his scarf and discreetly glances around the darkness of the save screen. He is being watched again. He...he _swears_ he is being watched, at least, but there doesn’t seem to be anyone else around whenever he looks. 

No one was _ever_ around though, so what was he expecting?

But…what...what if he was wrong, this time….?

Biting his tongue worriedly and shrinking back from the stare he was positive he felt, he looked around again. Just...just to be sure…

“H-hello…?” he calls out hesitantly. It’s pointless though. No one ever responds. And course no one has and _of course_ no one _will!_ No one _ever_ responds because _no one is ther—_

“Hello.”

—there.

Someone was there.

Someone was _here_. With him.

It should have relieved him.

Instead, it unnerved him.

For months now, he swore he was being watched. Was this the culprit? Or a coincidence? He doesn’t know. He’s afraid to find out.

Slowly, nervously, he turns around.

It…it’s another skeleton? Taller than him, he notices with a faint twinge of irritation. Taller than him by at least a head, but with a face similar enough to his own that looking at him feels uncanny. And...a-and…?

 Despite the nerves churning his stomach unpleasantly, he frowns; confused. Frightened, too.

There...there is something…

...familiar…?   

“W-who…?” He stutters, eyes wide as he slowly stumbles back. Geno doesn’t like this feeling. This...this odd yearning and the chill running down his spine from the intense look being sent his way. “Who a-are you?”

There is something sad in those eyes. The taller skeleton’s sockets are blank and black but, somehow, Geno _knows_ that shadowy gaze is sad. “I’ll tell you,” The stranger says, “but only if you promise not to react poorly.”

“Tell me.” Geno demands with a voice sturdier than he feels. React poorly? Why would someone’s name make him react poorly? _Who was this guy?!_ “Are...are you the one that’s b-been watching me?”

“...You knew?” The other, taller skeleton questions quietly, confirming his theory. Why him? Why has this strange been watching him? “I...I thought you were unaware of my presence.”

“You’ve been watching me for _months.”_ He hisses, scrambling to put more distance between them when the stranger steps forward. He’s terrified of them drawing near. He’s even more afraid that a small part of him wants _Geno_ to move closer. “I...I thought I was going insane. I could _feel_ you staring b-but...but I couldn’t see you. I thought I lost it.” His laugh is hysterical, he knows. He just doesn’t care. All those months that felt like _years_ creeping spent enduring the piercing stare he couldn’t see but always felt. Months of calling out into the nothingness, begging for a reply only to start dreading one when the stare never let up but the silence continued to stretch. Months of telling him he was alone and months of being frightened because he _knew_ he wasn’t but _he was, he was, he was because no one was there!_ “I thought I fucking _lost my mind!”_

“Geno…”

“How do you know my name?” He demands. “I...I haven’t said it. Even if you were...were w-watching me, I haven’t said my name. _How do you know it?_ A-and who the fuck are you?!” Who the hell is his tormentor?

“...Reaper.” The taller skeleton—Reaper, apparently—says. “You...You can call me Reaper. Geno,” he steps forward again. “I...I didn’t wish to alarm you. Had I known you were aware I was there…”

He was getting too close. The other skeleton—Reaper—was getting too close. “L-leave! I...I don’t know what you want with me but just...just make this easier on the both of us and leave. Now!”

“Geno…”

“Stop saying my name!” It makes him feel weird. Uncomfortable because he didn’t give it and...and…

...warm?

That...that isn’t right. It can’t be right. He shouldn’t hate the way his name sounds rolling off the other’s tongue _and_ like it too. That’s just...he doesn’t…? He doesn’t understand what’s going on. He doesn’t like that he doesn’t understand and he just wants this person to— 

“Leave.” He repeats in a low, threatening hiss that wavers.

For a long moment, Reaper stares at him; silent and so, so sad. When he speaks, his voice is soft with regret but dark with an unnerving promise. A threat. “I’ll go, beloved...” Why does he keep calling Geno tha— 

A blink.

A single, quick blink and the skeleton is suddenly a hair’s breadth away.

“...but I’m not leaving alone, love.”

There’s a sharp pain on the back of his skull.

…

 

…

 

...

Then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to TKWolf45 because they're special and I like thanking them for stuff.
> 
> And a shout out to onlyplatonicrl who wrote a oneshot spin-off of Glimpse where Reaper leaves Geno behind in the save screen after he goes fatal...and MADE ME CRY WHILE READING IT. The link can be found in Glimpse but I'm adding it here as well:
> 
>  
> 
> [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146150)
> 
>  
> 
> Because of them, I dug out this old draft for a continuation of chapter 7 in this story. Now, you all get to enjoy a mini series of "We'll Meet Again". Like chapters unrelated to Glimpse, I'll be sure to mark them in the notes AT THE START of the story.


	20. Sleepover Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the sleepover continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the same day of the first sleepover chapter!

He knows that he’s embarrassing Geno, but Reaper just can’t help but stare in wide eyed, stunned silence, because, um,  _ what did he just say?  _ Seriously,  _ what?! _

“I’m sorry,” he must have heard that wrong, “but did you say you’ve  _ never had an actual hot dog before?!  _ Geno! That’s practically a crime for a Sans! My favorite food isn’t even associated with them and yet I still take the time to have one every now and then. It’s, like,  _ a thing,  _ Geno! It’s a  _ thing!” _

When Geno’s shoulders hunch defensively and he angles his head away from Reaper’s stare, the god realizes that he isn’t just embarrassing Geno, he’s  _ humiliating  _ him. Shit, that...that wasn’t his intention.

Before he can apologize, Geno starts speaking. “Well, excuse me, asshole.” He grumbles, still turned away. “It’s not like there were any available.”

“But,” and this is what confused him in the first place, “earlier you said, and I quote, ‘I haven’t had a hot dog in forever’. That kind of implies that you  _ have  _ had one before, Geno.”

“...Not a real one.” Geno confesses, eyes on the thin metal rod in his hands as he twirls it around distractedly. They’re meant for roasting marshmallows, Reaper informed him when Geno accepted it with a look of confusion. He thought that maybe Geno was just used to using sticks or something but, now, the god’s starting to think that assumption was wrong. “Meat comes from animals, right? We...didn’t really have any of those in the Underground, Reaper. Most of our foods were plant based, like the ‘hot dogs’ I used to sell. They were really just water sausages.”

“What about the burgers you told me about? The really greasy ones from Grillby’s?” Struggling a little with the small, portable grill he purchased, Reaper narrows his eyes in concentration and finally,  _ finally  _ manages to not snap a little wooden match in half while attempting to light a fire in it. “Were those water sausages too?”

“Uh, I, um, I don’t actually know  _ what  _ those were made of. I know they definitely weren’t meat, but Grillbz learned a lot of things above ground before the war. Whatever flavors he remembers he managed to recreate to the best of his abilities. Apparently, he did a good job. Well, according to what few monsters remained from his era, that is. I’m not one of them, so I can’t really say for sure whether or not his burgers taste like the real thing.”

“You were born Underground?”

Born? Made? What was the difference, really? “Yeah.”

Looking up from the decent fire he had going, Reaper narrowed his eyes at Geno, expression one of consideration. It was hard to tell with their kind, especially since Geno was so short, but… “How old are you?”

Geno frowned. “What does that matter?”

“Humor me? I’m curious.”

Frown deepening, the smaller skeleton turned his gaze to the bright flames with a thoughtful expression. “Paps was, um, he was…” Eye hazing slightly as he lost himself to his memories, Geno murmured, “Papyrus never reached his twenty first birthday, right? Yeah, right...so, I would have been…”

“Geno?” Reaper called out softly, trying to coax the smaller skeleton out of whatever moment in his past he was reliving. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Drifting closer, he took a seat at Geno’s side and brushed their shoulders together just lightly enough to tell the glitch he was there without startling him. “Hey, it’s okay, Geno. I was just a little curious. There’s no need to answer.”

“...Twenty eight.” Geno mumbled, gaze still distant, “I was twenty eight before ending up here. I, uh, I don’t...it’s hard to tell time, so...I’m twenty eight plus however many years I’ve spent in the save screen. I...I don’t  _ think  _ I’m close to forty? But I could be? Um, I...sorry, twenty eight  _ at the least  _ is as specific as I can get.”

Stars, Reaper has a crush on an  _ infant. _

“And in all those years,” which were a mere  _ fraction  _ of the ones Reaper himself lived, “you’ve never had a  _ real  _ hot dog?” Oh, but that would make sense if… “Geno, have you ever been to the surface?”

Nearly bending the metal in his hand when his hand instinctively curls into a tightly clenched first, Geno shook his head and uttered a small, upset, “No.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

That was...that was sadder than Reaper expected it to be. “You…” it felt insensitive, like he was rubbing the fact in Geno’s face, but he didn’t want to shy away from conversation every time they touched upon something Geno was sensitive to. Avoiding every bad topic didn’t seem helpful in the long run. “You’ve been missing out on a lot, huh?”

Geno snorted; bitter yet a little amused at the obvious statement. “Yeah, you could say that. I…” Embarrassed, he shifted away, just close enough to the fire that the flames highlighted his pink cheeks. “Some things you mention, like...like those big, flashy festivals or rides that take you way up high just to drop you down  _ for fun?  _ Things like...like mountains that erupt or even just the cities you’ve seen…”

“Geno…”

The smaller skeleton kept speaking. “The tallest building I’ve ever been in was the castle and, even then, it only went so high, but you talk about buildings with more than a hundred floors and cities with more people than the Underground could ever hope to have and I just...I can’t even imagine it, Reaper. Half the things you talk about just don’t seem  _ real.  _ At first, I thought you were lying about some things,” he admits, “but you talk about them so casually that it’s just...they’re real. There’s no way they can’t be with the way you mention them like they’re nothing special. All those things are actually  _ real _ and I...I can’t even begin to imagine what they’re like.”

As the silence around them grows once Geno’s words end, Reaper can’t help feeling like the multiverse’s biggest asshole. “Geno—”

“Don’t apologize.” The shorter skeleton demands. “I...it’s not something you need to feel bad for.”

But he does. Every time he complained to Geno either in person or through the phone about something as mundane as the sunlight waking him up too early or a line at a Starbucks being too long comes to mind and leaves him feeling guilty. And the big deal he made over Geno never trying a real hot dog…

Hot dogs, huh?

Slowly, he looked at the cheap pack of hot dogs he bought during his trip to the store earlier that day. They were nothing special, really. Just the first pack he saw. Frowning, he glanced over everything else they had set out for their pseudo-campfire dinner. 

“...Don’t eat  _ any  _ of this.” He ordered, throwing the lid on the grill to contain the flames before pushing himself up. “I’m going to run out again. I don’t know how long I’ll be, but  _ please  _ don’t eat anything while I’m gone. Okay, Geno? I’ll try to make it quick.”

The glitch frowned, quickly standing from his place to the floor and following after Reaper as he drifted back to the carts he never returned. “You’re going out  _ again?  _ Reaper, what could you possibly need now? You bought half the store!”

“Just, promise me? Promise me, Geno.” he murmured, twirling to face the smaller skeleton and unthinkingly leaning down so that he could see the glitch better in the darkness. “Not the hot dogs or the ketchup or even the marshmallows… Don’t eat or drink a single thing while I’m gone. Please?”     

 “I… O-okay. Okay, Reaper.” Geno agrees, adorably pink in a way that makes Reaper want to grin because  _ he’s  _ the cause of that.  _ He  _ has Geno flustered!

He wonders just how brightly Geno’s blush can glow....

“I’ll be back.” he promises, pushing the temptation of figuring out the answer for himself to the back of his mind. For now. “Miss you already, Geno.”

He’s gone too quickly to hear Geno’s flustered “Idiot,” but he manages to catch a hint of the smile that forms with the word.

* * *

When it becomes apparent that Reaper isn’t going to start up another video call or bother with messaging him during whatever trip he’s making, Geno gives up on trying to entertain himself with his phone and instead turns his attention to the still covered grill. Is it okay to leave the fire burning inside? There isn’t really anything around to catch fire if the flames get out of hand, but he isn’t sure.

Curiously, he lifts the lid with a bit of magic.

It slams back down when the fire jumps to a drastic height.

“Okay, so, definitely not messing with that.” Can skeletons be burned alive in a fire? Who knows, but Geno doesn’t plan to be the one to find out. “...I’m really bored.”

It’s a little sad—Reaper has been gone for a little less than ten minutes—but it’s the truth. With the ongoing conversation they had suddenly halted by the god’s absence, Geno is  _ bored.  _ He has a book or two he could try reading, but he isn’t in the mood. Maybe a nap? Oh, but he napped during Reaper’s  _ first  _ trip to the store and laziness alone isn’t enough to make the idea of trying for another one appealing. He could snack… 

_ “Promise me, Geno,” Reaper murmurs, face so close to his own that their grins nearly touch. All Geno needs to do is lean up a bit and… _

“Stop, stop,  _ stop,  _ you idiot.” Pressing his hands into his face, he sinks back down to the floor and laments ever having met the god who keeps haunting his every thought. Awake, asleep, it doesn’t matter. All he can think about is Reaper, Reaper, Reaper and it’s driving him insane. “Stupid, handsome  _ asshole.  _ I hate your funny jokes and adorable laugh and your stupid,  _ sexy  _ smirk. Stars, just funk off—” Freezing, he tries that again. “Just funk— funk-!  _ FUNK!” _

“C’mon, broski, ain’t there a better way ta greet your pal?”   

Geno isn’t doing anything wrong. He knows that. Sitting on the floor and talking to yourself is a little strange, yeah, but it’s not  _ wrong.  _

So, if that’s the case, then why does he feel like a kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar?

“Fresh.” He greets, slowly lifting his head to meet the gaze hidden behind sunglasses.  _ ‘SUP-BRO’  _ he reads, so he nods and adds a “Hello” behind his friend’s name. “What are you doing here? You usually drop in with Error.  _ Literally.” _

The subtle call back to their first meeting has the colorful skeleton’s already wide grin stretching wider. Clad in multicolored, near blinding neon, Fresh looks the furthest away from the concept of intimidating as a person can get, but there’s always  _ something  _ in his smiles that make the should-be pleasant expression a little unnerving. 

Used to it, Geno merely raises a questioning brow, silently asking,  _ ‘Well…?’ _

“Got da 411 dat Error-bruh came ‘round without me. Wasn’t cool of him ta hog all da bro time, so I decided ta stop by so we could hang. One on one, ya know? Bruh and bro. Broski and-”

“I get it.” Geno cuts in flatly, though his amusement is given away by the way one corner of his grin keeps twitching upwards. “Now isn’t really the best time if you wanted one on one bonding though, Fresh.”

“Yeah, I can see dat.” 

With the text on his glasses back to the usual  _ ‘YOLO’ _ and his wide grin frozen in place, Fresh is a little hard to read. Rocking on his heels with his hands shoved into his pockets, the tall, colorful skeleton pretends to not see Geno’s curious expression as he inspects the little area they’re in. When Geno’s expression shifts from curiosity to annoyance as the silent look around drags on, he whistles sharply; loud and impressed as his glasses flicker to  _ ‘WHOA’.  _

“Looks like E-bro gets ta keep his pants ‘cause they ain’t catchin’ fire today. You really  _ are _ hookin’ up with Death, ain’t chat? Kinda thought he wuz lyin’ and all ‘cause ya didn’t really seem ta be da sugar baby type.”

It takes a few seconds to translate through the absurd way Fresh speaks but, once he does, Geno flushes a bright, angry red. “I am going to  _ kill  _ Error. Reaper and I are  _ not  _ hooking up, dab it,” he chooses to ignore the censor, “nor is he my sugar daddy!  _ We’re just friends!” _

“I dunno,” leaning down with an outstretched hand, Fresh caught a bit of the black fabric still draped around Geno’s shoulders in a pinch and lifted it so that the glitch couldn’t pretend to be blind to the oversized robe. As Geno’s  _ angry  _ blush deepened, Fresh chuckled, “we’re jus’ friends, yeah? But ya dun really go ‘round wearin’ my stuff, broski.”

“It’s a snuggie!” Geno has no idea what a snuggie actually is, but Reaper used in an argument as to why it was perfectly fine for him to keep using his robe as a blanket. Hopefully, the damn actually looks like one. 

Judging by the disbelieving  _ ‘SUU-URE’  _ scrawled across the taller skeleton’s lenses, his lie wasn’t believed. “I ain’t judgin’ ya or nuthin’, bro. S’cute, actually. Ya got yourself a boytoy! One dat seems ta make ya happy, too. I’m happier than a happy meal for ya, G. Ya deserve it.”  

What the actual fuck was a happy meal? “Seriously, Fresh, we’re just friends. Reaper isn’t my sugar daddy or boytoy or whatever else you and Error seem to think he is. He’s just…” shoulders slumping, he sighed; dejected,  “...he’s just a friend.”

“Where is he?”

Blinking, Geno raised his gaze back to Fresh’s eyes, though the unusually blank sunglasses made him startle a bit. “Uh, I...I don’t know. He told me not to eat anything though, so I think he went to get food?”

“And what were ya doin’ before dat?”

“Um, we were going to have a campfire? Roasted hot dogs and smores? Reaper has a space documentary, so we were planning to watch that afterwards.”

_ ‘BOI-PLS’  _ Geno read, the words leaving him confused. Before he could ask about them, Fresh motioned to everything around them. “Dun see a tv, bruh.”

“It’s on his phone…?”

The same two words flashed at him almost angrily as Fresh groaned, “G, bro, you’re killin’ me here. You’re tellin’ me dat he went ta get you two some fancy grub—”

“It’s not going to be fancy! ...I think.”

“—and den you’re gonna watch da night sky, which ya love, on his phone? Together? Even tho you’re gonna have to get inta sinful cuddlin’ territory jus ta both see?”

“S-sinful cuddling?!” He sputtered.

Fresh continued speaking without addressing his question. “You’re wearin’ his robe, too. Bruh, dis ain’t just two homies hangin’ out. Ya wanna know what dis  _ really  _ is?”

“What?” If he called this a hook up, then Geno was going to— 

“Bruh, dis is a date.”

—faint.

* * *

 

**Gen <3**

Hey, Reaper! 

Just lettin ya know Imma take a nap

Wake me when ur back

<3

Staring at the messages with a bemused expression, Reaper chuckled and sent off a simple reply before making himself comfortable against the counter he was leaning on.

“Hey,” he called out, smiling at the cute little heart added to Geno’s messages, “you can take your time now, buddy. I’m not in a rush anymore.”

Looking up from the fries he was prepping, the Grillby of the world he was in nodded and sent a thumbs up his way.

**Gen <3**

Okay, sleeping beauty.

See you then <3

Hopefully, Geno would like the burgers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to TKWolf45 who has made me keyboard smash in excitement more than I ever had before.
> 
> So...
> 
> Who let Fresh into the damn chapter? He was just THERE one moment without any plans for him to be there!


	21. All My Steps Led Me to You (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea from months ago finally gets used!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so! First of all: This chapter is not canon to Glimpse.
> 
> Secondly...
> 
> WARNINGS: Sensitive, uncomfortable themes such as slight molestation of a minor, references attempted rape of a minor, depression, implications of thoughts/attempts of suicide.

‘It’ started the moment his  _ father _ realized that he was  _ smart. _

No, not just smart.  _ Smart.  _ Same word, yes, but with a difference behind the emphasis that matters, like how father and  _ father  _ are so different despite being the same.

See, starting from a young age, he was  _ smart;  _ a genius, most said. A lot said, actually. It was a word meant to praise, but all it succeeded in doing was condemn him, in the end. Smart? Easily overlooked.  _ Smart  _ as in genius, though? That meant potential.

That meant  _ expectations.  _

Don’t be average, be  _ more.  _ Excel. Learn to speak early, walk early, control your magic before you can control your bowels, fight, read, learn to count,  _ learn more, do more,  _ **_be_ ** _ more…  _ and do it all with the smile you were born with. Made with, technically, but shhh, okay? That’s a secret.

There were many secrets he was told to keep, actually. Most, he covered with lies; a lesson unintentionally taught, but taught well. “ _ No, I don’t want to play with the other kids. Yes, I would like to help  _ _ dad _ _ with his work instead. Yes, I love helping  _ _ dad _ _.” _

_ “Yes, I’m happy.” _

That last lie, he told a lot. It only really became true when his brother was born.  _ “Heya, Paps. I’m your big brother  _ _ Sans _ _! I’m going to love you enough for the both of us, okay?  _ _ I’m going to keep you safe.” _

 As much as he loved his little brother though, he couldn’t deny that Papyrus’ appearance in his life only added to the list of expectations he was already drowning in as a child. At eight, he became a big brother with big responsibilities.

At nine, due to an  _ accident,  _ he became a mother and a father  _ and  _ a big brother with bigger responsibilities. 

Money obtained through an inheritance no one remembered you were owed because they couldn’t remember the  horrible man who passed it to you wasn’t easy to get. He got it, but getting it meant running after he had it and having it didn’t mean it would last forever. 

Still, for a while, it was enough. Enough for a house he overpaid on to get the questions to stop and enough for Paps who needed more than he was ready to provide. It was enough…it just didn’t  _ last long _ **_enough_ ** _.  _

Two years should have seemed like a lifetime, but it wasn’t. It went by in a blink of an eye. Money, blink,  _ then nothing.  _

_ “Hey, kid, how old are you?” _

_ “How old do I need to be to get the job?” _

_ “Fourteen, at least.” _

_ “Great, I just turned fifteen.”  _ He was a week from eleven, but being short and a monster that wasn’t easy to guess the age of had its benefits. Plus, he was  _ smart.  _ He could act fifteen, easy. He could act sixteen for his second job, too.

The third one...well, those kinds of people didn’t really care how old he was.

Jobs meant money, but they meant more, more, more expectations and more responsibilities.  _ “Keep the shop clean, don’t steal, and greet every customer with a smile.”  _ On its own, easy.  _ “Clean the dishes, the floors, the tables… whatever we tell you to clean, you clean. If you don’t finish in time, you stay until you’re done.”  _ Irritating, but, on its own, also easy.  _ “Keep your eyes down and your mouth shut. Any secrets get spilled, you’re dust. Any hands wander, you either shove an attack where the light don’t shine or you man up and ignore it. Got it?”  _ Not easy, but manageable, on its own.

The problem?  _ None of the jobs were done ‘on their own’.  _ The more money, the better, so if all three jobs were scheduled for the same day, then he worked all three that day. Shop, restaurant, the third job… and taking care of Paps in between. The first two were nice enough to let him bring his brother along. Put down a blanket in the corner, some toys, and the little guy was good. Fussy at times, but good. The third job…

He got a babysitter. Pricey, but worth it, even if he had to take on more hours to make up for the gold he was losing to the service. Even if those hours came from the third job, it was  _ still  _ worth it.

Anything to keep Paps from that environment. 

_ There was a hand on his lumbar that kept creeping even lower. “A skeleton, eh? Ain’t ever seen one of you before.” The owner of his hand got closer; large and uncomfortably hot against his back. “Ain’t ever  _ try  _ one of you, either…” _

_ His boss, though aware of his age, didn’t seem to care he was being felt up. Instead, the asshole continued counting the gold on the table before him, eyes narrowed in concentration and uncaring of the lewd comments being whispered barely a foot away. “You’re short ten g, fucker.” _

_ “I’ll give ya fifty if you let me-” _

_ He knew what the offer was going to be. Knew that his boss would consider it if he let it get out into the open.  _

_ Not going to happen. _

_ With a flare of cyan, two attacks shot out at the creep behind him, hitting home with a soft sound of impact drowned out by a high, pained scream. Weak Mr. 1hp with a matching attack he may have been but, weak or not, getting a bone through the hand sure as hell didn’t  _ tickle.  _ Getting one through the dick? Even less so.  _

_ After that, no one tried for the little skeleton with weak stats.  _

It was rough, but manageable. Ketchup packets in his pockets to stave off hunger, a few minutes of sleep at a time whenever he could afford closing his eyes, and he was good to go for however long he was expected to. For however long he  _ needed  _ to, to ensure the roof over his brother’s head  _ stayed  _ over his head. It wasn’t easy, but it worked for him.

Until he got caught. By the King, no less. 

One encounter. It took one wrong encounter and suddenly he was out of the job; out of all  _ three  _ jobs, in fact. It didn’t matter that he was only two months from fourteen, or  _ smart _ enough to pass as eighteen, or desperate enough to break hands when he was groped. None of that mattered because he was really just thirteen and, apparently, that made him a child. 

Funny, he never once felt like one of those.

But the King insisted.  _ “You shouldn’t be working,  _ _ Sans _ _. I understand you have a brother to care for, but you’re just a child. These people,” the King’s voice darkened as he motioned to his asshole of a boss the royal guards had tied, “are not suitable to be around. For most adults, and certainly for someone your age. There are plenty of homes I can arrange for you and your brother to be-” _

_ “No.” _

_ “ _ _ Sans _ _ , please-” _

_ “No!” he snapped, magic flaring in his eye. For a moment, it flickered gold before dying out entirely. “You don’t want me to work until I’m at the legal minimum age? Fine, I can wait two months, but you’re not putting me  _ or  _ my brother in a home.” _

_ “School-” _

_ “I don’t need it.” _

_ “Look, I understand-” _

I understand. He wasn’t sure what it was about those words, but hearing them made him lose it.

Somehow, things didn’t end up horribly. Temper lost, magic sparking to life… it should have spelled disaster. Even if he was a so-called child with the Underground’s worst stats, he was still threatening  _ the King.  _ Hell, he was threatening the King after being caught in one of the not so legal corners of the Underground. Even if mild, there should have been  _ some  _ form of punishment, like forcing him and his brother into a home.

A flash of gold, a terrified utter of  _ “Your LV,”  _ and he escaped punishment. Still lost his jobs, but got a promise in turn that came with a steady income.

_ “You’re a Judge,  _ _ Sans. _ _ That… it’s no job for a child, but it’s an important one. If you promise to quit your jobs and go to school, then I will pay you for the position until you’re old enough to take it and work for the payments.” _

_ “...And my house? Paps?” _

_ “I don’t like it,” Asgore sighed, “but I’ll allow you two to remain there, alone.  _ Only,  _ if you vow to check in with someone of my choosing every week.” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “Ever hear of a monster named Grillby?” _

 After that, things were...good. Without his jobs, he had more time he was able to spend with Papyrus. Just in time, too. At the age of five going on six, his brother had been increasingly aware of the fact that, though he always said he was, his older brother wasn’t fine. Happy, maybe, but not  _ fine.  _

No matter what certain assholes said, his baby bro was smart and lies about how much sleep he was getting and how much food he was eating worked less and less the older he got. With a steady income that paid the bills and covered their needs though, his lies became truth and Paps finally stopped badgering him about his health at an age where he was too young to worry about such things. Instead, the little guy turned his focus onto things more worth his time, like puzzles and the wonders of spaghetti.

Years passed and things remarkably  _ stayed  _ good. He flew through school, somehow got a degree, was given a job as a sentry as a cover for his real job, and got the sometimes overwhelmingly stressful pleasure of raising the coolest kid in the entire Underground. By the time his mid twenties came along, he was...happy. Just happy, with no attachments to dampen his mood.

Of course, his bad luck caught up with him. First, with the human. Then, with the human. Again, with the human… well, the pattern was clear enough, wasn’t it?

One terrible human, so many genocides…

One, two, a hundred, three hundred… stars, they seemed unending.  _ Were  _ unending, even after his big attempt to stop them once and for all. Heh, a lot of good  _ that _ did.  _ Smart, smart  _ little skeleton with a big responsibility on his shoulders, and he failed. He failed and what did he get for even trying? What did him being  _ smart  _ earn?

A melted socket, a wound that bled eternally, and an eternity doomed to be spent in the void; alone.

Well, alone  _ for a while. _

Days, weeks, months, years…? He wasn’t sure how much time passed. It felt like minutes. It also felt like centuries. Which one was it? Who knew. All he was certain of is that, one day (or night, or evening, or morning…?) he was alone, and the next a scythe was being swung at his neck. 

An odd way to meet the love of your life, but a memorable first meeting, no doubt. 

Heh, love…

Was it sad that he suffered so much that, by the time Reaper came around, he was more accustomed to  _ LV  _ than love? That the interest shown by the god actually frightened him because it was something he had only ever seen from pedophiles and that Reaper’s kindness unnerved him because a single human child made him forget such a thing existed? Yeah, that was probably sad.

No, not probably. It was definitely sad.

_ “Why won’t you give me a chance?” Reaper demands, tired of being turned away time and time again when he  _ knew  _ there was something there between them. “I’ve tried everything, Geno. I’ve given you space when you asked for it, I toned down the flirting, I…” sighing, the god’s shoulders slumped. “If I’m really wasting my time here, then just tell me. Be upfront, okay? No… no more games. Please, Geno, I… I really like you, but this isn’t fair.” _

_ “...My first kiss was with a man three times my age.” He finds himself admitting. “I was twelve. And unwilling.” _

_ Reaper’s next inhale is sharp. It sounds like it hurts. “W-were...were you…?” he swallows nervously, but can’t seem to finish the question even once his throat is cleared. _

_ He’s forever thankful that he can shake his head to the unasked question. “No. It came close, once, but… I only ever had that one kiss taken from me. That and a few touches from a few handsy people? That’s as far as it ever got.” Because it doesn’t feel like enough, he lamely adds, I learned how to stop it. By the time I turned fourteen, I didn’t need to. It wasn’t an issue anymore.” _

_ “...But it  _ was  _ an issue, once. Geno,” nervous, the god questions, “did...do I make you uncomfortable?” _

_ “Sometimes.” He says, because it’s the truth. “But, it’s less about the flirting and more about the fact that you’re nice. Sleazy assholes? Cold hearted bastards? Tiny, murderous children? Those, I know how to deal with. Kindness?” He tries to remember the smile Grillby wore the first time he said he’d put his meal on his tab. He tries to remember Asgore’s kind eyes when he offered him a better life. He tries to remember his baby brother’s laughter, but all he can recall is crimson eyes, the scent of dust, and the sharp bite of a knife carving through his ribs. “I don’t know how to handle that. I… I don’t know how to handle  _ you,  _ Reaper.” _

_ Something sad enters the god’s eyes. It looks like pity, but it doesn’t make him itch like the look always used to make him do. “...If you need me to give up on you, I will.” _

_ See, that’s the thing… “I don’t want you to.” he whispers. When was the last time he ever admitted to wanting anything? “I just...need to figure out what to do, first. I don’t know how to use my teeth in a kiss outside of biting a tongue off. I don’t know how to flirt, or touch, or let myself  _ be  _ touched. I… I don’t remember what hugs feel like. Good ones  _ or  _ bad ones. I’m  _ smart,  _ Reaper,” it’s a fact, “but I don’t know how to live up to the expectations you have.” _

_ “Expectations?” Reaper repeats, and the sad look in his eyes is suddenly replaced with something Geno can’t identify. “Geno, there- I have  _ no  _ expectations. Lovi- dating you is about getting to be with you. We could only ever holds hands and I’d be happy. We could do less than that and I’d still be overjoyed. I just… I care about you, Geno. I just want to be able to show that, in any way you’ll let me.” _

_ “I don’t know how to let you.” _

_ “If you’re willing, then I’d be happy to help you learn. I… I like you. Love you, I’m almost positive. If that’s potentially returned, then I want to be with you. But if it isn’t? If it turns out that you don’t feel the same? It’ll hurt, but it’ll be fine, too, in the end. Just… I just want the opportunity to find out which way your heart leans. So, please, if you’re willing… be mine, Geno. My boyfriend, my lover… whatever the title ends up being, just be mine.” _

_ He’s nervous. Afraid. He’s used to being those. _

‘It’ started the moment his  _ father _ realized that he was  _ smart.  _ What even was ‘it’? Well, ‘it’ was… ‘it’ was the expectations he never wanted to meet, but was forced to. ‘It’ was responsibilities he wasn’t ready for, but had to shoulder. ‘It’ was living for other people and never once living for himself, even in moments of happiness.

‘It’ was never bothering wanting much of anything, because his wants came after being the perfect  experiment  son, the best brother, the working mother-father-brother combo, the Judge, the supportive, lazy brother, the failed avenger… after everything, really.

‘It’ was many, many things, none of them good, and ‘it’ definitely began the moment his  _ father  _ realized he was  _ smart…  _ but ‘it’ seemed to end with the simple, hesitant yet  _ excited _ ‘okay’ he gave Reaper that day.

_ “O...okay…” he whispers, and it’s a terrifying offer to accept, but it feels... right. Good, even. _

_ When Reaper smiles, he’s almost certain it’s the right decision.  _

The change is...hard. Not bad, but definitely difficult to adjust to. Neither really thought the road ahead of them would be straight and smooth, but the sheer number of twists and turns and the series of landmines they encounter while dating are far more plentiful than either expected. When they share their first kiss and, out of habit, he nearly skewers the god, he’s fully prepared for Reaper to give up on him. ‘No expectations,” Reaper said, but surely he thought dating him would be easier; safer, too.

 He… isn’t really ready for how  _ devastated  _ the thought of Reaper endings things with him makes him feel, but he’s resigned. He would give up on him too, if he were Reaper.

Instead of dumping him on the spot though, Reaper laughs, cracks a joke, and gently questions if they can try the kiss again.

_ “If you want, that is.” Reaper says, smiling down at him despite the tears the near-misses have left in his robes. “I think it startled you, but if the reaction was because you didn’t like it? Then it’s fine. We can just cuddle instead.” _

_ It didn’t last long, but the few seconds he got to experience of their kiss… “I...I want to try again.” _

Third times the charm, they say. Well, in his opinion, the second try was perfection. Heh, it’s sappy but…

Every kiss with Reaper feels like perfection. Or maybe it’s not the kisses that are perfect? Maybe… maybe it’s just  _ Reaper…? _ He isn’t sure. The only thing he’s _ really  _ certain of is that, no matter how difficult things can get, Reaper just… he makes it better. Makes  _ him  _ feel better, even if Reaper is sometimes the reason he gets put into foul, annoyed moods. The god is annoyingly contradictory like that. Geno loves him, but can very easily be driven up a wall by him, too. 

But… overall, he’s happy with Reaper. And that? That’s remarkable. See, being happy isn’t something that comes easy to him anymore. The genocides left him more than a little disillusioned with life. More than a little depressed too, if he were honest. Reaper can’t make that go away, but he helps. Holds him when he needs to be held, sits with him when touch itches…when he needs him, Reaper is just  _ there.  _

Apparently, he’s been there for him for  _ months _ now. Time is no easier to tell in the Save Screen, but there’s a calendar on the phone he now has that matches the date on paper one pinned to the folding screen that acts as his bedroom wall that Reaper diligently updates with every visit. According to the date highlighted on both, today marks their fourth month anniversary.

He’s… excited about that. Yeah, definitely excited, though there’s nervousness mixed in as well. They don’t have much planned for the day… evening? Morning? Unsure, he checks his phone.

Oh, it’s the afternoon! Good to know.

Still, there isn’t much they have planned. Reaper has taken the entire day off, so they’re currently cuddling while the  _ Netflix  _ film that shouldn’t work without internet plays on the television that shouldn’t work without internet, cable,  _ or  _ electricity, but still somehow does. It’s nice and comfortable and both of them dread the fact that they’ll eventually have to get up when it’s time for Reaper to run out in order to grab dinner. In all honesty, none of this is different than how they usually spend their days together, but just the knowledge that it’s their anniversary makes it sweeter; makes it special.

Geno… he’s perfectly content, but he wants to make it  _ special  _ in a different way. He just… doesn’t know how to ask. Hasn’t ever expected to  _ want  _ what he doesn’t know how to ask for. They’ve been going at  _ his  _ pace, but Reaper always seems to know the things he’s ready for without him having to state he’s ready for those things. The first time they held hands, cuddled, kissed… all it took was one look, a soft question, and an answer on his part and they just...happened.

 For a while now, he’s been waiting for Reaper to continue that pattern; to look and just  _ know,  _ but to go on to ask just in case he’s wrong. If he would ask, then Geno would say yes and all this uncertainty on his part could be avoided.

But Reaper hasn’t asked.

And Geno… well, he doesn’t want to wait for him to. 

For once, he’s going to have to be the one to make that move; to pose that question. He’s just… nervous. 

Stars, he’s so, so nervous. Being  _ smart?  _ Useful at times, but never when it comes to this thing with Reaper. Genius or not, all it really takes is one unfairly beautiful smile from the god to turn his brain to mush. 

The same smile Reaper is turning his way now, in fact…

“What’s going on in that head of yours, beautiful?” Reaper questions, low and soft like he’s whispering a secret to him. “You’ve been looking a little dazed for a while now. Something on your mind?”

Perfect! All he has to do is say yes. Then, he can lead into his- “No.” He’s not  _ smart.  _ He’s a fucking  _ idiot.  _

“Uh-huh. Is that a ‘no, because I don’t want to talk about it’ or a ‘no, because I panicked’?”

Stars, he loves this man. “The second one.”

“That’s what I thought.” Chuckling, Reaper sat up from his comfortable recline, forcing Geno to do the same since his skeletal pillow was moving. “What’s on your mind, Gen?”

All he has to do is say it. Five words. That’s all it is. Hell, he can probably shorten it to one and still get his point across. When he tries; however, he finds that the word is stuck; lodged deep in his throat where it refuses to budge. Trying to force it out only ends with him uttering an embarrassing squeak. 

“...Gen?”

Stars, he’s hopeless. “I...I’ve been thinking,” a good start, “that...t-that, since it’s been a while, a-and since I, you know, love you a-and all…”

He’s said so multiple times by now, but the small confession still makes Reaper smile. “I love you too,” he murmurs, pleased, “but go on…?”

“M-maybe we can…” how do people just propose this kind of thing? _“...you know?”_

A blank stare tells him that, no, Reaper doesn’t know. “Maybe we can…?”

“Sex.” he blurts, “Maybe we can sex. Together. Now?”

There! It’s out. For once in his life, Geno has outright asked for something he wants. Heh, and it… it wasn’t hard. Well, not  _ that  _ har-

“Geno…” Reaper murmurs, and his heart sinks. He knows that tone of voice. It isn’t one he’s used to from Reaper, but it’s the same slow, regretful tone he would use on Paps when he couldn’t afford something his little brother wanted. ‘Sorry, but no’ it says. 

It’s hard to stop his shoulders from slumping. He gives up on trying pretty quickly. “...You don’t want to…?” Embarrassment paints his face. “I… Sorry, just… just forget it…” 

“Hey, no, it’s not that, Gen.” Quickly, Reaper reaches out and catches his face between his hands before Geno can look away in an attempt to hide. “I want to, Geno. Stars, I-” blushing, the god admits, “I’ve thought of it before, Gen. Just… don’t you think jumping into sex is moving a little fast?”

“It’s been four months…?”

“I know,” Reaper says softly, “and maybe that’s considered slow for others, but for us? Hon, we haven’t even tried letting our hands wander. Maybe we should start with that?”

In hindsight, Reaper’s suggestion makes a lot of sense. That being said… “You… you  _ do  _ want to have sex with me though?” It’s embarrassing to ask, but he… Geno wants to know. 

“I do,” the god admits, “but… let’s try some touching first, okay? We have all the time in the world, Gen. I… I want to take advantage of that. If things go well, if you  _ really  _ want to go all the way today, then we can do that. For now though? At this very moment?” A single soft kiss is stolen. “I want to take my time with you. Want to learn what makes you feel good so I can put that knowledge to good use later. And, admittedly?” Voice dropping, the god’s purred, “I want to pamper you. It  _ is  _ our anniversary, after all.”

O-oh. T-that- that is, um, well… Blushing furiously, Geno swallowed to rid himself of the dry feeling in his mouth and nonexistent throat. “I...I want to make you feel good too, asshole.”

Heh, he’s kind of proud of that cyan blush he earned. “W-well…” not having a response, the god shifted and cleared his throat. “How do you want to do this, Gen? Um, what do you prefer using?”

Prefer…? Oh.  _ Oh. _

_ “Although your stats leave much to be desired, your adeptness with magic and the fine control you’ve showcased thus far has put you years above your peers. In just a few weeks, you’ve shown more growth in your abilities than most adults do their entire lives. It’s impressive,” still naive, he lets the praise fill him with pride, “but problematic too.” _

_ “Why?” he’s good right? He doesn’t yet understand that good is never good enough in this hellhole.  _

_ “Too put it simply, the work we’ve done hasn’t just increased your skills and control. With those, your magical levels have grown as well. Unfortunately, your physical form has yet to match that. Unless we fix the discrepancy, you’ll, well, you’ll die. Of course, that’s unacceptable. I’ve put too much time into this experiment and I refuse to start from scratch. Thankful-stop your crying,  _ _ Sans.  _ _ There’s a rather simple solution to this inconvenience.”  _

_ “I...I’m not g-gonna die?” _

_ “Going to. If you’re going to speak, then use the correct words. But yes, you won’t die. As a skeleton, you have the ability to create a magical form of flesh. The shortened name for it is ecto. Overall, it’s a rather pointless formation, but it takes quite a bit of magic to maintain a constant, full form. Until you start growing physically and your body grows accustomed to your magic levels, this formation will act as a method of siphoning your magic. If all goes well, it’ll prevent your bones from shattering under the stress of housing your ma-  _ _ Sans,  _ _ I said stop crying!” _

_ “I...I don’t want to die!” _

_ “Then pay attention. I expect you to get this down on the first try.” _

_ Because he’s  _ smart,  _ he gets it right the first time.  _

_ Or so he thinks.  _

_ Cyan stretches from his neck down to the very tips of his fingers and toes, but while the magic over his sternum and ribcage is as indistinguishable between primarily male or female as any child’s would be, what ends up between his legs is apparently wrong because he gets scolded and is told to try again. _

_ The first attempt’s result was more comfortable, he later thinks.  _

“I didn’t know I had choice…?” he says, because it was never one before. He identified as male, so he was expected to match his physical appearance to the gender he claimed. No unnecessary additions to add confusion to the reports. “I’m a guy, though.”

“I know, Gen.” Reaper says, absentmindedly stroking under his glitch with a thumb. “Never doubted that, really, but being male doesn’t mean you don’t get a choice in what you choose to summon. Sex is weird for us, hon. Well, that’s what all the books say, anyways. If you think you’d prefer something womanly, then that’s just your preference for your body. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re male though, hon. It just means you like playing with those fun bits more.” Hesitantly, Reaper asked,  _ “Have  _ you ever, uh, ‘played’ with  _ anything  _ before?”

Briefly, he thought back to his heats. What few fuzzy memories he was able to recall left him blushing. “Y-yes. A...a bit.”

A little flushed, Reaper nodded. “Okay, then I’m assuming you know which, uh,  _ parts  _ you want to use.” After a brief moment of silence, the god chuckled; clearly nervous. “...I have to admit, Gen. I...I haven’t done this. Ever. I mean, I’ve- you know,” curling his fingers and making a crude gesture that had Geno blushing, Reaper grinned sheepishly and continued speaking, “so, um, I  _ do  _ want to make you feel good, but...let me know if I’m doing it wrong, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Like Reaper, Geno is new to what they’re about to do. Unwanted caresses aside, the only hands that have ever neared his pelvis are his own. And that wasn’t saying much. Outside of heats where desperation ran high and inhibitions were thrown out the window, the fleshier form of passion wasn’t something Geno ever really bothered investing his time in; so he… well, “I wouldn’t exactly know if you were doing it wrong, Reaper.”

“If it hurts, it wrong, hon. Discomfort? A bit of passing pain? Those can be normal, but if it  _ hurts,  _ and it’s bad and you want it to stop? Then that’s  _ definitely  _ me doing it wrong, Gen, so...be vocal. Tell me what you like and tell me what you don’t like, okay?”

“I…” the more they discuss this, the harder looking at Reaper becomes. He can that his boyfriend is just as flustered as him, but the taller skeleton is having far less trouble talking about this than he is. “I thought we weren’t, um, having actual sex?”

“Like I said, I think we should start slow, but if things go well? If touching leads into the real thing?” Nuzzling their cheeks together, the god murmured, “Then you should know beforehand that you can be upfront with me about how you’re feeling. Good, bad, somewhere in between? Let me know, hon. Help me figure out how to make this the best experience for you.”

“For u-us, idiot.” he corrects, because this is about Reaper, too. Geno doesn’t want to sit back and let his boyfriend go ignored. 

When Reaper smiles, it takes his breath away. Stars, he loves how happy the expression makes his god look. “For us.” the taller skeleton agrees.

If this were one of the movies Reaper often brings for them to watch, then they would surge forward into a wild, passionate kiss; scrambling to undress while their tongues battled and their hands roamed. 

Instead, the silence stretches as they stare at each other; smiling, but unsure of where exactly to go from here. A kiss? Or just… go for it?

“So-” they both start, instantly pausing to chuckle awkwardly. 

“I...I’m going to kiss you, okay?” Reaper murmurs, cupping Geno’s cheek and leaning in close to the glitch. 

Shuddering pleasantly, Geno slowly slid his hand up to Reaper’s shoulders and around his neck. “Okay,” he planned to say.

The first syllable was lost in the kiss.

 It starts slow. It always does, really. For all the horror that comes attached with just who and what Reaper is, the god has never given Geno a reason to fear him… aside from their first meeting, that is. 

Actually, their first meeting wasn’t all that terrifying, in the end.

_ It strikes him halfway through their battle that Geno is just… tired. He dodges a swipe for his head, fires off an attack, and when he stumbles out of the way of another swing...it just hits him. Between one dodge and the next, he realizes that he’s tired. Exhausted, really, and in more ways than one.  _

_ He isn’t sure, but he thinks he’s been tired for a very long time now. _

_ “Oh,” he whispers, acknowledging the truth. _

_ He’s tired. _

_ He’s so, so tired… _

_ And with that thought, he stops. _

_ “What are you-?!” _

_ Geno doesn’t expect for the scythe heading his way to still too. It takes him a very, very long time to be thankful that it did. _

Mouths connected and tongues swirling slickly within Geno’s mouth, Reaper pushes forward. It’s not forceful, but the closer he gets, the more the god’s weight against him urges Geno into crawling back to better handle the pressure. By the time both of them still, he’s on his back with Reaper looming over his form.

Stars, he’s so, so thankful for the mercy Reaper showed. To think, one strike and none of this would be happening…

“Geno…” Reaper murmurs, though the only reason behind uttering his name is that Reaper likes the way it sounds. ‘Geno, Geno, Geno,’ the god likes to chant, usually with his nickname thrown in for the hell of it. As they break away, panting, Reaper presses his name into his bone with a trail of kisses leading down his neck, murmuring that chant now, “Geno, Geno,  _ Gen…”  _ he purrs, mouth latched to a vertebrae. “Gen…”

His response is more exhale than name, “Reaper…”

It becomes a sort of  song, their calls. Geno, Reaper murmurs. Reaper, Geno breathes back. In a way, it’s a duet; accompanied not by music, but with the sound of passionate kisses and breathy, stuttering moans all complimented by ruffling fabric dropping to the ground.

By the time they’re entirely disrobed and flushed with magic, both have decided that their private, intimate symphony has to be their favorite sound.

“Is this okay?” His god murmurs, posed above him with their bared, blushing bones brushing. 

It’s perfectly fine, but… Pushing at Reaper’s shoulders, Geno urges him back, though he follows the retreat to keep the god close. “Like this.” he whispers, both seated so that they’re face to face. 

Embarrassingly enough, Geno  _ squeaks  _ when he’s lifted and sat on Reaper’s lap. “No,” the god chuckles, “like  _ this.” _

Oh, well, this is fine too. “Y-yeah.” 

There’s still a hint of nervousness in Reaper’s expression, but there’s confidence, too. Unlike Geno, the god is growing increasingly more sure of himself, and it shows. In the bold way he leans in captures his mouth again, in the hand that slides down Geno’s spine, in the way his fingers tease at-

“S-stars!” Geno gasps, arching slightly at the feel of curious fingers prodding at the holes of his sacrum. It- oh, that definitely feels good. He… he- “Re...Reaper…!”

The mouth muffling his cry tilits in a smirk; prideful of the noises he’s making and the way Geno can’t seem to stop trembling on his lap. Cocky asshole…

Geno wants to give him a taste of his own medicine. And, well, Reaper has always been all for encouraging Geno to express his desires…

When another moan sounds, it’s not Geno who utters a name, but it  _ is  _ him who smirks and swallows the sound as his fingers toy with the god’s floating ribs. His touch isn’t as sure as Reaper’s own, but he’s...eager. That counts for something, right?

“You little shit.” Reaper groans, free hand tracing the outline of the glitch’s pelvis and trailing lower as it nears his front.

The spark of pride he feels at the strained quality of Reaper’s voice is addictive. Geno… likes it. He wants to draw out more sounds, he thinks. No, not thinks. He’s sure that he wants to try his hand at earning another groan of his name. 

That desire must have been reflected in his eye, because Reaper’s sockets widen before he rushes to do the same; grinning wide and eager with a clear challenge in the curve of his teeth. 

With that, things do become a little movie like. The nerves still linger, and Geno’s hands keep shaking, but… everything holding them back that neither was aware of seems to melt away. Hesitation, uncertainty, the overthinking that comes with wanting to do this not just right, but  _ well _ … it’s gone. They come together in a kiss and their hands roam and all of that is just... forgotten. Unimportant in the moment.  _ Their  _ moment.

Neither is aware of just how close they’ve gotten until their sternums brush. Reaper has been avoiding Geno’s wound, but he’s forgotten that avoidance all the way up until that very moment when his bone disturbs the deep cut carved through bone and Geno  _ jolts.  _

“Shit!” Reaper curses, leaning back with a slightly panicked expression. “Geno, I-”

“It...it’s okay.” he comforts, a hand lifting to his chest. Confusion furrows his brows and tilts his smile into a frown. “I… it didn’t-” but that’s not right. It  _ did  _ hurt, but… but not in a bad way.

He… didn’t know that was a thing. Or maybe it’s not? Maybe he’s just broken?

Whatever expression he’s wearing draws Reaper’s concern. “Gen…?”

“It… didn’t feel bad, Reaps.” Yeah, he’s definitely broken. 

Hesitantly, Reaper brings a hand up to the center of his rib cage where his wound is the deepest. “Can I…?” When he nods, fingers lightly brush across the cut.

Expectant of it this time, he doesn’t jolt, but the sensation makes him  _ squirm;  _ a high pitched noise he didn’t know he could make echoing slightly around them. He would have been mortified of the sound…

...but he’s too busy being mortified of the way his ecto snaps into place to bother.

“Oh,” Reaper breathes, “that’s…”

“I’m sorry.” he blurts, crossing an arm over his chest and shoving his other arm down so that his hand and wrist hide his shame. “I- I don’t-!”

A look of understanding crosses Reaper’s face. “Oh, no, Gen, it’s perfectly fine.” he coos, voice softening even as his head tilts down slightly. A blush burns brighter on Geno’s cheek when he realizes that Reaper apparently can’t resist the eyeful Geno’s limbs are barely hiding. Cyan darkening on his own face, the god grinned slightly; slightly abashed at being caught but not entirely ashamed. “You don’t need to feel sorry about feeling good, hon, even if the reason why is a little…”

“Weird…?” he mumbles, deflating.

“No,” here, Reaper’s voice is firm, “it’s not weird, Geno. It’s not even all that uncommon. A little surprising? Yeah, but  _ not  _ weird. Not bad, either.”

It’s reassurance he didn’t realize he needed, but is thankful for all the same. “O..oka-” If his face burns any brighter, the heat alone may send him into a heatstroke. “Re-” feeling a little dizzy, he glances down.

Transparent, cyan flesh makes up Reaper’s abdomen. From the cushioning he feels, it stretches down to his knees, too.

And, um, fills in  _ something else  _ as well. __

Reaper’s comforting smile turns sheepish. “U-uh, sorry…I-” again, his gaze flicks down at the cleavage Geno can’t quite hide with a single arm. As he does so, his  _ excitement  _ becomes clearer, pressing up against the curve of the glitch’s ass and sending a shiver down Geno’s spine.

Oh stars, it… it’s  _ throbbing.  _ That’s-!

Embarrassed, he shifts.

Reaper’s smile falters, a low, drawn out moan resulting from the movement. “Geno,” he gasps, hips instinctively thrusting upwards slightly, “c-can...can I...?”

There’s something vital missing from the question that Geno can’t piece together. Can Reaper enter him? Touch him? He isn’t sure what the god wants.

He nods anyways.

Relieved, the god shifted beneath him with a slight groan, his sensitive flesh rubbing almost insistently against Geno’s ass. “Just-” cutting himself off with a gasp, Reaper groaned again and urged Geno up and back slightly. Not too far, but just enough that the member now standing proudly against his lower abdomen was freed from its slightly painful prison beneath Geno. “H-here…” the god mumbles, setting him back down again and looking slightly embarrassed to have his magic on full display. “I just…um, needed a bit of room.”

_ A bit,  _ Geno mouths, face bright and eye lowered as he gapes at Reaper’s, uh,  _ display.  _ He knows what penises look like. Mostly, he knows this because of textbooks, diagrams, models and his own biology.

He’s never seen a real one that wasn’t his own.

It’s...ugly. Definitely ugly, but… not in a bad way? The color is pretty. And the shape is… well, its shaped right, even if he’s almost positive that the size is off. Oh, but… he’s pretty sure it’s a  _ good  _ kind of off. The bigger, the better, or some nonsense idiom like that, right? 

Absentmindedly, he drops his arm.

The magic before his eyes  _ twitches  _ just as a small, strangled noise reaches his nonexistent years.  

Just like that, Geno very suddenly realizes that  _ he’s observing his boyfriend’s dick  _ while sitting  _ naked  _ on his  _ lap. _

Horrified, his eyelight darts back up. Reaper meets his stare head on, torn between amusement and flustered embarrassment. “You can do more than look, if you want.” he murmurs, the words confident but the delivery itself shaky. 

Briefly, his eye flicks down again. “I...I…” 

_ He’s mortified, but Reaper won’t let him look away. Won’t let him hide. “Geno,” the god softly begins, “do you like wearing my clothes?” _

_ The damning evidence is wrapped around him now. Geno has never been one for such long, loose clothing, but he saw the spare robe tucked into his wardrobe and he- _

_ He just... _ wanted.  _ He wanted to try it on; to feel it wrapped all around him like Reaper’s arms during an embrace. So, he tried it on. _

_ And he  _ liked  _ it. _

_ He… he didn’t mean for Reaper to find out, though. “I… I’m sorry…” he didn’t mean to get caught stealing a hoodie from his overnight bag. _

_ But Reaper doesn’t look angry. He doesn’t look upset at all, actually. “Hon, you could have told me. I get that maybe it’s a little embarrassing for you, but… talk to me, okay? If you want something, then just tell me.” _

Steeling himself, Geno maintains his contact with Reaper’s empty sockets and admits, “I want to.” It feels bold. Too bold for comfort, really. He doesn’t backtrack, but he  _ does  _ add a shy, “Y-you can touch me too,” to even things out. Being bold is easier when you’re not alone, after all.

“Yeah?” Reaper whispers, just to be sure.

Swallowing, he nods. “Y-yeah.”

Later, neither of them will be able to recall who was the one to move first. Instead, they’ll remember with vivid detail the way that their shy, nervous gaze never broke, even when pleasure made it hard to keep their sockets open.

 For Reaper, it’s the sight of Geno’s trembling grin and flushed cheeks burned into his memory. For Geno, it’s a smirk that kept warming into a smile and bright, splotchy cyan unevenly smeared across Reaper’s face.

For both, that moment in time is a favored memory.

“R-Reaper,” Geno moans, pressing into the greedy hands that can’t seem to get enough of his chest. The god’s hands roam freely, but they always,  _ always  _ return to his breast where fingers grip so firmly that the flesh strains between Reaper’s phalanges.

 It’s obvious Reaper likes his chest, but he’s kind with his fondness; generous, in a way. Even as he soaks up the feel of heavy magic cupped in his hand to please himself, the god pulls sweet sounds out from Geno by paying special attention with his mouth and fingers to the hardened, sensitive nipples in order to ensure that his attention pleases Geno just as much as they do himself. 

Currently, that attention is given by teeth latched onto a nipple while a single forefinger and thumb twist and pull at the other yearning nub. “O-oh, stars, R-Rea-” the teeth bite a little harder, and his voice jumps.  _ “Reaper!” _

“Geno,” Reaper moans around his mouthful, the word muffled and slightly misformed. Still, he continues growling the name; pleasure of his own deepening his voice. “Geno, Geno,  _ Geno…” _

Hips shift, and the slickened cock wrapped up in Geno’s hands slides against his fingers; reminding him that, oh yeah, Reaper wasn’t the only one pleasing; something that is very, very hard to remember with the attention being given to his breast and-

Fingers curl  _ low  _ and Geno’s mind goes blank again. 

“Geno.” Reaper groans again but, this time, it’s plea. “G-Geno,  _ please, _ ” he begs, panting while two fingers thrust and curl in time with the hand toying with Geno’s nipples. “P-please, babe- I need-!”

Whimpering, Geno shakily tightened his grip and resumed the movement of his hand. “S-sorry,” he moaned, “I-! Oh,” his hand squeezed, “stars,  _ R-Reaper!”  _ It feels too good. He...he can’t… 

When his hand accidentally stills again, Reaper whines in need and pulls his fingers free from his wet heat. “Gen,” the god whined, looking down at him pleadingly, “can...can I try something? F-fuck, babe,  _ please?” _

Eyelight hazy, he nods. He has just enough time following the motion of his head to see Reaper’s utterly relieved expression before his world spins and he finds himself on his bed; hands and knees holding himself up. “R-Reaps?” he questions, suddenly nervous. He… he isn’t ready for sex. Not as much as he thought he was before this all began. 

Attuned to his boyfriend’s reactions, the god easily hears the worry in his voice. He’s hot and hard and full of need, but none of that stops him from taking the time to reassure his glitch. 

“We’re not going all the way, Gen.” he informs, settling behind Geno and taking himself in hand. “I just…” fuck, he knows Geno was trying but he  _ needs  _ this. He’s so hard it’s actually starting to  _ hurt.  _ “I’m going to make both of us feel good, okay?”

“I’m s-sorry I didn’t-” Geno starts to say.

The glitch can’t see the way Reaper shakes his head, but he certainly feels the throbbing erection that slides between his arousal slickened lips. “It’s okay, hon.” Reaper groans, slowly grinding against the sex of his boyfriend. Leaning forward, he slid an arm around Geno from behind and coaxed him up so that the smaller skeleton simply sat propped up on his knees rather than bent over like he was previously. “C-can you close your legs, Gen? Press your thighs together nice and tight. Y-yeah, just like that.”

“Reaper…” Stars, he- Geno can feel every inch of the god sliding against him. Between his lips, against his slit, nudging against his clit… the fingers inside him felt better, but this? It feels far from  _ bad.  _ “R-Reaps, c-can you-” move faster, he can’t bring himself to say. The god is rocking, but it’s  _ slow.  _ He needs...h-he needs…

The arm around him drops so that two hands can grip him by the hips.

Then, with little warning, Reaper  _ moves.  _

‘Does this count as sex?’ Geno wonders, head thrown back against the god’s shoulder as his mouth drops open with a loud sound of pleasure. He knows sex is typically considered involve penetration, but- oh stars,  _ that feels so good.  _

“Stars,” Reaper chokes, “you feel… fuck, I can  _ see  _ myself-! Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Geno, baby…!”

See? Blinking pleasured tears from his socket, Geno glanced down. At the sight of Reaper’s cock sliding forward, out from between his thighs, a mixture of embarrassment and  _ heat  _ filled him. It was obscene!

...And kind of  _ hot. _

Reaper chuckled, the sound both heard and felt with how close they were. “Yeah?” he breathed, panting as he withdrew from the tightness created by Geno’s thighs just to thrust back in. As he spoke, he reached around and slide a hand low. It was slightly difficult with what they were doing, but his fingers wormed their way between Geno’s legs until they found his clit. “You like seeing the way I’m making you feel good, Gen?”

O-oh, so he said that out loud… “N-no!” he denied. That was one admission he wished never happened.

The sound of shaky laughter tells him he’s not believed. “Sure you don’t, babe.” Reaper chuckles, pinching his clit sharply and groaning at the feel of his own hand scraping against his cock with his next push. “You like how it feels though, right? W-want,” he moans, “wanna make sure you’re being taken care of, Gen.”

Apparently, his appreciative sounds weren’t proof enough of his pleasure. “I…” ‘feel good’ isn’t accurate enough, he thinks. The slick member between his thighs, the fingers abusing his clit, and the hand coming around to toy with his chest… it’s more than good. It’s new and exciting and overwhelmingly  _ wonderful  _ in a way he never believed sex or not-sex or whatever this is considered could be. He isn’t entirely sure he can express just how more-than-good this is.

So, instead of trying to put it to words, he throws his head back, opens his mouth, and lets his body speak for him. 

By the time his orgasm tears through him and two colors are left between his thighs, he’s sure that Reaper heard every last thing he couldn’t find the words to express. 

“I love you, Geno.” Reaper murmurs once they’re messily wiped down and curled together under a heavy, warm blanket.

Busy enjoying the pleasant tingles from his orgasm and the feel of his boyfriend’s arms around him, Geno almost forgets to say it back. Almost. “I love you too, Reaper.”

_ “Love is useless in this world,  _ _ Sans _ _.”  _ his  _ father  _ always used to say.

But Geno was  _ smart  _ enough to know the truth. __

And petty, too, so he said it again, smiling wide and bright and happier than he ever thought he could be.

“I love you, Reaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, special shout out to TKWolf45~
> 
> Not too happy about the ending, but this would have gone on for ages if I didn't cut myself off there.


	22. The Sleepover Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a short but heated chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have a continuation of "The Sleepover". Again, these events are canon to Glimpse.

With a series of bags hanging from one hand and a greasy, brown paper bag clutched in the other, Reaper made his return to the save screen.

For a moment, the darkness of Geno’s world looks more like nirvana. Then, he blinks and the paradise the dark void seems to be narrows. Instead of the entire wall-less home of his crush looking like heaven, it’s simply the small figure curled up in his robe that he sees and thinks, ‘Ah, yes, this is paradise.  _ He  _ is paradise.’

The thought warms him, both as a result from his fondness for the slumbering glitch and the embarrassment he feels over thinking such  _ mush.  _

Thankful for the way Geno’s closed socket kept his cyan blush from being discovered, Reaper made his way over to the ‘camping area’ the glitch was napping near and carefully lifted the lid of the grill to check on their fire. ‘Is it still go-’

His screech startles Geno awake. 

Magic glowing in his socket, Geno jumped to his feet and screamed back; confused, a little frightened, and terribly certain he was being attacked. “W-wha- who is-  _ Reaper?!”  _ he shouted, tripping slightly over the too-long robe he’s wearing in his rush to help pat out the small flames burning a hole through the god’s sleeve.

Inwardly shrieking a mantra of ‘don’t drop the food’ while trying to protect the other bags  _ and  _ help Geno contain the fire on his charring clothes, Reaper squeaked out a strained, “H-hey, sleeping beauty!”

Geno almost let the fire spread. “I s-said stop c-calling me that!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please just—  _ n-no, no, no it’s spreading!” _

“Stop moving!”

“I’m on  _ fire  _ Geno!”

“You’re making it worse!”

“Ge-!”

“-No, don’t-!”

“It’s on my cro-!”

“-oh my stars you-!”

“Ge-”

“-no! It’s spreading onto-!”

When the flames sparked a small fire on Geno’s hoodie, the two  _ screamed. _

* * *

 

“...I’m really sorry, Geno.” Reaper murmured, clothed in a wrinkled, fire-free robe from deep into inventory. Shoulders slumped, he watched the glitch apply a heavy layer of burn cream over his arm where the bone was flushed a violent blue; so abused by flames that his normal cyan hue of magic was nearly black. “I… I’m sorry…”

Wrapped up in a series of bandages himself, the glitch scowled and lifted his eyelight from his work just to shoot the god a glare. “For what? Setting fire to  _ everything  _ I owned?”

Unfortunately, that wasn’t an exaggeration. As the flames jumped between the god and glitched, one of them kicked over the small grill in their growing panic and sent a series of embers scattering across the save screen. Like little, burning butterflies from hell, the embers caught on every little flammable thing until a raging fire took over Geno’s home area of the save screen. The futon, the blankets, the surprisingly flammable kitchen products… all gone.

For all his complaints over the ‘useless’ purchases, Geno’s expression as they sifted through the ash and warped metal for anything salvageable was heartbreaking due to just how  _ crushed  _ he looked. To finally claim ownership over more than the clothes on your back, just to lose it all…?

Reaper felt like a monster. And not the kind, pacifist kind Geno and his people were considered. 

What made his guilt worse was… well…

Hesitantly, he reached out and caught the ends of Geno’s scarf with both hands. What was once so excessive in length it brushed against Geno’s knees, the red strip of cloth was now significantly shorter; closer to his thighs than the original length. Worse than that was the dark, blackened fabric of those new shorter ending pieces that would need to be cut away to remove all evidence of the burning. 

“I’m sorry for  _ this,  _ Geno.”

Carefully tugging his scarf out of Reaper’s lax hold, the glitch huffed, “It’s fine.”

The agonized sound Geno made when the scarf caught fire disproved that. As fire ate through the fabric, Geno screamed like it was him being harmed in its place. “Geno, really, I-”

“It’s  _ fine.”  _ The glitch insisted, voice breaking slightly. Dropping his gaze back down to Reaper’s arm, Geno finished up concealing the burn with a bandage before double checking the other wounded areas he covered up earlier. Red fabric shifted around his neck while Geno leaned in to inspect a dusting of color he missed, and the shorter skeleton sighed; defeated. “...Okay, it’s not…”

The admission somehow hurt more than the denial. Geno was usually too stubborn to admit he was upset. “I shouldn’t have left the grill going.”

Geno didn’t argue. “At least you stopped the fire.” he mumbled, squeezing the rest of the burn cream out from the tube and smearing it across the light cyan nearly hidden by Reaper’s hood. ‘How did his head get burned?’

“I should have stopped it  _ before  _ it spread. The moment my clothes started burning, I should have gotten out of there to deal with myself before removing the grill. If I didn’t panic, then you wouldn’t be hurt, your stuff wouldn’t be ruined, and your scarf-”

“I don’t want to talk about my scarf. Or the fire. Or… or anything, Reaper. I just- I…” Turning his head away to hide the way his socket was starting to well with sorrow, Geno mumbled, “I don’t want to talk.” His voice would start breaking if he did.

Reaper shifted uncomfortably. “Geno, please, I… I can’t fix your scarf, but I can… g-get you a new bed?” When the silence continued, he smiled with a hint of desperation. “Maybe just some blankets for now? Or… anything? Geno just- tell me what you want. I… I’ll get it for you.”

“Leave.” Geno whispered, and, yeah, there was the cracking. 

Stilling, the god looked to the glitch. “I… w-what?”

“Leave, Reaper.” It wasn’t even a demand. With his wavering, cracking voice, the would be command became a plea. “I… I don’t want a bed, or blankets or...or…” Closing his eye, Geno angrily wiped his tears. “I just want to be alone, damnit. S-so...so go.  _ Please.” _

“...Heh,” Reaper chuckled, voice weak. “I… I guess I…” should check if he was even able to return home. 

Geno didn’t turn to face him. When he uttered a small ‘See you later,’ all the glitch did was curl up and turn further away. 

Small, hunched shoulders and a back shaking from stifled sobs was the last thing Reaper saw before he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to the lovely TKWolf45~ <3
> 
> So, this chapter was meant to be a lot longer and a lot more fun, but then the fire happened followed by the angst and ending it there was too good to pass up.


	23. Quoth the Raven "Genooooo!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geno learns a fun fact about his husband-to-be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is canon to Glimpse! Although not explicitly stated, the events that take place happen around a month into Geno's pregnancy with Goth.

Once, when Geno was a stupid teenager, he stole a candy bar from the Snowdin shopkeeper because of a dare. It was… easy. Pathetically easy, if he were honest, though he knows the thought is neither kind nor fair. His shortcuts were… well, let’s just say that they were a bit of an unfair advantage, among other things. Doors could be locked and windows sealed shut tight, but what use was that against someone who could appear from out of thin air? 

Besides, it was _Snowdin!_ Crime was practically nonexistent in their little town. Oh sure, patrons at Grillbys could get rowdy and it wasn’t uncommon for over curious teens to be caught with smoldering treats snatched from Doggo, but that was as far ‘crimes’ in their town went. More than half the monsters didn’t even lock their doors at night, the Shopkeeper included. Snowdin was just that… nice. Trusting. 

But Geno was young and stupid and, for just once in his life, he wanted to fit in; to be more than the short, science obsessed kid with the brother complex. When he was faced with the dare in exchange for getting to hang out with the cool kids, he… well, he knew it was stupid. Mean, too. Everyone in the Underground worked hard for what they had; the shopkeepers most of all. Stealing something? Even if it was as small as a candy bar? It meant taking money from someone’s pockets. And the Bunny family was far from small, too. As a struggling guardian for his brother, the thought of adding to another family’s struggles didn’t sit well.

And yet... he hadn’t said no. 

Geno popped in, took the candy bar, and popped back out just to have the sweet snatched from his hand before he was shoved into a locker; humiliated as he listened to the ‘cool’ kids laugh at his naivety while they walked away. Having to shortcut out lest he choke on the stench of unwashed socks… stars, it was horrible.

Back then, he told himself that it was _karma._

Now, more than a decade later, Geno found himself desperately trying to figure out what other terrible, stupid deeds he involved himself with that was deserving of punishment. Letting his brother and everyone else he cared for die again and again and _again_ was definitely once such deed. Never once managing to stop the murderous, child-disguised demon was another. Being stubborn about picking up his socks, being unable to give Papyrus the childhood he deserved, lying to Alphys about being sick so he wouldn’t have to watch yaoi… yeah, there were quite a few sins he could atone for, but Geno thought that’s what his time in the save screen had been for. 

He must have done something terrible recently to be suffering as he was _now._ What that something was, he wasn’t sure, but the karma he was trying to live through was _torturous._

Geno was pretty sure he was going to die.

“Reaper…!” He whined, curled around his fiancé’s pillow with tears streaming down his face. Expressing pitiful, he sniffled and held his cushiony hostage closer; comforted by the scent of his future husband yet distressed over his absence. “Reaper, you fucker,” he sobbed, “why did you have to go to work _today?”_ He skipped all the time, damnit!

He hated Reaper for leaving, he decided.

He wanted him back, he admitted mere seconds later.

His next whine was higher; loud and drawn out like a wounded animal’s cry. Had the dog guard who taught him the sound when he was younger been there with him to hear it, they would have congratulated Geno on the sound… after tackling him for affection, that is. But they weren’t there. 

No one was.

Geno’s next round of tears came with a loud wail of, “Reeeeaper!”

_Quooork!_

Great, now he was hearing things. 

Honestly, this day was just the worst and Geno wanted to go back to bed and sleep until it was over. All of his attempts to do so failed; however, and those failures only worsened his mood. “Stupid Reaper…” Geno mumbled, pressing his face into his fiancé’s pillow to muffle his voice. Why did the bed Reaper chose for him have to bed so big? It was _too big,_ damnit! Big and stupid and _cold…_

‘It’s so empty too…’ Lifting his head, he ran his eye over the wrinkled sheets at his side where Reaper had slept earlier that morning. Beyond the edge of the bed, the darkness of the save screen taunted him with it’s vast, shadowy depths and the endless unknown it contained. A void… that’s what it was. Endless, dark… “...So, so empty…

Shuddering, Geno turned his back to the darkness and chose to stare at the folding screen that acted as his bedroom wall. Pinned to it, a calendar with a pun he was too far away to read caught his eye with the red circle marking one of the dates. His doctor’s appointment, Geno knew. The one Reaper insisted on.

His jaw began trembling. _‘Reaper…’_ And here came another wave of tears.

_Quooork!_

Tears _and_ a hallucination! Wasn’t _that_ great? Geno really won the karma lottery toda-

With another croon, the very embodiment of shadow landed on the bed before Geno; eyes akin to voids boring into his gaze. 

Understandably, Geno _screamed._

Before the sound of his terror died off, he was all the way across the wall-less room he called his own; magic flaring brightly in his socket in a warning he wasn’t unsure this… this _demon_ would understand. 

For good measure, he slid his arms around his stomach protectively. “G-get-” Swallowing down his fear, he snarled, “Go away, fucker!”

_Quuuoor…?_ Head tilting, the demon watched him with those dark, lightless eyes. Had the bedding it stood on not been white, Geno might have been unable to see the damned creature with the darkness of the save screen behind it. _Quoork!_ Feathered wings flared out behind it but soon settled when he flinched back.

‘A bird…?’ Nothing like the few Geno had seen in his lifetime, but… the beak, the feathers…? ‘Yeah, definitely a bird.’ What was it doing _here_ though?

Sometimes, things slipped through the portals Reaper created when going in and out of the save screen. Small, quick animals like squirrels and frightened rabbits, tiny annoyances like bugs, and, on one occasion, a bat that sent Reaper on an hour long chase throughout the save screen. For their own safety, they always caught and released what critters they could, but recurring accidents still happened from time to time.

A bird this size though…? Stars, it was _huge!_ Geno was awake to send Reaper off this morning, too! Had this… this _devil_ of a winged creature flown in, Geno would have seen it the moment it happened. But he hadn’t. 

H-heh, that demon theory was starting to seem a lot more plausible…

…

…

…

W-where was his cell phone again…? 

‘The… the kitchen…?’ Or did he leave it in the living room? Shit, he didn’t know where it was for sure. The more their relationship progressed, the less he used it. There wasn’t much point when Reaper was around near-constantly and Geno had an entire house’s worth of things to fill the in-between silence with. ‘I didn’t take it with me when I went to shower yesterday, did I…?’

Damnit, he couldn’t remember. “S-stupid Reaper…” he whined, eye watering at the sound of his fiancé’s name. “Why aren’t you _here?”_ Geno needed him more than any other walking corpses that might be out there!  

_Quooork!_

With a bright, threatening flare of magic, a wall of bones erupted from the floor to form a circle around him. The demon bird that caused the reaction by spreading its wings was briefly obscured, but fixed that foolish mistake itself by landing on the rounded end of one of the bones; harmed slightly by the intent of the magic in the attack, yet overall unbothered by it. 

Okay, so this thing could handle his attacks. Good to know. 

Terrifying, but still good to know. Useful.

‘If it isn’t easy to kill, then maybe I can…’ Slowly, he raised his hand to coax the attacks appearing behind the demon bird closer, willing them to curve in a manner unnatural to bone so that the beginnings of a cage formed. ‘Just… just a little closer…’

The demonic creature squawked.

In fear, Geno dropped the attacks and threw himself into a shortcut. ‘Just a small jump…’ he promised himself before the shortcut was made. ‘Only far enough to hide from-’

With a crack, he reappeared quite a distance away.

With a splash, he fell into the depths of the often unused pool of the ‘private beach’ Reaper made for him quite some time ago. 

Only… it was dark. So, so dark. Having not planned to be in the sandy area of his home, none of the lights installed around the pool were on, so there was no illumination to stave off the darkness. Cold, wet, and entirely unprepared for the water, Geno sank into what seemed like liquid shadow; pure darkness all he could see.

Panicking, he forced himself into another jump. This time, his feet landed on solid ground, but his vision wavered; the drain of magic quicker to come when most of what he produced went to the child he carried. He blinked, but none of the blurry shapes in his line of sight became clearer. If anything, the room seemed to be… to be…

...Spinning….

Arms caught him just as he tipped sideways.

“Geno…!” Reaper hissed, a strange warble in his voice causing his worried tone to fluctuate. Lifting the smaller skeleton into his arms, the god carried Geno around whatever furniture obstructed his path to the bed they shared nearly every night and set the glitch down on the soft surface. “What the hell was that? Are you crazy?!”

Logically, Geno knew Reaper was only snapping at him out of worry. The god wasn’t one who was quick to anger… to Geno’s knowledge, at least. And, well, he had a valid reason... That reason being that the condition of his soul meant that Geno was _strongly_ advised against using powerful magic during his pregnancy. Teleporting not once, but twice? _After_ summoning magical constructs?

Yeah, Reaper’s snappish concern was definitely justified.

But Geno was soaking wet, cold, frightened, pregnant, _and_ suffering through fucking pre-heat induced by _hormones,_ of all things. He wanted to be cuddled, not snapped at! 

In his opinion, the tears he broke down with were completed justified. 

Stupid demon-bird for making him shortcut.

Stupid Reaper for yelling at him for it.

Stupid. Fucking. _Pre-heat._ Ugh. 

Immediately, the god’s expression softened at the sight of his tears. “Honey…” he crooned, that strange quality still in his voice. “Aw, don’t cry, Gen. I’m sorry for raising my voice, okay? You just worried me there. Here...” pressing a kiss to his head, Reaper offered him a smile before turning to the wardrobe and digging through until he produced one of his rarely used pullovers. “Let’s get you into something dry.”

Already starting to shudder for reasons beyond the hard sobs shaking his form, Geno nodded and began sliding off his cold, wet clothing. “Stupid demon bird…” he hiccuped, teeth chattering slightly as he fought off a sneeze. Why was that damn water so _cold?_ “Just _had_ to appear and scare the shit out of me, didn’t it?”

Reaper cringed as he helped him with the borrowed pullover, though a smile pulled at his teeth when he caught sight of their souling before the little purple heart was concealed once more. “C’mon, baby, I said I was sorry. You don’t have to go around calling me names.” Turning back to the wardrobe, the god soon produced a pair of Geno’s favorite pajamas. Pink, like his original slippers. Kneeling down, he helped the glitch’s legs through the garment. “Demon? _It?_ Kind of harsh, Gen.”

The glitch gave him a blank look made all the more dramatic with his crimson tears. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“...The bird?” Reaper said, confused.

Geno shuddered. “The _demon_ bird. There’s no way that thing is natural. Do... d-do you think it's dangerous?” He didn’t see it around, so maybe it left when Reaper entered?

When his seated position cut off the path of the fabric Reaper was trying to fit onto him, Geno braced himself with his fiancé’s shoulders and stood from the bed. The blurriness was gone, but the room still tilted and spun around in his eye. Most likely, he wouldn’t be walking without difficulty anytime soon. 

Judging by the way Reaper was eyeing the stickiness between his femurs, Geno’s dizziness wouldn’t be the only reason for that.

“Pervert…” he muttered, taking the waistband of his pajamas into his own hands and yanking them up. “Get on the bed and cuddle me, damnit. You can stick your hand in my pants later.” Preferably whenever this stupid embarrassing _need_ to cling to the god and never let go finally died down a bit. “And answer my question!”  

Chuckling, the god stole a kiss before drifting past him and settling down on the bed. When he noticed his crumpled, displaced pillow, something halfway between a smile and a smirk spread across Reaper’s face. It was an unfairly attractive look. Geno wanted to smack it off.

With his own face. Er, that is, with his mouth.

Glancing around warily to make sure the feathered demon wasn’t anywhere near, Geno crawled after his fiancé and eagerly slid onto the taller skeleton’s lap. With a bit of squirming he hoped was hell on Reaper and some minor adjustments, Geno found himself finally at ease with his legs wrapped around the god’s waist and his arms around the other’s neck. For maximum comfort, he even tucked his head under Reaper’s chin; a soft sigh teasing the vertebrae pressed against his mouth when the god slid his arms around Geno. Perfect…

“Cute…” Reaper chuckled. With a smile, he began rubbing at Geno’s back, focus on the glitch’s lumbar where his ecto reached in the glitch's partial formation. Most of it was condense around Geno’s stomach, but soon enough the pretty red would spread in preparation for their little souling’s growth. Stars, _their_ little souling; their _baby…_

Pleased, the god let an enthused sound roll around deep in his throat, _Quooork!_

Geno stiffened in his arms. “Reaper,” he hissed, arms tightening around the taller skeleton’s neck, “t-that… the fucking d-demon bird is back!”

Surprised, the god blinked down at his precious burden. His mouth opened to respond but he was quick to let his grin seal shut again. ‘Does he not…?’ Curious, he formed the sound again. It wasn’t something he cared to do often, but the sounds came easy after his transformations and a warbling noise was quick to sound.

Geno swore and clung tighter. “F-fuck, it- Reaper, go kill it!”

Like a good future husband, the god laughed. “Huh, and here I thought you loved me. Kill it? I’d do a lot for you, hon, but asking me to off myself is kind of drastic.”

“...What?”

Untangling Geno’s arms from around him was no easy feat when the glitch was in preheat, but Reaper stilled managed. With a wide grin, he eased the shorter skeleton back just enough so that they could see each other’s face. _“Genoooo~”_ he crooned, voice a musical, wavering sound eerily similar to the call heard from the ‘demon bird’ Geno saw.

Realization set in quickly. “T-that was _you?!”_ Geno was going to kill him. “You… y-you…!” Face an angry red, he lashed out and landed a hit against the god’s shoulder, though it didn’t hurt. “You fucking asshole! Do you-! I thought I was going to _die,_ damnit! Why the hell did you show up as a _demon bird?!_ Since when have you ever been able to _be_ a demon bird?!”

“Raven,” Reaper corrected, purposely wincing at the next hit to appease the little vindictive bastard he planned to marry. “It’s called a raven, hon. They’re a little big, but they’re not demons. And… always, I guess? I don’t really remember _not_ being able to be one. I mostly just choose not to. As for why... well, Asgore was apparently hunting me down for a lecture again today and the raven was the easiest form to take to in order to sneak away.”

“Raven…” Geno repeated, a frown on his face as he shaped the word. It wasn’t an unfamiliar word, but he never had any images to pair with it. How the hell was he supposed to know the huge, black bird Reaper showed himself as was a raven? Fuck, it looked more like an— oh. Like an omen of _death._ “Wait, why does Asgore want to lecture you again?”

Amused, the god gave him a pointed look. “I left a notice on his desk that I’d be on vacation for a little more than a week.”

...Right, Geno was suffering through _pre-heat._ There was more to come.

Oh stars, there was _more_ to come.

With a distressed whine, he tucked himself back under Reaper’s chest. “Stupid fucking hormones…” he complained, tears prickling at his eyes yet again when Reaper’s hold didn’t immediately tighten. Stars, why did he always have to get so damn needy? “Stupid you too for scaring the shit out of me. You can _teleport._ Why did you even bother with stealth? And what kind of shitty sneaking can you do as a bird _half my size?!”_

“Hey!” Reaper whined, not at all offended. With a smile, he called forth rarely used magic and wrapped his husband in raven-black warmth. “Ravens are natural creatures! Flying around as one is a lot stealthier than just summoning _these_ alone, don’t you think?”

These? What were— 

Geno’s breath caught in his throat when he lifted his head. Oh. 

_Oh._

His fiancé had wings. 

Large, beautiful wings with dark feathers that _gleamed_ in the low light produced by the lamps in his pseudo-bedroom. Reaching out, Geno carefully ran a hand down the slick feathers and confirmed that they were soft. A few could even be considered _fluffy._

Cool. Very, very _cool…_

…

…

…

The entire three-quarters of his mind overtaken by pre-heat and the need to cuddle screamed, _CUTE._

Weak, Geno squirmed so his back was towards Reaper and buried both hands in the feathers. 

‘Ohmygodthey’resosoftIlovethem,’ he inwardly gushed, half hearing Reaper’s startled squawk as toyed with the feathered appendages; bringing disarray to their well groomed appearance just to go back and carefully smooth out of the feathers. As he played, because that’s really what it was, he enthusiastic but cautious; unsure if plucking the feathers would hurt and not wanting to bring accidental harm by being too rough. Reaper didn’t stop him though, so he assumed the phalanges he had raking through the wings were okay and continued with his fun.

And if Reaper eventually went boneless and slumped against his back? If the god eagerly cuddled and nuzzled him while Geno unknowingly preened his wings?

Well, the affection satisfied both of them, so it was for the better, really.

‘Heh, my cute bird…’ 

He was a bastard, but Geno loved him.

...

...

...

He still hated this fucking pre-heat though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, special thanks to the lovely TKWolf! They're Simply one of my favorite people out there, so always gotta make sure I give them a shout out~
> 
> Also, more thanks to onlyplatonicrlirl for screaming with me over this little plot. They both managed to enthuse me and completely terrify me for what's to come in their Fatal Glimpse! Geno AU. Stars, I'm going to need tissues... 
> 
> SO! WHO WAS GOING TO TELL ME THAT RAVENS CAN GET UP TO BEING 27 INCHES TALL?! THAT'S MORE THAN TWO FEET TALL, PEOPLE! THAT'S 2'3 (don't trust my conversions, my math is shit) COMPARED TO GENO'S 4'9! DO YOU GUYS REALIZE HOW FUCKING SCARY SEEING A BIRD ALMOST HALF YOUR HEIGHT WOULD BE?!?!
> 
> In case it isn't obvious, birds creep me out.
> 
> Notice: For any curious, any ideas dropped off for me in the comments have been noted! Unfortunately, what I get to and when I get to it is really dependent on how nice my brain is about wanting to write. More often than not, the ideas I have pre-planned aren't the ideas my head wants to let me write. Yay.


	24. We'll Meet Again (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there was a off-screen wedding in this continuation of "We'll Meet Again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part to Chapter Seven: We'll Meet Again
> 
> **WARNINGS:** At the end of this chapter, there is a lead in into what is off-screen, dubious consented sex. I'm not adding rape/non-con tags because, although it isn't included here, the sex that does end of taking place off-screen isn't something that Geno dislikes throughout the act. That being said, he feels somewhat forced into the act and is conflicted on the idea of sleeping with Reaper. Just because he ends of liking it doesn't change the fact that Geno has unstable opinions and quite a bit of fear for Reaper. This isn't a healthy relationship, kiddos.

Lord Death.

Although a duo of deities could both be referred to as such, there is no question on which between the two truly claim the title as their own. Lord Death… it is a cold title; regal yet distancing and respectful in a manner that speaks of politeness born through fear.

Death The Younger is many terrible things with his touch of decay and dust, but he is not cold, nor is he one to fear beyond what his presence often means. The Gentle End, he has come to be named; honored for the kindness he strives to spread throughout his terrible, frightening work. And with the name comes that clarification that is so important to those of the godly realm: Death The Younger, The Gentle End, is _ kind. _

The Gentle End  _ is not  _ like his kin.

The distinction matters because Death The Elder, like his brother, is many things, but none of those things are  _ kind.  _

Just as the title of Lord Death is frigid thing that installs fear, Death, too, is cold and far more frightening that his brother could ever manage to be. With eyes akin to voids and an ever-present, empty smile that conveys no joy, he is thought of as little more than a curse to their kind; a demon hidden among their ranks...

Lord Death, without a doubt, was someone,  _ something,  _ to fear.

* * *

 

One day, something happens to cause that fear of Lord Death to grow. It seems like such a small, simple thing… but Death is seen  _ smiling.  _ Not the empty grin natural to his kind, or the shadow of fondness that quirks his teeth when around his brother. No, Death— _ Lord Death— _ smiles, and it is bright and real…  _ and terrifying. _

Weeks pass, but it never dims. If anything, the joy Lord Death showcases only  _ grows,  _ and no one knows why.

None of them are brave enough to ask.

* * *

 

The announcement took place during a celebration of the first snow of the year, though very few, if any, deities considered the grand ceremony held much of a celebration. The First Snow… it signaled that the seasons being passed into the hands of Lord Death, though they all know the god holds no true rule over it. The danger of the cold, the wilting of flowers… so many of the common characteristics of Winter seem linked to Lord Death, even if in the vaguest of ways. In the minds of his peers, that is enough to gift the season to the elder death, even if in thought alone.

So while the ceremony was beautiful and the ball that followed was joyful and grand, the meaning behind the festivities weighed on the hearts of all who attended.  _ This is Lord Death’s season,  _ they thought. And with that thought, they  _ feared. _

What worsened that fear until it was twisted into terror was the fact that Lord Death himself was rumored to soon arrive. 

In all his years, the god never attended any sort of festivities held within King Asgore’s castle. Even when doing so was mandatory, still Lord Death refused to show; his absence a relief to all but the King himself who would stew in anger and offense. And yet, there was little Asgore could do. The hatred held for him by Lord Death was both well known and…  _ volatile.  _ What was often a frigid, hateful stare could easily erupt into conflict not even the King of The Gods could survive so, with reluctance, Asgore would leave Lord Death to his own devices. After all, The King of Many, Asgore may be...

But Death would never claim the king as his own. 

So why was it that Lord Death showed himself? If the king held no power over the deity, why did he attend an event he never bothered to mask his hatred of? Those were the questions mulled over by all present until the god in question arrived. Not alone, as they all expected. No, Lord Death arrived sporting a  _ smile  _ with a guest at his side.

Lord Death arrived with a  _ bride. _

Short in stature, what looked to be a small skeleton was lead into the castle on the  _ arm  _ of Lord Death. Male or female, no one was quite sure, though many assumed female due to the fine gown they wore; white in contrast to Death’s black robes, yet sullied by a large stretch of red across the front. Blood.

_ A victim,  _ more than one guest thought that night.

When Lord Death called for the attention in the room and announced his marriage with a bright, beaming smile, the assumption made about the so-called bride was only solidified. Lord Death himself was joyful; bright in a way no one had ever seen from him… but not once did his ‘darling Genocide’ speak during the announcement.

Not once did his bride  _ smile. _

A victim indeed, it seemed.

* * *

 

During the announcement of his marriage, Lord Death gave a speech. It was short, but got the point he wished to make across quite effectively.

_ “Let it be known now that my sweet Genocide is, before all else, my first priority. My darling is… everything to me, really, and for this reason, I would like to issue a warning…” At once, the joyful expression Lord Death wore dropped into a blank, cold look. In his empty gaze, a threat swirled with sparks of cyan; hinting at restrained power. “The safety of my love is far more precious to me than the lives of all gathered here today. If harm comes to my darling, then know that I will not waste my time searching for the culprit. Instead, all within the realm shall pay, so act wisely, godlings. One mistake could mean the end of you all.” _

_ A hand adorned with an ebony ring reached up. The moment skeletal fingers brushed the dark frown Lord Death wore, his expression shifted into a soft, loving smile and the hand was caught with one of Death’s own. The calming gesture and following reaction was… surprisingly sweet, actually.  _

_ If only the bride hadn’t looked so afraid. _

After such an announcement, the bride was not alone in their fear. The threat Lord Death made… it was poetic, in a terrifying way. To end the life of every god in retribution for any wrong doing performed against his love?  _ Death  _ was threatening death. He was promising genocide in honor of his  _ Genocide.  _ And that devotion? That level of  _ obsession? _

It struck terror in all their hearts.

* * *

 

As terrified as they were, none of the deities that quivered under Lord Death’s lightless, threatening stare realized something rather important about their fear: They could escape it. Not forever, not usually for very long, but all those frightened gods and goddesses had the freedom of returning to their homes where they could hide from the looming threat of Death.

If only for awhile, they could be  _ free  _ of their terror.

As for Geno...

* * *

 

In a way, Reaper was… kind. Gentle too, despite his rough handling during their first face-to-face meeting. Geno had… a lot less to fear than he originally expected.

Less to fear was not  _ nothing. _

The party they attend drags on and on and  _ on.  _ Although it seems to be in full swing by the time of their arrival, it still takes hours for the festivities to begin winding down, even after Reaper’s rather, um,  _ intense  _ speech damaged the mood. With all of the unsubtle attention on them and the dances Reaper coaxes him into, Geno finds that he’s exhausted long before Asgore begins entertaining the remaining crowd with an overly long speech meant to inform them all that the night has officially come to an end. He tries not to let his exhaustion show, but Reaper…

In the month Geno has spent with his… n-now husband, the god has proven time and time again that he knows Geno almost better than he knows himself. In some cases? The ‘almost’ is taken out of the equation completely. Foods Geno has never been introduced to, flavored beverages he never thought to try, books he was unable to access in the Underground… somehow, Reaper knows what he likes. And that’s just things related to his personal preferences. Geno’s nervous ticks, the nuances of his smiles, the meaning behind the slightest change in his expression…the god just knows how to read him. How to understand what he feels even when he himself is unsure of his own emotions. All those months of watching him… 

Apparently, they paid off.

“Cold, darling?” Reaper questioned when he shuddered.

Eye averted, he shook his head in response. “I… I’m fine.” He doesn’t have a coat to wear over his dress, but they teleported to the castle and the large array of candles within the ballroom do well to keep the winter chill at bay. When they leave, the cold still won’t have much of a chance to reach him.

For the first time all evening, the arm around his waist drops. He doesn’t raise his gaze to look at Reaper, but the sound of shuffling cloth hints at what his h-husband is doing and, sure enough, his assumption is proven correct when warm cloth was draped over his shoulders. 

‘His robe…’  Reaper usually wore a single layer, Geno knew, but the taller skeleton had decided on something different for the occasion. If he looked at the god, the glitch knew he would find him dressed in a fine suit that had been worn beneath Reaper’s robe. It… wasn’t a bad look on the god, actually. In fact, the suit was… attractive. On Reaper, he meant.

Geno didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Better, love?” Reaper questioned with a smile he couldn’t see but knew the god wore. The taller skeleton almost  _ always  _ smiled whenever they spoke. A-almost.

He can’t look away forever.

“Y-yes…” He really wasn’t cold, but the warmth of the clothing isn’t unappreciated and, admittedly, Geno likes the scent clinging to the fabric. Coffee, fall leaves, cinnamon… it’s pleasant in a way he’ll never let Reaper know. 

Unfortunately, it comforts him and a yawn escapes him before Geno can stifle it.

“You’re tired.” It isn’t a question. There’s certainty in Reaper’s eyes. And  _ glee. _

Still, Geno tries to deny it, even though he’s well aware that the god has known of his exhaustion for nearly an hour now. “N-no, I… I’m just a little bored.”

 The speech Asgore is giving is still going on. Part of Geno wonders how long it takes to tell everyone to get out of your home. Most of him never wants it to end; never wants to have to leave. 

Smiling, Reaper shakes his head at him like he’s being silly. “Your eyelight is getting hazy, darling. It always does that when you’re tired. Come, let us return home.”

No.  _ No. no, n-!  _ “I… I want to stay, Reaper. J-just a little longer.”

“You’re  _ tired,  _ Gen. You don’t need to lie to-”

“I’m not lying!” The words are sharp, but his voice never reaches above a whisper. He doesn’t want anymore attention on them that they’ve already received. “I...I’m not lying. I really want to s-stay, Re...Reaps.”

The nickname always makes the other soften. This time is no different and, mercifully, Reaper doesn’t push the matter of his tired state. “Very well, dear. We’ll stay until the end of the speech.” As he speaks, Reaper’s arm reclaims it’s spot around his waist.

Geno doesn’t fight it. He stopped trying to after the first week. Instead, he lets himself be pulled further into Reaper’s side and tries to hear words instead of a ticking timer as the king continues his speech. 

It doesn’t work.

“...unfortunately, even us gods must adhere to the rules of time…”

_ Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock _

“...and while this has been a night for many celebrations…”

_ Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock _

“...it is time for the night to end…”

_ Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock… _

“...so farewell, friends. Until next time!”

The ticking stops. With the end of the king’s speech, the invisible timer Geno clung to has finally run out of time. 

At his side, Reaper grins and takes him h-home.

* * *

 

For Geno, home wasn’t a safe haven. Unlike the gods and goddesses free to flee Lord Death after the party’s end, Geno had no escape.

His husband made sure of that.

* * *

 

Geno falls back through their portal out of the castle just to land on the soft, plush surface of their bed. The bedding was changed earlier that morning into fresh, silken sheets, but the hours of absence allowed for the expensive fabric to grow cold. Like earlier, his trembling is not because of the chill. 

“Geno,” Reaper murmured, intimidating from his position above him. The warmth he so often watches Geno with sorches now. No longer is it affection born from the love Reaper claims to have for him. “My dear, sweet Genocide…”

It’s  _ lust. _

“I love you,” Reaper breathed, careful yet firm as he draws the skirt of Geno’s gown upwards. As the fabric shifts, a thick anklet the same ebony of his ring glints from where it is latched around the delicate bones of his ankle.

Shakily, Geno utters a response of “I love you too” just as the god presses their teeth together and prevents him from speaking any more.

The time has come to consummate their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I went with the worse chapter ending there:)
> 
> As always, a special thanks to TKWolf45 <3


	25. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes... well, sometimes they just happen. Sometimes, love can seem like one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another AU chapter.

Sometimes, he wondered how something so unnatural could still be so… so  _ beautiful. _

Even with vision constantly blurred, the sight taken in by his eyes was breathtaking; reds that lightened into pinks, violets that bled into blues just to twist into shades of green… and all of it splattered with twinkling orbs he saw as streaks. He wasn’t fond of glaringly bright colors, but this? This he could appreciate. And maybe, just maybe, if he were anyone else, he might have even called it a sight he loved.

_ ‘Love…’  _ Just like that, his good mood was ruined. 

He came to this escape of his to do just that; escape, and yet here he was once again stuck mulling over that cursed word. Love. 

“Tch, what a waste of time…” he scoffed, though he wasn’t sure if he meant the concept of love itself or all the work he put into dodging paint just to come here. Both perhaps? Yeah, that sounded good. He definitely had enough anger lingering inside of him to be annoyed with both. “Stupid love,” he grumbled. “Stupid fucking  _ Ink.” _

Both were just so, well,  _ stupid.  _ Out of the two annoyances, Ink was especially idiotic with his… everything, really. His smile, the symbols that acted as eyes… stars, his shitty personality… all of it was just… just… “Stupid.” he murmured, uncaring of just how often he was using the word. It was a good word, after all. Very descriptive. 

Falling onto his back, he returned his gaze to the sky and tried not to focus on the sweeter, pinker hues filling the universe around him. “Stupid,” he mumbled, just for the sake of filling the silence. Yeah, definitely a good word. “Stupid, stupid, stupid…”

“Y’know, Glitchy, stupid is kind of a mean word.”

The blurry stars above him gave way cluttered messages and an overwhelming rush of red. Jerking upright, he gave a curse that cut off into silence as he was forced tense and still; all movement halted aside from the twitching of his fingers.

When the moment ended and he blinked, the worst abomination of them all was found mere inches away from his face; a wide, amused grin cutting across their own. 

“Fifty-three seconds! That’s pretty short for you, isn’t it?” Ink asked in place of a greeting. Asshole. “Are your crashes getting better, or do you just like me that much?” 

Ugh,  _ asshole. _

“Get the fuck out of here, squid.” He growled back, leaning away from the insane idiot. He didn’t want to catch his stupid. “I didn’t run circles around a shithole to lose you just to be found this quickly.”

“First of all...” Ink held up a single finger. How charming. It was the middle one. “That’s mean, Error. I know that’s kind of your shtick and all, but you can at least try to remember the names of the places you attempt to destroy. Say it with me, okay? Un-der-fell.”

Who was  _ this  _ asshole to scold him about remembering things? Ink was the kind of person who wore sunblock because he was an idiot and forgot he didn’t have fucking skin. “Fuck. Off.” he responded in the same slow tone Ink used to name the abomination. 

Ink’s second middle finger went up. Seriously, this was the guy people depending on for protection? Pathetic. “Secondly, what do you mean you lost me? I threw you through a portal!” Smugly, the artist added, “Y’know, after I kicked your ass and all.” Fucker. 

“Bite me.” Ink did  _ not  _ kick his ass, damnit! He had him right in his strings when a  _ stupid  _ puddle of ink appeared out of nowhere where he planned to ste-

Error moved so quickly that all the colors in the sky seemed to meld into one unfocused mess of galaxy hues and light. When he blinked, the sky was still once more but left obstructed when Ink’s grinning face once more filled his vision. This time; however, he was looking at the artist from below. 

The… the fucker actually shoved him down! That little bitc- “Y’know, Error...” Ink murmured, sockets lidded as he gazed down at him with symbols that glittered like the stars. “...you said you didn’t ‘lose me’,” Ink smirked; amused, “just to be found so quickly.  _ Quickly.  _ To me, that doesn’t sound like you didn’t want to be found  _ at all.  _ And now? Now, you’re telling me to bite you. You got so angry at my question from earlier, but none of this really seems like the no you yelled at me.”

At the mention of The Question, Error stiffened. He didn’t want to think about it. Hell, the whole reason he went after Underfell before coming here was so that Ink would hopefully  _ forget  _ about it. His memory was shit, after all. Usually, a big distraction did wonders in fucking with it. Usually. 

“Yeah, well, idiots see the world differently. Whatever ‘this’ seems like to you is bullshit. I said  _ no  _ and  _ that’s  _ your answer, squid. Don’t like it? To bad. Suck it up and fuck off already.”

“So, you don’t love me?” Ink asked, heartbreak absent from both his expression and voice. “You really don’t love me?”

And there it was, yet again. The Question. The stupid, stupid question that stupid fucking Ink asked about stupid fucking love; specifically, Error’s stupid love for him… That  _ would  _ have been stupid if it fucking existed, that is. Which it didn’t, damnit, no matter what a certain lying snitch said.

_ ‘Stupid fucking Blue.’  _ Error was going to leave him in the anti-void to rot for getting him into his mess. 

“Are you dumb  _ and  _ deaf now? I already gave you your fucking answer, squid! So get the fuck off of me and  _ leave!” _

“Don’t you think it’s strange that I’m on you at all?” Ink questioned, doing absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he was blatantly ignoring Error. “I mean, earlier you yelled that you hated me—well, after you finished telling me where to shove Broomy—but here I am, sternum to sternum with you.  _ After  _ you told me to bite you.” The artist added, eyes glittering in amusement. “Very kinky of you, by the way.”

“You fucking-!”   __

“So, you don’t love me. Apparently, you actually hate me. And yet, here we are.”

“What’s your fucking point?”

“Well, first of all…” 

Error nearly bit off the finger Ink held up. Again, it was middle fucking finger. “Just get straight to your  _ main  _ fucking point you stars damned idiot!”

“...Rude.” Ink pouted. His eyes were still amused though, because he was that much of an asshole. “Error, your phobia hasn’t acted up around me in  _ months.  _ And I know it’s been months too, so don’t even try to lie to me. I have all the different dates written down in my sketchbook!”

“Let me see.” He needed to know which one of those damn things he had to burn. 

A knowing smile replaced Ink’s annoying smirk. “As I was saying… Why is it that you can stand my touch, the touch of someone you hate, but you can’t handle Blue’s; someone you’re friends with and actually like?”

Excuses ran through his head. None of them seemed like they could win an argument. “That doesn’t mean shit.”

“Error?” 

Great, what  _ now?  _ “What?!” he hissed. 

“You can teleport.” Ink murmured, smile wider and the amusement in his eyes finally,  _ finally  _ gone; replaced with… lies. Fucking lies and impossibilities. “And I know you haven’t forgotten that little fact.”

“Fuck off, I’m sill tired from earlier.” Weak. That excuse was so damn weak it wasn’t even funny.

And yet, Ink chuckled. “You didn’t even get to anyone in Underfell. All you did was tear up trees and stomp through snow.”

“And kick  _ your  _ ass.”

Ink didn’t take the bait. “Error, why won’t you just admit that you love me? I already confessed to  _ you,  _ so it’s not like I’m going to turn you down. It’s just three little words. Four if you use my name! Here, I’ll even show you how’s it done… again!” Straightening, Ink sat back so that he sat over his hips and smiled down at him. “I love you, Error!”

_ “I love you, G̵̨̛̛̲̖̟͖͉̫͂̑̽̆͋̌͝͝ͅe̵̡̛͔̠̞͓̪̾͊̅͐̑͠n̸̥̺̈́̂ơ̷̢͓̖͓͕̰͋̈́̓̋͑̐̃̓͋!” _

With a sharp crack, Error ended up feet away from Ink; wide sockets flashing wildly between his strange yet normal eyes and the crowded red of a crash. Rapidly, his fingers twitched and he curled them into fist to hide the nervous tell while fighting to breathe through the panic trying to push him over the edge into vulnerability.  _ ‘Don’t crash, don’t crash…!’  _ Not here. Not with Ink striding over with a damn worried expression on his stupid face.

“Error…?”

His phalanges wouldn’t stop twitching and the panic wouldn’t end. Stars, he hated this. He hated stupid Ink and The Stupid Question and stupid fucking love and… and… 

_ How could he be so stupid? How could… fuck, how could this happen to him? He was finally happy! After everything, he was happy! And now it was all ruined because he was stuck and couldn’t find his way out. Because the multiverse was too fucking big and S̸̨̢̲̻̞̤̤̟̣̞̈́̽̊̽͋ā̵͕̎̎n̸̼͎̯͇̠̮̾̋̂͐s̶̼̫̙̩̑̓̿̽͘ didn’t do enough to convince him to stay put and simply wait for R̷̡͎̟͓̭͆̑̽̋̑̃̒̔̈́̊͑̇̚̚͜ę̶̠͗̽̓͑̾̍̑a̶̰̙͗̈̾̌͌̊p̷̘̮̋͊͗̒̚̕͝ẹ̶̡̼͇̪̪̻͍̻̱͖̈́͐̂́͊̅̓̅͂̐̕͜͠r̸̢͍̦̼̲̠̝̻̜̻̯̔ to come back for him. It was… it was bullshit! Fuck, he hated this. He… hated… he hated… _

_ H̸̡͙̦̄̽̒͑͛͂͒͝ȩ̷̯̬̻̼̱͖͙̐̂̊̐ ̴̪̺͙̖͖̇̇͐͋͊͘ḥ̸͉͍̟̺͙̬͋̌͜ą̴̪͕̘̗̪̿̈́ṭ̷̹̒̆̅͒̃̄̌e̵͔̯̾̓̓͋̏̂d̵̥͌̈̈́͜ ̶̡͉̹̦̋͌e̵̛̥̋ͅ ̶̥̥̮̜͚͐͛̃̃̽͒́v̴̮̌͌ ̶̡̣̦̟͙̱̱͎̏̑ē̴̛͇ ̵̨̬̭̱̘͕́̍̚͜ȑ̸̲̇̿̄̏ ̸͇̲̌͊y̵̹̟̦̟͚̗͐̎͒̔̾͋̈́͜ͅ ̵̧̤͗́͐͊͝t̸̝͎̭̫̖̔̎̐ ̴͙͇̐̈́̄́̇h̷̢̔̈̊̓ͅ ̷̤̬̈͋͑̍i̵̙̭̲̿̕͠ͅ ̴̩̣̫͕̖̩̅̍̀̉̓͠n̵̡̥̱̋̈́͑̎ ̷̼̲̦̥̲̦͓͊̑͆͆̃̐̋g̷̢͍̙̩̯̩̣̈͆̾̆̑̅̈.  _

At once, all his panic turned to rage. 

With a scream of frustration, trembling tri-colored phalanges tore the tears he hadn’t noticed forming from his eyes and urged them into weapons. Ink gave an alarm shout, but it went unheard with the pounding of his soul echoing in his nonexistent ears. 

He liked Outertale. If the concept wasn’t a fucking mistake, he would have even said he loved it.

However, at the moment, all he could see as he looked around was a blur of color and glittering stars that disguised this disgusting abomination of a creation as something acceptable. But it wasn’t. No matter how beautiful the world looked, all it truly was, was another mistake. And it was  _ his  _ job to do the dirty work and tear mistakes to pieces.

Paint dissolved the strings he sent out from his hands long before they could find a target to tear apart. The severed threads were easy enough to replace, but his anger, though useful at times, left him blind to the crimson eyed skeleton rushing in from his left. 

“ERROR!” Ink snarled, voice drawing his attention mere seconds before the artist slammed into him. “What are you doing?!”

The impact left him breathless, but skeletons didn’t exactly need to breathe, did they? Fingertips still dripping with attacks, he coiled the threads around Ink and twisted in the air to throw the artist down before they could crash into the floor. For good measure, he made sure to land on the fucker’s back. 

“I toLd yOu tO fUcK oFf! WhY cOuLDn’t yOu jUsT LiStEn?!” Everything Ink said was bullshit. He came here to escape him—both the artist and the fucking feelings Error didn’t want to talk about. “I dOn’T LoVe yOu, YoU dAmN iDiOt! I… I dOn’T wAnT tO LoVE yOu!”

Squirming in the destroyer’s threads, Ink fought to turn over so that he could at least see Error. That was stopped by the heel pointedly dug into the back of his skull to force his face into the ground. 

“Mmmer!”

He pushed his heel down harder. “YoU cAn TeLEpOrT.” he mocked, threads cutting into Ink as he tightened them. “WeLL, yOu cAn tR-”

Three of his fingers twitched when the taunt threads stemming from them suddenly went slack. What…? Fuck, was that a fucking— 

He jumped back just in time to avoid the vicious slash from a pallet knife, of all things. It didn’t look sharp, but he wasn’t taking any chances when the skeleton using it to break free from his threads fought with a giant fucking paint- and there was the damn paintbrush. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Ink yelled, face smeared with filth from his intimate meeting with the ground. Pocketing the blunt knife, he adjusted his hold on Broomy so that he could more easily pass the giant brush between hands whenever required. “You… you love this world, Error! Why are-”

“I dON’t LoVE sHiT!” Love was useless. It was… fuck, love was a mistake. A weakness, even. “EiThEr sHuT uP aBoUt LoVe oR gO tHe FuCk aWaY!” 

“No! I’m not leaving until you put away those stupid strings of you, Error! And you know what? I’m  _ still  _ not going to leave until you actually  _ talk  _ to me about what’s going on with you!” Symbols full of rage sampled from Ink’s mix of paint, the artist stepped forward; brush aimed at Error. “Stars, why do you even keep doing this, Error? I know you hate the multiverse and everything, but why do you keep attacking them whenever I try to talk about our feelings?! Aren’t you tired of this by now? All this destruction? All the… the pointless death that comes from your petty little fits?!”

_ “You know what? If you insist on calling me that annoying nickname, then I’m going to give you a taste of your own medicine and call you by one right back!” _

_ Lightless sockets watched him with a gaze he swore was full of amusement. How was he always amused? Ugh, what a bastard. “Oh? What are you going to call me? Oh! If you take request, then how about daddy?” _

_ “Ew, no! That’s- what the actual fuck, D̶̢̢̡̧͉̖͉͎̭̻̼̟̫͑e̴͔̗̤̳̣̣̠̠͒͘ă̶̢̢̘͔͙͚̠̮̈́̄̐̏͗̐̓͆̓͘t̸͈͊h̷̪̹͉̱͆̃̆̒̑̌̇̎͠?!” _

_ “Nope, not going by that anymore. Not if you’re going to give me my very own petname.” _

_ “It’s a nickname, asshole!” _

_ “Same difference~ Now c’mon, name me. I’m actually curious about what you’ll come up with.” _

_ “...R̵̯̫̝̲̐̕e̶̬̮͔̐̈̓a̸̠̣̮̖̿̈͛p̸̘̉e̶̪͇̾͒ŕ̷̺̥̩͜.” he mumbles, cheek warm in embarrassment. Out loud, it sounds stupid. What kind of name is—  _

_ D̸̢̺̱̀̏ē̶̼̬̩̖̒̈́a̸̱̎̈͛̐t̷̠͚͇̃͋͝ḧ̵͙̪̭̰́ smiles. “Heh, I love it, G̸̪̜̙͝e̶̤̓̄͝n̴̡̓̉̑͝. Thanks.” _

And just like that, all his anger his gone; replaced with a crushing sense of loss that he doesn’t understand. Not entirely. “Ink, just… just fucking drop it.” He doesn’t say please.

Somehow, the use of the other’s name somehow manages to sound like it.

Ink must hear the same plea hidden behind his name, because he reaches for the vials across his sash. By now, he’s so quick at jumping between emotions that Error isn’t even able to catch which colors he drinks. Whatever they are, it’s enough to soothe the anger from Ink’s eyes. “No, Error.”

“You-”

“Deserve to know what’s going on. It’s… it’s my  _ job  _ to keep the multiverse safe, Error. More than that, I should at least get a real reason as to why you won’t accept my feelings when I  _ know  _ you feel the same way.”

“I don-”

“You do! Error, you can’t… I’m not the idiot you think I am! Just because I need paint to feel my own doesn’t mean I can’t recognize emotions! Maybe I have problems understanding all of them without help, but I… I know you love me! And I know that I love you…”

“You  _ can’t  _ love, dumbass! Not without those fucking vials!” Ink’s love is more than just a mistake; it’s a lie. A choice that he can choose to stop at any point he gets bored. 

And Ink has a bad habit of getting bored of things very quickly.

For the first time since his arrival, the artist looks wounded. “That’s low, Error.”

“It’s-”

“A distraction, too. Maybe some part of you is worried I’d stop wanting to feel these things for you, but it’s not what you’re  _ really  _ afraid of.”

“I’m not-”

“You  _ are-” _

“StOp iNtErRupTiNg mE!” He shouted. When Ink actually fell silent and remained that way, he continued speaking. “You… you don’t know shit! Not about love, not about me… and certainly not about what I fucking feel! I don’t love you, Ink! I… I don’t want to!”

“...That’s the second time you’ve said that.” Ink pointed out, voice soft and gentle in a way that made Error bristle. “Why don’t you want to love me, Error?”

“Because you’re a fucking asshole!”

_ “Stars, you’re such an asshole, R̵͓̾ẹ̸̾a̷̠p̶̥̏ē̵̟ŕ̷̡.” _

_ “And yet, you agreed to look at rings with me, G̷̱͎̎͊e̸̥̐̾n̷̬͇͝ō̵͉~” _

Ink’s voice keeps him from spiraling into a sudden surge of depression. “What’s the real reason, Error?”

“That’s… that  _ is  _ the reason, you fucking idot. I don’t… why would I want to marry an asshole like you?”

Something sharpened in Ink’s gaze. “Error, who said anything about marriage?”

He froze. “I… y-you-! You want to… to….”

“Error.” He hates the way Ink says his name. It’s said perfectly, but it sounds wrong. It always sounds wrong. “I wish you would just… talk to me. Honestly. Whatever is going on with you? I want to help. You… you look like you could use some help, actually. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look like a Sans who just saw their first genocide.”

Inside of him, something… shifts. It’s subtle, like a puzzle piece gently being nudged into place… but it doesn’t  _ feel  _ gentle at all.

Ink’s alarmed expression is the last thing he sees before he’s sent into the hardest crash of his life.

* * *

 

_ “Geno, I’m going to come back for you, okay?” Reaper says, every word spoken the intent of a promise behind it. “What you did… Stars, I’m so happy for you, Gen, but I… I need to find a way to touch you again.” _

_ “You can touch me  _ now,  _ idiot!” _

_ The sadness in Reaper’s dark eyes do nothing to lessen the love in his gaze. They’re close, but the slightest gap remains between their bodies. “Gen, we don’t know if what you did took away what let us touch. I… we could  _ test  _ it now, but I won’t risk that, Geno. I’m not going to take chances with your life.” _

_ “Reaper, please, I’m sure it’ll be fine!” _

_ A gentle hand hovers over his cheek. It doesn’t so much as brush his bone. “You’re too precious to lose to chance, Geno. Somewhere out there, there has to be a way for us to be together safely. I’m going to find it, and then I’m going to come back for you. I promise, Geno, I’ll come back.” _

_ He has to remove his glasses to wipe away his tears. “...You better, idiot. I’ll be pissed if you miss our wedding. And I…” Glasses back in place, he peers up at Reaper’s gentle smile. He tries to match it despite how much his chest hurts. “...I love you, Reaper. Don’t… don’t make me regret that.” _

_ “I won’t, Geno. Stars, I won’t. After all...” And since he knows it may be quite some time until he sees his fiancé again, Geno closes his eyes and savors the god’s next words. _

_ “I love you too, Geno.” _

* * *

 

When he comes to, the sky above him is still Outertale’s lovely arrange of color and stars. Only, it’s blurred far worse than usual. 

A sob escapes him, and his vision briefly clears slightly when the tears filling his sockets overflow.

“Error…?”

More than it ever had before, the name sounds wrong. It  _ is  _ wrong, but at the same time it’s not. Not entirely. He isn’t Error, but he is. He’s both Error and an error; a mistake with room for a third name. “Ink…” he chokes, tongues nearly spitting out the first syllable of an entirely different name.

He doesn’t realize he’s using the artist as pillow until Ink’s shifts and has to ease him upwards so that they can face one another. Sitting up is… hard. He feels like his dolls; like a puppet without any strings to hold him up and without the strength to brace himself on his own.

Ge- Er- He feels tired. Sad, too. And for once, he can’t find a hint of the anger usually buried beneath his every emotion. 

“Error…” Ink says. Unlike him, the artist doesn’t look sad. “Error, do you love me?” 

Softly, he admits, “I do.”

“Do you  _ want  _ to love me?”

“I don’t.”

There’s a knowing look in Ink’s eyes. “Why?”

“...Because there’s someone else that I love too.” And then, the truths he always knew but couldn’t remember come pouring out. “Because he’s my fiancé and I… I want  _ him  _ to love me still. Be… because loving you as well feels like a betrayal.” He’s crying hard enough that his words are starting to become too difficult to speak. “Be… b-because I… because I… I…”

“Should turn around.” Ink whispers, a small smile settled on his face. “Slowly, okay? You were out long enough for me to make more than a dozen calls. Also, we can talk about polyamory later, okay? An Error sandwich sounds nice.”

“What-”

A finger pressed to his teeth silences him. Ink’s smile is wider. “Turn around, Error.” 

When he doesn’t, confused, another voice calls out, “Turn around,” and he freezes. He… he knows that voice. For years now, he’s heard it in dreams he always forgot the moment he awoke. It sounds like… like…

Scrambling, he dug a hand into his pocket as he turned around. When his glasses settle on his face, he blinks rapidly but the sight he’s met with doesn’t change.

“Heya, Geno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful TKWolf45! 
> 
> It's also partially the fault of TheGrinningKitten because their art of Simple! Error in a dress left me with Error stuck in my head all day. 
> 
> ...Also, yes, I am ignoring the fact that Tragedy was meant to be updated next. This idea just demanded to be written first.
> 
> Also-also, the three go on to be grossly in love and cute.


	26. A Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geno gets a look at what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is canon to Glimpse! In fact, it takes place just a few weeks prior to the Errorink wedding that made up the final chapter of 'A Glimpse Into Forever.' 
> 
> Just a reminder for those who need it:
> 
> Geno's text in is **bold** because the Geno in this chapter is a post! Fatal Error Geno. He looks like Fatal Error, but with glasses and an eyelight in his left socket. Also, he's a little more...sane, you could say. Similarly, Error's text looks like _**this**_ because I'm lazy and don't want to write his text like tHiS EvErYtImE hE sHoWs Up tO rEpReSEnT a gLiTcHY vOicE.
> 
> Enjoy!

When sunshine drifts into the room and dances across Geno’s closed socket to rouse him from sleep, he greets the morning not with a smile, but a scowl and a grumbled, “Fuck off,” directed at the entire concept of early mornings and sunshine. 

Unfortunately, his anger does… well, nothing. It’s still far too early and the sun is still far too bright and Geno has to get up whether he likes it or not… which, of course, he doesn’t. Years of rising early may have changed his sleep schedule, but it definitely didn’t change his negative viewpoint on early morning hours and the idea of being awake any earlier than noon. 

“Why did I get married…?” he groaned, shuddering as the cool air of their room chilled him the moment he slid out of bed. Before Reaper, he never would have been awake this early, and yet here was; up with the sun to prepare a morning meal his godly husband didn’t even need and a lunch for their spawn to take to school. “I want a refund.”

“Heh, I’m pretty sure that’s called a divorce, Gen. Also? No. Denied.”

When a hand curled in his nightshirt and dragged him back down onto the bed, Geno didn’t fight it. Instead, he let himself fall limp and be repositioned wherever Reaper wanted him. Pleasantly enough, that ended up being back in his husband’s arms with the blanket around him once again. Hm, maybe there  _ were  _ benefits to marriage.

“Morning, sleepy beauty,” Reaper murmured, voice low and hoarse from sleep. Gravelly. That’s what the right word was, or at least Geno thought so. Then again, it was hard to think at all when you were being drawn into a very pleasant kiss. “Why are you up so early?”

“Breakfast,” Geno reminded the other, speaking against Reaper’s teeth as their mouths met yet again. “Goth needs his school lunch, too.”

“Gen, it’s Sunday. I get work off today, remember? And Goth doesn’t have school either, so we all get to sleep in. Breakfast doesn’t have to be made until it would be considered lunch. Or at all, really. I think we still have leftovers from—What? What is it? Why are you making that face?” 

Face twisted up in an expression of utter agony, Geno groaned and pressed his face into Reaper’s sternum. “Nooo…” Damn the sun. The one day of the week in which he’s allowed to sleep in and what happens? He wakes up early. “I never get to sleep,” Geno whined.

“Babe, you nap all the time.”

“Shush,” he grumbled. Napping and sleeping were two different things, damnit. And getting to sleep in was a sacred event that the damn sun ruined. “I was having a good dream too…”

When Reaper spoke, Geno could feel the purr in his voice vibrating in the taller skeleton’s chest. “Was I in it?” Reaper asked, perverse fingers already dipping beneath the band of Geno’s pants. After just a few seconds, the god paused. That wasn’t bone under his finger tips. “Oh,” he chuckled; pleasantly surprised. “Now I  _ really  _ hope I was in your dream. Was the sex in it good?”

Red face hidden, Geno mumbled, “It was fine. The Nice Cream Guy did his best- Reaper! Your fucking fingers are cold!” 

“Suffer,” the god growled vindictively. “The Nice Cream Guy? Really Gen? You told me you got over that crush years ago!” he complained, working with the angle he had to get his hand between his husband’s thighs. “Honestly, you marry a man and what does he do? Dream about nice cream vendors.” The breathy noise Geno made into his chest had Reaper smiling. Truthfully, he wasn’t upset in the slightest. They both knew that, but if Geno wanted possessive sex… “Looks like I need to remind you who you belong to,” he growled.

Shuddering pleasantly, Geno slid a hand of his own into Reaper’s shirt to toy with a particularly sensitive rib. “O-oh?” he gasped, moaning softly as his entrance was teased.

“E-ew!”

Reaper tore his hand out of his husband’s pants. “Goth!”

“H-honey, what are you doing up so early?” Geno asked, all but throwing himself away from the god in mortification. 

“Getting traumatized,” Goth whined. “Mom, dad… that’s so gross. Your door was wide open! If you’re going to have sex-”

Geno let out a strangled sound. “You’re twelve! Until you’re legal, sex is considered a bad word that you’re not allowed to say  _ or  _ know the meaning of.”

Rolling his eyes, Goth eyed the distance between his parents and decided it was safe enough to crawl onto the bed. “Mom,” he complained. “I’m not a baby! I know what sex is. I mean, dad gave me the talk when I was, like, eight.”

“Reaper!”

Sheepishly, the god grinned. “Gen, the last thing we needed was an eight year old trying to go around and  _ wrestle  _ his friends in the nude because he saw his parents doing it and thought it looked fun.”

“Oh my god…” Geno groaned.

“Heh, yes~”

“Oh my  _ stars,”  _ the glitch corrected, shooting his grinning husband a glare. “This is terrible. Absolutely terrible. My baby knows about sex.”

“I said I’m not a baby, Mom!”

“My little boy…” Geno whined. “Stars, where did I go wrong?”

“Well, for starters, you let us die.”

Geno froze. “Wh… what? Gothy, what do you-”

“He’s right, Geno.” Reaper murmured. “You should have been with us that day. You should have kept us safe like a good husband and mother would have done. Instead, you stayed behind and we got attacked. We  **d i e d** … and all because you didn’t care enough to save us. To be there for the chance to rescue us when we were in need.”

“R-Reaps, I—” A scream tore itself from Geno’s throat when he turned to face his husband. Skull half gone and bone melting, Reaper smiled grotessly with blood dripping from his mouth as black tears poured from his sockets. “Reaper!  _ Reaper!” _

“Mommmm…” Goth groaned.

Terrified, Geno turned back to face his son just to sob at the sight that awaited his gaze. A broken skull, cracks along his face… and tears mixed with blood the same crimson as the line running from Goth’s agonized smile. “O-oh gods, Gothy!”

“Why didn’t you save us, Mommy?” Goth questioned. “Didn’t you love us? You said you did, mommy, so why didn’t you save us?  **Why did you let us d i e?”**

“I didn’t!” Geno sobbed. 

Father and son both laughed. It was a horrible sound; crackling and dry and full of disbelief. “You let us die.” they said together. 

“N-no! No, I didn’t! I… I wouldn’t!” Geno denied. “You’re my husband, Reaper,” he sobbed. “You’re my baby, Goth. I… I…”

“Didn’t save us. But it’s okay…”  As they spoke, both reached out for him. Goth, from Geno’s front and Reaper from his side. “You didn’t join us that day, but you can join us now,” Goth and Reaper said, both finishing off with their usual form of address for Geno.

Instinctively, Geno flinched away. “N-no!” he screamed, though he didn’t know why. That was his husband and his baby. He… he didn’t want to live without them… 

“Mommy…” Goth crooned, crumbling as he crawled closer to the glitch.

Reaper’s skull was almost entirely gone. All that remained was the bloody smile that spewed more crimson as he choked, “Geno…”

Again, Geno jerked away from their outstretched hands. He couldn’t help it. He tried to get closer, but he was terrified and could only crumble to his terror’s demands to get away. Only, there was only so much of the bed to cross before he hit the edge and had to stop.

“Pl...please…” he sobbed. “Please stop. I… I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t save you! I’m sorry, Reaper! Goth, I’m so, so sorry!”

Goth gurgled, blood turning his laughter into a wet, painful sound. “You will be, Mommy.” And with that, he lunged. 

Geno screamed as he was knocked over the edge. Before he hit the floor; however, he managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror: Melted socket a morbid hole, Reaper’s robes around him…

And a smile on his face as his son wrapped his hands around his neck so that Geno could be reunited with him in death.

“GENO!”

Sobbing, Geno fought against the arms wrapped around him.  **“I’m sorry!”** he screamed, struggling to break free.  **“I’m sorry! Oh gods, I’m sorry!”** Geno wailed. 

“Shhh, shhh…” Reaper hushed. The sound of his voice only made the error cry and fight to free himself harder. “H-hey, it’s okay, beloved. It’s okay.”

**“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…!”**

“Shhhh, Geno. It’s okay. Do you hear me, Geno? It’s okay, baby. Whatever you’re sorry about? It didn’t happen. You were having a bad dream.” Gently, Reaper rocked him back and forth. “You’re in our bedroom, love. It’s… two in the morning. Goth is-”

**“G-Gothy!”** he wailed. Oh gods, his baby was- his baby was dead!

“Goth is asleep in his room,” The god continued, voice raised slightly so Geno would hear. “And Raven is asleep in the nursery. Everyone is where they need to be, Gen. Everyone is safe.”

The arms around him only loosened when he stopped fighting to be free. Able to move, Geno turned around and buried his face in Reaper’s chest with a broken sound of sorrow. He wanted to look at his husband, but Geno couldn’t bring himself to. Not yet. Not when he wasn’t sure the god wouldn’t start to crumble and melt before his very eyes.  **“Ra...Raven…?”** he questioned, tears dampening his god’s robes.

“Our baby, Gen,” Reaper gently reminded. Although he kept his voice gentle, panic was starting to build within him. “Gen, can you tell me how old he is? And Goth, too?”

It took a moment, but Geno eventually sobbed out an answer.  **“Goth is… three. A-and Raven is still practically a newborn.”**

His answer eased Reaper’s growing unease. “Yeah, that’s fine, honey.” he murmured, relieved. Geno sometimes had a small lapse in memory after nightmares, but it had been a while since he last forgot one of their children. Thankfully, it seemed like a fluke. “Do you want to see them, baby? Make sure they’re okay?”

**“N-no…”** Goth whispered. 

“Okay, then tell me what you need instead, Gen. Let me know what I can do for you right now.”

The error burrowed deeper into Reaper’s embrace.  **“I…”** Unheard by the god, voices began to speak. Numerous and layered, they whispered in Geno’s skull until he was sobbing harder and clutching his husband for dear life.  **“Y-you’re gonna die! You and Gothy are gonna die a-and it’s going to be all my fault!”**

“Geno…” Reaper murmured. 

**“I’m going to lose you,”** Geno continued to cry. **“They… t-they’re saying you die, Reaper. O-oh gods, our baby is going to die too. G-Gothy-! He’s only twelve, Reaper! He’s only-”**

“Three,” the god corrected. “Geno, honey, you said it yourself, remember? Goth is  _ three  _ and he’s not the baby anymore.  _ Raven  _ is.”

**“I… I didn’t see Raven…”** Hiccupping, Geno tried to work up the nerve to pull away and look his husband in the eye.  **“It… i-it was just you and Goth. A-and… and they say that it’s** **_only_ ** **you two, Reaps. I…”** breath quickening, the error began to panic all over again.  **“D-does that mean he died too? Oh gods, d-do we lose him, Reaper? I… they won’t tell me if we lose him!”** They were just laughing at him now. 

Gaze soft and sad, Reaper pressed a kiss to the smaller skeleton’s head and lifted the both of them into the air. Geno would find no comfort on the floor. “Gen, you know the voices have been cruel lately. Whatever they’re telling you? It isn’t true, Geno. Not for us.” And yet, he found his own heart aching. Stars, he hoped there wasn’t a version of his husband out there who lost it all… “Let’s go check on the children, Geno. Afterwards, we can take a warm bath.” 

**“W-what if it is true? What if i-it’s going to happen but they w-won’t tell me when just so I suffer?”**

Pausing by the bedside table, Reaper grabbed Geno’s circular frames. He wouldn’t need them for the bath, but it was good to have them on hand anyways. “It’s not true, hon. Remember what your brother said when all this first started? The voices can be kind, but a lot of them are cruel. They want to see you hurt, baby. The terrible things they say, the nightmares… it may all seem real, but it’s not  _ our  _ reality.”

**“I’m s-scared. I don’t want you to die. I don’t want any of you to die…”** Geno whispered.

Eyes sad, Reaper carefully let Geno down once in the hall. “Geno, look at me.” 

Stubbornly, Geno shook his head.  **“Y-you’re going to be dying. I… please don’t make see you like that again. P-please!”** he begged.

“Gen, baby, look at me. I’m fine, okay?”

Terrified of what he would find, Geno shook his head more and tried to hide in Reaper’s robes.  **“N-no!”**

Sighing, Reaper reached for the error’s hand instead. When Geno didn’t pull away, he smiled slightly in relief and raised the smaller skeleton’s hand to his face. “Geno, what do you feel?” he asked in a gentle tone of voice.

**“...Y-your smile…?”**

“And now?”

**“Your s-socket.”**

“Now?”

**“Your… y-your cheek, I t-think…”**

Softly, Reaper questioned, “And what did you see in your nightmare? What do the voices tell you I look like?”

The memory of the images he saw made him whimper, though it was the descriptions being whispered to him that left Geno feeling ill.  **“P-please don’t m-make me describe i-it.”**

“Okay, honey. I won’t. Just… answer a question I have, okay? You can feel my face Geno. My eyes, my smile… my cheeks and skull… You’re pressed right up against me too, aren’t you? Tell then, Gen… do I feel like the Reaper you’re expecting to see would?”

That gave Geno pause.  **“...N-no…”** he whispered, hope a fragile seed still a little too afraid to blossom.  **“Y-you… no, you d-don’t.”**

“That’s because nothing is wrong with me, baby. I’m fine, Geno. I can’t even die, remember? So even if I was ever hurt, I’d come back to you, Geno. I will  _ always  _ come back to you.”

**“A-and Goth…?”**

“Open your eyes, Gen.”  

It took more coaxing, but Geno managed to do as asked. Slowly, he blinked open tearful sockets and accepted his glasses with a shaking hand. With them on, his vision cleared to reveal Reaper’s soft smile. 

He was fine. 

Lovingly, the god wiped away Geno’s relieved tears and crooned to him sweetly. “Turn around, Gen,” he coaxed. 

Hope now a flourishing flower, Geno turned around and nearly crumbled to the floor under the force of his relief. Through the open door into Goth’s room, he could see his oldest child curled up in his little bed; perfectly safe.  _ Alive.  _ Legs weak, he stumbled slightly as he stepped away from Reaper, but strength slowly returned to him as the scene before his eyes remained the same. This wasn’t a dream, or the set up for a terrible nightmare.

_ It’s not real…  _ a voice hissed to him. With difficulty, Geno ignored it and lowered himself next to Goth’s bed.  **“G-Gothy,”** he breathed, gently stroking the slumbering child’s cheek. 

Groaning, the three year old sleepily nuzzled into his hand. “Mmmaaama…” he mumbled, waking slightly at the disturbance. “Food…?” 

Geno’s smile was weak, but no less true than one with more strength.  **“N-no, baby, it’s not time for b-breakfast. Mama was just… j-just checking up on you. You can go back to sleep, honey.”**

Sleepy sockets slid closed. “M’kay,” Goth slurred, snuggling into the pillow beneath his little skull. Within moments, soft snores could be heard from him.

“Do you want to check on Raven too?” Reaper questioned in a quiet murmur from his place in the hall.

_ Raven isn’t real. None of  _ **_this_ ** _ is real, Geno and you know it, too. Any moment now, you’re going to wake up and realize that you’re all alone.  _

Jaw trembling, the error nodded and quietly crept out of Goth’s room. With an outstretched arm, Reaper welcomed him back into his space and tucked the shorter skeleton into his side as they made their way to the nursery. As close as they were to one another, Reaper was able to feel the way tension bled from Geno’s shoulders when they found Raven slumbering in his crib with the little smirk he seemed to have inherited from Reaper spread across his face. 

Chuckling, Reaper leaned down and fondly kissed the little guy’s skull. “Hey there, sleepy,” he greeted, reaching in for the snoozing child just to be stopped by Geno. “Gen?”

**“L-let him sleep…”** Geno whispered, gaze firmly on their youngest. He felt… off balanced. A little lost, maybe. Raven could be a nightmare waiting to happen or an impressively hallucinated lie, but… but he was sleepy. And if this  _ was  _ the reality Geno lived, then he knew the babybones would wake on his own in just a few hours for changing and some food.  **“I… I t-think I’m ready for t-that bath.”**

“Yeah? You’re sure?”

**“Y-yeah.”**

Reaper smiled and swept him up into a carry. More than used to his husband’s antics, Geno simply allowed the god to do as he wished and slumped in his embrace. “Tell me what you want, darling.” Whatever Geno asked for, Reaper would give it.

The error knew it, too.  **“H-hot water,”** he requested.  **“Bubbles, too…”** Warmth, something fun… For them, bathing together was about comfort, and Geno desperately wanted all the comfort he could fit into something as simple as a tub full of hot water. **“...I want one of those f-fizzy things we got from Ink. The starry one.”**

“Bossy.” It wasn’t a complaint. Reaper was a spoiler, after all, and Geno freely sharing his wants and needs only made it easier for that spoiling to happen. “You mean the bath bomb, right?”

**“Stupid name…”** Geno murmured, shuddering as Reaper’s warmth was lost to him once he was set down. 

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly scientific name out there for them. You can use that one once you find it out. Me? I’m calling them bath bombs.” Rifling through the cabinet under the sink, Reaper found the one he was half sure Geno wanted. “Get undressed, Gen. Unless you want me to help?”

Eyes dazed as voices drilled a headache into his skull, Geno halfheartedly plucked at his nightshirt while watching Reaper set up the tub. Getting undressed… it seemed like a lot of work at the moment.

_ You? Naked?  _ A voice giggled.  _ That’s disgusting. I mean, your faces are all kinda the same but your bodies aren’t~ there’s prettier Geno’s out there, you know? Poor Reaper got stuck with you. _

Miserably, Geno buried his face in his hands. He would have to wipe the smudges from his glasses later.  **“I’m so tired…”** he sobbed. He didn’t know why the voices were being so mean lately. They hadn’t been this bad for months. Geno… he didn’t know what he did to them to deserve this.  **“R-Reap-”**

_ Ugh, so whiny. Don’t you know that he’s already tired? It’s like, what, almost three in the morning by now? You already bothered him, but now you’re keeping him awake, too? Wow, what a bitch. _

**“I’m sorry…!”** He didn’t mean to be a bother. He didn’t! Geno just— 

_ Hey guys, you’re being really mean. Why don’t you give him a break? _

_ What? No! This is fun. He cries like a baby. _

_ Guys… _

More voices came together to drown out the only pitying one Geno could hear. Within seconds, all that echoed throughout his skull were insults and other words that made him breakdown harder.  **“Reaper!”** he sobbed.

Familiar arms slid around him. “Shhh, shhh… just ignore them the best you can, Gen. Don’t listen to a damn thing they have to say.”

**“T-they’re in my head.”** How did you ignore something that sounded like your very own thoughts?  **“I… it’s not true, r-right?”** he asked, practically begging for a confirmation that everything they told him were simple yet cruel lies.  **“I’m n-not annoying, r-right? I’m not t-trying to b-be! I swear I’m not!”**

“I know, babe.” Similar to earlier, Reaper began to rock them, this time side to side as he attempted to calm down the error. “And you aren’t, Geno. You hear me? You’re not annoying, or a burden, or too much, or  _ anything else  _ those voices are trying to convince you into believing you are. You’re just… Geno.”

**“I don’t know w-who just Geno is s-supposed to be.”**

“Whoever  _ you  _ want to be, honey.” Gently, Reaper kissed his skull and pulled away to wipe at his tears. “Do you want to call your brother later, Gen? I know you haven’t wanted to bother him since he’s busy with wedding planning, but Error is good at talking you through these bad moments with the voices. If you want, we could even give him a call right now. He’s probably up screwing Ink.”

**“R-Reaper!”** Geno scolded, hiccuping as his voice jumped from a lecturing tone to tearful laughter.  **“...Y-you’re probably right,”** he admitted.  **“I… I’ll later t-though. I just want t-to take our bath a-and go back to sleep.”**

The idea of dreaming again was terrifying, but he could feel exhaustion already pulling at his eyes. Even if he wanted to, which he did, Geno wouldn’t be able to avoid sleep forever.

Reaper glanced back at the tub. The bubbles were overflowing a little, but the glittering violet-black water still had a ways to go before he had to worry about shutting the valve off. 

“Lift your arms, hon.” he purred, though there was no real desire behind the sensual tone.

Still, his voice got Geno to blush. That was always a plus in Reaper’s book.  **“O...okay…”**

With Geno’s compliance, the error was undressed in no time and left shivering slightly on the lid of the toilet as Reaper worked on his own clothing. “Okay, there.” Kicking his robe off to the side, Reaper flashed a wisp of cyan to shut off the water faucet and helped Geno up and over to the tub. “Let me just…” Water splashed around while Reaper got settled. “Okay, now you can climb in.”

Carefully, Geno did so; supported by a pair of hands as he slowly stepped over the rim of the tub and lowered himself down. Wiggling around, he managed to spread out his legs and dip down so his head was pillowed on the lower portion Reaper’s sternum with his chin and smile resting in the water. This always felt so nice…

Shifting, Reaper lightly skimmed the curve of his breast. “Do you want…?”

_ He only keeps you around for sex. I mean, isn’t this stupid bath supposed to be all about comfort? But here he is feeling you up. Really goes to show where his priorities really lie. Man, what a pig. _

A flare of anger made itself known to Geno. Usually, he was the singular target of the voices and their cruel, cruel words. He didn’t like it, but… but it was normal, in a way. It was  _ his  _ normal. He… wasn’t a fan of change.

Geno  _ really  _ wasn’t a fan of the voices targeting those he loved.

_ ‘Reaper loves me…’  _ Right now, that was a little hard to remember, but he knew it was true.  _ ‘He’s only asking that because he knows  _ I  _ like it.’  _ Sex was, in it’s own way, yet another form of comfort, but it wasn’t one Reaper was offering. He was asking if  _ Geno  _ wanted to feel good; if the error wanted to experience pleasantness physically since his thoughts and emotions refused to allow him any other form of kindness.  _ ‘Reaper… Reaper cares. He’s not a pig!’ _

Later, Error would berate him for answering the voices. But that was later.

Trembling under the intensity of his headache, Geno shook his head and instead shifted so that he was laying on Reaper prone with his face hidden in the god’s chest. Teeth brushed the top of his skull once he was settled in again, and Geno weakly smiled.

It gained a smug tinge when Reaper simply circled his arms around him. Just with the shake of his head, all sexual inquiries were stopped. Because Reaper cared.

_ He hates you. _

H-he cared…

_ He’s only using you. _

He… h-he….

**“I h-hate this…”** Geno cried. 

He didn’t stop crying for a very, very long time.

* * *

When sunshine drifts into the room and dances across Geno’s closed socket to rouse him from sleep, he greets the morning not with a smile, but an exhausted groan.  _ ‘My head hurts…’  _

**_“Good, you’re finally up. I swear, you act like only being half alive means you have to sleep like the fucking dead, or some shit.”_ **

That… that voice wasn’t in his head.

**“E-Error…?”** Geno questioned, wincing as the movement to sit up mixed poorly with the sunlight already worsening his aching head.  **“What are you…?”**

Error watched him with a judging expression.  **_“This all a dream,”_ ** he said mysteriously. 

**“Oh…”** That made sense.

**_“Oh? What do you mean- this isn’t really a fucking dream, idiot!”_ ** Error snapped, a look of disbelief on his face.  **_“Your spawns’ father called. Said that you had a bad night?”_ ** When Geno nodded silently, he sighed,  **_“The voices?”_ ** Another nod.  **_“Okay, well… fuck them. You know everything they say is bullshit, right? Well, most things I mean.”_ **

**“I do** **_now,_ ** **but it’s… it’s hard, Error. When I’m in the moment? I have a hundred voices telling me I’m a horrible person and only my own to argue against them. And I** **_lose._ ** **Every time I try to fight for myself, I lose and it’s… it’s just hard.”**

**_“It’ll get easier.”_ ** The words seemed half-assed, but Error meant them.  **_“Look, I’m proof that it does, okay? And hey, it’s been more than two years since you began dealing with this bullshit, right? Tell me again, which moments do you have more of now? Good ones, or bad?”_ **

Geno smiled a bit; proud.  **“Good ones…”** It took a lot of struggling to be able to say that, but it was true. His poor moments were few and far between now.

**_“That’s right. You’ve been doing good. And you know what? You’ll keep doing good. Life is bullshit so you’ll still have fucked up moments with the voices, but those moments will pass and they’ll go back to being fucking harmless idiots who want to know all the ways you fuck your husband. Just… push through when the hard times come around. You’re strong enough to survive them.”_ **

**“E-Error…”** Geno murmured, starting to sniffle as tears filled his eyes.

Error’s sockets widened in horror.  **_“No. No, fuck you! Don’t cry! I got called over here at the asscrack of dawn to make you feel better, not fucking cry more!”_ **

**“I-it’s buttcrack, a-and-”**

**_“WHO THE FUCK CARES?! Just… stop crying. For fuck’s sake, you literally cried yourself to sleep last night in a fucking bath tub. What, did you absorb the water to have more fucking tears to cry?! C-c’mon, stop!”_ **

It was mean, but the other’s panic made him laugh. Wet, hiccuping laughter that sounded a little pathetic, but was born from true amusement. Error always did panic when those he actually cared about were upset.  **“T-thanks, Error. You make a good big brother.”**

**_“Oh, fuck off with that mushy bullshit,”_ ** Error grumbled. After a few moments in which Geno spent time collecting himself, he chanced a hesitant glance in the shorter skeleton’s direction.  **_“...Think you’re going to be okay? I mean, I don’t give a shit if you won’t be, but Ink followed me here and since he’s all buddy-buddy with your… husband thing, he’ll take_ ** **his** **_side and scold me for leaving you up here in tears.”_ **

Smiling, Geno wiped at wet sockets.  **“I’m okay, Error. Really. You… you don’t have to worry. Things just got bad and I, well, I probably made it worse by answering the voices and-”**

**_“You did fucking WHAT?!”_ **

Sockets widening, Geno inwardly cursed.  **“I… uh, I- Oh, hey Fresh! Error didn’t mention that you came with!”**

**_“HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES ARE YOU- wait,_ ** **fucking?”** Confused, Error turned around to look where Geno’s gaze was directed. Nothing.

By the time he turned back, Geno’s glasses were missing from the bedside table and the fatal error himself was missing. 

“Oh, good morning, Geno!” Ink said from downstairs.

Reaper’s voice followed. “Morning, beautiful. Feeling better?”

* * *

**_“HE’S GOING TO FEEL LIKE ONE BIG FUCKING BRUISE AFTER I’M DONE WITH HIM!”_ ** Error screamed from upstairs.

Smiling, Geno snuggled further into his husband’s one armed embrace.  **“Yeah,”** he said softly, smile growing as he took a fussing Raven from Reaper’s hold. At the table, Goth hummed happily around a mouthful of pancakes.  **“I’m feeling better, Reaps.”**

Reaper captured his smile in a kiss.

Yeah, he was definitely feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, special thanks to TKwolf45~
> 
> So... apparently I really like the idea of Geno and Reaper taking baths together and being cute in baths, because I keep returning to this theme. Enjoy...?
> 
> Anyways... AD (Afterdeath) Geno, anyone? Aka the Geno that makes me cry a lot because the entire concept of him just makes my heart hurt terribly?


	27. Voicemails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reaper agonizes over having set the save screen on fire a chapters back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the events of this chapter is canon to 'Glimpse'. That being said, this a continuation of the third 'Sleepover' chapter, so this takes place after Geno telling Reaper leave following the god accidentally setting fire to all of Geno's things and his scarf. Enjoy!

_ “Reaper, it beeped! I start talking now, right?” _

_ “...Remind me again how you don’t know how to work a phone? I mean, weren’t you some sort of fancy scientist?” _

_ “I didn’t specialize in cell phone technology, damnit! Come on, just show me what to do.” _

_ “Just talk, Gen. Most people say their name, mention something about not being to answer right now, and then tell the person calling to leave a message after the beep.” _

_ “Oh… Okay. Um, this is Geno-” _

Abruptly, Geno’s voice was interrupted by the sound of a beep. 

With a half hearted smile that was sadder than it was amused, Reaper murmured, “Heya, Geno. I… I know that you probably don’t want to see me, let alone talk to me but… it’s been over a week, Gen... I know that... that I really messed up and that you have every right to be upset, but… but I'm-” Reaper hesitated. For far longer than he could afford, there was silence, but knowing his time was limited, he clenched his sockets shut and eventually blurted, “I miss you, okay? You’re my… friend, Geno. And I just… I want you to still be my friend. Please just… call me back? Text? Just-” 

_ Beep. _

“-tell me how to fix this…” Reaper finished quietly.

Phone dropping harmlessly onto his bed, Reaper sighed and hunched forward to hide his face in his hands; palms pressed into sockets he didn’t want to admit stung with tears. “Reaper, you big, stupid  _ idiot… _ ”

Although it wasn’t a concept he lorded over like death, Reaper was not unfamiliar with destruction. Often, the aftermath of destruction called him to work to reap the souls of those unfortunate enough to find themselves in the path of terrible things, such as horrible weaponry or the childish rage of The Destroyer himself. He was used to sifting through rubble for particularly difficult souls to reach, picking through dusty pieces of coding, and… well, many other awful things. 

What he was not used to; however, was being in a position where the blame for the destruction that took place was on his own shoulders and his shoulders alone. Death didn’t begin fires, after all. He smeared his fingers and robes in soot as he dug through char for unfortunate souls. 

And yet, he set the only home Geno had ablaze. Everything the glitch owned that he denied the need for yet secretly adored all the same was gone because of Reaper. Geno was… prickly, but not unkind. If it was just that, then Reaper had no doubts that forgiveness would have come… maybe not _easily_ nor swiftly, but with far more surety that it _would_ eventually be given than he had now. Because Reaper _didn’t_ know if he was going to be forgiven. He didn’t really know if he deserved it. Furniture could be replaced. Geno’s scarf, on the other hand…?

There were hundreds of red scarves throughout the multiverse that may have been earned differently, but were ultimately the same when it came to ownership and appearance. In most scenarios, a Papyrus and a scarf went hand in hand. Geno’s scarf was no different, just… more tragic. 

His scarf came from a brother that constantly reappeared with every terrible new reset, but one who would never truly be  _ Geno’s  _ brother again. Not with a Sans to replace the glitch and live the life Geno once suffered through. No, the brother Geno remembered fondly was gone and all he had to truly connect himself to that ghost was his torn, dusty scarf. 

A scarf that now, due to Reaper’s actions, was shortened by fire.

How could Geno possibly forgive that? It had been an accident, but… but that didn’t make it right. Reaper didn’t really know if anything could make it right, and so far…

Hesitantly, he checked the screen of his phone, though he didn’t expect much. His volume was constantly on the highest setting and Geno had a special tone both for calls and text; one that Reaper had yet to hear since the day of the disastrous end to their sleepover. Still… 

No messages, despite what his fragile hope wished for.

“Geno…”

He didn’t know how to fix this. Stars, Reaper didn’t even know if  _ Geno  _ wanted to fix what he broke. Reaper wasn’t even sure how to go about figuring that out, either. Geno told him to leave, so he did. And while Reaper tried to respect the other and give him time, he couldn’t resist reaching out to the smaller skeleton. Not often! Just… a few text messages scattered throughout the last ten days and what was now three voicemails. Was that pushy? He really didn’t know, but… but he wanted Geno to know he was sorry. That he was willing to do whatever he needed to in order to win Geno’s forgiveness.

“Anything other than give him space…” he muttered, the spite in his voice aimed only at himself. “Shit, why did I call again? He clearly wants time! Why can’t you just fucking give him what  _ he  _ needs. Not…” Feeling oddly exhausted, Reaper sighed, “Not what  _ you  _ think he needs, you fucking idiot.” That was part of the problem, after all.

The spare clothing, the futon and matching bedding, some food… those were things he refused to be guilty over gifting to Geno. Everything else? In hindsight, Reaper could admit that Geno’s complaints about not needing everything he bought were valid. Sure, Geno liked having everything, even if he wouldn’t admit it, but… but he  _ didn’t  _ need it. Didn’t even ask for it, really. Reaper was the one who decided Geno absolutely couldn’t live without a toaster oven or griddle or everything other flashy appliance he truly didn’t require. He was the one that used Geno's stubbornness in admitting his own wants and needs as an excuse to purchase everything. 'Oh, Geno won't  _say_ he wants this blender, but he'd like it' and when Geno did? Reaper would abuse being right as yet another reason to continue on with his gifts.

“I just wanted to take care of you…” but there were other ways of doing that, weren’t there? And… and even if there was, Geno didn’t really ask for Reaper to step up and provide for him. Reaper just decided he would. “...I make a pretty miserable friend, don’t I?” he whispered in defeat.

Only, he wasn’t trying to be just a friend, was he? No, Reaper… he was more focused on wooing Geno than anything else. They were friends, but everything he did was done in order to strive for  _ more. _

_ “I...don’t love him but I...I like him. I like him enough where I probably could love him one day.” _ __

Laughing bitterly, Reaper pressed his palms into his burning sockets harder. It didn’t stop a few tears from slipping down his face. “Why? Why do you even like me?” His murder attempt on Geno, his failure to be a decent fucking friend, and now ruining Geno’s scarf… none of that was attractive, or even somewhat appealing. “I’m such a screw up that I didn’t even try to confess my own feelings to you.”

After overhearing Geno’s confession, he just… thought they could lead into a relationship naturally. As things progressed, Geno would eventually confess to him and… 

And that was a shitty way of thinking.

He wanted  _ Geno  _ to admit his feelings to him, but… but that wasn’t entirely fair to the glitch. Reaper knew that  _ Geno  _ liked him, but the smaller skeleton had no knowledge that his affections were returned. Hell, the glitch wasn’t even aware that Reaper was aware of his feelings! He just… listened in on a private conversation like a creep. And never fessed up about it.

“Geno, I like you,” he murmured, breaking the miserable silence of his room. Comforted by privacy, the words came easy. Why couldn’t it be like that when he was actually talking to Geno? Why did he always have to get so damn tongue tied? “I really,  _ really  _ like you Geno. I… I’ve liked you since we first met. Well,” feeling ashamed, he paused. “I think I liked that I could touch you… but the more time I spent with you, the less that mattered. W-well, it  _ did  _ matter but it wasn’t the reason I liked you.  _ Like  _ you, I mean. Because I do. I like your smiles and the little snort you make whenever you’re startled into laughing. I like your stubbornness even if it drives me crazy and the star your eyelight shifts into when you talk about, well, the stars… I really like you, Geno. So much that I think that, m-maybe, it could even be love.”

Falling silent, he glanced at his phone again. Unsurprisingly, still no responses to any of his messages. 

“...You bring out the best in me, Geno,” he whispered. “And… and maybe the worst, too? It’s just… you make me want to be selfless, but I keep messing up and being selfish. I want to protect you, Geno. Maybe you don’t really need it in the save screen, but… I just want to keep you safe. And comfortable. And… and happy…” He just kept ruining all of his attempts. “I’ve read so many magazines in hopes of getting your attention, but… there isn’t really an article out there can cover someone like you. Um, I mean that in a good way, though.  You’re… unique, Geno. A little angry and full of sadness, but… kind, even if you try to hide it. And I… I want to be kind, too. For you? I just… I want you to look at me and think I’m nice. That I’m someone worthy of… well,  _ you.  _ I want…”

Knowing his entire monologue was more than a little sad, Reaper sighed. “I want you to forgive me…” he finished, feeling like he was talking himself in circles.

‘I want, I want,  _ I  _ want…’ what about Geno? What did  _ he  _ want?  Reaper thought he desired the same things he did, but… Geno’s confession didn’t necessarily make that true, did it? Liking someone was different than wanting to be with them…

Resigned, he looked to his phone once more.  _ ‘...One more call. I’ll call him once more and then… no more being selfish. No more being annoying or pushy or chasing just my own desires.’  _ And if Geno never answered or responded just to tell him to stay away for good, then Reaper would listen. No matter how much doing so would hurt.

More than just a little sad, but determined, Reaper hit call. The phone rang and rang and rang until Geno’s long, now heart-wrenching recorded greeting began playing. Patiently, Reaper listened until the very end.

And when the beep finally sounded, he began to speak.

“Geno…”

* * *

_ “...I know you’re probably sick of hearing me say this, but I’m sorry. I also know that being sorry won’t bring back your things or fix your scarf, but… I just don’t know what else to say, Geno. I don’t know what to do. It wasn’t my intention, but I hurt you and that… Stars, Geno, I think saying that actually hurt, because I never wanted to hurt you. A-after our first meeting, I mean. You… I…”  _ A note of frustration entered Reaper’s voice.  _ “I have so many things that I want to say to you, but I don’t know how to put piece together the right words. And it… it’s frustrating, because I practiced saying what I wanted to and it was easy. But… but the moment I start talking to  _ you,  _ all the ease fades away. I’m not blaming you though! It’s… me.” Quietly, almost too low to be heard, Reaper murmured, “All my fuck ups are only on me. I just… don’t want to mess this up, Geno. I don’t want to fuck up anymore than I already ha-” _

_ Beep. _

**Voicemail end. Delete?**

**Yes   No**

_ ‘No…’  _

**You have 2 new voicemails.**

**Play   Call   Delete**

“...”

_ “I… I’m sorry. I told myself I would only call one more time, but I… I need to finish, Geno. I need to tell you… Fuck, this is so selfish, but I want you to know that… that I l- Shit, I… I know that you like me. That you like-like me. You called me by accident once and I should have hung up when I realized that but I didn’t and I heard you say that you liked me. T-that maybe, one day, you could love me-” _

**Voicemail deleted.**

**You have 1 new voicemail.**

**Play   Call   Delete**

_ “You probably deleted that last one but please, please, please just listen, Geno! You can choose to never talk to me again, but… please listen. Please, Geno, I… I’m literally begging you. Listening in on your conversation was wrong. I know that and I’m sorry even though sorry doesn’t mean that it wasn’t scummy, but… but I don’t have any excuses that would make it better. I just… I know now, Geno. About your feelings. And… and I just wanted to be able to tell you that I like you too before you choose to never speak to me again. I… I really like you, Geno. And maybe I don’t deserve your feelings, and yeah you deserve better than mine, but… I wanted to do at least one thing right and confess to you myself. Even if nothing comes from this, or if you deleted this without even listening, I wanted to be able to say I like you, because it’s true and… well, it’s a really big reason why I keep messing up. Because I like you so much that-” _

_ Beep. _

**No new voicemails.**

“...Tch, idiot…”

…

 

…

 

…

**Calling Idiot**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst. Tk... heya:)
> 
> Poor Reaper broke my heart in this chapter. He's so guilty.


	28. The Joys of Parenthood (Slight NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geno gets glasses, Reaper wants to 'ruin' them, and having a baby means that, sometimes, your fun gets postponed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is canon to Glimpse and takes place not too long after chapter 26! Since it's been awhile, here's some important facts to add clarification:
> 
> -Geno looks like Fatal Error but with an eyelight in his left eye. He also speaks like **this**
> 
> -For 'the safety of his people,' Asgore demanded Geno be collared. It was electric and, because of this, Geno has scarring all around his neck.
> 
> -Geno's vision sucks
> 
> -Geno now knows that Error used to be a Geno
> 
> -Reaper and Geno are engaged
> 
> I... think that's all you need to know?

Two weeks after his private discussion with Error, a package ended up on their doorstep with Geno’s name written across it in a messy scrawl that somehow managed to convey a great deal of angry energy. Beneath the name, a colorful, glittering ‘from Error!’ was written in an entirely different handwriting than the first; loopy and… well, and a lot of things, really. Although only two words were written in the handwriting, it seemed as if the scrawl was less of a short sentence and more of a rough draft for a calligraphy project. No two letters looked the same… which was honestly impressive given that there was only nine the writer had to work with.

“...Geno?” Reaper called out, glaring down at the package on their stoop with a look of extreme distrust. “Gen? Baby, were you expecting anything from your… friend? The destroyer, I mean.”

Looking up from the infant drooling on his scarf, Geno blinked, then frowned as his fiancé’s question sunk in.  **“From Error? No… I think? No w-wait, I… Yeah, I wasn’t expecting anything from him. Why?”**

“Because there’s a package with your name on it that says it’s from him.” Warily, the god crouched down and nudged it with a single finger. “It doesn’t seem dangerous, but I’m not all that sure it’s something that I want anywhere near you or Goth.”

Apprehension crept into Geno’s voice,  **“You… you’re sure it isn’t dangerous, hon?”** Wary himself now, he clutched Goth closer to his chest. A little confused, the tiny bundle tugged at his mother’s shirt, earning a smile.  **“No, Gothy,”** Geno murmured,  **“It’s not time for food.”**

“Blrrrp?” Goth cooed, quickly losing interest in the possibility of food in favor of slobbering all over the glitch’s scarf once more. 

Smile growing, Geno chuckled,  **“That’s right, little guy. Go back to ensuring I do laundry later.”** To Reaper, he questioned,  **“Should we toss it out?”**

“...I’m going to open it.”

**“Reaper!”**

“I’ll use magic,” the god reassured. “Look, I’ll even open it a few feet away just in case it’s something bad, but it’s better to know what’s inside, Gen. If this  _ is  _ some sort of threat, then we should address it as soon as possible.”

**“...Yeah, alright,”** Geno sighed. **“Just… be careful, Reaps.”**

Nodding, the god turned back to the package and pushed it a few yards back with the help of a bit of magic. Once he deemed it a safe distance away, he worked on getting the package open and— 

And nothing.

Blinking, Reaper left his place in the doorway and drifted over to the box. “Huh, it’s just… a case?” Leaning down, he reached in and curled his fingers around a sleek rectangular case. It looked a little worn, but more due to age rather than wear and tear from use. “What are…? Oh! Gen, it’s just… glasses.”

**“Glasses?”** Geno echoed, not all that sure he heard his fiancé correctly.  **“Like, the kind you drink from, or…?”**

“No, they’re the ones you wear. For your eyes? Oh, and there’s… tape?” After a moment, Reaper snorted. “I’m assuming that’s so the glasses actually stay on. Did you… ask for these though? I thought you had an eye appointment coming up soon?”

Geno did, in fact, have an eye appointment coming up. It was set up with a monster specialist and everything..  **“Bring them over here, would you? I don’t really know why Error would send me glasses, but if I like them, then maybe I can use the frames when- Oh,”** he whispered, surprised.  **“Those are Error’s glasses.”**

Well, kind of…? Error hated wearing his circular frames, but that didn’t mean that he  _ never  _ wore them. It was a rare occurrence that happened just enough for Geno to know that Error’s frames weren’t blue, but  _ red.  _ Spares then, perhaps? Or glasses that just so happened to look similar?

Curious, he motioned for Reaper to take Goth from his arms in exchange for the thin frames. The lenses on them weren’t perfect, but the two or three scratches on the glass were minor at worst and, when he slid the glasses on, completely unnoticeable.

**“...Huh.”** Blinking a few times, Geno turned his head this way and that in order to look around. As he did so, the glasses began to slip, so he reached up and held them to the sides of his skull.  **“That’s… a lot better. Perfect, actually.”** Head falling back slightly, he stared up at his fiancé and slowly blinked at the crystal clear smile being aimed his way.  **“Stop that,”** Geno scolded.

Smile quirking up higher on one end, Reaper chuckled, “Stop what?”

**“Being so damn** **_cute,”_ ** Geno complained, grinning.  **“It’s weird seeing your face so clearly after walking into walls for the last few weeks. I… think I’m good with these?”**

“Are you sure?” Reaper questioned, settling down next to the glitchy error with a curious Goth in his arms. “Aren’t prescriptions usually pretty different between people? Those lenses aren’t… I don’t know, a little off? Wonky?”

_ ‘Considering that they’re technically meant for my eyes…’  _ Geno chuckled weakly.  **“No, they’re fine, Reaps.”**

“Positive?”

**“Positive,”** the error confirmed.

“...Damn,” Reaper sighed after a moment. Pausing, he glanced down at Goth with a stern expression. “If you swear, only do it because Mama taught you, okay? Daddy doesn’t want to sleep on the sofa because you learned bad habits from  _ me.” _

**“Reaper! Our** **_baby_ ** **shouldn’t be wearing at all! And what do you mean by ‘damn’?”** Geno grumbled. A little self conscious, he fiddled with the frames in an attempt to keep them in place so that he could tape them down.  **“...Do they look weird?”** Do  _ I  _ look weird?

Smiling, the god shook his head. “Nah, you’re as beautiful as ever, Gen. It’s just…” Voice lowering, he purred, “Glasses are a good look on you. It makes me want to do…  _ things.  _ And now I’m going to have to constantly live with those urges.”

**“Things?”** Geno snorted,  **“Dork. If you want to do** **_things,_ ** **then you can go upstairs and give yourself a helping hand.”**

“Geno…” Reaper whined. 

**“Reapeeerrrr,”** Geno whined back.  **“I already told you: No sex when Goth is awake.”**

Perking up, the god all but jumped to his feet and spun on his heels with a squealing Goth in his arms. “Hear that, Gothy? It’s time for a nap!” Grinning at Geno’s indignant shout of his name, the god cooed and brought his son closer to his face to nuzzle his little cheek. “You’re feeling sleepy, right? Doesn’t a nap in your crib sound nice? We can get you settled and you can sleep for… an hour? Yeah, let’s shoot for at least an hour.”

**“Idiot,”** Geno sighed.  **“You** **_know_ ** **Goth doesn’t take his nap this earl- Oh come on!”** he complained when Goth gave a sudden sleepy yawn.  **“That’s not- he doesn’t- Did you drug our baby Reaper?!”**

Grinning victoriously, Reaper shook his head. “Nope~” he sang, soothingly rocking Goth in his arms as he made his way to the stairs. “If you’re  _ interested,  _ then you know where I’ll be in… ten or so minutes.”

Grumbling, Geno flipped him off.  **“Horny bastard.”** Falling silent, he huffed and squirmed a bit once Reaper and their son disappeared.  **“...Ugh, I hate him,”** he growled, standing from the sofa and marching up the stairs. He already had to do laundry because of Goth’s slobber.  **“Might as well toss the sheets in later too…”**

With practiced hands, he unraveled the damp scarf around his neck and set it aside on a nearby dresser.  _ ‘I really need to buy something to hang it on…’  _ A hook, maybe? Something that would let him hang his scarf up in its own special place. Deciding to ask Reaper about it later, he turned away from his precious scarf and took up the task of disrobing…

**“Pfft,”** Geno snorted, grinning as he removed the borrowed robe he wore, thus leaving him in only a pair of his usual shorts and a plain black bra. Slowly, he traced the hem of his shorts, considering… On one hand, they were going to be working on a time limit. Completely undressing now would save them time in the long run. On the other…

He liked being undressed by Reaper. It was sexy.

Blushing, Geno pressed his back against the closet door and continued fiddling with his shorts. After a peak around, he shut his eyes in embarrassment and took a shaky breath as his fingers crept beneath the waistband. Since Reaper was still busy with Goth, he had time to… prepare himself a bit.

Slowly, almost shyly, he reached down just a little further and sought out his clit with a purpose. Heaving a stuttering sigh, Geno skimmed over the sensitive nub before pressing his fingers against himself and grinding small, firm circles into the swelling bundle of nerves.  **“Hmm…”** he groaned, the sound light and breathy, if not entirely pleased. 

As used to his fiancé’s touch as he was, his own fingers always felt a little off during moments like this; shorter and stockier than Reaper’s… and admittedly out of practice. To be fair, Geno didn’t exactly have to resort to masturbation when Reaper was always so willing to-

**_“O-oh!”_ ** Shuddering in pleasure, Geno repeated  _ that  _ pleasant little motion and moaned under his breath as the sharp sting from a pinch to his clit sent a delicious shock up and down his spine.  **“T-that’s…** **_A-ah!”_ **

Squirming, he leaned more of his weight back against the closet doors and spread his legs a little wider to accommodate his questing— 

_ Flash, click! _

—hand. 

**“Reaper,”** he growled, cheeks burning with color as he slowly slid his hand from his shorts. Without opening his eyes, he pulled his hand free from the pronounced glow in his shorts.  **“Did you seriously take a picture of me?”**

Dumb question, really. Geno was well aware of the ‘Geno xxx’ album Reaper had on his phone. It was something the god enjoyed updating often despite never really needing the… exciting material. 

“You’re making a  _ very  _ pretty expression in this one. Wanna see?”  

**“Do I want to- No, you idiot!”** Just because he knew about the photos didn’t mean he wanted to  _ see  _ them, damnit.  **“...And you say that about** **_every_ ** **picture you have of me,”** he mumbled, blushing furiously.

Pocketing his phone, Reaper stepped through the doorway of their room and nudged the door shut behind him. “Well...” the god murmured, voice lowering to a slow, sensual drawl, “That’s just because you’re always so pretty. And handsome… Cute… Charming…” With every word, the god stepped closer and closer until all that separated the two was no more than an inch of air. “...Sexy…” Reaper purred, leaning down for a kiss.

There was a clack when the error’s new glasses got in the way. 

**“...Sexy, huh?”** Geno said flatly.

Laughing, Reaper settled for sweeping the shorter skeleton off of his feet instead. “Your glasses can get in the way of our kisses, but they can’t get in the way of your sexiness, Geno. If anything, they can only add to it.” Dropping Geno onto their bed, the god reached out and grasped his fiancé’s chin to turn his head side to side for a good look at him. “...I want to cum on your face while you’re wearing these,” he decided.

Sockets widening, Geno jerked back in surprise.  **“R-Reaper!”** he squeaked, voice far higher than normal.  **“Y-you can’t just…. j-just say shit l-like** **_that!”_ **

Reaper raised a brow, smirking. “Why? I’ve painted your pretty face with my—” 

**“Reaper!”**

_“—magic_ before, Gen. Hell, I’ve _said_ worse things before. Some of those things were said while making Goth, remember?”

**“Oh stars, please just… just stop,”** Geno groaned. Still blushing brightly, he reached behind him and took a pillow in hand simply for the sake of shoving his face in it.  **“You’re so embarrassing.”**

“You love me~”

Smile hidden in his pillow, Geno sighed,  **“Yeah, I do…”**

“And you want to be fucked by-”

This time, the pillow was used to whack Reaper in the face.  **“Stars, either shut up and sleep with me or just shut up.”** The error whined.  **“If it’s the latter, then shut up downstairs so I can give** **_myself_ ** **a helping hand.”**

Heat began creeping into Reaper’s lightless sockets. Groaning in desire, he reached out and dragged Geno onto his lap. “I love when you’re all bossy and commanding…” he murmured, bodily shifting his fiancé into the position he wanted; Geno’s back to his chest with the error’s legs spread wide and thrown over his knees. “It makes reducing you down to the needy little beggar you are so much more fun.”

Embarrassment ensured Geno’s blush didn’t fade.  **“Reaper….”** he complained, obediently lifting his hips so that the god could remove his shorts. 

“You know it’s true.” Securing an arm around Geno’s waist, Reaper ignored the smaller skeleton’s yearning heat for now in favor of toying with the lace his fiancé’s bra. “Can I get a yes or no for these, baby?” he requested, the words muffled slightly as he carefully pressed kisses to the unscarred portion of Geno’s neck. “You haven’t really been in the mood for letting me touch them since we found out you la-”

Geno stopped him there.  **“For stars sake, Reaper,** **_please_ ** **don’t say it out loud.”**

It was… mortifying, to say the least. Even with the pleasant sensations Reaper could drag out due to his sensitivity, Geno still wasn’t very fond of having his chest summoned. It was heavy, made his back ache, and the damn things got in the way a lot more than he ever would have expected. He also just… didn’t really like the look of them. Reaper did, he knew, so Geno wasn’t entirely opposed to summoning them every now and then for both the god’s and often his own eventual pleasure, but… but those instances were different! Mostly because he wasn’t…

“Gen, we have a baby. You don’t have to be embarrassed just because your breast l-”

**“Don’t you dare say it!”**

Pausing, Reaper thought over his words. “...Just because you leak?” He tried instead. Geno whined in embarrassment, but didn’t interrupted him again, so he assumed that meant his new descriptor was fine. “Tori, Alphys, and even an actual doctor said it’s perfectly normal.”

**“It’s** **_weird,”_ ** Geno argued.  **“No one told me I was going to be, uh,** **_leaking_ ** **during sex!”**

“It’s just your body showing me how good of a mama you are,” Reaper cooed, nuzzling the back of the glitch’s skull. “All those bottles in the fridge should help with your leaking though, Gen. And we got you those special bras too, remember?” Pausing, he pressed a little firmly against the one Geno was wearing now. “This is one of them, right?”

Shuddering slightly at a small spark of pleasure, Geno nodded.  **“It’s still weird, Reaper. I mean, it’s normal concerning Goth but** **_you_ ** **like putting your mouth on those things and-”** This time, his shudder was one of disgust.  **“I’m keeping my bra on,”** he decided.  **“I know you like touching, so you can fondle me all you want like the pervert you are, but just… leave my nipples alone, please? It’s really embarrassing, Reaper...”**

Reaper’s hand fell away from his chest entirely. “You know I only like embarrassing you if it’s fun for  _ both  _ of us, Gen,” he murmured as a hand trailed down Geno’s side. “Besides…” Well accustomed to his fiancé’s body, Reaper found the little treasure he was looking for easily. “...I still have  _ this,”  _ he pinched, “little nub to play with.”

Moaning softly, Geno shifted his hips to press back up against the fingers now grinding into his clit. As he did so, the arm around his waist tightened it’s hold to force him into stillness again so that the glitch was at the mercy of Reaper’s painfully slow pace. 

**“C-come on…”** Trembling as the sensitive nub was pinched and rolled between the god’s forefinger and thumb, Geno whined,  **“No teasing today, Reaps. Please just—”**

On the other side of their wall, Goth began to cry.

Freezing with two fingertips hovering right over Geno’s slit, Reaper stared at their wall with a look stuck somewhere between horror and betrayal. Although he couldn’t see it, Geno’s own expression was… complex, to say the least.

After a moment, the shorter skeleton gave a high pitched whine and let his head fall back onto Reaper’s shoulder. 

**“I fucking** **_knew_ ** **it was too early for his nap!”** Geno complained. Peering through slightly smudged lenses at the clock made him groan.  **“His nap time isn’t for another hour.”**

“He was asleep when I left the nursery!”

**“But he’s used to his schedule, idio—ooooh stars,”** Geno moaned.

Grinning deviously, Reaper withdrew sinful fingers and eased Geno off of his lap. Thankfully, his own arousal wasn’t yet made physical, so all he needed to do was wash his hands before checking on their son. Geno on the other  _ hand…. _

Grin shifting into a smirk, Reaper purred, “If you get tired of using your fingers, then you have permission to use our toys on yourself, Gen. I’ll be downstairs spoiling our precious son rotten until you’re done.”

**“I fucking hate you…”** Geno growled, glaring at the  _ idiot  _ he planned to marry as Reaper left the room.  **“And who said I was going to masturbate, you asshole?! YOU’RE the one that wanted sex to begin with!”** he shouted for good measure. 

Through the wall, he heard Reaper’s laughter over Goth’s subsiding cries. 

“Your mama thinks I don’t know him.” Geno just  _ barely  _ heard. “He’s such a cutie. And so are you, Gothy~” Reaper cooed, “You’re the cutest little cockblocker to have ever exis- and you’re tugging at my robes. Okay, little guy, let’s go get you a bottle from downstairs.”

Still glaring at the door his fiancé exited through, Geno scowled and listened as what had to be intentional footsteps made their way pass the bedroom he shared with Reaper and down the hall, towards the stairs. When he could no longer hear them, he sighed…

...and bolted towards the box hidden in the closet.

**“Stupid Reaper…”** he grumbled, blaming the god for the burning heat between his legs. Technically, it was Goth’s fault that he was left in this state, but his son was an angel, so Geno was going to blame Reaper instead.  **“Stupid Reaper with his stupid suggestiveness and stupid… stupidness…”**

Finding the box he was looking for, he quickly dragged it out and began rifling through the purchases he often pretended were never made. He didn’t need anything too out there. All he needed was some…  _ relief. _

* * *

Goth is fifteen minutes into his usual scheduled nap by the time Geno makes an appearance. Freshly showered and dressed in yet another one of Reaper’s robes, the error carried with him a drowsy air that presented itself in sluggishly dragging feet and sleepy sockets.

Wordlessly, Reaper shifted Goth to one arm and raised the other limb to make it easier for Geno as the shorter skeleton tucked himself into his side. Once Geno settled down, he dropped his arm around him and angled Goth so that the little guy’s mother could sleepily press a kiss to his tiny skull.

“Have fun?” he murmured, voice teasing yet soft.

Always so tired after anything remotely sexual, Geno shushed him in favor of pressing his face into Reaper’s side; uncaring of the new glasses he was undoubtedly smudging yet again.

“Heh…” Smiling, the god took that as an agreement. “Planning to use me as a pillow like our son is doing?” A muffled groan. “Okay then. I’ll give you until Goth wakes up to nap. Just remember that you promised to make a quiche for-”

Aaaaand Geno was snoring. 

Amused, Reaper shook his head fondly. “Sleep well, you two…” he whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the sofa. For now, he’d be a good pillow by letting his precious ones nap.

And later, once a quiche was made and Paps was home, Reaper would get his brother to babysit so that Geno could help him deal with  _ his  _ lingering arousal.

Preferably, while wearing those glasses…

Mmm, what a lovely thing to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Inkwolf <3 Have an especially wonderful evening today~ this one is for you! 
> 
> Also, fun fact: Reaper eventually makes a, uh, 'mess' on Geno's face and glasses like he wants. When Error finds out, he's rightly horrified to learn that his spare glasses were involved in kink. Ink, on the other hand, takes notes.


	29. Skeletons in The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a short chapter with an overused joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon to Glimpse!

Throughout his many years of life, Reaper acquired quite a few skeletons in the closet… pun fully intended, of course. Most of the secrets he kept weren’t that terrible, but a few were so embarrassing that he decided immortality wouldn’t be enough to keep him from an ironic death should any of them get out, so he kept them to himself. Hidden. In the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. Luckily, all those little secrets remained just that; secrets. Yup, all the metaphorical skeletons in his closet were still tucked away…

The literal one was too, unfortunately.   

“Gen, honey, will you please come out of the closet?”

“I’m-”

“Gay? Yes, I know, sweetheart. It’s a big part of the reason we’re dating, after all. It’s also not what I meant and you  _ know it,  _ you little shit.” No reply. “Gen…”

“I live here now.”

_ “Geno.” _

“What, Reaper?” By the tone of his voice alone, it was clear that the glitch was upset. Reaper didn’t exactly blame him, given what went down barely an hour ago. “I know I have to come out eventually, but… Stars, how am I going to look anyone in the eye?”

“With your eyelight, I assume? …Okay, no jokes.” Reaper added, wincing at the miserable whine his boyfriend made. “Gen, no one is going to make any mean comments or poke fun at you, okay? The only reason we teased you to begin with was because we thought you were-”

“Playing  _ dumb?” _

_ “-kidding,”  _ Reaper corrected, frowning. “No one thinks you’re dumb, Geno.”

“I asked your Undyne, to her  _ face,  _ if she was the godly equivalent of a  _ child,  _ Reaper. What’s worse is that I was  _ serious.  _ I have a PhD. I was working on a  _ second  _ PhD before… before  _ they  _ wrecked my world, but I couldn’t even tell an adult from a  _ child.  _ Not just any adult either! No, one both identical in appearance to an  _ adult I knew  _ who and  _ more than three times my age.”  _ Geno’s voice grew quieter as he lost steam. “You only ever get one first impression with people and I ruined mine by making myself look like an idiot.”

_ Gen…  _ Gaze softening, Reaper leaned in and pressed his forehead against the barrier of wood separating him from his boyfriend. “...Is was the stripes, wasn’t it?”

With hindsight, Reaper was able to look back to Undyne’s arivial and recall the interest Geno had taken in the sweater she wore… more specifically, in the vibrant yellow stripes worked into the primarily black knit. He didn’t really think much of it at the time, but…

_ “Haven’t you ever heard that it’s rude to ask a goddess her age, punk?” Undyne asked, grin wide and vicious, but teasing. “Besides, no one around here really keeps track of that kinda stuff. Too many years to count, y’know? I lost track after the triple digits.” _

_ At her side, Alphys mumbled something under her breath. _

_ “Huh? What was that, Al?” _

_ “You’re, um, well… uh, y-you’re…” Alphys mumbled the number, blushing brightly at the admission that she had been keep track. _

_ Impressively, Geno managed to hide his shock at the number fairly well. His confusion on the other hand, he let show. “So… is that…” briefly, his gaze lowered slightly before meeting the grinning goddess’ eye once again. “...Young…? Like…” this time, he glanced at Alphys and his confusion visibly grew. “...Are you… a teen...ager…?” _

_ Undyne blinked at him.  _

_ Then, she broke down into laughter. _

“It was a fair question to ask, Gen.”

“It was  _ stupid.  _ She’s  _ married,  _ Reaper. I know some things are probably different around here, but I doubt literal children would go around getting hitched!” There was a thump against the door. Judging by the way Geno’s voice was just the slightest bit closer, Reaper assumed that it was the glitch’s head. “I let myself get confused by a fashion statement. Stars, I’m such an idiot…”

“You’re  _ embarrassed,  _ not an idiot, sweetheart. Just… try to be a little nicer to yourself, okay? I know asking an adult that question seems silly to you  _ now,  _ but… your world is different, Gen. You grew up…” more than just a little isolated “...with a lot of different customs than we have here. How many children ran around in striped sweaters in your world?”

“...”

Reaper didn’t let his boyfriend’s silence deter him. “Pretty much all of them?”

“...Yeah…”

“And how many adults walked around in that same pattern?”

“...None…”

“Exactly. Gen, you’re used to that distinction. Not only did you grow up with it, but it’s all you ever saw.”

“It’s  _ not!  _ We used to get old human films!”

“Those films were most likely all  _ fictional, Geno.  _ How could you have known for sure if the clothing they wore matched the norms outside of television?”

“...I just feel really stupid, Reaper,” Geno whispered. “Every time something like this happens, I’m reminded that everything I know is either incorrect or only a fraction of the truth.”

_...That everyone laughed at you for not knowing.  _ “Geno, having different experiences and knowledge doesn’t make you stupid.” Regretful, he murmured, “I’m sorry for laughing and making you feel that way though, honey.”

“You didn’t-”

“I did, and I’m sorry. The others are too, Gen, and all of them have their own apologies waiting for you… if you want to hear them, that is.”

“I can’t look at them, Reaper. I just… can’t.”

“Sure you can, hon. I’m not sure about Undyne, but Alphys I know has a thing for cute, easily flustered men.”

“R-Reaper!”

“Are you blushing? You are, aren’t you? That’s your blushing voice.”

“Fuck you.”

“Cursing! Undyne thinks cursing is badass!” After a moment, the teasing smile Geno couldn’t see softened into something sweeter. “They’re going to find a really great friend in you, Gen… but if you’re not ready, then that’s okay. No one is going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“...What if I go downstairs and they laugh?”

“I’ll reap them.”

_ “Reaper!” _

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Gen, I promise that they won’t laugh.”

“...I believe you…” Geno whispered.

“Think you want to come out of the closet then?”

At the sound of shuffling around, Reaper leaned away from the closet and stood just as the door slid open to reveal Geno squished in alongside the god’s robes.

“...I’m gay,” Geno said as he stepped out.

Reaper shook his head fondly, grinning. “You are,” he agreed, reaching out to tug the glitch into an embrace. “That’s part of the reason we’re dating, remember? The other part is because you’re cute and I-”

“Have a thing for cute, easily flustered men?” Geno interrupted, tugging at his collar until Reaper obediently leaned down.

_ ‘Heh, guess that’s  _ two  _ skeletons out of my closet…’ _

Reaper ruined their kiss with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a horrible sense of humor and laughed really, really hard at the crap closet jokes.
> 
> Hi TK~


	30. The Ghost Inside My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this didn't want to be made into a oneshot so I'm tossing it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter **is not canon to Glimpse**.
> 
> Also, it's dedicated to TKWolf45 because this was the start of an attempt for a gift work for them.

Deep within the recesses of his mind, buried heavily beneath the rubble of fragmented memories and layers of rage, there is a voice with a tendency to whisper to Error. More often than not, the voice goes ignored for various reasons; primarily because he wishes to preserve what little of his sanity remains. There’s already so much bullshit taking up the capacity of his mind and Error has very little desire to house any more annoyances, least of all one that talks. That one little voice—the quietest of them all—can shove it for all he cares.

More than just a little stubborn, the voice remains; distant and quiet, yet demanding of his attention all the same. And yet, for all it’s insistence that he listen, Error can never truly  _ hear  _ the words that little whispering voice has to say. There’s too much noise in his head, too much chaos, and it all comes together to muffle what little pieces of sentences the voice manages to get through the mess his skull contains. 

It’s because of this reason that it comes as a surprise to Error when he finally hears that stubborn, stubborn voice above all the other noise in his head.

_ ‘We’ve had worse.’ _

Error, laid out in a mixture of snow and marrow, finds that the only thing he can muster up in response is a fit of dry, bitter laughter followed by a wheezing, “How?”

The question is incredulous, but an honest inquiry all the same because he truly doesn’t understand just what the voice is implying. First of all, what the hell does it mean by  _ ‘we  _ have had worse’? We? There is no ‘we.’ As far as Error is concerned, his shattering sanity can go run along and fuck itself because the last thing he needs is to start thinking there’s a person in his head who isn’t him. He has enough problems, damnit. His own damn brain shouldn’t give him more.

Then again, what does it matter if he’s finally cracked for good? The voice has been there for years,  since the beginning, really , so who cares if he finally gives it attention? It’s not like he’s going to last long enough to be fucked over by a broken mind.

_ ‘Heh, we always were pretty pessimistic…’  _ The voice says. Now that Error can hear it clearly, he finds that there’s something familiar about it. He isn’t sure where that familiarity stems from, but there’s no denying that it’s there. Or that the uncertainty surrounding it pisses him off.  _ ‘And angry. We were always pretty angry, too.’ _

“Fuck off,” he grumbles, though he doesn’t really mean it. For all that he despises so much of what the multiverse has to offer, Error can admit that he doesn’t really want to die alone. Insanity only gives the illusion of companionship, but it’s all he has at the moment, so he’ll take it. “Let’s… let’s go back to your first statement, dumbass. What do you mean  _ we’ve had worse?  _ In case you haven’t noticed, we’re pretty fucked right now.” For emphasis, he tries to kick his left leg.

After his screaming ends, Error decides that, that was probably pretty fucking stupid of him to do.

The voice agrees.  _ ‘Idiot.’ _

Intelligently, he snaps back with, “Fuck you.” The reply is hissed, but more so due to pain than anger. “Just… j-just answer my fucking question, shithead.” Forget dying alone. Dying with unanswered questions seems far more annoying. “We’ve h-had _worse?_ How?” 

_ ‘Well, maybe not an objectively worse injury, but we’ve felt pain far worse than what we’re experiencing now.’ _

Again with that ‘we’ bullshit, huh? “O-oh,  _ we  _ have, have  _ we?” _

_‘You, me, we… they’re all just different words with the same meaning, in the end. Synonyms, and all that jazz._ _You may be missing a leg, and in pain, and dying, but only one of those things is a new experience for_ ** _us_** _, buddy.’_

“So what? You’re f-fuckin’ insane if you don’t think missing a leg is a big d-deal.”

_ ‘Says the one talking to the voice in our head.’ _

“Says t-the fucking voice in  _ my  _ head,” he growled.

_ ‘I’m not sure that comeback even makes sense. Not if your goal was to prove our sanity, at least. By the way, we definitely  _ are  _ insane, but not because we-  _ you  _ can hear my voice. If anything, all the trauma took ahold of our minds long ago. Probably way before we were even a we.” _

“Everything y-you say is fucking gibberish. Stars, it’s worse t-than listening to the fucking squid r-rant about art. Before we were a we? T-the—” 

A wet cough jostled his limp form. The cold from the snow steadily burying him was doing it’s best to numb his… everything, but the even the intense chill couldn’t take away with pain. With a wounded noise, he clenched his sockets shut and tried to breathe through the agony. 

Once the torture passed, he rasped, “What t-the hell does… d-does anything you say m-mean? Be… before w-we were… w-were…” 

_ ‘A we?’  _ The voice finished when yet another coughing fit stole away Error’s words.  _ ‘It means exactly what it sounds like, doesn’t it?” _

“It s-sounds like a… a l-load of bullshit.” Like when Ink… when Ink… “...Wh...at wass I… I talkin’ ‘bout…?” he slurred, shivering as the wind blew and scattered more snow all over the place. The numbness was settling in deeper. What was once a lack of sensation in most of his body was a chilling emptiness that ate through his physical form until it reached his mind. Thinking… thinking was getting hard… “I… I dun… ‘member what I… wus… wus… s-saying…” He didn’t even know who he was talking to.

_ ‘...Our name is… No,  _ **_my_ ** _ name is—” _

From what seemed to be a great distance away, someone called out to him with an echoing cry of, “Error!”

“Stu...pid…” he mumbled, sockets slowly drifting closed. “Th...at’s… m’name, not… yours…”

_ ‘...Heh, it’s just another set of synonyms, pal.’ _

“Error! O-oh… oh stars… Error!  _ Error!” _

_ ‘Just another set of synonyms…’  _ the voice repeated softly as he fell into the clutches of unconsciousness.

* * *

When his eyes open, the first thing Error is met with is darkness.

At first, he worries that his shitty vision has finally thrown in the towel. Then, he notices that he can see himself and proceeds to wonder if he actually dusted and the darkness around him is… what, exactly? He knows about human concepts like heaven and hell, but what lies in store for creatures such as himself? Just this… eternal darkness? Shadow damnation? Error doesn’t even know what to call the dark as fuck hellscape he’s in.

“We used to call it the save screen,” a familiar,  _ familiar  _ voice says. It comes from behind him, but no one is there when Error spins around. “It’s not though. Not the Save Screen, I mean. You see, this place is really just a recreation. A… memory, if you will. When it comes down to it...”

Light floods his vision, searing his eyelights and forcing his eyes to shut tightly lest he go blind. After a few moments, he takes a risk and opens his sockets.

A skeleton greets him with a bloody smile. “...This is your mind, Error.”

“No.”

Startled by the response, the unknown skeleton faltered. “I’m… sorry?”

Error met his confused stare with a glower. “No. Just… no. I don’t know what kind of fucked up fever dream or afterlife or whatever the hell this is, but  _ no, damnit.  _ I’m not dealing with this bullshit. I didn’t lose my fucking leg just to-” his leg.

Slowly, he looked down. Two long legs leading down to two feet. Out of a near morbid curiosity, Error wiggled his toes and watched his left slipper move about with the motion. “What… the  _ fuck?” _

“This is ou- your mind, remember? Logically, you know your leg is gone. You even resigned yourself to the loss before it happened. Still, it hasn’t been long enough for that loss to sink in. Subconsciously, you still envision yourself with both limbs intact. So… here you are; an Error with two legs where in reality you only have one.”

To that, Error really only had one thing to say. Well, not say so much as ask.

“What. The.  _ Fuck?!” _

The other skeleton sighed, “Is that all we- you’re able to say? Fuck this, fuck that, what the fuck… honestly, have a little more creativity.”

“Fuck you.”

Another sigh. “Look, Error, you’re probably confused, so just let me-”

“Fuck off? Okay, sounds good. Now go.  _ Scram.” _

Unimpressed, the skeleton sighed yet again and took a few steps forward. Error meant to put more distance in them by retreating backwards, but his legs had other ideas and, before he knew it, he was meeting the other skeleton halfway across a tiny patch of grass.

“Error,” the other said, “please just… stop. You’re confused. Maybe even a little scared. I get that, Error, trust me, I do, but pushing me away because you don’t want to confront what’s going on isn’t going to work. You can’t ignore me forever, Error. The fact that we’re talking now just proves it.”

The thing is, Error has never once liked being told what he could and couldn’t do. Being crazy apparently wasn’t enough to change that, so with a bright smile and anger in his eyes, he snarled a clever, “Eat shit,” and forced himself to step back.

“...Okay pal. Have it your way.” The other skeleton lifted his hand in a half-assed wave then pressed a phalange to his thumb. “See ya the next time you sleep, bud.”

“Fuck yo-”

_ Snap. _

* * *

The next time his eyes open, there’s light, and it’s  more than just the single beam he caught a glimpse of in his… dream? In whatever the fuck that was just now.

“Error…?”

And just like that, his fucked up dream and the annoying voice— 

_ “Ass.” _

—didn’t matter. 

“Ink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to TKWolf45.
> 
> So... it's pretty obvious that 1E99 (Infinity) is centered around Afterdeath, and yet... there's no Afterdeath in this chapter. Strange, huh?
> 
> Keep an eye out for more of this mini story.
> 
> Fun fact: This whole mini story idea is centered around the fact that I wanted to make Error lose a leg.


	31. "Laundry Today, or Naked Tomorrow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geno has an... interesting habit, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon to Glimpse! In all honesty, this is kind of crack.

Geno had… habits. 

On its own, this wasn’t a terribly surprising fact about the glitch. Geno had habits? Well of course he did! Everyone had their own little habit or two. Some were more annoying than others, but this habit of Geno’s? Annoying…  _ definitely  _ wasn’t the word Reaper would use. 

Okay, that wasn’t an entirely honest claim. It wasn’t a total lie though, either. If anything, his lack of annoyance regarding Geno’s habit was… a half truth. Yeah, that was it. Did Reaper completely hate it? No. No, no,  _ no.  _ Did he always like it? Well… most of the time? Yeah, he did. But that ‘most of the time’ really meant ‘when they were the only two people in the house.’ If that  _ wasn’t  _ the case though, then…

“H-holy shit-!” the rest of the exclamation was lost in a mass of incoherent gibberish and flustered sputtering. Finally, after he was given time to collect his thoughts, Horror turned to Reaper with an incredulous stare. And yet, there was admiration hidden among all that disbelief. Envy, too. Even as Horror said, “The hell...?” His eyes spoke his true feelings,  _ ‘You lucky bastard.’ _

Reaper, already far from amused at the recruitment speech he was sitting through, made no move to hide the frigid cold seeping into his wide, entirely fake smile. “Eyes on me, pal.” 

Horror ignored him. Lounging on the arm of the couch Horror sat on with his weight pressed against the bulky skeleton, Lust whistled in appreciation. “Talk about confidence,” he murmured, smiling in approval over Reaper’s head. “Flaunt what you got, honey. You’re doing great!”

Geno, lost in a book, paused in the doorway and glanced up. “Oh… Reaps, I didn’t know we had guests.” A singular eyelight jumped between Horror and Lust before settling on the skeleton directly seated across from his husband. “...Why is  _ Nightmare _ here?” The last time he checked, his relation to Error wasn’t yet known to others.

“He’s here on… business, apparently.” 

Despite being perfectly able to speak for himself, Nightmare merely blinked at the sound of his own name. Otherwise, he didn’t respond as he sat in stunned silence, his gaze stuck on the glitch standing before them all…

In the nude.

Reaper didn’t have to turn around in order to be aware of his husband’s current state. He saw the overflowing laundry basket that morning. “Gen, I thought you said you were going to do laundry?”

“I lied.”

Of course.  _ Of course  _ Geno lied. If there was one thing the glitch hated more than murderous children and mayonnaise, it was doing laundry. And yet, every time Reaper offered to take care of the chore, he was shot down.

_ “Reaps, you’re the only one out of the two of us that works. You shouldn’t have to spend all day reaping souls just to come back home and do  _ more  _ work. Let me take care of the chores, okay?  _ Including  _ the laundry.” _

_ “Hon, you hate doing the laundry.” _

_ “And you hate reaping, but you still go out and do that everyday. Just… don’t worry about it, Reaps. I’ll be fine.” Grinning, Geno shot him a wink. “Besides, I’m used to suffering.” _

_ “Gen, that’s morbid.” That didn’t stop him from laughing though. “You’re sure you don’t just want me to do it? I really don’t mind.” _

_ “Yes, I’m sure.” _

_ “You’re really sure? Really, really sure?” _

_ “I’m really, really sure.” _

_ “Really, really, really su-” _

_ “Either kiss me, or shut up.” _

_ Well now, talk about killing two birds with one stone. _

Fuck Geno for being so distracting with his kisses. And for being a sexy, nude skeleton who pranced around naked whenever he ran out of clothes  _ just because he rather be nude than do the laundry.  _ Most of all, fuck Nightmare and the minion he dragged along who then apparently dragged along his boyfriend for being here and seeing  _ his  _ Geno’s bare bones. 

Just to clarify, he meant those ‘fucks’ in two completely different ways. One was arousing and literal. The other was full of rage. 

“Gen, please go… find a blanket, or a towel,  _ or anything.  _ You’re flashing our guest.”

“The towels are dirty and we ruined the last clean bedding we had last night.” Comfortable in spite of his nudity, Geno closed the distance between them and casually crawled onto Reaper’s lap seeing as of the rest of the seating was taken. “I was wearing my scarf as a shawl earlier, but some of your magic got on it so it’s soaking for the moment.”

Reaper kindly withheld a sigh. All the hatred Geno held for doing laundry was never enough to stop him from keeping his scarf as clean as possible. “And my things? Are all my robes dirty too?”

“No, but you need those for work.”

“Geno,” he whined, “please, please,  _ please  _ put one on? You’re…” showing off everything that belonged to  _ Reaper,  _ damnit “...probably cold.”

Lust chuckled, “I don’t know about that, darling. If you ask me, it’s actually a little hot in here. Then again, that may just be you, sugar.” Finishing with a wink in Geno’s direction, Lust smiled. 

Geno flushed a bit, flattered, and returned the smile with one of his own. “Thanks, um…?”

“Lust. I’m not really here for business, or pleasure… unfortunately,” he added with a flat tone of voice and a blank stare directed down at Horror. They’re date was meant to be an hour ago, yet here they were on nightmare business. “Hon, do close your mouth.” He didn’t have anything against his boyfriend enjoying the view, but drooling all over your host’s sofa was… a little rude. “Horror? Hon?”

Reaper growled slightly. “Eyes.  _ Off.  _ The Husband.” Hesitantly, he glanced at Lust. The skeleton… was definitely  _ looking,  _ but it didn’t come off as skeevy as Horror’s did. If anything, it felt a little like Lust was simply appreciating fine art in a museum. And Geno  _ was  _ very pretty… “You can keep looking,” he informed the sensual tag along.

Lust’s eye roll turned into another wink as he shut Horror’s gaping mouth himself. “Why thank you. I’ll admit, the view is lovely.” It wasn’t everyday you saw someone with such horrific scars willing to put it all on display. He could admire that kind of bravery. It was sexy.

The praise darkened Geno’s blush. Unfortunately, those without permission were watching the way red began creeping down the glitch’s vertebrae. 

Annoyed once again, Reaper scowled and slid his arms around his husband. As he did so, the excess material of his robe’s sleeves draped down to shield Geno’s pelvis and ribs from Horror’s blatant staring and Nightmare’s still dumbfounded gawking. “Can we speed this us please? Gen and I have plans.”

Due to his immense knowledge about a variety of topics that often made people uncomfortable when spoken about in public, Lust knew no fear. Almost bored,he kicked out his leg and nudged Nightmare with the toes of his-

“Oh, I like your shoes!” Geno exclaimed, admiring the wedge boots. They weren’t something he would ever wear—he favored his slippers above all else—but they were still nice. “Are they hard to walk in?”

“Actually, no! Wedges are typically easier to handle than stilettos, but even if they weren’t I’d still be okay. I was practically born in heels.”

While Geno shot off another question about Lust and his shoes, Reaper flung a pillow at Nightmare’s face with the use of a bit of magic. “Well?” he pressed, sockets narrowed in open frustration.    

Clearing his throat and swallowing a few times to rid himself of the sudden dryness in his mouth, Nightmare finally,  _ finally  _ tore his gaze away from Geno in favor of returning to business. As he spoke. however, his eyelight continued to flicker and stray in the glitch’s direction, even with most of the shorter skeleton being covered. “...As I was saying…”

Geno squirmed in order to lean forward, closer to Lust. Begrudgingly, Reaper lifted his arms for a few seconds so that he could readjust before covering his husband again once Geno stilled. 

When those cracked, fragile, but oh so pretty bones were hidden yet again, Nightmare cleared throat a second time.  _ “As I was saying…  _ I think a partnership would be… beneficial for us. As Death himself, you spread negativity wherever your work takes you. If you could be persuaded to… make a few more stops and come to my aid when called, then I would ensure…” Geno stretched, and Nightmare’s eye glazed as a pretty neck and cute collar bones were better revealed. It took Reaper three more pillows to snap him out of it. “That those who would seek to harm you would instead stand aside.”

“Those foolish enough to attack often end up as dust.” Reaper informed the other flatly. “If they touch me, they die.”

“And those smart enough to do so from a distance?”

“Any who dare to attack  _ Death  _ are little more than fools. I don’t take attempts on my life lightly.”

Something Lust said made Geno snort. The sound drew Nightmare’s attention back to the glitch. “...What of your… husband? Surely you worry over harm coming to him? I mean, look at him: Bold, yet fragile. Easily shattered. Very…” Reaper hunched over Geno with a glare, swearing that he saw Nightmare mouth ‘sexy’ for a moment. “...vulnerable. Walking around in such a state could draw the wrong kind of attention. Dangerous attention.”

Reaper snarled, “You-”

Without turning away from the shoes he showing Geno on his phone, Lust casually added in his two cents. “Geno here should be perfectly safe walking around in any state of dress, or undress, he chooses. This is his  _ home.  _ No one should be peeking through his blinds. Also, nude isn’t a synonym for vulnerable, Nightmare. In fact, nudity can be quite the  _ ass _ et.”

At the sound of Geno’s snickering, Reaper relaxed. Just slightly. “Don’t let Gen’s bones fool you, either. He’s tougher than he looks. Also, he fights dirty.”

Admiring a pair of fluffy pink slippers, Geno smirked. “You only say that because you tripped over your own robe when my shorts fell down.”

Ah, their first meeting… What fond memories. “You stabbed an attack through my eye when I feel, Gen.”

“I saw a chance and I took it.”

“And my heart as a prize~”

Geno giggled, and the two shared a smile that left Lust cooing and Nightmare cringing away at the complete and utter happiness and affection between the two.

Oh yeah, Nightmare. “Look, whatever partnership you’re trying to sell me isn’t going to work. My job literally never ends, pal. I don’t have time to play your games.”

Nightmare frowned. “I suggest you reconsider.”

“Okay.” Reaper waited a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah, it’s still a no. If that ever changes, then I’ll let you know, but for now? Stop fucking my husband with your eyes and get out of my house.”

Enraged, Nightmare stood from his seat with his tendrils slashing through the air behind him. Snarling, he stepped up to them and- 

Reaper scowled in displeasure. Beyond irritated that it had to come to this, he dropped his arms to reveal his gorgeous husband’s nude for yet again, then reached out the glitch to swipe his thumb over Geno’s bleeding gash. Having not expected the action, Geno shuddered and tipped his head back slightly with a mewl of pleasure.

Nightmare stumbled right into the portal Reaper summoned in front of him.

Amused, Lust pressed the lock on his phone and pocketed it. “I think that’s our hint to leave, sweetheart.” Firmly, he nudged Horror until the  _ still  _ staring skeleton stood, then shoved him into the portal none too gently. “Sorry about him, you two. He isn’t used to lovely little skeletons walking about in their birthday suit. It must be a little like Gyftmas coming early.” Chuckling to himself, Lust held out a hand for Geno to shake. Once he did, he used the same hand to wiggle his fingers in a wave at Reaper. “Well, it was nice meeting you two!”

Geno smiled, “It was nice meeting you as well. The message with my number went through, right?”

Message? Geno’s number? Something within Reaper warmed.  _ ‘Aw, Gen made a friend.’  _ Not one he ever expected, but a friend all the same.

“No worries, sweetpea. I have your number.” Lust glanced at the clock ticking on their wall. “And a date Horror and I are  _ very  _ late for. Have fun you two,” he winked, “I expect the dirty details later, sweetling.” With that, he took his leave.

“Well, that could have gone worse…” Reaper mused. He still wasn’t happy about Horror and Nightmare getting an eyeful, but Lust seemed nice enough and he now knew that sexual warfare worked against Nightmare. Good to know. “Remind me to update the security system Alphy’s made us. I want to add Nightmare’s magic signature to it.”

“Remind you? Why don’t you just do it now?”

 The grin Reaper turned Geno’s way was both filthy and full of promise. “Because I have a naughty little exhibitionist to punish.” In a blink of an eye, the two found themselves on a bare mattress with Reaper hovering over the glitch. “You were supposed to do the laundry, Gen!”

“Heh…” Blushing, Geno returned Reaper’s smile with a sensual expression of his own. As a leg came up to wrap around the god’s waist, magic slowly began to creep down from his neck to his knees. “Guess you’re going to have to punish me.”

“With  _ pleasure.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to TKWolf45. They're the reason this chapter happened because they sent me pictures of weird laundry signs and the title was one of them.
> 
> Also, I've never once wrote Lust, so... tada? Have a Lust and Geno friendship!


	32. When Juliet Was Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geno gets saved, even if he denies he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** This chapter is not canon to Glimpse and contains heavy themes such as **Attempted suicide, discussion of suicide, tactless mention of suicide, physical abuse, mental abuse, emotional abuse, dubious consent, miscarriage, depression...** It has a happy ending, but this is a fraction of slow healing from _centuries_ of an unhealthy relationship. That being said, please give it a shot if you're not turned off by warnings! I don't think it gets too bad, but my view is skewed and everyone's measure of 'not bad' is different.
> 
> Also, this chapter is clearly not canon to Glimpse.

Once, his magic was blue. Cyan, his father always corrected, but what difference was there to a child between cyan, indigo, or any other shade? Light, dark, or somewhere in between, blue was always just blue in the simplified way a child thought. Still, his father persisted with his corrections. His magic wasn’t just blue, it was _cyan._

Now though, his magic was cyan no longer. Instead, it was red, like the rouge used to colors lips and cheeks and the crimson human mortals bled. Against the white of his bone and attire, the color was striking; almost startling even until one took notice of his wound and that ‘almost’ became no more. And yet, the red was his. Perhaps not his alone, but still… his. His magic’s hue, the color of his blood… the tint of his tears…

“One day, w-whe- _if_   I pass, will… w-will you lay red flowers upon m-my grave?” It wasn’t a request, but an honest question, a curiosity as he replaced wilted flowers with a bouquet of white. Baby’s breath. They were the flowers he was never able to use for his wedding, but they served a better purpose here. “Roses, carnations… flowers selected not for their meaning, but color. Would… w-would you ever do so, if I passed?”

“Would you deserve it?”

His husband leaves without an answer to return to his duties, but his responding question lingers. Would he deserve flowers resting upon his grave? No, he would not.

“Will you lay my scarf to rest? My mask?” he whispered, though there is no one there to listen, or watch as he strokes the undisturbed grass to the side. “Will you lay anything upon my grave when I pass, husband?”

Somehow, the silence feels judgmental. Within it, he hears the same question his husband posed. _“Would you deserve it?”_ And he knows the answers yet again, for they remain the same as before, as _always;_ no, he does not deserve flowers, or his scarf, or even his mask in death. All that awaits him after his passing is soil around his dust and land over his grave as barren as his womb.

A lowly god of mortal blood deserves no more, no less.

* * *

Knowledge makes him bold. Well aware of what awaits him when nightfall rears its head, he seeks out his ever important, busy husband and selfishly steals away a moment of his time. He can tell the older god isn’t pleased, but he’ll soon make up for it. Every grievance he ever caused for his dear will soon be repaid. Before he does so, however… 

“Husband, I… I have a request.”

“I’m busy, Tragedy.”

“I… I know, but please listen. It’s a small request, and… a-and I’ve done well for you lately, yes?”

“You get your reward tonight, pet. Until then, leave me.”

“B-but, husband, please I-”

“Leave.”

He’s being disrespectful, he knows. His husband does so much for him, and yet all he ever offers in return is embarrassment and strife. He ought to obey. His request can be made after his reward, yet before they part ways for bed. He… he can wait. He can.

“You have your order, yet you remain. Do you seek punishment over pleasure tonight, my dear?”

A bolt of fear pierces his heart. “N-no, I… I just-”

“Then this is your last warning. Leave my office now, Tragedy, or face as many lashes as the seconds of my time you’ve wasted.”

_‘Can you tell me that you love me, husband?’_ He wants so desperately to ask, but the bandages beneath his robes are slick. He doesn’t want to color them with anymore red. Not tonight, at least. Not on _this_ night, of them all.

“Y-yes, husband. Forgive me.”

Request unmade, he leaves.

* * *

That night, he is reminded of the consequences that come with disrupting his husband’s work. No lashes strike his back and no blows color his face, but bruises bring aches to his knees while struggle burns his lungs and throat as he’s forced to kneel and make his apologies known.

“Yes…” his husband hisses, legs spread and head thrown back against his throne. Truthfully, it’s no such thing, but the seating is large and regal in appearance and is only ever used when his husband demands to be serviced. “Just like that, pet.”

Tears blur his vision but the pleasure he hears spurs him on, as well as duty. Sockets fluttering shut, he braces himself on the edge of the throne and swallows. He’s never experienced this particular pleasure himself, but the warmth of his mouth and the flutter of his throat always seems to please his husband, so he swallows again and revels in the growl that echoes in his nonexistent ears. _‘It feels good._ I’m _making him feel good.’_

The small taste of power is lost to the salty bitterness of cum.

“Good work, pet.” Coughing and sputtering, he nearly misses the praise. When it registers however, he can’t help but smile. Praise for his work is rare, else it would lose it’s worth should husband spoil him. “You’ve proved your regret well, so I suppose I accept your apology for today’s interruptions.”

Praise, acceptance… Greedily, he drinks it up, desires more. “Again, husband?” He could do it better this time. Use his hands, take his husband in deeper… he’d surpass expectations on this special day and his dear husband would then remember him well.

“Rise, Genocide. I seek more than the warmth of your mouth tonight.”

The use of his name makes his heart leap. Husband often prefers his title or the little petnames they established long ago. Tragedy, pet… they’re fine, but the rarity of his name being spoken always warms him. Blushing, he rises is expected of him and tries not to bounce in place. Now is not the time to let his joy show. “What would you ask of me, husband?”

“Come now, dear Genocide. Tonight, you have permission to address me by name.” 

His blush darkens as his heart pounds. _‘Does he know?’_ Is his husband aware of his plot for the night? Is this sweetness born of approval, or… Hope grows. _‘Is this his plea?’_ A disguised request that he stay?

“Well?”

Love turns him into a fool. “Well what?” he teases back, smiling.

At once, the warmth from his husband is gone. “I gave you the gift of my name, Tragedy. Do you dare throw it aside?”

N-no! _No!_ “I… m-my apologies, Nigh-”

“You’ve lost the right.”

Idiot. He was such a foolish, foolish idiot. “My apologies, husband.”

“Get on the bed, pet. I’ll determine your regret once again.”

* * *

The slick produced by his husband’s tendrils is not sexual in nature, he knows. Thin yet sticky, the fluid is magic derived from the abundance of negativity dwelling within his husband. In many ways, the slick is simply emotion condensed down into a physical, liquid form. On its own, it’s not dangerous, but to bed a man shielded by such a thing…?

He was lucky that neither his husband’s shaft nor seed carried the same slick. Even as he took the other into his mouth, no inky trails slithered down his throat. Now though, that luck is absent as a tendril snakes its way passed his teeth. Tasteless, watery magic smears across his tongue and mixes with the saliva he swallows. Knowing his limits, the tendril continues on until he’s choking slightly around the limb and the magic it drips with.

Ubidden, a whine escapes him, though it’s muffled. Trust in his husband is not always enough to ward away fear. 

“Shush, pet, or I’ll steal away what little air you have.” As emphasis, yet another tendril came around and coiled around his, squeezing just enough that his throat pressed tighter around the makeshift shaft invading it. “Should it come to that, I’ll have little regret in my heart. This is an observation of your regret, after all; an apology. Any pain you experience is simply a consequence of your own actions. But no more talking, dear pet.”

The foregin magic within him has already latched onto his fear. Now, it amplifies it until he’s left trembling before his husband. He doesn’t dread what’s to come, but he’s afraid all the same. He’s sad, too. Angry, hopeless, full of a hatred aimed at himself… that is the result of ingesting the negativity though; it births foulness within you until all positivity blackens as it’s fuel.

When his husband pushes into him, he cries.

* * *

 Later, he makes what he decides will be his final mistake: He tries to stay. His plan is meant to take place soon, but… but if husband lets him stay, then he will proceed with them in the morning. Or never, if that is what his husband desires. Perhaps he’ll even be bold enough to ask, now that his tears have come to an end. Yes, that… that sounds-

“Up, Tragedy. I tire and your presence keeps me from sleep.”

Swallowing nervously, he toyed with the wrinkled sheets beneath him. “I… I would like to stay tonight, husband. In… in your bed, please.” He knows why they don’t share. His nightmares are fierce, noisy things and his crying disturbs his husband’s rest. Still, he yearns to share the space with him. “I’d… very much enjoy it.” 

“No.”

He wilts. O-one… one more mistake. _This_ will be the final one instead. “P-please? It’s… it’s my birthday, husband.”

“No.”

He doesn’t want to spoil the surprise, but the words come bursting out in an act of pure stupidity driven by hope. _‘Stop me! Stop me! Tell me it isn’t what you want!’_ “It will be my last birthday, this night.”

A cool gaze watches him intently. His hope has swelled so much within him that his chest feels tight. 

“...Remove your ring first, pet. It’ll be a shame if your dust dirties the gold.” A pause that drags on for eons. “I won’t be able to bare the sight of your remains on such a pure symbol of our love.”

He vomited after their coupling. Perhaps negativity remains within him though, for he feels sick. Crushed. _‘You won’t stop me, husband?’_ “Will… will you tell me that you love me before I go? S-so… so I may take comfort into my end?” 

“Of course,” his husband purred. “I love you, Genocide.”

He doesn’t understand why he feels so cold despite the warmth the words bring him. “I… I love you as well… Nightmare,” he whispers, smiling through his tears when given permission to speak his husband’s name. “I’m going to make you happy now.”

_‘Tell me this isn’t the way. Stop me, please!’_

He leaves in silence.

* * *

As was requested of him, he removes his wedding ring and carefully places it on a folded piece of cloth resting upon a small table. Next to it, he leaves a simple note with his love scrawled across the paper, as well as a wish or two for his dear husband to bring to life in his death. To be buried next to their child, for their faded star to be given flowers every month… and for Nightmare to find a love better suited to stand at his side than pathetic little Tragedy. That done, he ensures his scarf and mask are in place before throwing the doors to his balcony open.

The time has come.

* * *

_“Y-you… you want to marry me…?” he whispered, stunned. Then, he smiled brightly in spite of the tears in his eye. “You… you want to marry me!”_

_“I do,” Nightmare agreed, chuckling._

_“Me!”_

_“Yes, you.”_

_He’s giddy. For years now, Nightmare has been the one constant in his life; teaching him, training his powers, providing him with company and shelter and protection… Resisting a crush was futile. Preventing that crush from blossoming into love? Impossible. Never did he think his love returned though… Stars, but it was! It was!_

_“Well?” O-oh, he was getting impatient._

_Face burning with magic, Geno grinned. “Shouldn’t we court first?”_

_“...If you have no wish to wed me, then please spare my heart and simply say no.”_

_Wh...what? “N-no, I… I just mean that I was unaware of your feelings until now, so we should-”_

_Nightmare sighed and looked away. “My love wasn’t obvious? I… I thought you knew me. Very well, Genocide. Your refusal of my love has been noted.”_

_N-no! No, that isn’t what he meant! He- “I-I’ll marry you!”_

_Smiling, Nightmare presented the ring again. “Excellent.”_

_“I… kind of don’t understand why you’d ever want to love_ me _though, Nightmare,” he admits while admiring the golden ring he now wore. “I’m insignificant, aren’t I? I can’t offer you power, or prestige, and since I was born a mortal, all you’ll get through a marriage with me is humiliation.”_

_“Trust me, Genocide,” Nightmare murmured, smiling, “You have far more to offer me than you realize. Besides…”_

* * *

For a moment, he hesitates on the ledge. _‘This… this is for Nightmare.’_ He’s weighed his husband down for far too long. Now, it’s time to end his own selfishness so that Nightmare’s happiness may flourish. 

Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes, and took a step forward.

* * *

_“...don’t we fit well together, you and I? There is no one more suited as the husband of Tragedy than-”_

* * *

A hand curled around one of his own and yanked him backwards before he could plummet to the ground awaiting his corpse multiple stories below. Unsuspecting of this, he gasped and stumbled back into a form much warmer than his husband’s naturally cool body.

“D-Death,” he stuttered, catching sight of familiar billowing robes from the corner of his better eye. “Un… u-unhand me! You… y-you-” shouldn’t be there.

“I’ve witnessed many deaths in my lifetime and have many more left to view. _Yours_ will not be one of them, little god.”

“It’s your job!” He has to do this! He has to! _‘I don’t want to do it,’_ a tiny voice wailed. He spoke over it. “Y-you… you aren’t allowed to prevent deaths!”

“I’m not,” Reaper agreed. “Disrupting fate is no job of mine.”

“Then let me go! I’m… I’m supposed to die!” Reap- _Death_ could see that, right? See it, or hear it, or smell it however way he could.

“No.” There were no birds to disturb them, or even wind. There was only them and a silence ruined by that one word. “You may desire death, but I see no end in store for you tonight.”

“T-then why are you h-here?!” 

Unseen by the smaller god, Reaper wore a frown that deepened when the faint sound of footsteps reached his ears. “We have to go.”

“N-no! No, I… I can’t! I need to-!”

With no sound to announce their exit, they were gone.

* * *

_Nightmare doesn’t like it when he leaves their home. He never has, but now that they’re married, the dislike seems to have grown._

_“There’s not a soul out that door who doesn’t despise you, Genocide. As Tragedy, you curse them great sorrow and pain. As Genocide, you’re nothing more than a filthy mortal given a status he doesn’t deserve. It’s dangerous, so I simply must insist you stay.”_

_“Can’t you go with me…?” That’s what they’ve always done._

_Nightmare shook his head. “I have enemies, my dear. If they saw you out and about, they’d snatch you from side as leverage. My very heart as a hostage… stars, the thought pains me. Please, Genocide, please stay!”_

_“B-but my… m-my duties.”_

_His husbands’s disappointment is clear. It hurts. “...If the duties you despise are truly worth more to you than my concern, then… go.”_

_“T-they’re not! Nightmare, my duties- I have to do them! You understand, right? They… they aren’t worth more to me than you!”_

_“And yet, you still wish to leave.”_

_“Because I h-have to! Some of Reaper’s work depends on mine and-”_

_“Reaper?” the name is cold._

_For some reason, he feels small. “Y-yes…” he knows what Nightmare is going to say._

_“I warned you to avoid him, Genocide. He’ll hurt you.”_

_“I… I can’t avoid him, Nightmare. He- our work is intertwined.”_

_“Is it simply your work that collides when you are away? Or do your bodies meld as well?”_

_He argues, but his promises of faithfulness fall upon deaf ears. From then on, he resorts to calling Nightmare ‘husband’ to remind him of the love he holds for the man he married._

_When that alone fails, he meekly promises to perform what duties he can manage from within the protective walls of their home. His absence goes noticed however, and Re- Death seeks him out._

_Regretfully, Geno turns him away._

* * *

It’s saddening just how unsurprising it is when he enters holding a tray of food just to find the previous night’s meal awaiting him, untouched. Sighing, he swaps the trays, lingers, then takes his leave when the silence stretches. “I’ll return soon with lunch, Geno.”

No answer.

Expectant stares settle on him the moment he exits the room. “No dice, huh?” Error murmured, stating the obvious for all those present. “It’s been what? Two weeks now? Three? I thought mortal-borns couldn’t survive without eating?”

“They can’t,” Dream murmured worriedly. “At best, they can go about six weeks without food. At worst…”

“Dream?”

“Three.”

“And it’s been _three_ weeks,” Reaper sighed. 

Error frowned. Some part of him was sympathetic, but… “I know you’ve been panting after him for years, but don’t you think you should just… give up? The poor bastard obviously doesn’t want your help. Hell, he doesn’t seem to want anything than to jump off a bridge for his precious husband.”

Color flooded Reaper’s cheeks. Embarrassment over his crush being mentioned by his own husband, but anger as well. “It’s not his time to die, Error!”

“Would you have let him jump even if it was?”

No. “He doesn’t want to die.”

“And even if he did, Error, we shouldn’t just let him,” Dream added, scolding the destroyer with a frown. “Reaps, I think you did the right thing, but… kidnapping him? Keeping him here against his will?”

Surprisingly, Ink remained silent for the most part, but seeing an opening, he quickly jumped into the conversation with a firm, “It’s wrong.”

“I think he knows that.” Cross pointed out.

“I do!” Of course Reaper knew what he was doing was wrong. Despite Error’s favorite term of endearment for them all, he wasn’t an idiot. “I just… can’t do anything else. No one can get into that room, or out. If I took him any other place…”

“Nothing would stop him from going back to my brother…” Dream whispered, golden eyes dulled with guilt and sorrow. “Stars, I… I can’t believe I wasn’t aware of this.”

“No one was,” Reaper growled. “I knew Gen had an interest in someone and a mentor, but I never pushed to learn more. I… never _wanted_ to push.” Hearing about his first love’s crush was a pain he selfishly wanted to avoid. “I should have saved him years ago.”

Cross shook his head, “You didn’t know he needed saving.”

“I _should_ have!” In hindsight, it was obvious. Stars, why hadn’t it been that way at the time though? Why was he so blind? “Geno hated his duties, but he never avoided them despite wanting nothing more than to run from the accidents he caused. And even though his work pained him, he still had room for happiness in his heart, no matter how broken it became. He laughed at puns, he was a picky eater, he said whatever was on his mind… but then all of that changed. The person he was leading up to when he sent me away was a mere shell of the person he used to be.”

“Reaps…”

“I let myself be turned away.” The day he tracked Geno down at an overlap of their duties and saw that ring… “When he told me to never bother him, I listened. _And I left him to suffer.”_

“Did he though?” Error questioned.

Dream closed his eyes. He was the one who dressed the short god’s wounds. “It isn’t a matter of whether or not he suffered, because the answer is clear. He obviously did, Error. What’s troublesome is the excuses he makes for it, and the fact that what little suffering he acknowledges he feels he deserves.” Punishments had to be given for upsetting Nightmare, apparently. _‘Brother, what turned you to this?’_

“Keeping him trapped is a bad idea, letting him go is arguably a worse one…” Ink frowned, not liking how stumped he was. He was used to the types of problems he could solve with a swing of brush. Not… this. “Where do we go from here?”

“Asgore?” Cross suggested, unsure. He… wasn’t exactly the king’s favorite subject. Neither was Error, or Reaper, or Ink. Out of all of them, Dream was the only one he seemed to like. “Nightmare’s actions are a serious matter. If the king becomes aware of them…”

If only it were that simple. “There’s no evidence, hon,” Dream said. “I checked the same day Reaper returned with Geno. Their union wasn’t official. There’s no documentation, no evidence of a ceremony having been held, or even an announcement of their relationship. Reaper says there was a ring, but Geno doesn’t have it now and no one ever saw the two together. Our best argument for a case like this is Geno himself, but…”

“He was born mortal,” Ink filled in, scowling.

Even Error frowned at that. “And Nightmare wasn’t.” Everyone would take the ‘pure’ blooded god’s side in a heartbeat. “So, even if he wanted to fess up to the king about what happened, no one would believe him.” 

“Nightmare could kill him in cold blood before a crowd and some would probably cheer.” Absentmindedly, Cross thumbed the scar on his cheek. Aside from they had locked away, he was the only mortal born deity in the house. He knew the cruelty his kind suffered. “Any plans that put him up against Nightmare are doomed to fail.”

“This is bullshit!” Reaper snapped.

And yet, it was _true._ “The only way that Geno wins is if he lives and moves on from his attachment to my brother.” Unfortunately, that seemed unlikely to Dream. “At the moment, our primary concern should be getting him to eat. Reaps, you tried his favorite foods, right?”

“Yeah.”

This… probably wasn’t the best idea, but any method of getting their captive to eat was a good method if it avoided using force. “Okay, so if he won’t eat his favorite meals, then we’ll give him something else.”

“What?”

Dream cringed. “My brother’s favorite dishes.”

Unsurprisingly, _no one_ liked that idea.

* * *

What pleased their little family even less than Dream’s suggestion of offering Geno his abusive husband’s favorite meal was the fact that it _worked._ When Reaper next entered holding a tray, the scent filled the room and drew both Geno’s attention, and tears.

“Why are you doing this to me…?” he whispered, grip loose around a spoon. “What did I do to you all…?”

“We just thought you’d like something different,” he lied. Hesitantly, he placed the tray down and lingered, waiting. Watching. When Geno sobbed around a mouthful but swallowed, something in him relaxed even while his chest ached. “I thought you didn’t like mushrooms?” They were in the side but Geno was eating them up.

“...I don’t.” But his husband did, and he never wanted to ruin Nightmare’s meal by being a picky eater.

“You don’t have to eat them then, Gen.”

Geno ate every last one.

* * *

It wasn’t ideal, but they resorted to using Geno’s connections to Nightmare as a method of coaxing him into basic care. Nightmare’s favorite foods, Geno ate. His favorite colors, Geno wore. If there was a scent of body wash Nightmare liked, they put it in the shower. It felt… dirty. Manipulative in all the ways Geno already suffered, but they… they didn’t know what to do. By the end of Geno’s first full month under their care neared, even Error grew an attachment to the little god and was just as desperate as Reaper, the most attached of them all, to get Geno to live for himself. But they always failed.

“Geno, do you want some ketchup with your dinner today?”

“No.” His husband hated the smell of it.

“Geno, do you want this extra blanket?”

“No.” His husband always tired of him ruining the bedding, so he only ever slept with dark or red colored blankets.

“Geno, do you want to chat for a bit?”

“No.” His husband preferred silence around this time.

It wasn’t until they reached an exact month of Geno’s stay that something changed. When Reaper entered in the morning with breakfast, a tearful Geno awaited him; already dressed for the morning whereas any other time he’d be curled up in bed, pretending to sleep. “Geno?”

“I… I w-want to go somewhere.”

Dread warred with joy. This was the first time Geno expressed a want that didn’t involve Nightmare’s name, or being allowed to die. “Where…?” Letting him out wasn’t a good idea, but he was curious.

The little god’s jaw trembled with barely held back tears. “A grave.”

“...Your duties?”

“My daughter.”

Oh.

* * *

Geno did not make the trip with Reaper alone. All assuming he’d flee to Nightmare’s side the moment the god of death’s back was turned, Ink, Error, Cross and Dream all joined in, though they remained silent and distant out of respect. That silence was hard to maintain when they were lead to the smallest grave any of them had ever seen.

At the sight of it, Geno froze. It was well into the afternoon now, but… “The flowers aren’t replaced.” He and Nightmare always went in the morning though, so… so the flowers should have been replaced by now. “I… didn’t bring her any…”

“...I can make you some?” Ink offered gently. “All you’d have to do is tell me which ones.”

“...No, that… t-that’s fine…” His husband would bring their daughter flowers. It was one of the few things Geno asked of him. 

And it was for their little girl too.

* * *

After a month of little to no progress, they returned to the grave. No flowers sat upon the overgrown grass. There weren’t even wilted stems. Still, Geno refused Ink’s offer. It wasn’t uncommon for the wind to blow the decay away, or for birds and bugs to run off with the stems. For now, he kneeled down and carefully plucked weeds and flattened too-tall grass with his hands. The grave was a little dirty, so he brushed it off as well.

Only the best for their little girl.

* * *

Halfway through the following month, two godlings came barreling into the house with loud, excited screeches that could have been names. Still confined to his room, Geno jolted awake at the sound and watched the door with a wide, fearful gaze. That was the sound of children’s laughter. 

Terrified, he pressed himself into a corner and covered the sides of his skull. _‘Don’t pay attention to them, don’t pay attention to them…’_ if he did, his control would slip and he could very well steal away their lives. _‘Don’t pay attention, don’t pay attention, don’t pay attention!’_

Later, Reaper entered with breakfast and a smile. It wilted when he found Geno trembling in the corner with a void socket and tears rolling down his face. “Geno…?”

“Take them away,” the smaller god begged.

“Them…? O-oh, you can hear the children? Sorry about that, Paperjam and Palette finished their required training, so they’re back home and excited about it. We’ve really missed them around here.”

_Back_ home? They… they lived here…?

“I’m not allowed to be around children,” he whimpered. “P-please, send me away. Send _t-them_ away if you won’t. B-before I kill them! _Please!”_

“...Trust me, Geno,” Reaper murmured, “they have long, _long_ lives ahead of them. Out of everyone within this house, I know that best.”

Distraught that his pleas were ignored, Geno refused to eat.

* * *

A few days later, his door opened. As always, the scent of food entered alongside Reaper, but Geno didn’t move, or even attempt to glance behind him. “I’m not hungry, Reaper.”

“U-um, not even for pancakes?” a voice asked, bright and cheerful. _Youthful._

The children.

Shooting up in a panic, Geno backed away with his hands fisted against his chest. _‘Don’t look at them, or speak to them, or touch them…’_ Nightmare’s warnings echoed in his head. _‘Tread carefully around young ones, pet. I’d hate to bring our grief into the home of another because you stole away someone else’s little one as well.’_

“PJ, you told me dad was hiding a bear!”

Against his own will, Geno’s eyelight flickered up. Two children, both boys. They were more different than they were similar, but… they were definitely related. _‘Brothers…?’_ His heart ached. He always wanted at least two. 

The taller one, dark boned with a strange head and colorful eyes, grinned at his brother. “I said he _could_ be hiding one! That’s why I put honey on the _pancakes,_ because if it _was_ a bear, it’d like the honey, and if it wasn’t, it’d like the pancakes!” The child, PJ, turned to him with a curious expression. “You’re not a bear, but what are you?”

_‘Don’t look at them, or speak to them, or touch them.’_ Quickly, he dropped his gaze and remained silent, though he couldn’t help but ponder the question. Reaper and the others let him keep his mask, as well as his scarf and gloves. There was no bone visible… _‘They can’t tell I’m a skeleton.’_

“PJ!” Excited, the younger of the two tugged on his brother’s arm. “Do you think they’re our new dunkle?!”

_‘Dunkle…?’_ “...”

“I dunno, Pallette. Mom said that he was gonna pull a mutiny if he had to sit through another ceremony thing. Besides, if they _were_ our new dunkle, why’re they in here? Shouldn’t they be all mushy with dad and the others?”

_‘M-mushy…?’_

“Oh… maybe they’re a surprise dunkle? And they’re hiding in here until it’s time for the surprise!”

After a moment of thoughtful silence, PJ agreed. “Makes sense. Okay, dunkle, do you want pancakes? We put honey in them even though you’re not a bear!”

_‘Don’t look at them, or speak to them, or touch them.’_

“Dunkle? Duuuuunkle! _Dunkledunkledunkle!”_

His husband set rules for the safety of others, and himself. He shouldn’t break those rules, especially when children were involved. It was dangerous.

“C’mon, dunkle! We made them just for you!”

...His husband always did say he was weak.

* * *

When Reaper enters, two distraught children throw themselves at him with a wail of, “We broke our surprise dunkle!” 

Geno, mask removed, continues to cry around a mouthful of pancakes. They taste terrible. Worse than terrible, actually. There’s paint, and something spicy, and what he thinks may be bits of chalk somehow all hidden in a perfect looking stack of honey glazed pancakes. The pancakes are absolutely inedible, but he continues to eat them, even when Reaper rushes in and begs him to stop for the sake of his stomach.

For the first time in centuries, he got to taste a child’s questionable cooking.

* * *

Having the children around isn’t a magical solution to all their problems. In a lot of ways, Paperjam and Palette add more. It’s clear Geno enjoys their company, but the moment he remembers that he apparently shouldn’t, he grows distant out of terror. Young as they are, the kids don’t always understand their ‘dunkle’ requires space and push for his attention when the short god requires their absence instead. When they are gone however, a sadness becomes apparent in Geno’s gaze. It’s always there, but it’s stronger with the children away. When they’re around, longing prevails instead and with it, wistfulness. 

The adults all know what he thinks in those moments. _“If she survived, would my child be like this?”_

Sometimes, they all wonder the same.

* * *

Their third visit to the grave comes around. The children stay behind, pouting and whining simply because they remain blissfully unaware of where the trip their parents’ take will lead them. Their fussing turns what has become an afternoon trip into an evening trip unfortunately, and by the time they make it to the grave, the sun is beginning to set.

There are no flowers.

Before Ink can make his offer, Geno speaks. His voice is quiet, though that has been the norm since the first day. “I want to stay until morning comes.”

“Geno-”

There’s a waver in his voice when he speaks next, but Geno speaks louder. For once, it’s more than a whisper. “I want to stay until morning comes.”

“...I’ll stay with you,” they all say. No surprised looks are thrown around. Glares are though. If all of them want to stay… either they draw sticks, or make a request for an uncle to watch over the children until morning.

They make the request, then buckle down for an impromptu camping night. No one sleeps, or even talks, but it’s… pleasant. As pleasant as a moment so bitter can be, at least.

When the sun rises, Geno breaks the silence. “He didn’t bring her flowers.”

There’s no question on who ‘he’ is. “I’m sorry, Gen,” Reaper comforts, though he isn’t surprised. 

“He didn’t bring her flowers last month, or the month before that.” The way Geno’s voice shakes is noticeable, though his rising volume distracts from it. “For three months now, our daughter has gone without flowers. Why?” And then, it happens.

Geno _yells,_ “Why?!” and whirls around to face them with a broken gaze. It’s the first time he’s turned away from the grave all night.

It’s the first time his faith in his husband has truly been shaken.

The small victory is bitter.

* * *

Ink is the first to speak once Geno’s angry sorrow calms into silent tears. “Would you like me to make you flowers?”

“...Baby’s breath, please. White.”

With none of the flare he is known for, Ink summons his brush to a hand that trembles. Not with fear, or anger, or even sorrow, but nervousness. 

He hasn’t been nervous about creation in years.

Swallowing, he lets his trusted brush fade away and instead reaches into his pocket for one no longer than his longest finger. It’s thinner than one too; a dainty, delicate brush for a dainty, delicate piece. “How many?”

“A modest bouquet, please.”

He nods, then gets to work.

Every tiny petal is painted into existence as nothing less than perfection. He goes slower than he prefers to work and doesn’t grow irate if Geno requests more, or less, or anything else of him like he usually would. This isn’t a simple commission, or plain old charity. It’s a gift to a little girl who was left without any for far too long.

When he presents the final product to Geno, the shorter skeleton smiles. It’s a shadow of a true grin, but present.

This victory is just a little sweeter.

* * *

Later that night, Dream steps into Geno’s room with his own sorrow in his gaze. It’s one he’s hidden from the others, though not well. Unfortunately, it’s one they can’t soothe with simple comforts, like hugs and whispered promises. 

When he sits, Geno turns to him. He hasn’t stopped crying since his husband’s betrayal to their daughter was made clear. “...”

Dream breaks the silence with a voice thick with chances long since lost. “Can you tell me about her? About your daughter?”

“About your niece?” Geno whispers. At his surprise, the slightly shorter skeleton smiles. Just slightly, and so, so bitterly, but it’s a smile all the same. “You knew his favorite foods, and scents, and even his favorite color… and you have eyes of gold.” Softly, apologetically, he murmured, “My… husband despises gold, and the mention of dreams.” His name.

“I’m sorry…” for being the brother of such a cruel man, for being a connection to Geno’s pain… for a dozen other things Geno didn’t think he needed apology for. 

And yet… “It’s okay.” Not a denial, or an avoidance. A step forward. “...I can’t tell you about her, Dream.” How could a single individual contain so much sorrow to shed from their eyes? “She never made it out of my womb. She never cried, or breathed, or even truly lived. I don’t know the color of her magic, or eyes, or anything else other than the name I gave her and the love that blossomed within me the moment I learned she was there.”

“May… may I know her name?”

“...Stellaluna,” Geno shared, “For the man who sired her, and the uncle who was once so close to him.”

He isn’t sure how it’s possible to love a child he’s never met so deeply, but he does. It’s a beautiful love, yet painful.

That night, twice as many tears are shed.

* * *

Cross enters in the morning to wake Dream. Not the gentlest skeleton around, he accidentally rouses Geno as well and apologizes in a low voice for the disturbance. “Dream has duties to attend to,” he explains, and with a small nod, he is forgiven. 

Dream leaves, but Cross lingers. Quiet, yet a little unnerving with a stare too sharp to bring about comfort. 

Eventually, he speaks, “You’re a Lesser One, correct? A mortal-born, like me?”

Geno… has never met another mortal-born before. “Y-yes.”

“And your true name is… Tragedy, correct?”

“Yes.” Now, he’s wary. No one of any status approves of his true name, for tragedies care not of status. Born gods, mortal-borns… they are all at risk of the suffering he brings. “Why do you ask?” His hus- Nightmare wasn’t here to protect him, so he tensed. He would have to fight if attacked. “Well?”

“In a lot of ways, you and I are tied together.” At his confusion, Cross smiled. It was a small thing, but warmer than Geno expected. “I’m Rootless, or The Wanderer as some call me.”

“Rootless…?” 

“The god of the homeless and the vagabonds,” Cross explained. “I’m older than you, I think. For awhile…” he squinted at Geno, thoughtful. “Yeah, for a while, you were one of my wanderers. Now, you’re a god intertwined the sorrow of my concept.”

For the first time in many, many years, Geno thought back to the days before he met his husband. Lost, confused… wandering from village to village, led by a leash he didn’t know dragged him. He lived that life for… stars, he didn’t even remember. Years, at least, but how many? How many years did he travel until Nightmare swept him away from the streets?

“...Am I one of yours yet again?” he asked, curious in the manner people could be when they desperately needed a distraction. “I have no home.” And when left this place, he would have nothing. Not even a life soon after his departure.

Cross watched him carefully. “You’re not one of my wanderers, Geno.”

“I have no home,” he repeated. 

“Don’t you?” Cross mused, glancing around the room before he took his leave. 

The door wasn’t pulled shut behind him.

* * *

Around lunch, Error stormed in with a wild panic in his eyes. “The door!” He shouted in alarm before his entrance. Once inside, he looked around hurriedly, “Shit, shit, shit, shi- what the fuck are you doing here?!” Somehow, the words came off as relieved. 

Geno glance up from a book he borrowed from downstairs. They had a library here, apparently. “I’m… reading.”

“The door is open.”

“I’m aware.”

“Then why the fuck are you still _here?”_ More daring than any of the others had ever been, Error marched up and scowled. “Why aren’t you back with Nightmare?”

“I was going to leave forever to make him happy.”

“To you, ‘forever’ seemed to mean being fucking dead.”

“It did.”

And then, Error asked what most wouldn’t. “Then why aren’t you hanging from the ceiling, or smeared across the ground? Why aren’t you dead?”

Geno dropped his gaze down to his book. “Because I want to be able to give my daughter flowers next month.”

“Ink would do it, so would Dream, Reaper, Cross…” and even Error. “So tell me again, why aren’t you dead if you think that’s what it takes to make Nightmare happy?”

“...Because _I_ want to give my daughter flowers next month, and the month after that, and every month after that for as long as I’m able to...” Pages marred by coffee stains and crayon crinkled when his grip on the book grew tighter. “And because I don’t care about the happiness of a man who doesn’t visit our little girl’s grave.”

It was a lie, that ending bit. Geno knew it. Error knew it too.

Still, he smirked with something like approval in his eyes. “It’s a start.”

A start to what? Geno didn’t know.

He would just have to wait and see, it seemed.

* * *

In the late afternoon, the children come running into his room. Geno flinches when they get too close, but he only trembles a little when they situate themselves on either side of him. It’s… progress. Still dangerous though. Still terrifying. _‘I’m going to hurt them.’_

“Dunkle?” Again with that word. What does it mean? “If we did something bad, would you tell on us?”

A shot of fear went through his heart. “Wh… w-what punishments do you f-face?” Lashes? Heavy blows? “Tell me,” he demands. Foolishly, he never thought of this, but he has to know. He has to prepare. 

Palette looks confused, as does his brother. Being just a little older however, PJ seems to understand that something his admiss. He’s growing too big to sit on his parents’ lap, he knows, but he crawls onto Geno’s all the same for a hug. “Just chores,” he reassured, not knowing why he had to do so, simply that it was needed. “Sometimes, mom takes away our art things for a while, or makes us stay in our room, but it’s usually just chores.”

“...They don’t… hit you…?”

Now, both look startled. A little scared, too. “No!” Palette cries, mortified. “They love us!”

“I… don’t understand.” His… his husband loved _him._

In their rush to answer, the boys speak over one another. “Mom said—”

“—Dad said—”

“—that you should never, ever, _ever_ hit someone you love! Because—”

“—It hurts them _really—”_

_“—really_ badly and makes them really upset. And it’s mean, too!”

“Super mean!”

“The meanest!” Palette exclaimed, fighting his brother for room to climb onto Geno as well. He was terrified with one child on him, but two? He stops breathing for fear he’ll cause them harm. “Did someone hit you, dunkle? I’ll tell mom!”

PJ narrowed his sockets and raised small fist. “I’ll fight ‘em!”

Quickly, Palette changed his tune. “I’ll fight ‘em better, dunkle! I’ll show ‘em that you don’t hit people, by… by…” staring down at his fist, he frowned, confused, “...hittin’ him so that they know it hurts!”

Nightmare had only ever raised his fist in his presence to punish him. It was… deserved. Required so that he would learn better. _Be_ better.

“We won’t let you get hurt again!” the boys cried.

Old scars ached all across his form. 

The determined gazes peering up at him soothed the pain.

* * *

When dinner comes around and Dream delivers his tray with a smile, Geno realizes that he’s seen nearly every member of the household today. Nearly.

“Where is Reaper…?” he questions, absently prodding at the mushrooms in the sauce of his chicken. He eats one, then makes a face and pushes the others aside. “He’s usually the one who gives me my meals.”

“He’s outside, on the roof. It’s… been a tough day for him, I’m afraid. It always is when Reaper has to-” he hesitated. 

“Has to…?” 

“Reap children,” Dream whispered, apologetically. 

Geno has gone still, and cold. “He-” and before he knows it, he’s on his feet and running out the room. 

“Geno! Wait!”

He doesn’t.

The house is unknown to him, and large. Blindly, he runs through the twist and turns of halls he only managed to navigate once this day before finally finding the exit. Why he doesn’t use magic, he doesn’t know, but he pants as he stares up at the roof, wild eyed. Angry.

Betrayed, deep down inside where fond memories of friendship and laughter and an almost kiss hide.

There, in the center.

With a flare of magic, he stands behind the god. “You-”

“Do you know how I found out where you were?”

The question makes him falter. He shakes off his surprise, snarling, “You killed-”

“It was a few months ago now,” Reaper continued without turning around. “I wasn’t expecting to see you. I… wasn’t expecting to be summoned by you, either.”

Summoned…? Reaper’s duties. “You killed my baby,” he whispered, betrayed.

“I was excited at first, then mortified. You were going to die, I thought. After all these years of having lost touch, I finally got to see you again and it was because you were going to die.”

“I… I should have.” Nightmare told him so often. He should have died in their daughter’s place.

“Sometimes, I arrive earlier than I’m required to. That day was one of them.” Why isn’t Reaper stopping? Why isn’t Geno stopping him? “I caught the end of an argument of sorts. Something about… names?”

“...Nightmare didn’t like that I wanted to name our daughter Stellaluna,” Geno whispered. “But I… I wanted to keep it. For all his hatred, I knew a part of him still cared about his brother. I told him we could call her Luna for short, but that the name would stay.” It… it was the only time he ever argued against his husband’s word. “I loved that name…”

“Do you remember what he said to you?”

He did. “No child of mine will taunt me by honoring my brother,” he quoted, word for word. “If you continue to ignore my demand, then you’ll suffer the consequences, Genocide.” Haunted by the memory of what followed, he curled his arms around his stomach. “I… I got so upset, that I stormed off without a reply. I should have stayed, or… o-or stopped for a bit to calm down.” Why did he stay put? Nightmare always said his control was terrible when he was upset. He should have stayed, calmed down, and then left. “I didn’t do anything I should have though, and… a-and…” He clenched his eyes shut. Where was his anger? He didn’t want to feel this sorrow right now. “I tripped. I tripped right down the fucking stairs.”

And it lost him his daughter.

“But you didn’t.”

His eye flew open, wet with tears. “I-”

“I’m not allowed to interfere with a death… but for you, Geno? I would. I… I _tried_ to, that night. I still thought it was you who was going to meet their end, so I followed after you. So did your husband.” 

No. 

“You were crying, I remember. It hid the sounds of his footsteps.” 

No, no… 

“When you reached the stairs, both he and I were at your heels.” 

No, no, please, just… _please._ Please no. 

“Nightmare was just the slightest bit ahead of me.” Reaper turned and caught his gaze, When their eyes met, the moon reflected off of both their tears. “He shoved you, and you fell faster than I could catch.”

* * *

_Bruises all across his form, blood between his thighs and a pain in his rounded abdomen. Dizzy from pain, he didn’t realize what this all meant. “Hus...band…?” he slurred, confused and hurt in too many places to name._

_“You should have listened, Genocide,” Nightmare murmured. Then, horror crept into his expression and cried out, “Darling! Darling, no!”_

_Later, Geno would convince himself that he misinterpreted the first part._

* * *

Reaper’s arms are warm around him, but Geno feels so very cold. “My baby… he… he killed my baby…” he whispered numbly, voice hoarse from his screaming and sobbing and brokenhearted, shattered wails.

“I’m sorry, Geno,” Reaper whispered. “If I could go back and change it all, I would. The moment you first collided with the steps, she was gone though, and leaving her soul behind wouldn’t change that. I had to steal her away, and once I did, I planned to come back and take you with me. After what I witnessed, I couldn’t let you stay.”

“...But you did.”

Regret filled the taller god’s eyes. “Nightmare rules over negativity itself, Gen. He creates it, revels in it… from what Dream has shared with me, he can sense it, too. Sadness, regret, guilt… it’s all negativity. When I was around, invisibility didn’t matter. He could sense me, and he made sure to always keep you near. If you weren’t at his side, then he’d seek me out and threaten your death. I’d still come around, but… but all I could do was hide myself from you and watch as what little light left within you faded. I resigned myself to never being able to help… until you made your plan.”

“I… I was going to kill myself to relieve him of the burden of our marriage.” As repentance for letting their- _his_ daughter die.

“Suicide…” Reaper murmured. “I can’t interfere with deaths scheduled by fate to take place, but suicide? Suicide isn’t set in stone. It’s a death that can be prevented; a little bit of fate that others are allowed to control. When you jumped, I could stop you… so I did. And with Nightmare nowhere around, I stole you away before he could send you over that ledge in a manner more bodily than manipulation.”

“You saved me.”

“I did.”

He cries so often that the tears he shed go unnoticed. “...I wanted him to stop me,” he admitted. “Nightmare told me he loved me, so I… I wanted my love to be enough to make him happy. I wanted _his_ love to be enough reason to stop me from climbing onto that ledge.”

“But he didn’t stop you,” the words weren’t meant to be cruel.

Geno pressed his face into Reaper’s chest with a sob.

“He didn’t love me.”

* * *

 “But I did,” Reaper whispers when Geno’s sobbing ends and he believes the shorter god to be asleep. “I _do,_ Geno, and one day… one day you’ll know.”

* * *

Many months have passed, and it’s birthday. The first with his family. Every day leading up it has been… good. Most days, he feels burdened down by a sadness burrowed deep within his soul, but the weight of his burden isn’t incapable of easing, and he finds it within himself to smile. If he can’t, no one punishes him, or berates him, and it’s… different, but a good different. He knows he won’t be hurt, and while knowing doesn’t always make it easy to accept, it’s better than before. 

Overall, everything is better than before, even if it sometimes doesn’t feel that way. 

“Gen?”

A hand slides into his own. Blinking, he turns away from Stellaluna’s grave—now decorated with beautiful carvings of flowers—and turns to face Reaper. “Reaps?”

Although grown adults, the other four bicker and argue among themselves. All of them want to sit next to the birthday boyfriend, but there’s only one spot left with Reaper constantly hogging his right. Off to the side, Palette and PJ cheer them on, adding to the chaos.

“You wanted something…?” he reminds Reaper when he notices that the other god is distracted by their loved ones as well.

Blinking, Reaper grinned sheepishly and shrugged, “I just wanted to wish you happy birthday again.” Then, his true motivations came out. “...And a kiss.”

Kissing is… new. He never minded the intimacy he shared with his ex-husband, but everything with Reaper and the others was so fresh that simple affection often seemed so daunting. But they were at kisses now, and everyone seemed to like his little pecks the best.

Blushing, Geno nodded and leaned up and caught Reaper’s smile with his own. Just briefly, but long enough to feel the words the other god shaped against his grin.

_‘I love you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hon! I... promise I'm going to actually sleep after posting this! I'msotiredbutmybrainwantedtofinish.
> 
> Also, this story is a result of the ideas that have been in my head ever since Kyrstal_Twi mentioned the Simple! Poly + gods + 'Of Tragedy and Death.' Go check out 'Silently Yours' if you haven't done so already!
> 
> Clarification for this chapter:
> 
> Geno was born a mortal and became a god: Tragedy, more specifically. When this change took place, he was unaware and wandered lost for years before meeting Reaper, then Nightmare. Nightmare took him in and seduced/manipulated him into an abusive relationship that lasted a century. During this time, Geno became pregnant and lost the child due to being pushed down the stairs by Nightmare.
> 
> Reaper had feelings for Geno (that may have been returned until Nightmare came into the picture.) When Geno told him to buzz off, he did so and eventually ended up with Ink, Error, Cross, and Dream.
> 
> In this, Cross and Error were a couple. Dream and Ink were a couple as well. The four came together as a poly, then Reaper joined, and then Geno.
> 
> Geno eventually recovers from his trauma, but he'll always carry scares. Thankfully, he has support now.


	33. Falling... Falling... (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno wasn't a fan of falling... until he fell in love with Reaper, that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon to Glimpse!

Geno is well aware of what it feels like to fall. The insistence of a single child with gleaming red eyes and a pleasant smile lacking warmth ensured that. Every new genocide, every round of FIGHTing and ACTing… it all ended the same: With a strike through bone, him limping out of view… and a fall as his knees gave out and his body dispersed into dust. 

The sensation of falling stuck with him after that. With little more to do in the save screen than suffer, he took to napping as an escape. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he’d even have a pleasant dream or two. He was rarely lucky though, and nightmares of falling endlessly with no impact to halt his spiraling took him captive for hours on end. They were frightening. Disorenting. With no real ceiling or floor, he’d often wake from those nightmares with no true reassurance that he was free of his fall through the void. 

Unsurprisingly, he came to dislike the concept of falling altogether. Some might have even called it a fear, or even a phobia.

And yet, Geno felt nothing of the sort in that moment as he tipped backwards, his socket fluttering shut and his body oddly weightless in the same manner it always was during his many deaths. 

This was no death though, nor was it one of his many nightmares. It was a simple moment in reality; a real fall that took place without fear on his end, because he knew that an impact would come, and it’d be pleasant. 

Sure enough, the weightlessness he experienced came to an end after a few seconds that felt like a fraction of forever. With a soft gasp, his back met the cushioned surface of his bed, and he bounced. Once, twice… and then Reaper was over him, preventing him from bouncing anymore as he pressed his weight into the glitch and stole a kiss.

“Gen…” Reaper whispered against his teeth.

How ironic was it that Death himself often breathed life into him whenever their smiles met? “Reaps,” he gasped back, socket cracking open to meet the god’s lightless gaze. 

He felt the taller skeleton’s smile widen before Reaper pulled away, staring down at him with no small amount of affection. “Geno,” the god murmured again. It was his favorite word to say. “How are you feeling tonight, baby?” A hand idly stroked his hip.

_ What are you in the mood for?  _ Geno heard instead, a hint of color upon his cheeks as they warmed. 

Shifting beneath his husband, the glitch reached up and caught Reaper’s face between his hands. With a smile, the other skeleton nuzzled into his hold, head tilting just enough to brush his teeth over Geno’s palm. “I’m good.” More than good actually, but… “I could be better though.”

Reaper smirked. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Geno confirmed, socket fluttering again as that hand on his hip roamed. When phalanges snuck under his search, ecto spread to meet it. 

Pleased, Reaper leaned down to thank him with another kiss before moving further down yet, his teeth trailing from Geno’s smile to the glitch’s neck. The slightest bit of bone was revealed that Reaper was quick to latch onto, that roaming hand of his unraveling the loop securing the garment while his other found one of Geno’s own. As their fingers laced together, he bit. 

Geno shuddered with a quiet moan, squirming slightly as blunt teeth sunk into his vertebrae. Before he knew it, his neck was bare and those teeth were carrying on with the intent to please present in every teasing nip and pleasantly vicious bite. After a particularly harsh one that had Geno arching, he paused and chuckled deeply in surprise.

“Well now, this is certainly a welcomed surprise…” Purposefully, the god squirmed in place before shifting backwards. It forced him to leave Geno’s neck be for the moment, but the distance allowed his eyes to fall upon his little husband’s  _ rising  _ excitement. “Thinking about taking the initiative, Gen?” he purred, pressing a single finger to the tent in his husband’s shorts. Lazily, he rubbed it in little circles and watched as the clothed member twitched and leaked magic into the cloth, growing harder the more he teased. “I wouldn’t say no, of course.”

“L-liar,” Geno gasped, trembling. “You… y-you said you’d n-never bottom again a-after the s-second time…!” 

Ah yes, Reaper definitely remembered that. The first time he tried letting Geno take control, it was pleasant. He took on the feminine form his husband rarely caught sight of in order to take his husband. When they tried out his submissiveness for the second attempt, it was much the same but with his masculin form summoned in place of a weeping mound. Like the first attempt, the sex was good.  _ Amazing,  _ really.

How Geno dealt with the  _ aches  _ that came after the sex though, he didn’t know. Even with his floating, his hips and lower back cried bloody murder. Then again, Geno was the masochist, not him. Whereas the aches and pains sent tingles of pleasure down the glitch’s spin, they just annoyed Reaper to the point where he decided that no amount of amazing sex was going to get him on his back or knees ever again. Not unless it was with the intent of plowing into his little glitch.

Geno liked to tease him over it. That was fine though, because Reaper rather liked punishing him for said teasing. Gen looked so pretty when he was desperate.

“Mm, did you want to change this up in a different way then…?” the god questioned, exchanging that single phalange for a palm that press against down against the sensitive magic, grinding firmly to draw out a little mewl from Geno’s mouth. “Or is this your plan for keeping the little ones away?”

Flustered, Geno glanced away.  _ Bingo. _

Reaper laughed. He really couldn’t help it.

About a week or so ago, Geno had a small scare in which he thought he may have been pregnant. Again. Normally, they’d be enthused, but their youngest child was barely potty trained and with five total, they both came to an agreement to wait another year or true before trying again. 

As difficult as planning could be, having children didn’t exactly kill their sex life, and with their level of  _ activity…  _ well…

Sometimes, condoms broke. In other instances, they forgot one altogether in their rush to join before one of their children interrupted them. Now though, the kids were out overnight with their uncle and Reaper and Geno had all the time in the world to come together…

Still, Geno seemed to be taking matters into his own hands when it came to preventing another pregnancy. He couldn’t carry a child if he didn’t have the right equipment, after all. How smart… and  _ fun. _

With a wicked grin, Reaper pulled his hand away entirely and drifted backwards, out of reach. “Think you can calm down for me, Gen?”

Confusion entered Geno’s gaze, then realization. “W-wh- Reaper,  _ no!”  _ In a poor attempt to protect himself, the glitch sat up and pressed a pillow over his lap. “We’re not-  _ I’m already horny, asshole!” _

Grin widening as he slid open their closet, the god chuckled and dropped to his knees in order to dig out the special box for their games. “I suppose we can always use the one that clicks into place… even if the other one is better.”

“I didn’t agree to any games, shithead!”

Whistling cheerfully, Reaper firstly pulled out a bottle of lube. No matter how the night went, they would definitely be needing that. “Words?”

“...Blue if I need you stop, red if I need you to slow down, and magic if I can’t speak but need you to stop,” Geno recited, cheeks flushed red when the answer made Reaper laugh. If he really didn’t want to play, then he wouldn’t have gone along with their script. “...Arguing?”

“Mm, no. Rope?”

A pleasant chill went down Geno’s spine. “We have to be up early to pick the kids up tomorrow, Reaps.”

“Just around the wrist?”

“...The handcuffs instead, then. The soft ones. Um, names?”

Reaper winked and pulled out the very set of cuffs Geno was referring to. “No names, baby. I want you to be good for me tonight. Vibrators?”

Geno flushed, embarrassed at the way his dick twitched in interest. “N-not any of the weird ones, Reaps. And especially not the green one. Swearing?”

“In general? Yeah. Not at me though.” Setting aside the toy, the god hummed cheerfully and rifled through the rest of the box’s contents. As he did so, he thought about the way their game could go, thoughtfully eyeing some things while ignoring others entirely. “...So, the ring?” 

“...I don’t care if the other one is better, we’re using the one that clips shut because I am  _ not  _ taking a cold shower just because you want to fucking edge me.” Petulantly, Geno crossed his arms and huffed, “Ugh, I  _ hate  _ edging too...” He didn’t.

“You don’t,” Reaper snorted, deciding that their current little stash was enough. With little fanfare, he placed the lit back over their ‘toy box’ and turned to Geno with a glint in his sockets, and the selected products in hand. “Now, why don’t we get started?”

* * *

Geno is well aware of what it feels like to fall, but this? This is not falling. Not yet, at least. Not ever, part of him fears as he balances on the very edge of climax, so close to the release he needs, yet still so far from true satisfaction.

Reaper has long since replaced the buzzing toy once within him with the god’s own stiff magic, the flushed, weeping head of his cock consistently seeking out his husband’s prostate with the merciless intent to pleasure. With every thrust, iridescent fluid leaks from where they’re joined, telling of the orgasm Reaper has already treated himself to once before. Slick as it is, it further eases his passage into his lover’s warmth and he’s able to go faster. Harder.

Perhaps, it would even aid in letting Geno become  _ fuller…  _ Interest piqued, the god shifted his weight and brought the smoothe toy cheerfully buzzing against his palm up to nudge against Geno’s entrance.  _ ‘I could…’ _

A sharp thrust has Geno crying out, his raspy moan tapering off into a pitiful whimper as more tears leak from dazed sockets. “Pleasepleaseplease…!” he begs, and Reaper smirks before redirecting his focus to trap the length of the smooth vibrator against Geno’s angrily flushed shaft. 

“Just a little bit more, Gen,” Reaper comforts, fingers curling both around both phalluses, pumping lazily in contrast to his quick, pointed thrusts. On a downward stroke, he presses the little button on the base of the fake shaft and watches gleefully as the intensifying vibrations makes Geno arch with a wail. “I’m…” a groan of his own interrupts him. 

“Pleasepleaseplease,” Geno continues to beg, sobbing as he weakly rocked into the dual sensations of pleasure. Reaper within him, the firm grasp keeping the toy pressed against his dick… it’s good. It’s all so good but the ring latched around the very base of his sensitive flesh takes that pleasure and transforms it into torture. “P-please,” he sobs, hoarse, “R-Reaps, let me cum!  _ Please, I… I need it!  _ Please, please, please!”

“Shhh, just… just a little…” Grunting, Reaper dragged Geno closer by the hip and worked himself in just a little harder, urgency in the movement of his hips. “F-fuck, I’m close, Gen.”

The words make Geno sob harder, because he  _ wants it.  _ He wants to feel Reaper settle within him deeply, twitching and throbbing as he spills himself in burning waves of heat; sorching Geno from within with a claim of deep possession. He wants it far more than he’ll ever admit, but it’ll only drive him further into insanity like this. There’s so much pleasure at stake, yet nowhere for it to go with the ring around his cock cutting off climax. 

“T-take i-it off…! P-please, Reaps, t-take it off!”

The toy falls away from his shaft, abandoned in favor of Reaper gripping Geno’s bruised hips with both hands, fingers biting into crimson flesh and yanking him onto the god’s cock once, twice— 

Reaper’s pace stutters, then stills. “F-fuck, Ge-” shuddering, the taller skeleton threw his head back and blindly fumbled for the latch sealing the ring shut around Geno’s— he found it.

And Geno finally tipped over the edge, falling. 

Falling…

But steadied by familiar hands. 

“I got you... “ Reaper murmurs, speaking around pleasured gasps. One hand strokes Geno’s burning shaft, milking him of pent up frustration while the other cradles the glitch close. The god is still sheathed within Geno, but they barely noticed; Geno far too gone and nearly numb with pleasure and Reaper busy soothing him through it. “Shhh,” he hushes when Geno whimpers, messily thumbing over the smaller skeleton’s flushed head. “Shhh, it’s okay, Gen. I got you. Just let yourself feel good, baby.”

Trembling, Geno weakly hiccups and sobs as he’s worked back into arousal. Or maybe orgasm wasn’t enough to draw out everything gathered within him? Whichever case it may be, he presses his face into Reaper’s neck and shudders with quiet, whimpering moans until another wave of euphoria washes over him; weaker, but comforting in a strange way, if only for the exhaustion it leaves behind. He’s tired, and he feels good. He likes those things.

Eventually, he has no more left to give than pitiful twitches of instinctual interest. Seeing this, Reaper finally releases him and carefully pulls himself free of the glitch.

“Perfect…” he praises quietly, setting Geno down against their pillows and smoothing a hand over his skull. “You’re always so perfect, Gen. You took me so nicely today. You’re so, so good for me, baby.” Gentler. “Do you want the handcuffs off?”

He forgot about those, Geno realizes, distantly aware that his arms are trapped beneath his own body. With a dazed expression, he glanced up at Reaper and nodded. 

The cuffs came off. When they were set aside, a buzzing off to the side stopped. “Do you want to go soak? If not, how about I wipe you down in here?”

Both sound pleasant, but a bath…

Maybe he unintentionally spoke his thoughts out loud, or maybe Geno simply mustered up the energy to answer? He isn’t sure which, but he finds himself being carried away in his husband’s embrace. 

Half asleep, he fuzzily thnks that, if he isn’t careful, Reaper could drop him and he’d fall. He banishes the thought right away, eye falling close as he nuzzles into his husband’s warmth. Falling doesn’t matter when the taller skeleton is around. 

Reaper will always catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to TKWolf45
> 
> **Note:** For those of you who haven't seen me skulking around on tumblr... Although I have no way of verifying the truth of this warning, I was told on a comment of 'A Glimpse Into Forever' that some of my content was stolen and used on Wattpad. Unfortunately, there wasn't much information given: No title of a story, no name of an author... not even if the story was centered around Afterdeath like my own, or if it was a a general Sancest fic. I and other people have tried searching, but nothing has come up. Due to this, I am leaning towards the tip being fake...
> 
> That being said, fake or not, **Do Not Steal The Work of Others And Claim It As Your Own.** I like to think my amazing audience knows this already, but if you don't, or you're just starting out? Don't do it. It's an utterly deplorable behavior and a major slight against artist of various media. People work hard on what they create and some may even be willing to offer advice if you just ask. There is absolutely no reason to resort to theft.
> 
> Write about dicks, but don't be one, people.


	34. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get some more Glimpse canon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is **canon** to 'A Glimpse Into Forever'! In addition to that, it takes place between Chapter 26 and Chapter 27.
> 
> **A quick reminder:** This chapter takes place after Geno went all Fatal Error. His sanity is back, but while he was out of it, Geno was made to wear a collar that would shock him if it sensed the use of his magic. Ouch.

At first, the warning signs were easy to overlook. 

When Geno slid into bed the night of his return to sanity, nothing seemed amiss. Reaper had his fiancé, his son cradled between them, and… well, and what? A blanket draped over them? Pillows behind their backs? Everything seemed to be in place at the time, and in all honesty? It was. That first night, there was nothing to hint at anything being wrong with his little glitch-turned-error. Well, nothing  _ obvious. _

It wasn’t all that uncommon for Geno to wear his scarf to bed, after all.

Despite their emotional day, they were both given an early start the next morning by their son. Apparently, Goth got a little disgruntled at being smushed between his parents and decided to make his displeasure known by shrieking. Thankfully, the little guy calmed quickly after some attention from his sleepy mother, though he nearly started his fit up again when Geno stopped him from attempting to eat the outcode’s scarf.

From there on, things went… well. Not perfectly, but things were better than Reaper secretly worried they’d be after everything. He took the day off, Geno stayed closed, and Goth spent most of his day being spoiled by the company of both parents. It was nice. A little tense here and there, but nice. 

Again, Geno wore his scarf to bed. Like the night before, Reaper thought very little of its presence.

It wasn’t until the third day that Reaper really thought to question it. Not because Geno’s scarf was an odd thing for the glitch to wear, but because it was a little... dirty. However, this too was far from strange. During the… absence of good reasoning Geno experienced, his scarf went unwashed. Not due to a lack of trying on Reaper’s part, but because the crimson fabric brought the error comfort and attempting to take it away…

**_“Papyrus…”_ ** _ Geno sobbed, expression pitiful as he made a swipe for the scarf in Reaper’s hand.  _ **_“PaPyRUs…!”_ **

_ “Gen, please, it needs to be washed. Gothy has been drooling all over it for weeks, baby. I know it means a lot to you, okay? I just want to help—!” _

_ Magic sparked in Geno’s eye. _

**_“GiVe PaPYrUs bAcK!”_ **

_ Moments later, there was a beep.  _

In the end, Reaper decided that it was better to let Geno keep his scarf than it was to push his fiancé into harm’s way. Now that Geno was back to his usual self; however, Reaper fully expected for him to take care of the matter himself, or to even try and bribe Reaper into taking over laundry day given the fact that the error hated the chore. The scarf really did mean a lot to Geno, after all, and he did his best to keep it in good shape.

_ Blinking to clear the code from his eyes, Geno frowned. “Does my scarf look dirty…?” he asked, inspecting the red fabric. “I know Goth keeps trying to eat it, but… it looks clean to me…” _

_ “I mean, it doesn’t  _ look  _ dirty, but baby spit isn’t exactly… clean. If you don’t feel like it though, that’s fine, Gen. I was just a little curious.” A little reluctant to let go of his fiancé, Reaper hesitantly added, “I could clean it for you, if you want?” _

_ “...No, I… I’ll do it later, Reaps.” _

Later never came, but he never really thought to push the issue. They were all still adjusting and he was content to keep Geno as close as he could for however long his fiancé would allow. Thankfully, Geno seemed to have no issue with this. In all honesty, he seemed to be soaking up the affection Reaper kept spoiling him with, pressing close whenever Reaper’s arms slid around him and turning readily to meet Reaper’s smile whenever he realized the god’s intent to steal a kiss or two. It was… really nice, actually. Distracting.

And then, Reaper got a little… frisky. At first, Geno was into it. Oh, he could blush and sputter denials all he wanted to, but Reaper knew his little fiancé well. The way Geno leaned towards Reaper, the way he curled his hands in his robe to keep him close… the interest in those still strange yet lovely eyes of his… 

And the lack of safeword, of course.

He was in the process of backing Geno into the arm of the sofa when he decided that they were both wearing too much clothing. Once, Geno threatened to castrate him if he ever got  _ magic  _ on his scarf. Due to this, Reaper usually made sure to set the precious fabric aside before moving onto anything else Geno wore. Mouth and body pressed against Geno’s, he thoughtlessly reached down and fumbled for the scarf to unravel it.

Geno  _ flinched.  _ And that? That was something Reaper couldn’t overlook.

Immediately, he dropped his hands and moved back, giving Geno space. “Gen…?” he murmured, concerned. “Are you okay? Did I… did I hurt you?”

**“I… I’m fInE…”** Geno tried to reassure, wincing when his already erratic voice skipped around in pitch.  **“You didn’t hUrT me, I just…”**

“Geno?”

**“Leave my sCaRf on, please.”**

Reaper frowned, his gaze dropping to the piece of fabric in question. “Gen, you  _ never  _ wear it when we… y’know. Magic stains.” Hence Geno’s threatening from so long ago. “If you don’t want to have sex, we don’t-”

**“I do!”** Geno interrupted.  **“Just… leave it on. A little staining never hurt anyone.”**

The alarm that went off in Reaper’s head when Geno flinched away from him began to blare again. “Geno…” he drawled, discreetly checking over his fiancé. Nothing seemed out of place, but… “What are you hiding beneath your scarf”

**“NoThINg.”**

So, the glitching of Geno’s voice worsened whenever he lied. Good to know. “Gen, you spent three hours getting a bit of sauce out of your scarf before. You hand wash it  _ and  _ have a drying rack for your scarf and your scarf alone. Hell, we broke up  _ before we were officially dating  _ because I burnt some of the fabric. A little staining never hurt anyone? Maybe, but we both know that you’d be upset if you ruined your scarf during sex. What are you hiding?”

**“You’re rEadINg into this tOo mUch.”** Geno insisted, oblivious to the way he subconsciously gripped the fabric.  **“Do yOu wAnt to have seX or not?”**

Very rarely did Reaper pass up the opportunity to sleep with his fiancé. The thing is, ‘very rarely’ didn’t mean  _ never.  _ “Gen, if something is wrong, I rather talk about it now than pretend everything is okay. Is… is it  _ me?  _ Did I do something wro-”

**“No!”** The outcode was quick to interrupt.  **“No, you didn’t- it isn’t you, Reaps. I swear, okay? I just…”** Shoulders slumping, Geno sighed and looked away with a small frown.  **“I really don’t want to do this right now, Reaper. The talking, not the sex. I… it’s been a long few weeks for us both, okay? Especially you since you had to put up with me-”**

“I didn’t-”

Geno shot him a glare.  **“You can deny it all you want, but you** **_did_ ** **have to put up with me, Reaps. And I** **_know_ ** **it was stressful for you, okay? I wasn’t easy to handle, especially considering the fact that you had Goth to worry about on top of me** **_and_ ** **work. You… you did enough, Reaps. I really don’t want to pile anymore stress on you.”**

“So there  _ is  _ something wrong then…” Reaper murmured, mulling over his fiancé’s words with a frown of his own. “Gen, not knowing what’s going on is only going to stress me out  _ more.  _ I love you, Geno. No, don’t look at me like that. I’m not saying that to guilt you, Gen. I love you and that means that I want to be there for you. There isn’t a limit to that, okay? Just because what happened recently was…  _ a lot  _ doesn’t mean I don’t want to be involved in whatever is going on  _ now.  _ If there’s something upsetting you, then I want to know what. Call it my duty as your fiancé, if you want. Just… let me in. Let me help if I can.”

**“...You’re going to be upset, Reaps.”**

“At you?” Geno shook his head. “At… someone we know? Someone  _ I  _ know?” A nod. “...Are you worried I’m going to hurt them?”

**“No,”** Geno sighed,  **“I just… I want to forget that these last few weeks happened, okay? Kinda impossible given the fact that I look like a chewed up flash drive, but… I’m tired, Reaps. I’m tired and you probably are too, so I just want to sit on our sofa, cuddle, and maybe fool around a bit until Goth wakes up from his nap. I want to do anything that isn’t thinking about the fact that I was insane, murderous—”** Eyes burning, Geno sighed again and covered his face.  **“I’m tired of looking in the mirror and seeing nothing but the reminders of all my fuck ups. My scar, my eyes, all these glitches and code… Even my** **_voice_ ** **was affected this time, and I… I’m tired. I don’t want to deal with my neck, and I don’t want you—”**

“Your neck?” What about Geno’s neck? The collar was gone, so-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ ‘Reaper, you stars-damned  _ idiot,’ he thought, berating himself for not even considering it until that very moment. The collar Geno was forced to wear was gone now, but… “Gen, let me see your neck.  _ Please.” _

**“Reaper… I really don’t want to do this right now…”**

The honesty in the admission gave the god pause. He… wasn’t comfortable putting his discussion off. If Geno was injured because of the collar Reaper let their  _ friends  _ put on him, then he wanted to know.

_ He  _ wanted to know…

“...If I let it slide for now, will you  _ promise  _ to talk about this later, Geno? Will you promise to show me? I… I really don’t like the idea of you being hurt, or upset, or… or anything that isn’t happy, Gen.” After a slight pause, he added, “Are… are you in pain…?”

Geno averted his gaze.

“Gen…”

**“...It hurts,”** the error admitted.  **“Not… badly, but enough that it’s notable. It’s healing though, Reaper. There isn’t really anything to do about it.”**

“Geno.”

Realizing he couldn’t avoid the promises Reaper asked of him, the glitch crossed his arms self consciously and fell into silence. After a few moments, he glanced back up to meet his fiancé’s gaze.  **“...If I show you now, will** **_you_ ** **promise to just… drop it? I don’t want you going after people’s heads because you’re upset.”**

“I’ll promise to drop it if you agree to let me take you to see Tori. She’s really good at healing, Gen, and I… I’d feel better about all this if you’d let her check it out.”

After a moment, Geno nodded.  **“O… okay…”** Slowly, he began to unravel his scarf, eyes on Reaper to watch his expression as he revealed—

Reaper breathed in sharply, his rage hot as his filled his veins before being trampled by a nauseating mixture of guilt and concern. “Oh… Gen…”

**“It looks worse than it feels, Reaps.”** Geno reassured him, stiffening slightly but not pulling away when the god reached out to lightly skim the dark, angry ring of red around his throat. Burns. Painful, vibrant burns scorched into his bone from the electricity of the collar punishing him.  **“...Please don’t cry…”**

It took a moment to realize that he was, in fact, crying. “I shouldn’t have let them put that fucking thing on you. I… fuck, what the hell was I thinking?”

**“You didn’t have a choi-”**

“I had the choice to tell Asgore to shove that collar right up his ass but I didn’t, Gen. I had the choice to take you and Goth somewhere else, somewhere _safe,_ but I didn’t. I had a dozen other choices I could have chosen, but I let them collar you like a dog and now you’re… fuck. Gen, you’re bleed-”

Geno caught his hand before he could prod at the light drizzle of blood on the side of his neck.  **“You went with the only option you thought you had, Reaper. I’m not mad at you. I’m not mad at Alphys for making the collar either, or at Undyne for putting it on me. I’m just** **_tired._ ** **I’m tired, so I just want to move on and forget about ever wearing the damn thing. I want** **_you_ ** **to move on from it too…** **_please._ ** **I’ll go see Toriel with you, so you have to promise to drop this.”**

He already regretted agreeing to that promise, but… Reaper wasn’t going to break it. Not when it would leave Geno feeling hurt. “Okay… okay, Gen. I’ll drop it.” Gently, he tugged his hand free. Rather than lower it, he slowly reached up yet again and carefully prodded around the bloody line dripping down Geno’s neck. This time, the glitch didn’t stop him. “Do you want to wrap this up…?”

**“No, it’s better to let it breathe, I think.”**

“Even though it’s bleeding?”

**“Reaps.”**

“Sorry, I’m dropping it. See?” Pulling Geno against him, the god leaned back until they were lounging on the sofa. All of his movements were careful, but his hands fell away from Geno’s wounded neck in favor of holding him close. “This is me dropping it.”

Geno cracked a smile.  **“Thank you…”**

“Heh, anything for you, Gen…” Gently, he massaged his little fiancé’s back. The noise Geno made wasn’t quite a purr, but it was definitely appreciative. “Anything for you…”

* * *

“...Asgore demanded  _ what?”  _ Toriel hissed, the gentle way she handled the flower crown she was constructing at odds with the fury in her eyes. “Why that—ugh! I will be having  _ words  _ with my estranged hus- oh, I don’t want to even refer to him as such! Of all the—” She tossed the incomplete crown down and stood, full of rage. “I’m afraid we’ll have to finish this conversation later, Sans. Please bring Geno to me whenever he’s ready.”

Reaper grinned.

“Gotcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to TkWolf45 <3
> 
> Also, sorry it's been so long! School has been taking up quite a bit of my time, unfortunately...


	35. Gearing Up For a Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Goth absolutely must have the right outfit to wear for his playdate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is **canon** to Glimpse and takes place soon after the very last chapter of 'A Glimpse Into Forever'

Love changed Goth, and Geno wasn’t sure that it was for the better.

Admittedly, that was probably his denial talking, not him. As much as Geno wanted to support his eldest in life, he just wasn’t ready to accept the fact that Goth found love at the tender age of… three. Goth was just a little boy,  _ his  _ little boy, and yet he was already in love? No.  _ No.  _ He couldn’t be! He just… couldn’t. Because if Goth really  _ was  _ in love? If his crush on cute little Palette was true, undying affection? Then Geno would have to come to terms with the fact that his little guy was already gearing up to leave the nest. 

**“I’m not ready for Goth to grow up…!”** he complained, refusing to admit that he was whining.  **“Stars, he’ll be married in the blink of an eye and next thing you know he’s m-moving out and starting a… a family of his own!”**

“Gen, he can’t even get the kiddie gate open. I don’t think you’ll have to worry about Gothy moving out for quite a few years. And who said anything about marriage? It’s a playdate, Gen.”

**“He’s too young to date!”**

Smiling fondly, Reaper chuckled and got Raven situated in the carrier strapped to his chest. Cool as a cucumber, the little guy merely sank into his seat and resumed sucking on a tiny thumb with an almost bland expression, content. “It’s a  _ play _ date, beautiful.” 

Still displeased, Geno huffed but left his complaints there. For now.  **“Do you have Raven’s baby bag?”**

“In my inventory. I have a few things for Goth tossed in there too, just in case.” Speaking of which… “Uh, where is he?”

Ah yes, Goth. Sighing, Geno double-checked that Raven was secured against Reaper before taking his husband’s hand and leading him downstairs. There was a reason he thought love changed Goth for the worst… 

“LEMME OUT!”

...and this was it. 

**“Gothy,”** he scolded, releasing Reaper in order to snatch their eldest up and away from the door he was pounding little fist again.  **“What did I say about trying to break out?”**

Stubborn, the tiny skeleton crossed his arms and huffed. “...”

**“Goth.”**

“...S’not good boy b‘havior…” Goth grumbled.

**“It’s definitely not good boy behavior.”** Expression firm, Geno narrowed his sockets slightly and gave the little guy a hard stare through his glasses.  **“So, what do we say when we’re caught being bad?”**

Scowl growing, Goth huffed turned his head away even as he said, “Sorry, mama.” A pause, followed by a hesitant glance. “...Still love me…?”

Damnit, how was he supposed to remain stern in the face of such a hesitant, worried question like that?  **“Of course I still love you, Gothy. Just like your daddy does, right Reaper?”**

“Of course!” Drifting closer, the god grinned down at his disgruntled eldest and pressed a kiss to Goth’s skull. “Between you and me, Gothy, you get your brattiness from your mom.”

**“Reaper!”**

“I’m definitely not sorry.” Grin widened, Reaper motioned to the door with his head after ensuring that Goth had his shoes on and was ready to go. “Well now, should we head out? We promised a certain little skeleton that he could pick out a special outfit for his playdate~”

**“It’s a playmeet-up, damnit,”** Geno growled, shifting Goth onto his hip before accepting the hand Reaper offered him. He wasn’t entirely pleased about venturing out of their house for this, but… well, they really did promise Goth he could pick out a new outfit.  **“Let’s try not to take too long, okay? The playmeet-up is in two hours.”**

Amused, Reaper laced their fingers together and turned his attention to the store they decided on beforehand. “It’s clothes shopping for a three-year-old, Gen. I bet it won’t even take twenty minutes.”

* * *

Forty-nine minutes later, Geno turned towards his husband with a raised brow and a flat expression.  **“So,”** he drawled,  **“What do I get for winning that bet of yours?”**

There was a reason Reaper’s magic trait wasn’t a darker shade of blue. His sense of integrity was shit, something that was proven when the god pretended not to hear the question sent his way. “Gothy,” he called out instead, “Have you decided on an outfit yet? We’re running out of time, buddy.”

“M’not done looking! It hasta be  _ perfect,  _ daddy!”

“Goth, baby, anything you decide on will be good.”

_ “Perfect,”  _ the small child insisted. 

“He gets that stubbornness from you too,” Reaper claimed.

Geno shot him a glare.  **“Says the one who refused to give up on trying to date me, even though you thought I hated you for a while back then.”**

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call that stubbornness. It was more like… determination?”

**“Really? Between the two of us,** **_you’re_ ** **going to claim determination as a trait?”**

Realizing the flaw in his logic, Reaper once again resorted to pretending that he never heard Geno speak. “Gothy, at least let your Mama or I help you pick.”

“No! I wanna pick my Pally outfit! Just me!”

“Gothy…”

“M’gonna do it all by myself!” Determined, the little guy turned to a new rack of clothing and squinted at his options. “No stars…” he realized, huffing. 

**“Gothy, we haven’t seen** **_any_ ** **clothes in this section with stars on them. I… really don’t think you’re going to find anything starry here, honey.”** Well aware of how drastic a disappointment like this could seem to a child, Geno did his best to be gentle.  **“Maybe you can-”**

There was a quiet sniffle, then tears. “S’not fair!” Goth wailed, turning purple in the face as he stomped a foot on the ground. “Not fair! Not fair! Not fair! I wanna be starry for Pally!”

“Goth-” Reaper tried.

Displeased, Goth wailed louder to drown his father out. Unfortunately, his distress drew a previously distracted Raven’s attention and, with a whimper, the youngest of the two began to cry as well.

Glitch-turned-error and god shared a helpless look.  _ ‘What do we do?’ _

“Want stars! Want stars! Stars for my Pally!” Goth shrieked, pushing at Geno when his mother kneeled in an attempt to comfort him. “I want stars!”

**“Gothy, please, calm down.”**

“Stars!” 

Carefully, Geno caught the small hand that lashed out at him and tugged Goth into his arms. When he stood, he turned red upon finding quite a few eyes turned their way, Goth’s tantrum gaining more than his brother’s attention.  **“Goth…”** he murmured, bouncing the little guy on his hip while Reaper worked on soothing Raven.

“No…” the little boy sobbed, not wanting to listen to his mother or accept the comfort Geno was attempting to give. “No, no, no!”

“...There was a dress in the other section that had stars.” Hesitant, Reaper shot Geno a questioning expression. This really wasn’t the type of behavior they wanted to reward, but… “We passed it on the way to this one?”

The error shared his hesitance. Overall, Goth was a well behaved child. He had his moments, like this current one, but that wasn’t exactly unusual for children now was it? Still, neither of them wanted to reinforce the idea that Goth would be rewarded for throwing fits.  _ ‘Just this once, maybe…?’ _

**“Gothy, honey, did you hear what daddy said? He saw a pretty dress with stars on it. Do you want to go see if you like it?”**

Sniffling, Goth nodded. “Wanna be starry…” he mumbled, words punctuated with hiccups.

Offering a smile, Geno gently wiped the tears making flushed cheeks glisten in the light.  **“Okay, we’ll go check out the dress.** **_After_ ** **you say sorry for trying to hit your Mama just now, okay? Can you do that for me, Goth?”**

Again, stubbornness reared its head. “Dun wanna.”

“Goth,” Reaper warned, glancing up from the pacifier he was attempting to coax into Raven’s mouth. “You know the way you acted wasn’t good. Apologize to your mother for trying to hit him  _ and  _ for making a scene, or else we’ll go home without a new outfit.”

“NO! You and mama promised!”

“We did,” the god agreed, “But we  _ will  _ wait on getting you something if we have to. If you don’t want that, then all you have to do is apologize.” Not wanting to ruin his son’s day, Reaper tried for a soft smile and a gentle tone. “Come on, sweetheart. Be a good babybones for your mother and I.”

A new wave of tears began filling Goth’s sockets. “...M’sorry, mama…”

It wasn’t the best apology, but Geno accepted it with a kiss to the little guy’s forehead.  **“I forgive you, Gothy. Just… do us a favor and try to remember that it isn’t okay to stomp around like that when you get upset. You’re allowed to feel angry and sad, baby, but you didn’t show it in a good way.”** There was more to say on the subject, Geno knew, but he would save the rest of his lecture for later.  **“Come on, Gothy. Let’s go see if you like that dress.”**

* * *

Unfortunately, Goth didn’t like the dress Reaper led them to.

No, he  **loved** it instead.

A soft, pastel yellow, the little dress that Reaper held up for their eldest to view was definitely starry. The top portion, the tulle skirt… the entire dress glimmered with an array of shiny, gold stars scattered across the fabric that caught the light spectacularly. It was a lot more feminine than the clothing Goth usually wore, but did that really matter when the little guy obviously fell in love the moment he caught sight of the dress?

Apparently, it did.

“Isn’t the kiddo a boy…?” The cashier questioned when they realized that the dress wasn’t a gift, but meant for Goth. 

Already made wary by the fact that the cashier was human, Geno stepped closer to Reaper and angled his body so that Goth and Raven were supported between them.  **“...He is…”** he murmured.

“Huh…” 

“Can you just ring it up?” Reaper asked, frowning when the cashier continued to hesitate. “Look, our son likes it, so we’re buying it. And before you ask, no we don’t have  _ or  _ want a membership, and we also don’t want to give you our emails or phone numbers for anything. We just want to buy the dress so we can make it to our plans on time.”

With a frown of their own, the cashier rang up the dress and carelessly shoved it into a plastic bag marked with the store’s logo. “You really shouldn’t encourage behavior like this. He’s going to look back one day and be mortified by pictures of him wearing dresses. It’s humiliating. Think about his feelings more, why don’t you?”

The sound Geno made resembled the screeching static of a faulty radio or television. It took a second for Reaper to realize that it was a snarl.  _ ‘Shit.’ _

**“DoN’t tElL uS hOw tO rAiSe oUr cHilDrEn!”** Geno snapped, eyelight vanishing as unnerving dual-colored sockets widened further in a frightening, unhinged stare.  **“If a DrEsS maKes hIm hApPy** **_nOw,_ ** **tHeN tHaT’s aLl tHat mAtTers** **_NOW._ ** **We’lL wOrRy aBoUt tHe fUtuRe iN thE fUtuRe…!”**

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Reaper added, glancing at the screen next to the cash register and tossing a few bills to cover the cost of the dress on the counter between them. “Come on, Gen. We should have just about enough time to set up for the kids and get Goth changed before his playdate.”

**“Playmeet-up,”** Geno huffed, snatching the bag from the cashier and storming out of the store with Goth in his arms.  **“Honestly, the nerve of some people. Telling** **_us-”_ **

Goth covered his sockets when Reaper suddenly appeared before them. Confused, tiny little Raven did the same, saving innocent eyes from the sight of Reaper leaning down to capture his husband’s scowl in a kiss that turned the angry expression into a smile.

“It was annoying, but don’t stay mad, Gen.” Stealing another kiss when it seemed like Geno was going to argue, Reaper added, “It’s distracting. You know I think you’re sexy when you’re angry.”

**“Idiot…”** Geno mumbled into their third kiss.  **“You-”**

“Think you’re sexy no matter what you do? I know, I know. I say it a lot, but can you blame me?” A pleased noise rumbled in Reaper’s chest when Geno initiated a fourth kiss. At the sudden shaking, poor little Raven jolted, startled. “You’re unfairly sexy. It makes me want to press you up against the nearest surface and-”

“Stop being icky!” Goth demanded, eyes still covered. “M’gonna miss Pally ‘cause of you, daddy!”

Sheepish, Reaper pulled away from Geno with a grin. “Sorry, baby. Daddy gets distracted by your pretty Mama a lot. Can you forgive me?”

Goth scowled up at him. “Grounded for being icky.”

**“That’s not how it works, honey,”** Geno said, chuckling. To Reaper,  **“Take us home?”**

The god smiled.

“Yeah… Gothy has a playdate to get ready for.”

**_“Playmeet-up!”_ **

* * *

Years later, Geno would tearfully refer to that day as Goth’s first step towards his marriage with Palette. 

But that’s a story for a another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi TK!!!!!


	36. Fragments (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a small little start to... something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon to Glimpse!

He was happy.

Scarred in various ways, but… happy. 

Although marred by the violence that sprinkled his past with dust, Geno was able to move on from his little world of darkness and eternal suffering. Even though doing so often felt unbearably wrong, he was able to step beyond the save screen when given a choice: Turn away from his world and condemn it to suffer the boredom of a maniac child, or stay and wither away beneath the weight of hopelessness and despair. The adventure of the unknown, or everlasting horrors and suffocating sorrow? Selfishness or selflessness? 

Geno never claimed to be a good person, or selfless. 

When cruel hands belonging to a surprisingly gentle soul reached for him, he reached back and smiled as he was carried away from his little patch of grass and meager light. From then on, things were pleasant. Not always, but he smiled more than he cried these days and found himself content. Happy.

Yes, Geno was happy.

Until someone decided that simply wouldn't do.

* * *

It began with strange feelings of wanderlust; a desire to step away from the comfort of his home in order to explore the vast multiverse and all it had to offer. Geno continuously found his gaze drifting from whatever ought to have held his interest in order to peer out the nearest window, wondering. Considering. And yet, he knew himself well enough to understand that those feelings weren’t something he truly wanted to follow up on. As curious an individual as he could be, he was happy in his little house with Reaper and a brother related to him only through marriage in spite of the familiar face he wore.

If anything, the nursery he and Reaper discussed at the time added to his reasons to stay. Geno had enough misadventures when his attempts to repair the machine in his once-basement failed and his experience with DETERMINATION resulted in his suffering. Content with his new life, his second chance, the only big adventure he wanted to go on was that of parenthood, though it unfortunately never came to that. 

Walls painted in pastels, a list of items to buy, and not a single condom in sight during their nightly escapades… yet no results. Maybe that would have changed if Geno got to try with his husband a few more times. Surely their enthusiasm in bed would have eventually combated Geno’s low chances of conceiving with such a tiny fragment of a soul. If not, then maybe Reaper would have mothered their child if no other solutions presented themselves. The god was just as eager to be a father as Geno was, after all.

But no. No more nights were spent rolling around on the sheets and no more days began by hovering over a little stick nervously, hoping for a tiny pink plus to tell them their duo was about to expand. Maybes and what-ifs still plagued his thoughts, but cruel, cruel reality was always there to remind him of the fact that maybes and what-ifs were all those scenarios would ever be.

The more they added to the nursery and the harder they tried for children, the happier Geno got. Only, the happier he was, the worse his wanderlust became, though he didn’t understand why. It just… grew. He went from staring out of windows to daydreaming about what worlds lied in wait beyond his husband’s fantastical realm. When exhaustion from their coupling sent him into sleep, dreams of adventure awaited him, and with it: Voices. Or a single voice? He was never really able to decide. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the things that were said within those dreams. Just… feelings. 

Uncertainty, fear, denial…

...and that damned feeling of wanderlust that overshadowed all the doubts he had. Still, he resisted the urge to roam during his waking hours. He was happy, damnit. Nothing was going to mess that up. Perhaps he should have specified _no one_ as well though. Then again, what did it matter which specifications he used? Nothing? No one? Word choice didn’t matter in the end.

 ~~Fate~~ Someone had a plan, and ~~Geno~~ he was going to comply with that plan no matter what he had to say about it.

No.

Matter.

What.

* * *

When Reaper took him by the hand and walked through a portal that was meant to lead them to a mall, Geno followed.

The god held only air when he made it to the other side.

Geno was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, TK!!!
> 
> Given the fact that I'm ending up with a lot more AU chapters and mini-stories than I originally intended, I'm wondering if it would be beneficial to separate this story into two? One for chapters that are canon to Glimpse and ones that are 'AU' chapters and therefore not canon. I dunno.

**Author's Note:**

> A few important facts:  
> -Geno is 4'9  
> -Reaper is 5'5  
> -This story is a partial continuation of my other, completed story 'A Glimpse Into Forever' HOWEVER not all chapters will be directly related to that story. If I get an interesting idea, I may include chapters that are entirely separate from the events of the 'Glimpse' story and will be marking them in the notes at the START of the chapter to clarify where they stand in relation to everything else.  
> -I'm interested in seeing what my readers would like to read about when it comes to Geno and Reaper's relationship! Do you want to see some conflict? Fluff? Smut? Let me know in the comments! I can't do everything, of course, but I love seeing what other's come up with. You readers are creative!  
> -Unfortunately, things are a little crazy and I'm also planning out another story, so I can't say for sure how often I'll update. Sometimes it'll be day after day, sometimes there may be a week. Keep an eye out for updates though, okay?  
> -Lastly, I hope everyone enjoys this! Let's have fun, okay?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Curse of Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219048) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333)




End file.
